


A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold   (A Chinese Translation : 水晶與寒冷的奇異馬車)

by Konalia



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Class Differences, Fairy Tales, M/M, Romance, Space Opera, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konalia/pseuds/Konalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles，一個來自鄉間貧窮村落的礦工，救了Erik Lehnsherr一命，一個成功企業家族的繼乘人及艾森星球上最富有的男人。Charles 是一個讀心者並對此有點顧慮；而Erik迴避任何戀愛關係，因為每當他興奮起來時照明會閃過不停、門會突然打開而電子設備會開始顫動。</p><p>同時還設有一個堅忍包容的妹妹，一個滿嘴髒話的保鏢，和一個絕對擁有一顆不是黃金打做的心臟的親友。</p><p>在這裡會有王子，宇宙飛船，遠途旅行，及揭開一些古老的秘密。 (科幻童話AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 金屬人遇上王子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294647) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> A Chinese Translation Version of the Awesome Fanfic "A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold" written by Etharei
> 
> Translated by Konalia (Clover)
> 
> As I don't have the authorization of the beautiful fanart from the artist maimo. They will only post in link.
> 
> I'm merely a translator, all credit of the work go to the Author and the Artist.
> 
> Also post in 随缘居 (http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-142184-1-1.html)

_**序章** _

  
  
從遠方看，確實，在一定的宇宙區域內，艾森[Eisen]星球濃豔的鐵鏽紅色與其他鄰近它的星球普通常見的灰色或藍綠色相比起來非常特出，而且往往讓人聯想到（對那些相信這些的人來說）有關於愛情，戰爭，又或是開始英勇的旅程的徵兆。  
  
它的太陽屬於中等大小，安逸愜意地處於它一般恆星壽命的中段時間；所有衛星亦已於早期就建立好了軌道，儘管每年總有幾顆小行星，彗星，以及各種各樣的天體高速闖過，似乎都沒法稍微憾動到由物理學長久訂定的軌跡。  
  
艾森的顏色，許多人認為，是它最為顯著，也是唯一的特點，因為這個星球也沒有其他可以讓人感興趣或吸引人的地方了。它沒有魯斯卡[Ruska]的彩虹瀑布，或撒哈拿[S'Hara]的尖背野豬的賽跑，甚至是馬特多斯[Maddox]的，銀河系裡最大的毛線球，也確保那星球有著一定的遊客量。艾森位於十太陽[Ten Sol] – 目前人們為殖民於的十個太陽系所起的流行統稱 – 的最邊緣位置，意味著停泊在艾森的軌道城[Orbital City]裡的飛船通常都只是載著流亡者，迷途的旅客，或職業道德讓人懷疑的商人。  
  
這個完全不起眼的星球，處在宇宙一個孤獨的角落裡，主要以建造飛船，從滿佈岩石，荒涼的地域裡開採出的金屬，以及只擁有一小部份是適合人類居住的地區而為人所熟知。一個古老的世界，陳舊並生鏽；小故事裡已被遺忘的舞台。

****

 

 

**{ 第一部 }**

  
  


“永遠，審視，事物之源頭。”  
[Consider, always, the origins of things.]  
\- Xavia如是說

  
  
  
  


  
**CHAPTER 1**

**THE METAL MAN MEETS THE PRINCE**  
 **金屬人遇上王子**  


  
  
  
火。  
  
(通常都會有火)  
  
遠處的叫喊聲。有人就在附近；一個新的但又 _感覺熟悉_ 的存在，並且佈滿尖稜。  
  
痛楚。襲進深處。響亮的聲音 (像一場暴風雨)  
  
圍著他，圍著他們的，是無數裂痕，爆破及尖銳的碎片。  
          
他在那裡，他又不在那裡，然後，他醒來 –   
  
  


[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/493918/493918_original.png)

 

  
Charles 感覺不到任何東西。.  
  
感覺不到他的手或腿以及身體任何一部分。感覺不到呼吸時湧入身體的空氣又或是在他皮膚下流動的血液。他既不感到溫暖亦不覺得寒冷。他身處在黑暗中，但在地下深處的礦井內工作了一輩子後，黑暗並不怎麼讓他困擾。  
  
恐慌似乎是唯一可能的反應。他讓恐慌洶擁著湧向他，像閃電一樣，帶著熱度、白光及緊迫感，時間斷裂，然後，一樣東西的靠近讓他終於鬆一口氣，他感應到，那發放出溫暖及有著太空金屬的味道，閃爍著微光的存在。他意識到他肯定還是有著其他感官的，因為他感應到有 _另一人_ 的存在。呵呵你好呀，請問可以好心幫忙找找看到底Charles 的手跟腿都到哪裡去了嗎？  
  
一閃一閃的，太空金屬眨眨眼，被逗樂了。  
  
 _回去睡覺吧。_  
  
為什麼呢，這似乎是一個很不錯的提議。Charles考慮要不要問問看他們以前是否見過面，因為在骨子深處，總有種對此 _很熟悉_ 的感覺。並不是說他現在能感覺到他的骨頭。但他真的很累，而如果他又從椅子上掉下來就實在是太令人尷尬了，所以他決定再次被拉進柔軟，帶著微苦的黑暗裡去。  
  


  
  
  
寂靜。無論是他的頭腦內還是頭腦外，突如其來地，都太過寂靜了。  
  
這感覺很奇怪，而且完全陌生，因為無論何時在村落裡的某處總會有人是清醒著的。他有一瞬間害怕自己失去聽覺或是大腦受損，但隨即他聽到了他鼻子淺淺的呼吸聲，以及從喉嚨發出的軟軟的咕嚕聲。  
  
仍然迷糊地浮沈在睡眠的邊緣中，但他再次吸氣時就聞到了帶著淡淡消毒劑，乾淨床單的氣味，這進一步的奇異感終於讓他有足夠動力試探著微微睜開了眼睛。  
  
他本已準備好面對令人眩目的光芒，但發現沒有他想像中那般難以忍受。光緣從房間盡頭的一扇窗邁入，窗戶上體貼的塗上淡色膜，阻隔過於耀眼的陽光並使整個房間染上一片金色光芒。  
  
那就應該不是醫院了。或至少，不是一間他曾經去過的醫院。但是房間裡沉靜的的氣息，房間的擺設細節如地毯和在床旁邊裝設在牆上的電腦屏幕 [compscreen]，都讓人覺得比起公共機構來這裡更像一間 _私人住宅_ 。  
  
房門在一聲輕響後滑開，一部造型優美，淡紫色的醫護機械人 [medbot] 進入了房間。忍不住盯著看。他之前遇到過的，在鄉村醫院的醫護機械人，基本上都像是無數機械蜘蛛被塞進一幢笨重的塔裡，每一個功能肢臂同時間揮舞著至少二至三個敏感的儀器。眼前這個則有著一個更為窄身的圓形外殼，流線型的機身；它的肢臂全都隱藏起來，除了現在拿著一枝掃描杖的肢臂，並幫他的身體進行了一次醫療掃描。  
  
  


[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/494125/494125_original.png)

  
  
  
掃描完畢，醫護機械人發出了一陣唧唧喳喳的聲音後，以流暢而有禮的聲調問道  “先生，請選擇你所需的語言？”  
  
“字宙基本語 [SpaceBasic] 就可以了，” 趕在醫護機械人開始一連串地用所有常用語言和地方方言問出同一條問題前，他快速回答道。  
  
“很好，先生” 又是一陣的唧唧喳喳。“開始報告。你的癒合速度在一個年輕的成年男性可以接受的範圍之內。鎖骨，左小臂骨，左脛骨的骨折均已全部接上。五條肋骨的斷裂比較嚴重，但接續纖維把斷裂部份接駁得很好，他們應該只需要再一個星期就能完全癒合。其中一條斷裂的肋骨刺破了你的左肺；在首次治療時已縫補完畢，但在未來幾個星期內仍然可能會出現呼吸困難的症狀。”  
  
醫護機械人暫停報告，然後，在沒警告的情況下，迅速戳了他的大腿一下。Charles本能的移動避開。他的背部因為這一動，像被一枝燒紅的鋼棒猛的插進了脊椎內般劇痛起來，他嚇得尖叫出聲。  
  
醫護機械人這次響起的唧喳聲帶著讚許。 “非常好，先生。你的腰椎受到嚴重損傷，甚至有造成截癱的可能性。初步測試顯示小神經和運動神經對刺激產生反應。幸運地，我的型號，新星等級醫療型號5XT [Nova-Class Medical 5XT]，配備了神經注射針和神經再生的實驗程序，而我最新一次的芯片數據更新亦包括了對神經修復的最新研究。雖然如此，” 醫護機械人盡責的補充到 “大腦和神經系統即使是在受控的實驗室條件下仍是不可預測的，直到你恢復知覺，否則都不能確定最終回復情況。”  
  
Charles屏住呼吸。有一秒鐘他在渴望能繼續檢查確定他是否仍能使用他的雙腿，以及害怕醫護機械人金屬手指那快速的一下戳刺只是錯覺而需要承受更多痛楚的想法中搖擺不定。但當機器人的機械手指再次放到他腿上就不再猶豫了。他安心的舒出一口氣，雖痛得皺起眉頭，但他能感覺到順著他的大腿向下的每一下戳刺和揑掐，然後再到另一條腿，並忠實地向機器人報告每一部位對感覺反應的強度。  
  
“在之後至少一個星期內都不建議下地走動，” 機器人繼續交待道。 “兩個月內不可以劇烈活動。在未來的兩到三天也請盡量不要自己坐起來。床是可以調校高度的。現在是關鍵時期，如果您不小心的話有很大機會會造成更大傷害。”  
  
Charles嘆了口氣，很想告訴醫護機械人它所有的努力很可能都會白費，因為他沒可能可以就這樣躺在牀上一個 _月_ 。   
  
“謝謝，” 他還是說。 “我能問我在哪裡嗎？”  
  
“您現在在Lehnsherr莊園，先生，”  醫護機械人立刻回答道。 “在Lehnsherr私人住宅的其中一間療養室裡。”  
  
 _噢_ ，那是否代表… “Lehnsherr大人 – 他沒事吧？”  
  
“是的，” 醫護機械人確認道。 “他只是受了一點輕傷，多虧先生的幫助。”  
  
“那就好，” Charles說，大大的鬆了一口氣。 “至少我不是白白讓自己受重傷。”  
  
他閉上眼睛，試著不去想這件事情的 _後果_ 和所導致的 _未來_ 。特別是後者大概會在相當短的時間內發生，除非此刻有奇蹟發生或他能發現他擁有在此之前都不知道的自愈能力。  
  
在他的眼皮後隱約出現了他艱難地回到路途遙遠的家裡，強迫自己回去工作，直到他重傷的背椎再也不能支撐下去的影像。  
  
 _我他媽的都做了什麼？_  
  
他試著不去想Raven， _噢，天呀，Raven_ ，她總說他的英雄主義和忍不住幫助陌生人的衝動總有一天會讓他陷入麻煩。  
  
她會叫喊著罵他為什麼要冒著生命危險去救那個男人，那位實際上 _擁有整個星_ 球，大概有能力修復一次懸浮車小型車禍所能造成的，除了死亡之外的任何傷害的男人。  
  
而她會照顧他，當他們本就艱難的生活遇到了不可避免的傷害。她會代替他進到礦巢 [combs] 裡，陷進了他本竭力讓她逃離的，艱苦勞累的工作。因為她會指出當他收容她時，他根本也幾乎沒有足夠的食物給他自己。  
  
一陣疲倦襲來。聽起來好像在遠處有一個機械的聲音遙遙問道。  “Lehnsherr大人要求當您醒來後要通知他，請問您的稱號 [designation] 是？”  
  
在他的腦袋一片黏黏糊糊時要思考實在是太困難了。不過絕大多數的孩子在學會叫父母的名字後第二件事就是要學會他們的稱號；在這個星球上那串由字母和數字組成的字符代表了整個人的存在。他喃喃報出， “CF-4256-CSTR40” 然後被睡意再次帶走他的意識。  
  
  
  
  
  
當Charles再次醒來時，有一個男人坐在床邊，看著一本書。  
  
一本真的書，一本Charles從未在博物館以外的地方看到過，由紙張和油墨，以及帶著摺痕的封面制成的書。如果Charles有真的質疑過自己的英勇行為是否明智（他認出眼前的閱讀者就是那架失控懸浮車的倒霉司機），那個男人謹慎虔誠地拿著古董的態度讓Charles可以更理直氣壯的認為自己是做了一個正確的決定。  
  
而Erik Lehnsherr本人比他在照片和視頻上更帥氣也讓他更容易這麼認為。當然，不是說Charles的道德感會因為對方的樣貌很乎合他的喜好就輕易動搖。  
  
“啊，你醒了。” Lehnsherr說。Charles強迫自己從那本書上移開視線 – Lehnsherr竟真的有 _觸摸_ 到， _紙張_  – 並對上了他的眼睛。  
  
  


[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/490616/490616_original.png)

  
  
  
“呃，” Charles說，明智地。從來沒有人告訴過他應該怎麼稱呼 _艾森莊園的主人_ 。“Lehnsherr大人。”  
  
Lehnsherr沒有勃然大怒或像要因為他不得體的社交舉止而罰他錢的樣子，因此Charles猜想他大概沒有錯得太過份吧。他正想坐起來時背部立刻傳來尖銳的刺痛感，這才想起醫護機械人有交待過不能自己坐起來。但他看不到床上有任何控制面板。  
  
“這是用語音操控的，” Lehnsherr說，顯然猜到他想做什麼。 “床，請幫助我們的病人坐起來，謝謝。”  
  
一聲確定的輕響從Charles的身後傳出。軟墊開始移動，慢慢的，上半部份輕輕地沿著他背椎的線條蜷曲起來。就連他的腳部也被稍稍放下調整。但即使只是這樣小小的移動也讓Charles感到背部尖尖的疼痛起來，他的手緊緊的擰著床單。床在把它升高到不會讓體重對受損區域做成影響前停下。這可能只是他的錯覺，但他想他感覺到床墊在進一步調整以能更全面地承托他的背脊。  
  
“你有需要什麼嗎？” 在床停下後，Lehnsherr問道。他的目光從Charles的臉移到書上，又再移到床上，就像他不知道應該看向那裡。  
  
“也許一杯水，如果不會太麻煩的話？” Charles說。他剛說出最後一個字時就有一聲輕響從床邊的牆上傳出，一塊嵌板滑下後牆上出現了一個盒子大小的空框。從牆後傳來一陣輕微的機器運轉聲後，一杯水就出現在那個空框中。 Lehnsherr把它遞給Charles。 “謝謝。”  
  
Lehnsherr看著他喝光整杯水。男人並沒有表現出坐立不安，但他看起來好像他其實非常希望能那麼做。如果他是Sean和Alex，並且坐得沒那麼筆直嚴謹，Charles會以為男人感到不太自在。但Charles著實想不到在艾森有什麼事會讓男人感到不自在，尤其是當Lehnsherr身在自己家中，面對著一個身無分文的鄉村男孩。不過男人的表現也讓Charles平靜下來。  
  
“我該怎麼稱呼你？” Lehnsherr問道。他臉部的輪廓，尤其是他那菱角分明的頰骨，在昏暗的燈光下顯得特別好看。看上去還好像有些臉紅。 “我恐怕不太熟悉的星球區域 [planetside] 的習俗。”  
  
因為會於日常叫喚Charles的名字的人從來只有他妹妹以及那幾個已經跟他認識很多年，甚或是從小一起長大的鄰居，他其實也不太肯定星球區域的習俗是怎樣。礦場和工廠的人從不理會這此的。 “在工作的地方，人們通常會用直接用稱號互相呼叫 - 我的是CF。”  
  
Lehnsherr緊緊的皺起眉頭。 “你希望別人這麼稱呼你？”  
  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，驚訝於他在這件事上被給予了選擇權。 “不太希望？”  
  
“那你姓什麼？”  
  
“Francis？” Charles聳了聳肩。嚴格來說，那不正式算是他的姓氏，但他相當肯定Lehnsherr不會想聽那堆冗長的解釋。 “我可以回應這個稱呼。”  
  
男人點了點頭，續道。 “醫護機械人說你應該能在一個月內痊癒。”  
  
“是的，它是這麼告訴我，” Charles答道，雖然立刻浮現在腦海裡的句子其實是  _是的，如果我能一直躺著而且不用怎麼活動，不過這是極為不可能的，因為要真這樣，我妹跟我大概就會直接餓死_ 。 “非常感謝您提供的醫護救助。大人。”  
  
Lehnsherr直盯著他，彷彿他不明白Charles說了什麼，又或者是在疑惑著為什麼像Charles這樣的人會在他這漂亮的房子裡。這使Charles擔心他剛剛是不是不小心用了礦巢裡的術語或方言，他默默地回想了一遍他說過的話，但沒有，他剛剛確實是在說字宙基本語。  
  
“我才是那個應該說感謝的人，你救了我的命。” 一陣沉默後，Lehnsherr說。 “那是…我真的，不勝感激。非常的。” Lehnsherr看上去有點氣惱，但Charles能看出，並漸漸感到愉悅，那不是針對他的。 “我能做到的也只是提供我家的醫護機械人。”  
  
“對此我得說我的腿能繼續走動完全是多虧了它，我敢肯定。” Charles試著開了一個小小的玩笑，並在Lehnsherr顯得更加不知所措時努力忍著不笑出來。他很想知道是不是所有來自太空區域 [spaceside] 的人都這樣奇怪，還是Lehnsherr本身的性格就是這樣。  
  
“是的，” Lehnsherr最後說道，顯然想不到其他更好的回答。 “你，呃，需要待在這裡直到完全痊癒。如果你不喜歡這個房間，你可以選擇主屋裡的任何一間客房。”  
  
Charles看著他眨了眨眼睛。他直覺的想指出這房間 _有他家般大_ ，但現在有更迫切的問題需要說明。 “謝謝您的好意，Lehnsherr大人，但恐怕我不能待在這裡，我必須回到我的村莊。”  
  
再一次，Charles又看到那個 我-們-是-否-在-說-相-同-語-言 的表情。他腦袋裡有個聲音在說兩個成年男人這樣笨拙又支支吾吾地互相摸索著對話實在有些好笑；他揮走那個聲音，Lehnsherr領主大概是因為更為重要的業務而分心，而Charles自己，他可是才剛接受了大型手術。  
  
Lehnsherr領主看來考慮了好幾種不同回覆後才說道，“難道醫護機械人沒有向你強調過你的傷勢有多嚴重？”  
  
“它有說過。” 而就像是在提醒他究竟受了多重的傷，他只是稍微調整一下姿勢背部就痛得讓他痙攣，而他那雙腿亦不停迴蕩著痛楚。 “但，我有一個妹妹。如果我不工作，我就拿不到工資。”他停頓了一下，補充道，以防說得還不夠明白，“我們需要我的工資去買食糧。和其他生活必需品。”  
  
Lehnsherr眉頭皺得更緊了。這讓他的臉看來更有威嚴 – 但卻，Charles絕望地想，沒有絲毫減少他的吸引力。 “但是，你的傷。”  
  
“一個星期沒有食物的話我們就會 _餓死_ ，” Charles沒多想就說道。 “而如果我今晚就回到家，我至少可以休息到明天。”  
  
男人盯著他，看上去像是覺得Charles固執難纏而且故意弄傷脊椎。 “叫你妹妹也過來這裡。”  
  
Charles懷疑的看了Lehnsherr一眼。 “她要上課，她不能缺席任何一天，還剩幾個月她就畢業了。” 還有其他的原因，為什麼他拒絕讓他妹妹接受不知情的普通人的善意。尤其，是 _普通人_ 。 “非常感謝您的好意，Lehnsherr大人，但如果你能把我的衣服還來，我不會再繼續打擾你的。”  
  
Lehnsherr雙臂交叉，一開始的不知所惜在這像是一尊 (華麗而輪廓分明的) 雕像的姿勢下蕩然無存。 “至少留下來過一晚。”  
  
因為嚇了一跳 – 這句話讓他禁不住聯想到某些他一開始就偷偷在幻想的事，但那肯定不是Lehnsherr所要表達的意思 – 而被唾液嗆到。Charles狠狠咳了好一會，隨即又痛得皺眉裂齒。他勉力說道， “我不能。”  
  
“ _看在他媽的老天份上，你甚至連行走都不能，_ ” Lehnsherr領主厲聲道。 （比起被嚇到，Charles不得不提醒他的性慾自己才剛 _做完手術_ ）“你給我待在床上，我會該死的 _付錢_ 讓你在這裡過一晚，甚至挷起你都要把你給留下來。”  
  
Charles模糊地想， _這真是愈說愈糟糕了_ 。他還是有點安慰地看到， Lehnsherr領主在意識到剛不經意說出來的話裡所隱含的其他意義後，竭力忽略它的同時還是忍不住臉紅及僵直得像塊石頭。  
  
Charles退讓了。雖然主要是因為他確實是 連-行-走-都-不-能。 “好吧。”  
  
“很好！” Lehnsherr領主帶著慍怒。他又盯著Charles一分鐘，點點頭，快步走出房間。  
  
“有錢人都是怪人，” Charles望著已閉上的房門。在他身下，床鋪發出一陣似是讚同的唧喳聲。  
  
  
  


  
當晚，Charles在看到一半 The Once And Future King 的時候Lehnsherr再次出現。莊園的主人在走到他自家的客房中央猶豫的停滯不前，看上去像是準備問Charles一些事情，但又在注意到被Charles小心翼翼地捧著的書本時停了下來。  
  
Charles擔憂起來， _我應該要先確定是否真的被允許碰觸這些書本的_ ，下一秒Lehnsherr領主就吼道，“你下了床？”  
  
“唔。沒有？” Charles躊躇了一下，把書放到腿上。 “您的一位女僕進來問我晚飯想吃什麼，她看到我在盯著書架看，我請她拿了這本書給我 - 對不起，我應該先問清楚我是否被允許看這些書的。” 其實，年輕的Alyse (“哦，Lehnsherr大人不喜歡用稱號，你最好也直接叫我的名字”) 已經向他保證過他可以看這些書，但如果她弄錯了他也不想把她捲進麻煩。  
  
但Lehnsherr只是隨便揮了揮手表示知道，就像他完全不介意Charles有沒有碰觸過他那些價值連城的古董。 “這就好。你可以隨意閱讀任何你想看的書。”  
  
“謝謝。” Charles笑了，低頭看著書本，還不太敢相信，他居然正抱著一本真正的 _書_ 。 “我一直希望可以讀一本真正的書。”  
  
Lehnsherr清了清嗓子，他的眼睛又左顧右盼起來。 “我來是想問 - 你的工資是多少？”  
  
Charles眨眨眼，被問得有點措手不及。他曾經聽說過有些大城市的居民對被問及這種問題非常敏感。但每個住在切斯特 [Chester] 的人基本上都在同一個地方工作，所以這個問題對他沒什麼影響。 “嗯，這要看我在哪裡工作？大多數時候我都在礦場工作，那就是每小時十個半信用點 [ten half-credits] 。但如果工廠剛好有空缺，那就是每小時一個全信用點 [full credit]。”  
  
Lehnsherr直盯著他看。Charles突然真切的意識到自己正身處在一間豪華的大屋裡 – 即使他目前所見到過的只是其中的一個小房間 – 被一堆大概是他花兩輩子所賺到的錢也買不起的物品包圍。他努力抵抗著被突然迫近的貧富差距的認知所帶來的無措感和像進錯了地方所產生的尷尬。  
  
但男人只是點了點頭，似乎終於理解接受了剛得到的信息，再問他另一個問題，“那你每天需工作多少小時？”  
  
 _看他們能讓我工作多久就多久_ ，是最正確的答案，但這對解答問題作用不大。 “十二小時，在好天的時候。但是工廠的空缺通常只有幾次值班，而礦場在天黑後就會立刻關閉。”  
  
再次點了點頭，然後是一陣沈默。 Lehnsherr一臉痛下決心的樣子，像是一個運動選手決定面對一個無比艱難的挑戰般。 “如果我每天付給你跟你日常一天工資一樣的錢，你會留在這裡直到醫護機械人證明你完全康復嗎？”  
  
Charles盯著他。這都快變成一個習慣了。 “能給我一點時間考慮一下嗎？”  
  
  
  


 

 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/490939/490939_original.png)

  
  
  
“找到你了！” Raven的聲音在Lehnsherr最先進的電腦通訊 [compcall] 系統下非常清晰，不幸地：Charles的耳膜因不明高音而震盪著表示抗議。 “我記得你說你只是要出門幾天，讓我猜猜 - 你遇到了一個高大，皮膚黝黑的英俊男人？”  
  
“是的，” Charles回答說，沒有夾帶一丁點的幽默。 “我被Erik Lehnsherr綁架了。”  
  
從被放在Charles面前的顯示幕外的某處傳來一聲噴氣聲；說明在幫Charles登錄到電腦通訊網絡後就離開了房間的Lehnsherr，不知在什麼時候又回來了。  
  
Charles努力按捺著把頭抵上發光操控盤的衝動，然後又忍耐著不讓自己因只是坐直了一小段小時間就開始痛起來的背部而皺起雙眉。他等Raven終於難以置信的尖叫完後，盡責地給她說明所有安排的細節：他將會在Lehnsherr莊園待上至少兩個月的時間，給一單工程項目工作， Raven如果有什麼問題都可以與他聯繫，而他每天的工資會像往常一樣存入到他們的家庭賬戶。  
  
（Charles相當肯定在艾森的歷史裡從未有人會這樣抵抗叫嚷過，“比我的日常工資只是多出一個信用點也好，我就就算要用爬的也會離開這裡！”）  
  
“你是怎麼 _見到_ Lehnsherr的？” Raven問，在問了第五次  _你說真的？_  之後。   
  
“我在新市集上遇到了他，” Charles盡量顯得若無其事地答道。他很感激醫護機械人非常有效的治療，他臉上絕大部分的傷口和擦傷在他醒來時經已復原；直到他看到他在治療前的影像時才知道他當時的情況到底是有多糟糕。  
  
“而你不能告訴我他給了你什麼工作。”  
  
“我不能，對不起，你知道是怎麼回事的。” 他們以前曾有一些鄰居有能力搬到更好的居所，甚至是能搬到四個城市之一居住，在開始幫忙一些富有人家或船廠工作之後；一些會涉及到絕不能與外人分享的信息的工作。很顯然的，Raven也在希望他是獲得了類似的意料之外的工作。  
  
“我敢打賭那是一件無聊的工作。例如檔案保管什麼的。我敢打賭你用了你那些糟糕的台詞來勾搭他，於是他把你丟進一個不知在哪的滿佈灰塵的數據室裡，以防你危害到其他普羅大眾。”  
  
“ _Raven_ 。” 現在Charles能感覺到Lehnsherr的興味與他自己臉上的紅潮同時捲了上來。  
  
“你知道，要不是在我這邊的顯示幕上看到莊園的標誌我是完全不會相信你的。Sean已經衝了出去告訴大家你從莊園打過來了。”  
  
“我也不認為你會相信。” 他傾身向前。 “你確定你不會有問題嗎？你有好一段時間沒這樣自己一個人住了。”  
  
“我 _沒問題_ 的，Charles，” Raven抱怨道。 “我在法律上已經成年了，你知道的。”  
  
“就算你成為一個滿臉皺紋的奶奶也仍然會是我的寶貝妹妹。我在給你發送我的臨時聯絡號碼，把它存到你的電腦平板 [compad] 裡。如果有任何問題就找我，好嗎？我會盡力每隔幾天就聯絡你的。”  
  
Charles在好幾次重覆確認對方也向對方保證自己都沒問題後終於結束了通話。他試著把電腦屏幕推回牆壁的框架上，Lehnsherr，本一直隨意地靠在書櫃上，走過來幫他。維持著他一貫的表情。  
  
  


[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/491241/491241_original.png)

  
  
  
“她似乎是一個迷人的年輕女子，” Lehnsherr說，在Charles以一個更舒服的姿勢躺回床上後。一句無惡意的陳述配上一張無惡意的臉。Charles揚起一邊眉毛，看著他。Lehnsherr的一邊嘴角翘起。更輕聲的續道，“你沒告訴她關於那個事故。”  
  
“我不想讓她擔心一些她什麼也做不到的事情，” Charles坦白說道。 “關於這一點，我很感謝我的名字沒有出現在網絡上。” 他在聯絡Raven之前遲疑地登上聯網 ['Nets] 搜尋有關的消息，並欣慰地發現只有一些報導有模糊的提及到那個意外事故；而且這些報導也只是簡單陳述了Lehnsherr的懸浮車在新市集出現故障並撞向了另一架懸浮車。沒有死亡報告，而Lehnsherr在不久之後亦有公開露面，並明顯沒遭受到傷害，所以也沒有得到太多的關注。有些文章甚至讓人覺得Lehnsherr根本就不在事故現場附近。  
  
“我們竭盡所能避免出現在聯網，如果你願意相信的話。” Lehnsherr挖苦道。 “我是一個非常注重隱私的人。不幸的是，隱私是一個...古舊觀念，在太空區域裡。”  
  
“這是不是你回來的原因？” Charles問道，然後立即意識到這可能是一個比較私人的問題。 “哦，對不起，我只是單純有點好奇？但如果你不想說你絕對不用回答的。”  
  
“這是個合理的猜測，而且也不是完全錯誤。” Lehnsherr無意識的舔過他的嘴唇。 “我的意思是，那是一部分的原因。”  
  
“嘛，你在這裡一定能夠得到足夠的隱私，” Charles繼續說，希望能撫平有點突兀的尷尬氣氛。 “莊園宅邸 [The Manor] 佔地超過500平方公尺，我知道，並且在西面和南面都有西峽谷山脈 [West Canyon Range] 這個天然屏障守衛著。總共三百四十間房間，如果我沒記錯的話，包括五個區域和四個宴會廳。歷史學會認為這裡是整個星系中最古老的現存建築，在首次殖民到這個星球時為Eisenhardts所興建的。在當時，當然，宅邸只有現在被稱為北翼的區域，而東翼則興建在一百……”  
  
Lehnsherr看來吃了一驚。 “你似乎比我更了解我的家園，Francis先生。”  
  
Charles滿臉通紅。若是由其他人聽來，Lehnsherr的話就會是一個譴責，直接生硬地提醒他，即使留在這裡並非他自己的意思，他只是一個 _客人_ 。但他可以知道Lehnsherr完全沒有這個意思，甚至連半點侮辱或責備的意味也沒有。  
  
或許這個男人沒有意識到他是如何與他人相處的。Charles不知道 _為什麼_ ，但他無法想像若果沒法感知周圍的人的思維，沒法看到其他人表面的思想和情感他會怎麼樣。儘管他盡量不去使用後者的能力太多。並不是說他能完全不去使用它，畢竟這不是他想就可以完全關閉的能力，天哪，“藥物反應。麻醉藥的效果減弱了。”  
  
Lehnsherr拱起他那優美整齊的眉毛。 “嗯，” 他說，帶著表示他並沒有被這個藉口完全說服的語氣。Charles才剛剛決定他並不用跟 _剛認識沒多久_ 的人解釋得更詳細的時候Lehnsherr補充道，寬宏大量地，“好吧，你的確才剛接受完大手術。”  
  
Charles笑了。 “關於那個 – 知道有關這座宅邸的事情，我曾經做個一份關於它的研究報告，學業上的。我妹妹總說我是一個資訊上癮者，或者是一塊海綿，根據不同的情況下。因為我喜歡學習任何事物，並且記憶力很強。我大概能夠給你一個極其詳盡移民記錄……” 給我集中注意力。他確信以前要這麼做時並不會很難，通常的時候。為什麼Lehnsherr老盯著他的嘴瞧？ “不管怎樣，她總這樣叫我，就好像對各式各樣不同範圍的事物都保持著好奇和興趣是一件壞事一……”  
  
Lehnsherr輕笑了出來，打斷了說話，而Charles不清楚他是會讀唇還是讀心而知道那些還沒說出口的話， _噢命運呀快救救我吧_ 。雖然，Lehnsherr腦內滿是愉悅。 “對不起，”那個男人說，笑著，“你……讓我想起一個我認識的人。”  
  
“好的。”Charles移開視線，並抓起放在床頭櫃上的書就像它是一條救生索。 “我想我還是繼續看書好了，在事情變得更糟之前。”

 

 

  
  
  
Alyse在Charles醒來後一直負責給他送餐點，儘管因為藥物關係他的食慾一直很小。那天晚上，Lehnsherr跟著Alyse之後進了房間 - 突如其來的，捧著裝有自己那份晚餐的托盤。  
  
Lehnsherr拉過房間裡唯一的一張椅子，讓自己可以坐在Charles的床邊。托盤上設置了堅固的活動鎖臂可以把它固定在，Charles的床的矮腳上，又或是在Lehnsherr的扶手或椅背上。  
  
晚餐的味道很不錯，他們之間的小交流也很舒適自然，Charles最後吃得比他預期的多了一些。不過在吃完晚餐後，他注意到Lehnsherr似乎比平常緊繃了一點點。  
  
“艱難的一天？” 他忍不住問道。  
  
“有點，” Lehnsherr回答。 “我被Sepor施壓要求增加我們船用金屬 [shipmetal] 的出口數量和所有L級飛船的生產數量。總理 [The Prime] 也要求希望在這個星系駐紮進更多Sepor的軍隊。”  
  
“哦？” Charles說，邊努力把馬鈴薯塞進嘴裡以防止自己無意識的把十太陽政府的詳細資料全背了出來。可惜接下來他立刻意識到這樣做的缺點。 “那俚怎磨競他文說？” 他勉力問道，並試圖表現得好像薯末從他的嘴中噴了出來是一件完全可以接受的禮貌事情。  
  
從好的一方面看，Lehnsherr顯得沒那麼嚴肅拘謹，他對著Charles眨了好幾次眼睛，像是再一次疑惑為什麼他會允許這麼一個不懂禮貌的人處在他的屋簷下。 “我跟 _他_ 說我們出口的船用金屬已經比十太陽裡任何一個地方來得多，和我們星球周圍已經有太多他的親信了。他聲稱他是擔心我們的安全，作為一個位於邊緣的星系，但我們受到盜匪威脅的機會並沒有馬特多斯或撒哈拿的多，而就我所知，他們也沒有得到這樣特別的關注，所以他絕對是有其他原因在我們的母星周圍嗅探。然後我就掛了他的通話。”  
  
“嗯。” Charles﹐嚥了口口水。他小心的避開去想他正在跟一個可以 _掛了_ 與星系政府的現任領袖 _通話_ 的男人一起吃晚飯的這個事實。他同時也嚇了一跳：這是他認識Lehnsherr以來第一次聽他一口氣說的最長一段說話， “不管有沒有用，我很高興你這麼說。我不太清楚造船廠是怎樣，但是礦場和工廠這邊已經是他們能提供的最大生產量了。不過，很明顯，” 他揮舞了一下叉子， “我對這件事情有偏見。”  
  
他完全可以預料到Lehnsherr會告訴他這不關他的事，或只是禮貌地點點頭然後轉移話題；但男人反而是帥氣的側頭問道：“你剛指出的礦場和工廠，Francis先生，是指那些你在工作的地區？還是指整個艾森的？”  
  
“整個艾森的，” Charles回答說。 “所有的員工都會被告知數目，每一季度，而我們大多數人把它記錄下來。一個管理人曾告訴我這是艾森的一個古老的規定，雖然從沒有人知道為什麼會有這個規定。全部13個礦場都已經到達最高的生產負荷量了，或是用人力達到了接近相同的效果。在一些地區，礦工的數量比礦場實際能提高工作的空間還要多，而工廠從來不需要再招聘員工。”  
  
“那礦藤呢，” Lehnsherr說。 “有沒有辦法能加快生產呢？”  
  
“沒有。” 這是艾森的另一個謎團 - 十三個礦場是在剛成立殖民星球時最早已建立的。直到有人能想出怎麼製造出新的礦藤，不然不可能建立到一個新礦場。“而如果有其他任何方法可以從土地中挖掘出金屬，在我們的工作所能得到的資訊中，我還沒有聽說到過。”  
  
“嗯。” Lehnsherr似乎陷入了某些思考中。“那麼，你對過去兩年的生產比率有什麼想法？”  
  
查爾斯皺起眉頭，放下勺子。 “我不記得確切的數字。鐵，銅，白金和銀的收穫量一直都非常穩定。而去年最北邊的礦場的鋁鐵收穫量上升了。每棵礦藤提煉金屬的速度都不同，你知道的 – ”  
  
Lehnsherr看起來很驚訝。 “不，我不知道。”  
  
“嗯，有很多不同因素會影響到礦藤，以去年為例，就是非常糟糕的一年，因為彈動 [strummers] – 8號礦場和11號礦場都出現了傷亡記錄。我敢肯定彈動也對礦藤有一定影響，因為如果你去比較……等一下，你有帶著你的電腦平板嗎？謝謝。呀，看看，這裡有些數據。現在，如果你用頭十週的生產比率跟接下來數週的生產比率作比較，在這段時間內我們都同時出現了不少彈動…………”  
  
  
  


  
Charles證實了他果然一直是在服用品質優良的麻醉止痛藥物，在醫護機械人開始逐步減少分量並停用它們後。他並沒有感到任何像藥物上癮的戒斷症狀或不良副作用。他只是 _渾身疼痛_ ，持續地，甚至在床的支撐下也只能坐起來一個小時多就感到不舒服。但身體的其他部分，習慣了固定持續著勞累活動的身體，則開始抗議被限制在床上不能活動太久了。  
  
Lehnsherr在Charles被診斷能從床上解放後的那個傍晚帶來的輪椅有著優美的弧度及閃著金屬的光澤。 Lehnsherr把它停在Charles的床腳邊，並下達非常嚴格的指令要求Charles明天早上若想下床一定要呼叫員工幫忙坐上輪椅。  
  
“這沒道理，我肯定我可以自己坐上輪椅，” Charles說道。  
  
“然後在過程中再次弄傷你的脊骨？” Lehnsherr反駁道。 “還好我在輪椅上編了一個密碼鎖。員工們之後就會知道密碼。”  
  
Charles瞪了他一眼。 “你真令人討厭。” 他腦海中有另一個聲音提醒他， _眼前這個男人擁有你居住的土地，你認識的每個人，很有可能甚至是你現在呼吸著的空氣_ 。雖然，他好像越來越難記住這一點。  
  
尤其是當，像現在這樣，Lehnsherr對剛剛的不敬言詞顯得很高興。 “我會對你說同樣的話。你看完那本書了沒？之後想看哪一本？”  
  
“你真是個殘忍的獄卒。我很驚訝你竟然會 _看書_ 。Alice's Adventures In Wonderland，謝謝。” Charles交回已經看完的小說，並努力讓自己在Lehnsherr把他指定的書交給他時不會顯得太急切。那褪色的封面，以及明顯帶著磨損的邊緣，使他不太敢揭開書本，能觸碰著它已經絕對是最低限度了。 “你真的確定我可以拿著它看？”  
  
Lehnsherr，意外地， _笑_ 了起來。它使他的臉部線條變得柔和，也照亮了他的眼睛；Charles之前都沒有注意到那雙同時帶著藍色，綠色和灰色的眼睛是有多麼的迷人。  
  
“書本本來就是為了被拿著看的。” Lehnsherr靜靜地說， “我的母親曾經跟我說過，‘書需要讓人碰觸，讓人呼吸到書的氣味，讓人因它的內容哭泣；讓書頁帶上摺痕和污跡，讓墨跡被擦模糊，因為這讓他們成為書本。否則，他們就只是一疊有機紙漿粘在一起而已’。”  
  
Charles只能看著。他耳邊響起他那大得出奇的心跳聲，胸口發緊。他把這些歸咎到剛停止了吃藥的關係。 Lehnsherr看來顯然沒有注意到了Charles的注視，或者想法 – 他凝視著書架，明顯地帶著喜愛，他的眼睛代替了他的手輕撫過書脊。  
  
很少能從Lehnsherr一直都是帶著有禮，打磨圓滑的表情的臉上找到其他表情。當然，Charles有著其他的優勢，但由於某些原因，他通常都不願意在Lehnsherr身上使用它們。  
  
不是因為這樣不太道德，當其他人甚至不會知道他有這種 _能力_ ，雖然這通常是他會告訴Raven不使用能力的原因；也不是因為他害怕被發現或拒絕，因為他並不是完全 _沒能力_ 保護自己的人。不，他的理由是非常，非常的放縱 – 從無數方面看，Lehnsherr都是他從 _未接觸過_ ， _與眾不同_ 的人。Charles有幾次在他腦海邊輕擦而過，他能做到的最輕微的碰觸，Lehnsherr的頭腦是有趣而複雜的 – 一種，可以說是幾乎，Charles從來沒碰到過一種 _質感_ 。Charles想慢慢品味它，盡量讓Lehnsherr保持為一個 _謎團_ 。  
  
這是，很有可能的，在內心深處，Charles已經覺得非常煩悶。他從來沒有說出來，因為他知道自己是有多麼的幸運才能擁有像他的村落那樣的一個社區，但他懷疑Raven已經猜道他最近越來越常離開村子出外做事的原因。  
  
所以他在摸索著去理解分辨Lehnsherr那些小小的信息和臉部的表情習慣；這相當有難度，因為男人幾乎沒有 – 若相比於在他的村落人們那豐富的表現習慣 – 任何的表情變化，但這才使得它更加有趣。 （雖然Charles下定決心不會對Lehnsherr _作弊_  – 在適當的範圍內，畢竟，這不是說他能夠把他的能力完全關上 - 男人在這方面上有著驚人的自制能力，幾乎沒有發放出自己的情緒。）  
  
這也是，明顯的，他養成了在任何可能的情況下都會注視著Lehnsherr的習慣，的唯一的原因。  
  
剛剛突然產生的，一股陌生的強烈到讓他皮膚發癢的魯莽渴望，讓他非常惱火。 _下地獄去吧_ [To the abyss with you]，他想。  
  
“唔，我的頭突然很疼，” Charles大聲呻吟起來。他重重向後躺下，頭痛得皺著眉，並要求床降低讓他平躺下來。  
  
擔憂出現在Lehnsherr臉上。“要不要我讓醫護機械人過來？也許它制訂的藥物撤離的時間表對你的體質來說太急了。”  
  
“我沒事，只是需要讓我的眼睛休息一會，” Charles喃喃道。他用一種Raven喜歡說成是 我-是-一-隻-小-貓-咪-請-抱-抱-我 的眼神看著男人。“讀給我聽好嗎？”。  
  
Lehnsherr的表情平靜下來。一段意味深長的停頓，Charles不禁猜想莊園的主人會不會一怒之下揚長而去，把Charles留給員工們照料。但Lehnsherr只是把椅子拉到床邊坐下來，從Charles那裡拿走書本。  
  
“愛麗絲靠著姐姐坐在河岸邊很久了，由於沒有什麼事情可做，她開始感到厭倦……”  
  
  
  
  
  


_[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/491390/491390_original.png) _

  
  
第二天早上，顯然的Lehnsherr已非常了解Charles那固執的個性並準備了進一步的對策。Charles才剛剛準備為他的自由而努力，用他的雙臂小心地把自己移動到床尾並無視他的腿才在一個很短暫的時間前剛回復了些許感覺，就在這時門滑開了，而Alyse，穿著還乾淨利落的制服，突然衝進來並發出 _嘖、嘖_ 的聲音。  
  
她解開了輪椅的鎖，並幫助他順利無阻地坐進去。從與她輕鬆的閒聊裡，Charles了解到莊園裡總共有10位固定的駐場員工，主要是女僕兼技術人員及男僕兼程序編製員以確保持一切運行順暢。  
  
“管家有詢問過Lehnsherr大人要不要僱用更多人，因為現在他住在這裡，” Alyse說道，邊調整著輪椅子讓Charles可以向後靠一點，柔軟的內部構造貼合著他的脊椎並像床那樣支撐著他。 “但領主大人說他應該不需要。而且現在看來他也真的不需要更多人。他是位整潔的人，並且會自己打理。”  
  
“你以前有沒有見過他？” Charles問道，開始好奇起來。  
  
“大概十一、二次吧，以前如果造船廠或礦場有緊急要事的話他會在這逗留幾天。我只在這裡工作了五年左右，沒記錯的話。Kit，這裡的廚師，已經在莊園工作了差不多 _五十年_ 了 - 她剛開始時只是在負責打理雜務 - 她記得他的父母，當他們還住在這裡的時候。”  
  
“那麼她知道他們為什麼要離開嗎？” Charles盡量不顯得太迫切的想知道。在家裡他沒有什麼機會觀看節目，整個村落裡唯一一部電腦屏幕也是公共財產。即便如此，他還是知道在聯網上長達數月的猜測著Erik Lehnsherr回歸到他的祖傳大宅的原因，其中也曾經有人挖堀出舊有理論並重新猜測當初這家人離開的理由。  
  
“不，她不知道，大家在之後都有問過她，但沒有人找到任何線索，” Alyse答道，笑得像她根本沒有被Charles假裝不感興趣的演技所迷惑。 “他們就只是往上方走並離開了。我認為他們只是想飛船那邊生活，而根本就沒有什麼大陰謀論。Lehnsherr大人 – 現在那位 – 那時只有三，四歲。” 她搖搖頭。 “無論如何，這裡是有產生了一點變化，當經常有他在這附近，但這並不是壞事。我的姐姐為Krane家族工作，在北城那邊，她寧願他們已經移到飛船那邊生活，因為他們總是一副高高在上的姿態。Lehnsherr主人可能是一直都在太空區域那邊生活，但我總是告訴大家，他是在這裡，在地面上出生，感受到自然的地心吸力和真正的天空，像一個正常的人一樣。”  
  
Charles只是點點頭，微微笑著，不是太希望捲入到關於太空區域和星球區域的人對對方各有偏見的討論。  
  
她教他如何使用扶手上的控制裝置，並在電腦屏幕上拉出一幅地圖讓他知道的莊園宅邸的大致輪廓。Charles一再感謝她的幫忙。她笑看著他，短髮輕盈的跳躍著。 “這沒什麼啦，能在這所古老的房子裡看到一張新面孔還是很不錯的。”  
  
“我只是一名礦工，你知道的，” 他說，無法忍受員工們有可能以為他是一位重要的客人。“我也不是很清楚我為什麼會在這裡。”  
  
“而我是從基黎亞 [Ginia] 過來的，”Alyse說，聳聳肩。Charles點了點頭。基黎亞是一個大型工廠市鎮，緊鄰著3號造船廠。“別擔心，這裡有一個禮節規定。領主大人說過你是作為他個人的客人逗留在這裡，所以我們都會把你當作客人來招待。而就個人而言，” 她補充道，向他詭祕地眨了一下眼睛，“我佔了一點便宜。看到你現在在這裡。”  
  
  
  
  
  
日光照亮了外面那條高而狹窄的走廊，當Charles終於進往外冒險般的走出療養室。他小心翼翼地通過走廊，輪椅靜靜地在柔軟的地毯上滾動而過。他盡量遠離陳列在走廊上的所有繪畫及裝飾物，甚至是那一整面優雅的落地窗，莫名地懼怕著他會，不知怎麼地，不小心就碰壞了它們。輪椅在他的最輕微的碰觸下也會作出回應；他花了好幾分鐘去習慣怎麼控制它，找出如何改變方向和前進速度。  
  
他移動到走廊盡頭並順利地在角落轉彎。成功的歡呼聲很快就被吞下；他能感覺到前方有人。他抬頭一看，並立刻忘了怎麼呼吸。  
  
這條走廊比剛才的寬闊，Lehnsherr正站在它的中間，嚴峻地凝視著窗外。它看起來就像一幕從電影裡剪出來的場景。沒阻隔的陽光帶出了他鮮明剛毅的五官，使他的側面輪廓更加好看；他的身高配上他那件白色的及膝西裝外套，更突顯出了他那瀟灑自信的身型，就像一位戰爭中的王子或是傳說中的將軍，陷入了沈思。  
  
 _這真是個俊俏的男人_ ，Charles腦中響起一個聲音說道。而且令人不安地聽起來像極了他媽媽說話時的語氣。  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/491693/491693_original.png)

  
  
在Charles目瞪口呆的樣子被發現前， Lehnsherr從大衣的口袋中拿出了一部約有手掌大小，薄薄的電腦平板，簡單的看了看，又匆匆離開了。從相反的方向離開，謝天謝地。Charles直到他消失在一扇門後才繼續移動。  
  
  
  
  
  
Lehnsherr莊園宅邸，Charles很快就發現，令人驚訝地對使用輪椅的人來說非常方便。即使是最狹窄的走廊和房間也有足夠的空間讓載著Charles到處移動的流線型輪椅順利通過。療養室設於地面一樓，有一部老式的升降機可以帶他到其他樓層。在下一次他們一起共享晚餐時他向Lehnsherr指出了這一點。  
  
“我從來沒有正式注意到這個，” 男人承認，皺眉。 “但你是對的，它像是在興建時已經考慮到了會有這種需要。也許其中一位負責設計這座宅邸的人是位下身癱瘓者？我不太知道詳細的家族歷史，但莊園宅邸在過往幾代都只是一間祖傳的資產而不是一個居住的地方的。我的父母也只在我的母親懷孕時住在這裡，並且顯然在我出生後就改變了主意。這座宅邸的基礎結構和地基都很有可能從最初建成後都沒有改變過，而所有擴建部分亦需按照原有的規劃來興建。”  
  
那天晚上，在Alysey過來收拾好餐盤後，Lehnsherr一言不發地從茶几上拿起 Alice's Adventures In Wonderland，就像他前一天晚上的坐到床邊。Charles感到異常的溫暖，呼吸急促，他那些非常美味的晚餐像在他的肚子裡耍著雜技，他讓床降低，平躺下來。 Lehnsherr帶著暖意的聲音開始了，平緩而熱情，而且他剛好從Charles最後記得的情節開始讀起，就好像Lehnsherr知道，昨晚Charles是在說到那一個字時睡著了。  
  
  
  
  
住在莊園宅邸裡就好像生活在一個被半遺忘了的博物館裡。在電影裡對富有人家的描寫通常都會偏向強調他們對奢華及最先進的設備的偏好。但莊園並沒有比照明設備更加讓人認為值得鑑賞的東西了，至少在表面上看起來。電腦屏幕的終端設備全收藏進牆壁內，自動清潔器看上去就像是有些雅緻的雕塑剛好在高雅的走廊上漫步閒逛。一切都是那麼精緻，古典，就像是處於前太空時代 [pre-space era] 。  
  
Charles在欣賞一幅價值大概超過了他整個村落的畫時，感應到一個陌生的心靈正在向他走來。它並沒什麼敵意，但那帶著的一點煩躁感，讓它跟大宅的員工們平靜而果斷的腦海有著分別。  
  
  


_[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/491939/491939_original.png) _

  
  
  
“我聽說就是你讓那個他媽的白痴還能繼續隨處走動和呼吸，” 新來者向他咆哮到。  
  
數分鐘後，Lehnsherr熟悉的腦海匆匆走過走廊，散發著焦慮。 “Wolverine，請不要讓我的客人受到精神創傷 – 噢，” Lehnsherr停下來，從Charles和整個人籠罩在輪椅上的男人之間來回看著。 “我想你們倆已經見到面了？”  
  
“Wolverine剛告訴我他是你的保鏢，” Charles歡快地說。  
  
“就這樣？” Lehnsherr問。但他卻盯著Wolverine，此刻，帶著高深莫測的表情，而他的保鏢的表情亦同樣的令人難以理解。兩人很顯然地進行著一些複雜，無聲的交流 – 更可能是在爭論，若由Lehnsherr的脖子上突起的靜脈來判斷的話 – 這對Charles來說是很大的誘惑不去偷聽。就算兩人的情緒都被高牆阻隔著，Charles不可能完全停止那些在表面上粗略探聽到的聲音。  
  
“這就是你背著我 _偷偷溜走_ 的後果，你這囂張的混蛋，” Wolverine終於咆哮出來，雙拳緊握。 “我 _就知道_ 你要我親自給Stark送包裹是有什麼鬼原因的。”  
  
“公道點來說，那 _是_ 一個非常重要和機密的包裹，” Lehnsherr說。他的語氣並沒有帶著太多辯解歉意，但他的態度稍微緩和了並多了一點點不好意思。  
  
“你可以等我回來。你本來就應該要這樣做。” Wolverine轉向Charles說，就好像在發出一個威脅，“作為酬謝，小傢伙，我欠你一個人情。”  
  
Charles看著Wolverine揚長而去，他的身體盤繞著的肌肉線條讓人聯想到一隻被冒犯到的野生動物。 “他看來......友善。”  
  
Lehnsherr難以置信地看著他。 “在所有我聽過的關於Wolverine的描述中， _友善_ 從來不在其中。你肯定他沒有對你做過任何……反常的事情？”  
  
“他跟我握了手？”  
  
“我本要來預先提醒你關於他的，但我想現在已經太晚了，” Lehnsherr嘀咕，揉著他的鼻樑。  
  
“真的， Lehnsherr大人，他非常客氣有禮。我敢肯定他是在表達善意。他 _只是_ 關心你的安全健康。”  
  
“有時，我懷疑他討厭有人要謀殺我只是因為他打算自己來動手，總有一天。”  
  
  
  


  
那個東西有著椅子的外觀，除了在座椅的表面覆蓋著一個看起來非常柔軟的紫色坐墊，並且當Charles試探般的戳了戳它時發現那是濕潤的。他會以為這房間是一個小型衣物間或會客室，如不是看到在門附近的洗臉盆和鏡子，還有附設的肥皂和毛巾，為了安全起見他甚至還在電腦屏幕上找出地圖來確認清楚。  
  
並且，Charles真的， _真的_ 需要小便。  
  
他提醒自己他擁有著冒險精神，並伸手抓住了扶手杆。他把身體從輪椅上拉出來，咬著牙承受著預期而來的疼痛。至少在莊園宅邸裡的設施並不需要他轉身；座廁被設計成可以讓使用者隨意選擇背向或朝向牆壁而坐的形狀，在牆上甚至裝設有可調節移動的電腦屏幕以供喜歡在如廁時閱讀的人使用。  
  
雖然在他房間的盥洗室裡的，是他慣常使用的那種，就跟他家裡的一樣，只是更為潔淨。但 _這一種_ ，在Charles笨拙地坐下去的瞬間，突然活躍起來並把他的腹股溝部包覆起來，那些柔軟濕潤的紫色坐墊類物質擴散生長著，下爬到他的大腿處及上攀到他的整個臀部。  
  
那些紫色物質，當Charles不得不更仔細點看一下後發現，之所以這麼柔軟是因為那是 _由無數蠕動著的軟管所構成，並且全部都在末端有著一個張開的吸盤_ 。  
  
Charles吞下那聲本能想發出的尖叫聲。他告訴自己把它想成是某種海洋植物，他記得在圖書館看到過有關他們的視頻（ _海葵_ ，他的大腦回憶著， _或者是那些小小的橙色魚？_ ）  
  
  


_[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/492167/492167_original.png) _

  
  
  
他胡亂地揮動雙手並抓住了扶手杆，他的兩條腿突然在這時找回足夠力量竟然可以支撐起他的體重。紫色廁所吸盤輕易的釋放了他，感謝上帝，他掙扎著返回到輪椅上。輪椅撞上了打磨光亮的的深色牆壁好幾次他才終於成功讓它轉回身，然後把它擠過狹窄的門口。他及時記起那個擺放在門口旁邊的脆弱花瓶並急速向左旋轉勘勘避開了它。  
  
一聲驚叫，及一陣慌張的手忙腳亂後。Charles終於完全的放開了操控裝置，令輪椅停止向前移動；僅僅接在Lehnsherr之後，男人明顯有著更快速的身體反射神經，在Charles有機會撞上他的小腿前狼狽的跳開了。  
  
“我覺得你的廁所剛剛想把我吃掉，” Charles在一段驚呆的沉默後聲明。  
  
結果 - 在Lehnsherr停止了那些他拒絕承認是在忍笑的神秘喘息聲後 - 那間Charles閒逛進的盥洗室其實是被特別改做成太空區域用的，以給不熟悉星球區域的設備的客人使用。  
  
“過濾器，” Lehnsherr說，大概是指 _那些帶著吸盤的紫色軟管_ ，“會吸收你製造出來的有機物質並把它分解成飛船能夠使用的基礎化學物。您可以理解這能怎麼節省用水 – 它實際上還有助於合成更多水，更可以說是令飛船生活成為可行性的唯一原因。”  
  
“很好，” Charles說。 “不是每天都有人能被太空座廁性騷擾 [gets groped] 的。現在，能請你指示給我知道最近的使用液體及正常沖洗式結構的盥洗室在哪裡嗎？”  
  
  
  


  
在到處探索了好幾天後，Charles在頂樓發現了一個陽光燦爛的中庭。它有著漂亮的，四邊有著精巧金屬裝飾身的，落地式玻璃窗。能看到外面庭園的風景。但跟在莊園宅邸裡其他地方看到的風景不同的是，這裡還能看到一號造船廠，以及，更遠處的郊外山脈。熟悉的紅色，棕色及黃褐色組成的色調讓Charles放鬆下來，並同時意識到有部分自己因為那包圍著莊園的，風景如畫但又與周圍相比非常突兀的，綠意盎然的花園而感到心神不安。  
  
房間最美好的部分，卻是一副美麗的古董國際象棋。  
  
他在跟Lehnsherr吃晚飯時問起它。  
  
一起用餐現在已正式變成了一個日常習慣。他們一天總會相遇數次，但那些共享早、午、晚餐的時間才足夠讓他們可以慢慢交談而不是只能聊上幾句。到目前為止Lehnsherr只錯過了兩次共餐，因為工作或不可推脫的社交宴會，而Charles在那兩次都感到奇怪的心煩意亂；在下一次跟Lehnsherr再一起用餐時，都會覺得他好像已經好幾週沒有見到這個男人。  
  
“哦，那是一個家傳寶物。另外一個，” Lehnsherr說道，關於那副國際象棋。他有一些刻意誇大表示對那漫不經心地聳聳肩，這告訴Charles事實上完全不是他表現出的那樣。 “我父親教我怎麼下棋。雖然，他不是很擅長，母親總是把他打得潰不成軍。”  
  
“你知道，” Charles說，面帶微笑，“我也是由我的父親教我怎麼下棋。”  
  
他們轉移到中庭，那裡的景色在夜晚也是這麼漂亮，星星在上空像礦場裡的寶石一樣閃閃發光。Charles在頭三盤棋上都大勝Lehnsherr。他高興的朝空中打了一拳，他認為這是合理表達勝利的喜悅的方式，但Raven每次在他這麼做時都會說  _這很蠢，請不要這樣做，我拒絕在公眾場合說我跟你是認識的_ 。  
  
Lehnsherr，露出一個大大的笑容讓他的臉看起來不同平時但美好，帶著調侃的語氣淡淡說道，“我想你可以開始叫我Erik。”  
  
對這，唯一可能的回答就只有：“你好，Erik，我的名字是Charles。”  
  
  


_[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/492292/492292_original.png) _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1\. Xavia並不是誤拼而是作者的特別安排
> 
> 2\. Planetside : [星球區域] 長期在各大行星/星球上居住的人的統稱
> 
> 3\. Spaceside：[太空區域] 長期在字宙飛船上居住的人的統稱
> 
> 4\. Credit：[信用點] 這世界設定裡所用的金錢單位
> 
> 5\. Sepor：十太陽裡的宇宙政府的稱呼
> 
> 6\. Alice's Adventures In Wonderland： [愛麗絲夢遊仙境] 太有名我就不譯了。因為故事裡會出現的書名都是真實存在而且都非常有名 ，而且各個地方/不同出版社的譯名都可能不同 (像之前的 The Once And Future King 也是)，我就直用回英文了。
> 
> 7\. To the abyss with you：[下地獄去吧] 直譯的話是'跟你一起掉進深淵' (當然不可能是這意思) 查美國哩語字典說大部分是在RPG遊戲上會用到，Go to hell 的比較文雅的說法。


	2. M之家

**Chapter 2**   
  
**House of M**   
**M之家**

 

 

火，在寒冷的夜裡是一種慰藉和奢侈。當從不能按時送達的燃料終於找到他們這默默無名小角落，整個村落都會聚集到圈集 [the Circle] 上去。人們隨意圍聚在鄰居附近，在硬地上或坐或躺。殘舊的 _卡巴莎_  [kabasha] 地墊讓他們不會直接接觸到在下方的冰冷的船用金屬。  
  
“請給我們多說一點，尊者，” 其中一位年輕女性嚷道。她半趴在她的一個鄰居身上，挨著他的肚子當作枕頭，而另一位鄰居的兩個孩子則縮在她身邊。  
  
一個老婦人，坐在集會中間一個凸起的平台上擺放著的坐墊上，默許的點了點頭。她給人一種感覺，像一棵粗糙多節但生氣勃勃的樹，相對她的年紀來說健康強韌，在這片沒什麼綠色植物能生長的土地裡仍能活到老年的穩重又雄偉的參天大樹一樣。  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/492588/492588_original.png)

  
  
  
她的聲音溫暖並像打磨過的銅片一樣鏗鏘有力。在她面前沒有任何文字記錄，但她朗讀著，就像在心裡拿著一本書。  
  
 _在Xavia死後無數的知識都丟失了。艾森的礦藤的製造方法，又或是能穿過粉碎暗礁 [Shatter Reef] 的通道，以及在醫療研究方面的無數技術。但最讓人悲痛的損失是Xavia艦隊的飛船。這些飛船能改變為各種形狀和大小，並且除了自己的駕駛員外不會再有其他人能駕駛它。人們大都認為駕駛員和他們的飛船之間的連結是讓Xavia從未選擇在星球上居住的最主要的原因，而是把他們發現到的可居住的世界送給他們的盟友。因為Xavia絕不會放棄他們的船。有一個非常古老的說法：“要成為一位Xavia是擁有一艘飛船，要成為一艘Xavia的飛船是要活著”  [to be Xavia is to have a ship, to be a ship in Xavia is to live]。據說他們的飛船是直到目前為止最好的，完美，從沒有人能比得上它們。_

 

 

 

  
“當醫護機械人說你已經準備好的時候， _但，在這之前都絕不可以_ ，” Erik在說後面那句時嚴厲的搖了搖手指，“你可以使用這個房間來增強體力，讓自己逐漸適應重新行走。”  
  
Charles駕著輪椅走進房間內一點，觀賞各種各樣的健身器材，並看見自己倒映在那延伸至一整面牆的大鏡子上。他從來沒有去過健身房，但他曾在電影中看到過。他發現他從未真正想過Erik是怎麼保持他那修長的身材。他總以為擁有像Lehnsherr這樣的財富的人就只需要定期去塑造身材。  
  
“謝謝你，” Charles輕聲說道。在房間的正中央有一個方形的軟墊。 “那是做體操用的？”  
  
“拳擊訓練，” Erik答道。 “Wolverine堅持要進行訓練。它在過去確實有派上用場，我不會說謊，所以我想他很清楚了解他在做什麼。” 他給了Charles一個好奇的眼神。 “說起來 - 你仍是我所知道的唯一一個會真的 _享受_ 跟他在一起的人。”  
  
Charles聳了聳肩。 “他不是壞人。我敢肯定他深藏不露。”  
  
Wolverine是粗暴無禮和令人討厭的，就算是在比較沒那麼露骨的顯現出殺人傾向的時候也不會有多好脾氣。他表現得就像一個典型的惡棍，並似乎很高興大家都這樣看他。但Charles能看出，在恫嚇和總是渾身倒豎的毛髮下，Wolverine的精神和他的觀察能力是比許多刀刃更為鋒利，讓他想隨身帶著的武器。  
  
Charles偶然碰到Wolverine在廚房附近的電腦屏幕上看著新聞片段。那是一個關於礦場，工廠，和造船廠日常情況的現場報道。Wolverine用鼻子冷笑一聲，扭轉身，對Charles哮道，“剛剛有關於你的礦場的報導。三號礦場，對吧？塌陷什麼的，在南面的井道，沒有傷亡。”  
  
“謝謝。” Charles眨了眨眼“你怎麼知道我在哪個礦場工作？”  
  
Wolverine給了他一個傲慢的怒視。 “你真認為我在Erik聯絡我的那一刻不會對你進行調查？關於那場，那場意外？”  
  
Charles皺眉。他感覺到Wolverine本來還打算再說些什麼。但他讀不到這個男人對他有任何敵意，而只是對所有人都有的不信任感；若想要讀到更多想法會需要他再主動挖掘下去，但如沒有一個很好的理由他不會這樣做。所以他只是點點頭，然後去看看大廚還有沒有更多那些在早餐時供應的甜麵包。

 

 

  
在Charles可以不受限制的進出療養室後，他告訴Erik他們由現在起應該一起到飯廳用餐，像普通人一樣。每一次都要Erik長徒跋涉到他遠在莊園東翼的房間也似乎不太公平，特別是當Charles在地圖看到家族的主要房間全都位於北翼那邊。  
  
不過他理解到為什麼Erik似乎更喜歡到他房間用餐，當他看到那間飯廳。 “天呀。這怪物有多大？”  
  
“它就算坐上20人也還是相當寬裕，” Erik乾巴巴的回答道，已經坐在其中一端。  
  
 _而這只是私用飯廳_ ，他想。 Alyse曾告訴他一些比較大形的聚會通常都會在其中一個宴會廳舉行。Charles再走近一點並看到他的餐具已設置在另一端上。  
  
“唔，如果你可以原諒我的冒昧，” Charles說，走近到餐桌旁，“我希望可以稍微讓這沒那麼可笑。” 他利落而小心地拿起他的盤子，銀器餐具全堆在上面，再把整個東西穩穩地放在他的腿上，抓起了他的酒杯，然後指示輪椅移動到Erik那一端的餐桌去。  
  
Erik笑起來時露出的牙齒在燈光下閃閃發亮。他流暢地站起並把椅子拉到他的右邊，讓Charles把輪椅停泊在空出的位置。他在Charles能完全一樣的把盤子和餐具給安放至正確位置後給了他一個佩服的表情。  
  
“我堅持認為需要這麼多的餐具來協助用餐是一件很荒謬事，” Charles說道。侍從突然走進來並打開了一瓶紅酒。但在讓他準備倒酒前，Erik接過瓶子並親自為Charles倒酒。 “謝謝你，我的意思是，我敢肯定在進到胃裡後它們就都沒什麼分別，不管你是用多少種叉子把食物放進去。”  
  
“的確，” Erik說道。 “但是，我親愛的Charles，跟上流社會的晚餐從來都不是關於吃的。”  
  
Charles小口的喝完杯中紅酒 – 上一次他能喝酒是Raven正式成年時的晚餐，而這一次的紅酒比那時好喝多了，沒有帶著 _任何_ 酸味 – 並看向Erik。Erik在盯著Charles的酒杯，不，Charles的 _嘴巴_ ，然後那雙藍灰色的眼睛往上移動，緊緊對上Charles的眼睛。  
  
那些湧上Charles的臉頰和胸口的熱度，大概，不是因為酒精。  
  
在感覺過了一段很長的時間後，Erik看向別處。並一口氣把他手中的酒喝光。  
  
Charles清了清嗓子。 “這不是你平時用餐的地方，對嗎？” 他指向長度頗為嚇人的空餐桌。 “我是說，在我來之前。”  
  
“不，” Erik坦言。 “我平時都在我的房間用餐。”  
  
另一位侍從亦走了進來，開始把各種食盤擺放上桌。Charles的鼻子辨認出是烤直魚 [grilled vertifish] 和湖豆泥 [mashed lochan] 和優質的進口牛肉。從名貴的瓷器所發出的每一個小小的碰撞聲迴盪在過於寂靜的房間都顯得相當響亮。  
  
“我希望你能和我一起，” Erik吞吞吐吐地說道，盯著他已被補充滿的酒杯。 “在我的房間。共享午餐。和晚餐。明天。”  
  
Charles只能回答：“這會是 ─ 這才顯得公平，我想。既然你之前一直侵佔我的房間。”  
  
Erik那微微勾起的唇角是Charles也沒有意識到他一直在尋找的小小勝利。  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/492921/492921_original.png)

  
  
  


  
  
“一定 _有些_ 工作是我可以在這裡做的，” Charles說，在結束了他對Raven的例行報到後。 “只是閒坐著等待復原就讓你付錢給我總感覺很不好。”  
  
“你已經在我的一些工作上幫了我。”  
  
“能作為你的諮詢者，是一種樂趣，但那不能算是 _工作_ ，” Charles說。不幸的是，這句話欠缺了他本希望能表達出來的哀怨的語氣，它聽起來更像是， _我很喜歡聽你說話_ 。他續道。 “有沒有什麼其他的工作我能在這裡做的？”  
  
Erik揚起一邊眉頭。 “在太空區域，工人若是身體不適，在申請病假後仍能拿到他們的日常工資。”  
  
Charles完全無法想像這種情況。有部分始終不能免於會偏心向星球區域的他很想說， _對，在太空的生活真的超華美，跟那裡相比我們這些生活在地面這兒的都是沒文明的野蠻人_ 。但Erik到迄今為止也沒有表現出像那些從太空區域來的人往往會對星球區域的居民有的假設或偏見，而現在，Erik的臉上也完全沒帶有任何傲慢或批判的感覺。事實上，他浮於表面的情緒上的只有淡淡的疑惑感。  
  
Charles發現：也許Erik只是簡單告訴他這是他慣有的一貫安排？由最初開始為了感激Charles救了他的命，並且這在他一直生活著的世界裡這麼做並不是什能特別反常的事。  
  
這甚至是有理可尋的。在長途的宇宙航行裡，能作為勞動力的人口並不是無限供給的。工人，尤其是有價值的，都 _必須_ 妥善照顧。  
  
“儘管如此，” Charles說，“我仍然希望能夠以某種方式作出貢獻。”  
  
Erik考慮了一會。 “我記得你妹妹有提到過你會做些關於檔案保管的工作。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“你確定你在這裡沒問題？” Erik問道。再一次地。  
  
“嗯，什麼？” Charles驚奇的看向他。 “是的，完全，完全沒問題。” 他揮手示意那一整圈的數據儲存庫終端機，中央的部分下陷進更深的底部，並從那裡向兩邊延伸出無數排的書架。顯然在前任Lehnsherr領主還在位時有些愚蠢的歷史學家被委任去核對整理在聯網上的有關家族在商業和政治事務上的重要文章，並把這任務做得一塌糊塗。Charles非常樂意去把它重新整理好，尤其是他與Erik的聊天讓他對這個的當前狀態有了良好的基礎了解。 “我不能相信你竟然有自己的私人 _圖書館_ 。一個 _真的圖書館_ 。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼。 “但，這只是 – ” 他的臉上浮起了一個思索的表情。他突然給了Charles一個溫暖的笑容，那些隱藏在他的表情裡的溫柔和親密，短暫地吸引了Charles身為書蟲而欣喜若狂中的心神。 “我很高興你喜歡它，只要你喜歡你可以隨時過來。”  
  
那個表情在Charles可完全確定之前就快速溜走了，Erik有禮地表示因為還有工作而要先離開；但有些東西仍殘留在空氣中，溫暖及小小的感動。Charles，熱切地投進了莊園數據庫的工作裡，發現自己在之後的一整天偶然地就會莫名其妙的微笑起來。  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik的房間裡有一個寬敞舒適的客廳，在角落裡有一間小型辦公室，一間浴室以及一雙，據推測，通向主臥室的大門。Erik在Charles進來後給了他一個小小的微笑並問他要不要喝些什麼。 （“茶，謝謝”。）在客廳的電腦屏幕是亮著的。看起來Erik是在佔據了客廳大部份空間的巨大沙發上工作；一些數碼屏幕隨意地在沙發前的茶几上浮動著。很難分辨出那些是從電腦屏幕裡投影出來的，而那些又是從他那部插在充電器上的精巧的電腦平板上投影出來的。  
  
主電腦屏幕的節目頻道被設置為星際新聞 [SolNews]，它以報導政治和跨星系的新聞為主，而不是僅限於地方新聞。  
  
“直至今天，許多變種人團體仍然認為對Xavia的那場攻擊是政府對付變種人的陰謀。那場悲劇被私下一致稱為大失明 [Great Blinding]，於三十多年前造成了整個Xavia家庭艦隊的死亡，已被反對變種人的激進團體正式承認事件責任。它亦經常被引述為巧合地與M-疾病 [m-sickness] 爆發的第一宗病例同時發生………”  
  
“你可以更換節目頻道，如果你想的話，” Erik的聲音打斷了主播平靜而令人信服的播報。Charles嚇了一跳並回過神來；他完全沒記憶自己什麼時候把輪椅停泊在電腦屏幕前面，剛好在沙發的一側上。  
  
在他終於意識到Erik剛剛的說話，他僵直起來。 “你…你是什麼意思？”  
  
“你的手，” Erik靜靜指出。Charles低下頭並驚訝地發現自己正死死抓住兩邊的扶手。 “而且，星際新聞對隱藏它反對變種人的偏見的能力非常糟糕。”  
  
 _他還是有可能什麼都不知道。_  “那，你是不是......反對變種人？”  
  
“我認為變種人跟所有其他人類一樣那麼危險，” Erik說。他把Charles那杯茶遞給他。 “只是舉個例子 - 人類可能無法讓自己就這樣爆炸，但我敢肯定攜帶著 _能_ 引起爆炸的武器的人類數量遠比會自己爆炸的變種人更多。當一個人失去控制時，所帶來的後果最後看起來都是一樣的。 “  
  
Charles點點頭。他沒有試圖假裝自己從沒擔心過；他當然會擔心，無論有能力與否他至少還有好幾個星期需要坐在輪椅上，而且他與這個不可思議又認真嚴肅的男人意外地一直相處得非常融洽。  
  
“而且很明顯地把M-疾病說成是某種形式的天罰或整體退化的徵兆這些事情本身也同樣荒謬可笑，” Erik續道。 “很難相信已經與人類一起存在了這麼久的變種人只是自然地突然全部感染到一種病毒的。而且，也不是所有的變種人，像他們聲稱的那樣，全患了M-疾病。像 _你_ ，其中一位，就非常健康。”  
  
熱茶燙到了他的肺部。 “你 - ” 他劇烈的咳嗽起來。 “你，啊，你知道，那是？”  
  
Erik不敢相信的看著他。 “Charles，” 他緩緩地說，“你是不是以為我不知道你的......” 他朝他的頭做了一個含糊的手勢。  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/493109/493109_original.png)

  
  
  
“心靈感應”，Charles承認。 “呃。是的？”  
  
男子盯著他。 _說真的_ ，Charles暈眩地想， _我通常對其他人都能應付要得比這好更多。_  
  
“那麼......你，不介意？” Charles問。 “我盡量都不會使用它的，說實話。它通常都是自行走了進來。我很有道德並谨慎地使用我的能力的！”  
  
“顯然，” Erik說，以能想像到的最平淡的語氣。他的嘴角稍稍勾起來。  
  
少了點驚慌失措後開始好奇起來， Charles問道，“你是怎麼知道的？”  
  
“就在我們剛見面時。” Erik的眼睛看向遠處。 “我的懸浮車失控，不能把車頂給重新關上，突然的你就在那裡。” 他點了點自己的太陽穴。 “你叫我冷靜下來，讓你來幫助我。我可以非常清楚的聽到你的聲音，儘管那時的風大得我甚至不能聽到 _自己的_ 聲音。而你不停的......投射著，我猜想是，平靜的感覺。”  
  
“對不起，在通常的情況下，我在接觸別人的精神前會先請求批准的。”  
  
“不用跟我道歉。你救了我的命。”  
  
現在，即使一直都知道他是一名變種人，Erik也沒有向Sepor告發他，或把他送進那些所謂的以 ‘變種人為目的’ 的設施之一，卻把他帶回家裡並為他療傷。Charles很想逃跑掉，在那一刻，因為他知道，很快的，他就不能再繼續用那些麻醉及藥物治療作為藉口來解釋為什麼每當Erik在他的附近時，他的胸口就會發緊並感到溫暖，他的肚子會不停翻滾，還會莫名其妙的感覺更輕鬆愉快，並且會 _安心平靜_ 下來。  
  
所以，逃走吧，但 – 輪椅。  
  
“你 _沒事_ ，是嗎？” Erik問道，大概是感受到了彌漫在房間的沉重靜默。 “你沒有......” 他點頭示意電腦屏幕。星際新聞正歡樂地播放著一輯相片展示一群快樂的變種人生活在看似舒適的建築物裡，除去那近乎潔癖般的整潔感和非常強烈的全白色色調，以及在周圍戒備森嚴的圍牆。  
  
“不，你說對了。不是所有變種人都被M-疾病折磨著，” Charles回答道。 “大多數，但不是全部。沒有人知道原因。唯一能知道的只是發病者本身的能力越強就會有越嚴重的發病症狀。”  
  
Erik點點頭，表示理解。他不悅地看著幾乎把他包圍起來的各個與工作有關的數碼屏幕，全都乞求著他的關注，然後看向Charles。 “下象棋去？”  
  
  
   
  
  
“那 – ，” Raven說，她的眼睛閃著讓人警惕的光芒。 “他怎麼樣？”  
  
Charles努力對她做出一個最能表達出  _妳只有5歲嗎？_  的表情。 “我不清楚妳說的是誰。”  
  
“你是想我試試去撥打他的辦公室號碼？我很容易就可以在聯網上找到公務號碼。”  
  
他瞪大眼睛。 “你 _不會_ 的。”  
  
“當我自己的哥哥什麼也不肯告訴我時我還能做什麼？就我所知，他其實是一個會把你用鎖鏈給鎖起來做他的性奴隸的變態。”  
  
 _我也想是這樣_ ，Charles憂鬱地想。 “我 _就知道_ 你一直偷偷跟Angel看那些電影。”  
  
“嘿，知道那些電影是什麼的人也沒有多清高。” 她向前靠近屏幕。 “怎麼樣？”  
  
Charles嘆了口氣。 “他是......” 啊，好吧，也許他應該在這場談話前先想好怎麼應答。他又不是預測不到Raven總有一天會提起這問題。他的大腦快速搜索著可以說出來的形容詞而不是只想到的那些 _非常迷人_ ， _本人很可愛_ ，又或者，宇宙級的， _完美_ 。  
  
顯然的，他想得太久了。Raven不敢相信的瞪著他。 “ _Charles_ ，你沒有。”  
  
“不，我沒有，” 他說。  
  
那道金色的眉拱了起來。 “好吧，不過你想要，對嗎？”  
  
“Raven”  
  
“我的意思是，為什麼我沒有在前就看出來呢？那傢伙完全是你喜歡的類型。”  
  
“Ra – 什麼？我才沒有一個類型。”  
  
“有，你有的。高大，深色頭髮，深藏著個人秘密。”  
  
Charles語無倫次起來，幾乎忘記了不能讓她知道的輪椅以及他還未能自己正常站起來的事實。 “我要掛斷通訊了，而且直到你不再胡亂說話我都不會再聯絡你。”  
  
“可悲的是，這真的不是我第一次不得不面對你這種拒絕承認事實的裝腔作勢。” 她嘆了口氣。 “ _好吧_ ，你在那裡完全是為了跟性愛無關的原因，而你也從來沒有想過怎麼讓Lehnsherr大人去 _開採你的礦石_  – 順帶一提，我仍然不能相信你真的會使用在一個真正的人身上 – 並在你們兩人喝茶和討論一些沒有任何其他人會關心的狗屁問題時向他露出你的屁股， _一丁點也不像_ 在你參加書蟲大會時看上那個性感的檔案管理者時一樣。”  
  


 

[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/493361/493361_original.png)

  
  
  
Charles當下決定了他的妹妹必須永遠都不會知道Erik擁有無數 _書籍_ ，更別說讓Charles _隨便觸摸閱讀_ 它們。好吧，這對他來說聽起來更性感了 - 也許Raven真的說對了。 “我恨你。”  
  
Raven因自家兄長那一臉如螺旋般泛濫出來的愁苦表情而大笑出來。 “只是 - 好好照顧自己，Charles，好嗎？”  
  
他輕笑起來。 “你也是。”  
  
  
   
  
  
數日後，Charles駕著他的輪椅駛進Erik的房間時發現莊園的主人豪無生氣地躺在沙發上。 “糟糕的一天？”  
  
“唔嗯。”  
  
在這麼近的情況下，即使儘量保持距離和屏蔽自己，Charles仍能感覺到他的後腦勺處一陣鈍痛的壓力，並向外散發出來。 “頭痛？”  
  
“唔，我再年輕點的時候有很嚴重的頭痛，” Erik說。 “我現在已經不會這麼頻繁的痛。而且也有好一段時間沒有像這次頭痛得那麼厲害。”  
  
“我可以試試讓你好受些，如果你不介意的話，” Charles提議道。他在Erik有可能以為他打算運用他的能力前晃了晃自己的手指。 “Raven說我在治療頭痛上很有天份。她也經常頭痛，當她再年輕點的時候。” 他還記得那時他驚慌失措的恐懼著，想像著他的小妹妹會不會是染上了M-疾病。但幸好那些頭痛最後都慢慢沒再出現。  
  
Erik似乎已痛得除了痛楚以外什麼也注意不到，但他咕噥著些聽起來像是同意的聲音。他在Charles的催促下把自己移動到躺椅上。Charles還體貼地打開了電腦屏幕，調至靜音，讓Erik能有些什麼可看。  
  
  
  
十分鐘後，Charles非常肯定他的臉己經 _著火_ 了，但每當他試圖減弱按摩力度時都會被Erik那哀怨的喃喃聲阻止。而對此完全沒有幫助的是當Wolverine以一臉撿到塊巨大骨頭的表情 –  _不合時宜冒出的想法_  – 在踏進門口一步後猛然停下，就像他剛剛才注意到Erik製作出來的的 _絕對邪惡的聲音_ ，然後立刻轉身大步離開，並用整個房子都能聽見的音量大喊道 “看在他媽的份上，開個房間去[FOR FUCK'S SAKE, GET A ROOM]”   
  
“這 _是_ 我的房間，” Erik敷衍地嚷回去，然後，“哦天，是的，就在 _那裡_ ，Charles，用力點，給我你的 _手指_ ，操......”  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/493576/493576_original.png)

  
  
  
“你知道你的家族是Eisenhardts的後裔嗎，就是這顆行星的名字由來的那個家族姓名？” Charles說，沒有從他的平板上抬起頭來。他能聽到Erik就在隔壁房間的辦公室裡閒逛著。  
  
“是的，” Erik答道。 “我的父母在這些事上都不太感興趣，謝天謝地，但某部分上流社會總需要我能準確列舉出我的家系血統。然後，當然，在某些場合上我總會被提醒Lehnsherr只是一個小分支，跟主要直系血統的聯繫還不足夠緊密到能被算為第一艦隊的家族內的一員。”   
  
“真的嗎？” Charles皺起了眉頭。 “但這裡說Eisenhardt的直系血統在好幾代以前以全滅絕了。為什麼他們不把這榮譽傳給你呢？”  
  
“可惜這樣是行不通的，至少在上流艦隊社會裡不能。” 沙發的另一端在Erik的體重下微微凹陷下去。 “這沒什麼。眾所周知我的家族是出了名的非常務實實際。最後幾位正統Eisenhardts後裔把土地和其他財產傳給了Lehnsherrs。一個直接轉讓，具法律保證 – 絕對沒有什麼有關純正貴族血統那些含糊不清事情的交易。”  
  
“土地是指......” Charles做了一個模糊的手勢希望能示意出莊園大宅和它周圍被細心照料著的庭園。 “或其實是指，艾森的土地的領主？” (註4)  
  
“他們其實是同一樣東西。莊園本就是領主的權力表示，而實際的土地擁有權，代表了在艾森上所有沒有被其他人獨立擁有的土地看管工作，都全是領主的責任。當然，莊園領主的權力現在被十太陽的政府制衡著。” Erik歪頭看向Charles。 “為什麼對這感興趣？”  
  
Charles，心神不定得幾乎阻止不了自己說出， _我想知道所有一切有關你的事情_ 。 “我喜歡歷史，資訊上癮者，還記得嗎？” 最後他還是改為這樣說。幸好這亦是真話。 “你的圖書館有著比我所目過的其他任何地方有著更詳細關於殖民起源的歷史資料，甚至比東市 [East City] 的大圖書館更多。” 他猶豫了一下。 “而 - 我幾乎不知道我的家族的事情，你看，這並不是說有很多特別需要知道的事。但在他們去世前，我的父母從來沒有記錄下任何東西或跟我多說一點有關於我們的家族的事情，甚至是地方數據庫上的記錄也只能追溯到前幾代。這真的是......很讓人驚嘆，你甚至可以追溯 _你的_ 家系血統到那些會出現在歷史書上的名字。”  
  
Erik的表情溫柔起來。 “家庭對你來說很重要。”  
  
“當然，” Charles說，“家庭怎麼會不重要？” 在他生活的地方，家庭是令人們從挨餓，生活在惡劣的空地上，並時刻擔心如果有什麼事情發生他們的孩子將無處可去的害怕擔憂中堅持下去的原因。  
  
Erik若有所思，然後說，“我想這又是另一樣我本認為是理所當然的奢侈。” 那語氣既不是歉疚也沒帶上任何責難 – 就只是在陳述事實。 “不是說失去我的父母不是...也許這是因為我跟你恐懼著不同的東西。”  
  
古老的俗話有云， _人不是腳踏實地就會是不切實際_ 。然而 – Charles盯著Erik看的同時假裝正在全神貫注地閱讀著他早前從圖書館借來的平板電腦和書籍芯片。Erik，就他來說，正被電腦屏幕上的不知道是什麼的文件佔去了所有注意力。  
  
Charles希望他能找到勇氣去問他， _是不是每個生活在太空區域的人都像你一樣那麼孤獨？_  
  
  
   
  
  
其後，當在地下室探索時，Charles找到了一條兩旁掛滿畫像的長廊。那些記錄在結實畫框內表情嚴峻的男仕和女仕，大概能推測到，是Lehnsherr和Eisenhardt家系血統裡的重要人物。這裡沒有Erik的畫像，而已故的上任領主的畫像則懸掛在主前廳上他的妻子的畫像對面；Charles猜想著Erik將來會不會也會做一幅他自己的畫像。  
  
在最末端的畫像，被一個精細的鐵框圍著，只簡單的標示著 ‘MAGNETO’。畫中的男人戴著一個掩蓋了他大部分容貌的大頭盔，但他的鼻子以及那雙眼睛都令人感到震驚的熟悉。Charles轉動著輪椅滑過長廊，希望能在逐漸接近的臉上找到更多Erik的點滴。那寬闊的前額和下巴的輪廓看來就是一個很顯眼的特徵。  
  
在長廊的盡頭，懸掛在牆上的不是一幅畫像而是一個徽章。Charles再移近一點並看到那是一個大圓圈，透著船用金屬特有的顏色和光澤。在遠處看時很普通，但一旦接近一點，就會看到那個圓其實是由無數錯綜複雜，相互連接的波浪線所組成，讓人不禁想起礦藤，而那精緻複雜設計中間，鑲嵌成一個正楷體的X，在兩條直線的中心交叉點上，刻畫著更多的波浪線。  
  
他不知道為什麼他就站在那裡這麼久，一直看著它。他的手發癢，像渴望去觸摸上中心的那個 ‘X’，那些優雅，無限循環的礦藤。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我從來沒意識到過步行是這麼複雜的一件事，” Charles咬著牙說。他小心地滑動緊握在平衡桿上的手並把左腿向前移動。  
  
至少現在他能一直 _感覺_ 得到他的腿。但他的肌肉仍然慣常地忽略他大腦發出的指令；每當他前進兩步，其中一條腿的主肌肉就會突然決定不願意再受他控制。他的胳膊因要支撐著他的體重而顫抖。  
  
“你的復原進度令人滿意，” 醫護機械人在他身後某處低聲說道。 “你的左腿動作看來比你的右腿沒那麼有力暢順。我現在就調整一下你的日常肌肉鍛煉計劃。”  
  
“見鬼的步行訓煉，” Charles氣喘吁吁地怒道。 “我仍然有一對手。給我修改一些高蹺我就足夠好了。”  
  
“我不認為十太陽已做好讓你改行到馬戲團表演特技的準備，” Erik說，出現在門口並倚靠在門框上。他只穿著一件淺色襯衫和長褲，就跟Charles第一天在莊園過夜後出現在他房間裡那好幾套衣服，然後就一直在莊園裡穿著的差不多。那些正式的西服外套似乎越來越少出現了。  
  
更重要的是，Erik現在直接出現在Charles的視線裡。Charles試圖忽略醫護機械人的啁啾聲沒有莫名其妙的臭美起來，並 _發現_ 他不知怎的就重新恢復體力繼續走下去。  
  
  
   
  
  
在晴朗的夜晚能清楚的看到月亮，一個勉強能稱得上是銀白色的而另一個則是盈凸月。在最近遇到了這麼多新事物後看著熟悉的天空讓Charles感覺怪怪的。  
  
在他旁邊，Erik像那是他的床墊般四肢放鬆的躺臥在草地上。Charles咬著嘴唇拒絕去看那修長的四肢，並躺得足夠接近到讓Charles能感覺到身體散發出的熱度。  
  
“Wolverine在我小時候經常和我一起玩一個追蹤遊戲，” Erik說。這可能來得有點突然，但Erik喜歡以這種形式提起一些比較個人的話題。Charles轉頭看著男人並給予他全部的注意力。  
  
“它就像字面上聽起來一樣那麼簡單，” Erik續道， “我們其中一個會躲起來，而另一個就會把對方找出來。我們本應該是透過各種線索找尋對方的踪跡，但他基本上只會用他的鼻子。但當我向他抱怨時他都會說 ' _又不是我想就能停止呼吸，只有這樣我才嗅不出你在哪裡_ 。而，我亦得承認，我想我也有作弊，因為不知道為什麼，我 _總是_ 能知道他在哪裡。他可以在飛船的另一端，至少離我有十個甲板遠，我仍然可以找到他。他說這是一件好事，如果我們什麼時候走散了。我們仍然每隔幾星期，或差不多的時間，就會玩一次這個遊戲，無論那是容易得多麼可笑的遊戲。”  
  
Charles眨眨眼。 “這裡也有一個類似的遊戲，不過它被稱為捉迷藏。”  _而且通常都是一班人一起玩_ ，他本想加上這句，但他想像到年幼的Erik在沒有任何其他同齡朋友的情況下在一艘巨大的深太空船艦上亂跑，並且只有他的成年人保鏢陪伴他。  
  
Erik模糊的應了一聲。好一會兒沒有再發出聲響。Charles剛猜想他是不是快睡著了，就聽見他說， “這是我為什麼能活了下來，你知道，在...那場殺了我的父母的事故裡。”  
  
那個帶著懷疑的弦外之音引起了Charles的注意。 “你不認為那是一場意外？”  
  
“我不知道，” Erik直認不諱。 “調查報告說那是場意外，但我們的飛船並沒發生任何故障。我是知道的 – 如果有什麼故障的話我 _一定_ 會察覺到。而我敢肯定在意外發生時有另一艘飛船在附近。我不清楚我是怎麼知道的，但肯定有，即使調查報告上指當時只有我們那一艘飛船在那星區 [quadrant] 裡。Wolverine是唯一一個相信我的人；找不到任何證據，雷達沒探測到任何飛船，反正那場爆炸也破壞了一切。”  
  
Erik深吸了一口氣，兩眼茫然失神地遙看著遠方的星星。 “大部分的輔助系統在爆炸發生後都陷入危急狀態。我被大量碎片殘骸壓住。我可以看到我的父母，足夠清楚到知道他們都已經死了。他們告訴我，在所有事情完結後，我一定是受到了驚嚇。在那時我的腦子裡只想到  _得找到Wolverine_ 。” 他憂鬱的輕笑。 “我之後把這個告訴他時他只說， _你他媽的認為我們玩的所有這些遊戲是為了什麼？_ 我不記得我是怎麼從艦橋處逃出來的。我只是專注的找尋到Wolverine在哪並努力走向他。”  
  
Charles輕輕應了一聲，表示他在聽著。沒有任何話語，他知道，可以緩解那種恐怖，再者，由他來說也不太恰當。Erik平常就不會放出太多情緒，而現在更明顯的感覺到有一面牆築了起來。Charles不敢嘗試去安撫那些顫抖；因為雖然Erik好像不太在意他的心靈感應，他也沒有允許過Charles在他身上使用能力。  
  
無論如何，Erik似乎也沒有期待能得到什麼回應。他們繼續看著月亮，星星，或間中從遠處高空中一閃而過的軌道城。這種寂靜是Charles從來未曾感受到過的，在他的小村落裡。  
  
“你在發抖，” 在不知過了多久後，Erik說道。Charles眨了眨眼，疑惑著他是不是不知不覺睡著了，然後意識到，是的，他確實睡著了。其中一個月亮被Erik頗為巨大的輪廓阻擋著。 “這裡。” Charles聽到厚重織物的窸窣聲，接下來，非常熟悉的西裝外套披在了他身上，帶著體溫以及青草和Erik好聞的味道。  
  
“謝謝，” Charles喃喃說道。他對著Erik揚起的笑容變成了一個不太光彩的尖叫，Erik跪下並把Charles從地上 _抱起來_ ，以新娘式的抱法。 “ _Erik。_ ”   
  
“我們應該回裡面去，變得越來越冷了，” Erik非常合理地說，好像這是他們每天都會做的事。Charles的重量對他好像沒什麼影響似的，輕鬆地跨步走到輪椅旁邊。  
  
Charles本決心要抱怨的，非常大聲地，關於他現在能自己 _行走_ ，謝謝，因為Erik每天都強迫他進行的艱苦的物理治療，並且一個人在被以這種方式搬動前應該要先被 _要求許可_ 。但他完全被Erik緊靠著他的身體，和那手臂上美妙結實的肌肉奪去了全部心神，到他終於回過神來的時候，他已經被安放在輪椅上並被推回室內。  
  
  
   
  
  
“我忘了Eisenhardt也是在第一艦隊內的其中一個成員。”  
  
“哦？” Erik聽起來半睡半醒的，在沙發上Charles的身旁喃喃應道。  
  
Charles笑看著那幾乎枕到他的腿上的棕色頭髮。他把雙手都放在電腦平板上 – 他從圖書館借來的那部，從技術上說，但似乎沒人想過要求他還回去，而Erik每提及到這部平板時已經開始直接說成是Charles的 – 以防止他們沒忍住去撫弄梳理起Erik的頭髮。 “我一直非常著迷於，你知道的，大遷移的故事。” 他讓自己更加陷進沙發裡，直到他能離開輪椅才知道他有多掛念這種奢侈的享受。 “你能想像嗎？艦隊跟著艦隊，集合並啟程前往未知的世界。他們不知道他們要去哪裡，或他們會發現什麼地方，但他們需要離開，讓地球可以生存下去，所以他們就啟程了。”  
  
“唔嗯，” Erik認同著。  
  
“但是，你知道最奇怪的是什麼嗎？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我不記得自己是在那裡第一次聽到這個故事。有關大遷移的。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我記得在知道艾森是第一個成功殖民的星球時非常興奮 – 我的意思是，這是很了不起的一件事情，當沒有人知道能不能找到其他能真的讓人類生存下去的星球時，而艾森本來就真的沒有很多事物是值得讓人興奮的，從歷史學上來說。我跟我的父親提起這件事，我以為是他告訴我的，但他看起來很驚訝並說他不知道 – 他不是在這星球長大的，你知道 – 所以不可能是他。那我就想我一定是從村落裡其中一位兒童保姆那裡聽到的，但尊者只給我一個奇怪的目光並說他們不會在這麼年幼的孩子面前談論這種事情。不知道為什麼，你會感覺到艾森的人們會保留不對其他人提起這件事。” 很奇怪；他這麼多年來從沒想到過這個問題。 “這不是很重要，我想，但它就只是很怪異。我的記憶相當的好，就像我之前說過的，但我想童年記憶確實很難會正確可靠。”  
  
他很想告訴Erik有關所有其他的他不記得有聽到過但不知怎麼就進到了他的腦袋裡的各樣信息。Raven總只是朝他翻白眼並叫他 ‘海綿’，而他謹慎地不想就這樣告訴她有時候那些知識真的是就這樣出現在他的腦袋裡，就像它其實一直都存在一樣，即使連他也記得他之前 _從來沒有聽說過_ 那些知識，而且也不像她說過的在青春期過後就會停止。  
  
但隨後他意識到Erik已經完全睡著了，現在，還發出輕輕的鼾聲。他確實忙了整整一周。所以Charles輕笑了一聲就前去臥室取來毛氈，並很快忘記了整件事情。  
  
  
  
  
  
“Charles？你要見我？” Erik的聲音從走廊那傳了進來。門滑開了。 “噢。”  
  
Charles知道自己一定笑得像個神經病一樣，他的臉已經為此開始發痛了，但他阻止不了讓喜悅湧向他，在可以站直， _用自己雙腳_ ，完全沒有幫助的情況下。他終於想起他有可能是把Erik從一些重要的事務上呼喚過來。 “我只是 – 對不起，如果我打斷了什麼，但我希望你能過來看看。”  
  
“不，不，我很高興，” Erik說。嘴角滑出了一個微笑，逐漸向上勾起直到向Charles露出了一個大大的 _笑容_ 。Charles，當記起他之前是多麼不容易才能讓Erik的嘴角微微勾起時，感覺有點透不過氣來，並且感覺像他已經可以去征服宇宙。  
  
這就是為什麼，儘管他最初是打算走回去助行扶手那麼，他反而將身體轉向Erik並向前邁了一步。然後再一步。 Erik睜大了眼睛。Charles的雙腿在走到某一步時變得有點震顫，但他堅持下來，踏實而緩慢地。他是如此專注於移動著他的雙腿，直到非常貼近Erik才終於停下來。他抬頭一看，帶著擔心，但Erik看來並沒有為突然的親近感到惱火。  
  
事實上， Erik臉上的表情跟 _惱火完全貼不上邊_ 。  
  
現在Charles的大腦被卡著 _快失去知覺_ ， _請叫我快點失去知覺_ 。  
  
“我，” Erik開口說道。他的聲音聽起來異常地沙啞。 “這裡有一枝應該是我祖父使用過的手杖。我把它從倉庫裡拿了出來。”  
  
“這真是太客氣了，” Charles說。哦，他的聲音也好不到哪兒去。 “謝謝。” Erik的眼睛離他很近而且真的非常，非常好看。 “我不會能夠，你知道，像這樣再次走動，如沒有你的幫助的話。”  
  
“ _Charles_ ”。這大概本應是一個溫和的責備，但說出來卻帶著甜蜜的 _慾望_ ，Charles的血液都在他的耳朵裡吼叫，回響著說 _好_ 。  
  
他已經向前靠近，頭向後仰起，就在此時他們聽到走廊傳來一聲巨響。Erik像鞭子一樣快速直起身，回頭看去。Charles像被恐慌給扇了一巴掌，並意識到他在不知不覺進入了Erik的意識裡。他硬生生地把自己扯回來，對自己的失控的恐慌減輕了他對Erik的反應的好奇。  
  
“我應該去看一下，” Erik說，歉意的微笑著。 “那枝手杖就在我的房間裡。需要我現在叫人把它帶過來嗎？”  
  
“不，我敢肯定它在我之後過來時還會在那裡的，” Charles回答道。即使不用他的心靈感應，他也能看到Erik的身體放鬆了一點。這男人是在害怕他會嚇跑Charles嗎？  
  
Erik點點頭，匆匆離開了房間，門在他身後關上。Charles把他的注意力回到行走上去 – 助行扶手在沒有Erik在另一邊等待著他的動力和激勵下看起來非常遙遠， Charles想要坐下來。他把跟Erik那中途突然流失了的瞬間丟到一邊去以後才再去思考。  
  
他越來越，並相當肯定的懷疑，Erik在以前從來沒有追求過 – 或被追求過，雖然Charles覺得這令人難以置信 – 任何人。  
  
  
   
  
  
Charles發出了一聲小小的驚呼。  
  
“怎麼了？” Erik心不在焉地問道。  
  
“這裡說這個星球最初是由Xavia發現的，然後他們幫助Eisenhardt來這裡定居。”  
  
Erik點點頭。 “是的，所以？”  
  
“這段文章裡列出了Polo Xavier就是那位終於通過了霜冰線 [Frostline] 航行到達了艾森太陽系，並確定這個星球是適宜居住的人。”  
  
“距離我上我的歷史課有好一會兒了，” Erik說。 “但我相信Polo Xavier是發現了的現在全部三個外太陽系的人。”  
  
“但是，這名字。以及，' _Polo和他的妹妹Mera是第一位踏上艾森的土地_ '。不就正是，標記者Polo和他的妹妹，天空中部的Mera [Polo Marker and his sister, Mera of the Middle-Sky]？”  
  
“對的？”  
  
“但那些都是給孩子們聽的故事。你知道，流浪的魔法師Xavia。魔法和英雄什麼的。我一直認為這只是某種巧合，或只是那家族因為某些關聯而決定為孩子取了這些名字。”  
  
聳肩。 “我不清楚有關魔法那部分，但即使是在太空區域，Xavia亦是一個傳奇。第一艦隊裡的其中一人 – 有些人說他們 _就是_ 第一艦隊家族。” Erik發出了一聲嘲弄的笑聲。 “十太陽和Sepor政府總愛佯稱這些老式的貴族在銀河系裡已經是過時的廢話，但你不會找到任何一個在上流社會裡的人 – 或整個太空區域裡的人，如關於這件事的話 – 是會不仍然認為Xavia就是皇族。他們的敵人總會攻擊說君主制是如何的專制，而他們的支持者和諂媚者總珍惜而自豪地計算著他們與那家族有多少條血脈關聯，並試圖讓自己家族能當上Xavia的繼承人。”  
  
“但我記得Xavia家不是已經在大失明裡被滅絕了嗎？” Charles問道。  
  
“家族艦隊和主要血脈，是的。但在太空區域幾乎每個人都以某種方式跟Xavia家扯上關係，而所有的上流社會都有其血脈。我，自己，就至少有一個曾曾祖母是Xavia家的人，以及很可能有一些遠房表兄妹也是。家系冊上有列寫這堆混亂的血脈關聯。”  
  
“哦。” Charles想到了他年幼時聽到過的豐富多彩的故事人物：真理追尋者Ansa，Jerome以及他的石頭之手，針刺翅膀Wendy。它以前是他的一個愛好，幾乎是，去找出在艾森的不同地區裡關於同一個神話裡的不同部分，從那些偶爾流浪到艾森郊區的，來自撒哈拿或卡梅拉斯 [Kemalash]或羅恩 [Roen] 的難民口中聽聽他們所知道的不同版本的神話；他從來沒有想過要去看看他們其實是不是 _真實_ 的事跡。  
  
“Xavia是所有殖民地和艦隊裡擁有著最先進技術的家族 – 所以人們以為他們會魔法也並不是很奇怪的事，” Erik沉思道。 “特別是在星球區域生活的人又與太空區域的生活和其他世界完全隔絕。”  
  
Charles若有所思的哼著。 “我也注意到，從歷史上看，大多數的民間傳說和超自然信仰往往是在隔離期間產生出來的，無論是在星球區域 – 例如魯斯卡的封鎖期間 – 又或是在太空區域，如Frost與Eisenhardt的冷戰時期。”  
  
Erik直盯著他看。 “怎麼了？” Charles問。  
  
“你上過大學？” Erik說。 “我從來沒想過要問你。但你有時候會說出些像一篇學術文章會有的說話。”  
  
“說得就好像我會有錢去外星球旅遊似的，更不必說會有能力付錢去接受正規教育，” Charles說，他的聲音比他本打算說出來的更尖刻了一點。  
  
Erik看來沒有為此感到氣惱。 “我敢肯定有獎學金之類的東西。擁有像你這樣的技能和對知識的喜愛的人絕對不難拿到獎學金。”  
  
“妹妹還在家裡。”  
  
“呀。”  
  
“也不是那麼糟糕，” 過了大概一分鐘後Charles說道，急於減輕瀰漫著的緊張氣氛。 “附近的一個小鎮經常會有些流動書販來拜訪，而每當我有能力可以讓自己休息一天時都會去城市裡的圖書館。”  
  
“你當時是不是正打算這樣，在你救了我的命的那一天？”  
  
Charles低頭。 “是的，我聽說在新市集有一個有很大流動書販在賣便宜的舊芯片。”  
  
“那Raven什麼時候畢業?”  
  
“她申請了去哥倫特艦隊那裡的大學的獎學金，但我懷疑她更希望能在其中一個城市裡找到一份好工作。她從不是那種真的喜歡念書的人，但她總為了我而非常努力。”  
  
“我想問的是，那 _你_ 呢？”  
  
“哦。我希望能在其中一個城市的圖書館裡工作，” Charles答道，玩弄著他的襯衫上一條鬆散了的線頭。他希望能認為他現在穿著的那些衣服 – 那些總在他不為意的時候被員工定期清洗並熨壓好的衣服 – 只是暫借給他的，因為他只是一位 _過客_ ，但他不可能沒注意到它們比他家裡的衣服更庶合身，表明了這是Erik為了他而造的。  
  
而現在Erik在問他有關於他的 _生活打算_ 。  
  
“唔，” 就是Erik對這的回答。Charles想知道在那若有所思的目光背後到底在想什麼，他 _可以_ ，如果他作弊的話 – 但他的一個低迥而顫動著的直覺告訴他，在知道後他會不知道該拿那怎麼辦。  
  
  
   
  
  
“那是什麼樣子，在星球區域裡生活？”  
  
Charles甚至沒有多想就反問道 “那是什麼樣子，在太空區域裡生活？”  
  
在說出了那句話後他立刻搖了搖頭。Erik並不是因為高傲，或目中無人而問這問題，男人只是單純的想知道。 “對不起。剛剛只是脫口說出來的 – 聽起來就像兩邊的生活完全沒有共通點一樣。” 他低下頭，凝視著莊園花園裡被修剪打理過的草地。  
  
終於，他說道，“生活在星球區域是...知道哪裡是地平線 [horizons]，每一天。知道天空在你的頭上而地面在腳下。知道你是一個比自己大得多的東西裡的一部分 – 而其中有些地方是沒被修整過的，美麗的，比你更古老，而如果你細心對待，會比你及你之後的人都存在得更久遠。”  
  
Erik清了清嗓子。 “嗯，為了公平起見。太空區域是...感覺像沒有任何界限 [horizons]。永遠不會被束縛，在睡覺前知道當你醒來時會看到不同的的星星。無論是光，空氣，甚至重力都能由你來改變。只能夠在幾百平方英里的空間內走動，在最好的情況下，並好幾年都會生活在那空間裡 – 但在那裡的所有一切都是屬於 _你的_ ，而你的生活亦完全依靠著它。”

 

  
  
  
下一次當Charles剛好穿過畫像的走廊時，他在那個巨大的金屬圓圈及它那正楷體 ‘X’ 前停了下來。  
  
那裡沒有說明飾板或名牌。然而，Charles知道，而不需要被告知任何說明： _Xavia_ 。  
  
  
   
  
  
一些造船廠的工人仍然在做著他們的工作，因為有些機器不能完全無人看管 – Charles可以看到一個工人正懸吊在一幢高大的框架上，而另一個刖正在仔細地監測著一台複雜的配電盤，還有一些則忙碌地到處跑來跑去 – 但大部份的工人都集合在寬大的中央庭院裡。Charles能感覺到一些眼睛往他的方向瞧來，帶著好奇，第一次，他很興幸Erik本身就是一塊天然的眼球磁石，他的魅力和優雅俊俏的外表吸引了所有人的關注。  
  
Charles縮到了Logan身後，樂於被忽視成某個助手。這是他第一次陪伴Erik出席其中一個莊園領主須要出席的公開活動，而他很願意讓它成為他的最後一次。但他無意中洩露出他從沒參觀個一間造船廠。於是Erik邀請他來。不是說他們去了很遠的地方，鑑於一號造船廠其實可以說就位於莊園的門口旁。他亦確信造船廠在平常不是這個樣子的：安靜，就像整個地方的基本運轉都被遏制了一樣。  
  
感謝天他現在可以不在再坐在輪椅上。那枝手杖不會太顯眼，並且在他需要揍人時有可能會派上用場。  
  
Erik，站在集會的前方，簡短的發表了一段演說讚賞造船廠最近的生產率，並引述了銷售到十太陽裡的飛船數量。那些工人，Charles肯定其實渴望能快點回去繼續工作而不是站著聽一些顯然是為了本土媒體而上演的公關表演，在表面上看來還是專心聽講，並在演說完成後禮貌地鼓掌。事實上，有不少工人散發出一股緊張感。Charles得承認Erik在此刻看上去相當有威嚴，穿著繡上了Lehnsherr家徽的長身西裝的正式禮服；這些人不像他看到過就在今天早上這位莊園的領主大人不小心把咖啡灑了自己一身，因為在他開始隨意揮舞著雙手時忘了自己還拿著滿滿一整杯咖啡。  
  
那些為了這次正式訪問而聚集到來的媒體，相反的，就比工人們沒禮貌多了。這是第一次Charles在同一個地方看到這麼多媒體，因為他們通常都待在城市內並假裝郊區根本不存在似的。庭院區域被禁止外來者進入，但Erik需要通過他們才能到達造船廠的辦公室。  
  
當Erik出現在看到的範圍裡，連串的問題攻勢和錄音設備全一股腦地沖向他。  
  
“Lehnsherr大人，你對總理這次打算增加Sepor駐紮在艾森的軍隊的議案有什麼想法 – ” “Lehnsherr大人，你為什麼在過了這麼久後決定回到艾森定居 – ” “Lehnsherr，有不少傳言說M-疾病在艾森的發病率比較低 – ” “Lehnsherr大人，你目前是不是與 – ”  
  
人潮湧動，試圖緊隨著Erik走進由那幾個倒霉的工人用最大的努力清出來的臨時通道。Wolverine咆哮著一頭扎進他們的人群堆中，像個破球選手 [breakball player] 一樣強行突破前進。Charles，既沒有那個塊頭並被其他人徹底的忽視，發現自己被強推回來。他在手杖的幫助下站直身體，試著找到Erik，但又一陣擠湧把他推撞到一邊。他失去平衡，胡亂地揮動著手臂，並狠狠地撞上了一條不知從哪兒冒出來的鐵柱。  
  
突然的，Erik就在那裡，他雷鳴般帶著怒氣的表情與他拉著Charles的手臂的溫柔力度大相徑庭。 “帶我們走過去，” 他命令Wolverine道。  
  
Wolverine點點頭後在他們前面移動。人群並沒有確切分開，但他們顯然感受到Erik的情緒，而沒有給Wolverine的行動帶來太大的阻力。  
  
Charles，然而，沒有錯過那無數對上 _他_ 的拍攝及閃光燈，他把自己塞進Erik身側，而Erik那保護性地環繞在Charles胳膊上的手，是那麼的沉重而溫暖。  
  
  
   
  
  
“Charles，有樣東西想讓你看看。”  
  
Erik在拿出眼罩的時候看上去有點不安。Charles只是衝他笑了笑就背過身讓Erik可以幫他繫上眼罩。  
  
“你太容易相信別人了，我的朋友，” Erik抱怨，雖然他口中那個別人就是他自己。  
  
Charles亦很驚訝地發現他，原來，不自覺的信任著Erik。他們的關係越來越親近，這是肯定的，但有些就算是Charles幾乎已經認識了一輩子的人，他也不會願意讓自己被他們給蒙住眼睛。他認為自己對人的判斷力一向很準確（特別是，擁有，在遠方亦能夠檢測到敵意的能力這個優勢）而Erik，在不知不覺中，已成為一個他能夠交交托性命去信任的人。  
  
在戴好眼罩後，Erik溫柔地引導他走出自己的房間並通過走廊。Charles沒有去想男人為什麼要站得 _這麼_ 近； Erik放在他後腰上的手掌的溫暖讓他有點分心。  
  
這亦是他給自已解釋為什麼迷失了他們走過的路徑的藉口。  
  
他能說出，不管怎樣，這是他還沒有探索到的莊園宅邸的部分。宅邸裡有著那麼多的小通道和隱蔽角落，他至今每隔數天仍然會偶然發現一些隱藏密室或不再使用的房間。再者，在輪椅上度過了整整一個月的習慣讓他仍然傾向於使用升降機，而不是去尋找出更多以前無法使用樓梯。  
  
他們現在就走過好幾條他不知道的樓梯。Charles有幾次差點絆倒，他的腿對空間掌握的協調還未能像他的期望般完全復原，但Erik一直有力地穩穩抓著他的胳膊。  
  
走過一條長廊。再打開好幾道大門。空氣漂浮著一絲陳舊的氣息，即使已經在最近經過打掃及通風後仍然存在著一種長久沒人到訪過的氣息。  
  
在他旁邊，Erik的緊張感從四面八方散發出來，儘管很明顯他能感覺到腦內築起了一幅牆。像是有人擔心著驚喜會被不小心流出的思想給破壞了。  
  
一聲喀嚓，機器的微弱運轉聲及布料的輕微磨擦聲後，Erik低聲說， “現在你可以看了。”  
  
Charles逼不及待地把眼罩拽了下來，陽光亦剛好灑入了室內。  
  
 _書_ 。 數百本 – 不，這裡肯定有 _數千本_ 書，在數百架高高的延伸至天花板上的書架上整齊排列著。硬皮精裝書，平裝書，地圖冊；在其中一個區域全放著一整列的保護玻璃箱，似是存放著稀有或初版書籍；用透明掛套套著的小冊子整齊地堆放著，旁邊是比Charles的頭還要大的厚重書籍；這裡還有好幾張舒適的，上頭擺放著各種靠墊的沙發，邀請著Charles拿著溫熱的飲料和選好的讀物舒服地癱躺其上。  
  
“這是Eisenhardt - Lehnsherr圖書館，” Erik說，把Charles從狂喜忘我的恍惚中給驚的回過神來。 “這是最初興建的房屋的一部分，所以也是莊園現存的最古老的部分之一。大多數人都以為圖書館就是位於Lehnsherr旗艦裡的那一個，但那只是這個地方的一個簡約並現代化了的版本。對它的保存和持續保養一直是我的家族最為重要的職責之一。每一代的人都會增加它的藏書內容。我的母親就加進了一整套經典 Earthworld 系列。我，嗯，希望你能幫我打理它。”  
  
Charles張開嘴，再合上它。他不記得該怎麼說話。  
  
“Charles？” Erik出現在他面前，高大而俊朗，臉上帶著擔憂。 “Charles，說點什麼。”  
  
“我，” Charles嘗試著說點什麼出來，因為現在他願意做任何Erik要求他做的事。 “這是。 _Erik_ 。”  
  
或許是這數星期的相處讓Erik讀懂他人心思的能力提高了，或至少讓他熟悉到足以讀懂Charles來覺察出Charles的 _突然說不出話來_ 的原因是好的那方面，因為擔憂從他臉上褪去，Erik給了他一個小小的，羞澀的微笑。然後他 _走近_ ，近得足以讓Charles需要微微向後仰頭，並 _把Charles的手握進手裡_ 。  
  
“Charles，” 他說，語氣低沈並且和Charles最近頻繁夢見的不適當夢境裡那過於甜蜜纏綿的聲音如出一轍。 “留在這裡。讓這裡成為你的家。”  
  
“唔。” Charles強烈希望醫學文獻寫的是正確的而人類的心臟是沒有可能因為跳動得太激烈而從肋骨和胸腔裡跳出來。總之，他似乎是給了它一個很好的嘗試。 _他是在 - ？Erik是問了什麼？_  
  
“你可以邀請你的妹妹來這裡，在她完成學業後，” Erik繼續說道。 “而且。你說過。你想要在一個圖書館裡工作。對吧，” 他指了指周圍。 “這是艾森裡最好的圖書館。而數據終端庫裡還可以不受限制地閱覽整個星系的所有文學作品。”   
  
所以。Erik只是想 _聘請_ Charles？但Charles知道Erik臉上的紅暈不是他自己想像出來的，在他身周淡淡漂浮著緊張感，即使男人通常都嚴格控制著不讓自己的感情外涉。Erik看起來就像一個準備進入一個完全未知的領域的人 – 恐懼著但又勇敢並且光輝奪目。  
  
現在要讀到Erik想說什麼實在是毫無困難。 _留下來，留下來，留下來。_  
Charles，要說真的，只想逃跑掉。  
  
但另一方面， _以物理學上來說_ 不是說他現在就能真的跑起來，至少現在還不行。並且他仍然有機會完全誤會了整個情況。而且。好吧。  
  
從沒有人給他 _書本_ 作為考慮。  
  
“好的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles停在走廊的中間，盯著牆上的燈。它在顫動著。他沒感覺到地板或牆壁在晃動，但他能聽到附近其他物品發出嘎嘎聲。而且Erik房間的門就在 _那裡_ ，他走近它。門沒有自動打開，但Charles記起現在已然相當晚了，而在北翼的門在晚上過了一定時間後必須通過輸入鍵盤才能打開，即使是平常已經輸入了認證的人。大概是某種想讓Eisenhardts或Lehnsherrs能在一個合理的時間內去乖乖睡覺的無濟於事的努力。  
  
“Erik？” 他叫出來，“我覺得有一個彈動 [strummers] – 我的意思是，有個小地震發生了。”  
  
那些嘎嘎聲突然停止了。Charles舒了一口長氣。他沒有感到危險，準確來說，但礦場的工作留下了不少習慣。他聽到腳步聲從門的另一邊響起，接近，片刻後門滑開了一半，露出了穿著在柔軟浴袍的Erik。Charles堅決把雙眼定在男人的臉上，而非重複查看那，不，Erik似乎沒有在浴袍下穿著其他任何衣服。  
  


 

[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/489481/489481_original.png)

  
  
  
Charles猛地架起他的精神護盾，並極其感激他那來之不易的自我控制；天知道他的性慾妄想在沒有精神護盾的情況下會怎樣洩漏到周圍去。  
  
“嗯。地震？” Erik說道。他的頭髮看起來像它在床上度過了一段非常有趣的時間，而且他的臉頰還帶著異常的潮紅。Charles感到他那在叛變的臉皮也快要變得跟Erik一樣。  
  
“是的，嗯，我以為是？” Charles坐立不安。 “我可能是弄錯了？”  
  
“是的。不是。我的意思是 - 我肯定感覺到了。這個星球在移動，” Erik說道，而Charles甚至無法開始去確定這是不是一個故意的諷刺或是什麼的，因為， _哦天呀_ ，Erik正盯著他的嘴唇。  
  
“啊。很好。或者。不好？” Charles在他可能會做出什麼不明智的事情前像要咬住舌頭般緊緊閉上嘴巴，例如把它探著Erik的喉嚨裡。 “我應該......到床上去。我的床。”  
  
“對，” Erik吸一口氣。他睜大了眼睛並結結巴巴的說道，“你的意思是你要去睡覺，當然。對，我也應該如此。已經很晚了。晚安！”  
  
Erik做了個不完全的揮手，Charles本應覺得好笑的，要是在沒有不舒服地半勃起並熱的像待在煉油廠裡的時候。他把頭靠在牆上深深地吸了一口氣，然後回到他的房間把自己淹沒在冷水浴裡。  
  
  
   
  
  
“Erik，這裡有一些文件似乎被歸類在錯誤的年份裡，而 –  _噢_ 。”Charles中途停止了步伐，在Erik的私人房間的中央。  
  
他真的應該學會敲門。  
  
Erik正準備關上他的臥室的門，看著像是才剛剛踏出房間。他看來是剛洗完澡，穿著一件剪裁完美的西裝，並 _絕對的毀滅性地吸引_ 。  
  
“你好，Charles，” 他說，他的語氣讓Charles更確定他來遲了的敲門想法。Erik不確定地動了動，並撫平了其中一邊衣袖。 “我看上去怎麼樣？”  
  
“唔嗯。” Charles清了清嗓子並發現，帶著驚慌，他那通常都非常可靠的詞庫被他的性欲給圍困住了。 “很好。你看上去，真的很不錯。”  
  
Erik給了他一個微笑，而Charles死命緊緊抱著所有他剩下的那一點兒自制力，唯恐他會開始把自己腦內那些他想對Erik做些什麼事的非常生動的畫面直接投射到Erik的思想裡。﹐  
  
“有一個藝術畫廊的開幕典禮，” Erik說道，在一陣尷尬的沉默後。 “那首飛船只會在艾森星系停留兩星期，而它是專門從羅恩附近的約諾奇艦隊 [Yonoki Fleet] 那遠道而來。”  
  
“這聽起來很有趣，” Charles說，因談到這些社交活動而振作起來。 “我肯定你會度過一個愉快的晚上。”  
  
Erik聳聳肩。 “展出作品的藝術家是我的一個熟人，至少，所以它不算是太難忍受。”  
  
這就是為什麼Erik會盛裝打扮？或許Erik有個約會對象在這次的晚會裡等著他。Charles嚴厲地提醒自己，質問Erik有關他在晚會上的計劃實在是太明顯的行為。  
  
這也讓他想到這是他第一次在Erik準備出席那些據稱是必須參加的其中一個 _活動_ 前遇見Erik。他知道Erik去了參加活動，因為Erik總會事先通知，然後Charles在晚餐時就會見不到他，偶爾在活動後他也會在聯網上看到Erik的視頻或照片。不知為甚麼，他的大腦不太能把從這個到另一個的落差填平；太容易把他每天都會見到的Erik，跟被大眾所知道的公眾人物的那個男人想成是毫不相關的兩個人。  
  
“那就好，” Charles說，當他想起該輪到他回答。 “我期待之後能聽到有關晚會上發生的事情。”  
  
Erik點點頭。環顧一下四周，然後向門口走去。在經過Charles時溫柔地拍了拍他的肩膀。而且沒有即時放開手。 “如果我沒有在再晚一點的時候見到你 – 晚安，Charles”  
  
“晚安，” Charles回答道，稍微模糊地。 Erik的古龍水是濃濃的檀香，加上一點點的香料，並使Charles變得非常思考困難。  
  
Erik的眼睛顯得格外耀眼；Charles想知道是不是他讓它們變得如此。他沒辦法把目光移開，而很顯然的Erik也做不到。Charles花了好一段時間才意識到Erik的手仍放在他的肩膀上，皮膚的溫度正透過Charles那輕薄的襯衫慢慢滲進來。  
  
他們同時眨了眨眼。Erik似乎終於想起了他的手。他迅速收回手，向Charles點了點頭，就出門消失了。留下Charles獨自一人在他的房間裡。  
  
“而他還說我太容易相信別人，” Charles輕聲的喃喃自語。這比思考  _剛才到底他媽的發生了什麼事_  要好。他搖了搖頭並逃去繼續整理資料存庫，那些搜索計算程序絕對比這個要來得沒那麼混亂難懂。   
  
  
   
  
  
“我很久沒來這裡了，” Erik的聲音從上面飄來。一分鐘後，男人輕鬆地從梯子上滑下來，手上抱著厚厚的一本書。 _The Lord of the Rings_ ，Charles看到。  
  
“我的父親在我還是個孩子的時候經常讀這本給我聽，” Charles從沙發上說道。 “他從他的家族那繼承了那塊書籍芯片。它已經古老得連電腦平板也幾乎沒法讀到它，而我們家的電腦平板已經夠 _老爺_ 的了。”  
  
“他也是一位礦工嗎？”  
  
“是的。他很喜歡這個故事。”  
  
“我也是。” Erik坐到沙發的另一端，並愉快地看著書本。 “那是真的嗎，那麼，有關礦工的？ _真金不一定閃閃發亮 [All that is gold does not glitter]_ 。”  
  
“你以為呢，宇宙人？” Charles回答，面帶微笑。他似乎很常這麼做，在這幾天。 “ _並非浪子都迷失方向 [Not all those who wander are lost]_ 。”  
  
圖書館很安靜。而整個房子也是。很容易讓人覺得就只有他們2人正處身於這個自成一方的時間和空間裡。意識到這樣的私人空間，親密的氣氛就像一件溫暖的斗篷一樣包圍著Charles的皮膚。昏暗的燈光，被小心設定以免會傷害到書籍，讓Erik的五官顯得更為好看了。  
  
Erik抬起頭，目光與Charles相遇。他和Erik之間的距離好像忽然大量縮少了，一個簡單的滑動跟前靠就能輕鬆拉近 –   
  
– “入侵者”，Charles低聲說道。瞪大了雙眼。 “有入侵者進入了庭園。而且他們是 – 他們是來追捕你的，Erik。他們是來殺你的。”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1\. kabasha [卡巴莎]：艾森郊區慣用的一種布料。kabasha也是剛果一個城市的名稱，所以大概可以想像為類似的民族服飾。
> 
> 2\. grilled vertifish & mashed lochan [烤直魚&湖豆泥] ：vertifish跟lochan大概故事設定裡的星際食物的名稱？想名字苦手音譯又怕會很奇怪我就簡單意譯了
> 
> 3\. 艾森星球，英文是Eisen，所以是由Eisenhardts這而命名的
> 
> 4\. Estate 這字除了 '莊園' 外同時亦有 '土地 / 物業產權' 的意思，所以Charles是在詢問Erik他一開始用這字時代表的真正意思，希望不會翻譯得太難明白。
> 
> 5\. EarthWorld：根據BBC科幻電視劇Doctor Who《超時空博士》而寫的系列小說，說的是在電視劇裡只出現過兩集的第八代博士的故事。
> 
> 6\. All that is gold does not glitter，Not all those who wander are lost：[真金不一定閃閃發亮，並非浪子都迷失方向 (也有譯作：不是所有金子都會發亮，不是所有流浪者都會失去方向) ]  
> 兩人直接引用了魔戒第一部：魔戒現身 (Fellowship of the Ring)裡的第二章第二節(Book 2, Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond) 裡的詩的頭兩句。
> 
> 6a. 再加小小備註，雖然我想大家都知道  
> 一美本身也是是魔戒粉，本人說過在11歲開始看魔戒後就一直是科幻小說大飯


	3. 國王，騎士，與忠犬

 

 

**Chapter 3**

**The King, The Knight, and The Faithful Hound**   
**國王，騎士，與忠犬**

 

 

> m-疾病就是一個證明，他們說，變種人不能與普通人類住一起。大自然正在糾正她的錯誤。這是來自 – 加進上帝/宗教力量/信仰體系 – 的處罰，對那些遭受不正常生活的人。  
>  星際新聞，尤其是他們，就致力於在其每日報導的一部分中加入適當地會令人驚恐的有關變種人能力失控並傷及人民 – 那些很有可能就是他們的專有觀眾的一般人民 – 或損壞財物的影片。作為一個自詡提供公正報導的聯網頻道，為了平衡那些暴力畫面，它亦加入了一些在Sepor設施裡的健康的變種人，或是那些少數康復並戴上了抑制能力的頸圈以確保安全性的重返社會的變種人的影片。  
>   
>  其中一個Sepor在過去兩屆都贏得大選的原因，是因為它在保護公眾免受變種人威脅而作出的種種政策。人們不再需要擔心他們的鄰居會突然燒了他們的房子，或是他們的孩子會被他們的一個同學弄至昏迷。  
>  – “媒體：批判評論” 由E. Kemala教授編著，當代保護管理學

 

  
  
令人感到有點欣慰的是Erik，在最初的驚訝過後，似乎立刻相信並接受了Charles所說的話。 “有多少人？離這裡還有多遠？”他亦，相反地，似乎完全不在乎  _有人正要來殺他_  這件事情。  
  
“我數到有四，不，五個頭腦，” Charles回答說。手指按在他的太陽穴上。 “他們...他們正從峽谷峭壁那裡攀登上來。”。這很正常，在某種程度上 – 這方法比起偷偷從一號造船廠那邊溜過來容易得多。 “我從來沒有試過用我的力量來判斷距離，Erik，怎樣可 – ”  
  
“你能看到他們正看到些什麼嗎？” Erik建議道。 “這可以讓我們猜測到他們的位置在那裡。還有他們又知不知道我們現在身處在哪裡。”  
  
“我，試試。” Charles咬緊嘴唇並把能力擴大到一個他已很久沒有到過範圍。 “等一下，有一個人，他比其他人都更緊張。他的思想很大聲。他預算還有...5分鐘就能到達莊園。”  
  
“有這信息就足夠了；別讓自己太勞累。Wolverine？”  
  
Charles猛地轉頭。他甚至沒有注意到Erik的保鏢已進入了房間。他猜想Erik是不是按下了某種緊急按鈕。Wolverine只是點點頭，就離開了。  
  
“他怎麼知道要去哪裡找到他們？” Charles問道。  
  
Erik聳聳肩。 “Logan很可能比世界上任何人都更清楚這個房子。他知道他們最有可能會在哪裡展開襲擊。而且，” 他看了Charles一眼，“你一直盯著一個特定的方向；想必，那些入侵者正是從那個方向過來。” 他快速把手上的書放好並用手梳理一下頭髮。 “你的反應讓我猜想，這些事情不會在星球區域發生。”  
  
Charles眨眨眼。 “你的意思是，這在太空區域是一件司空見慣的事情？比起在一場餐宴裡爭論或在大街上吵架，你的對手 _只是選擇僱傭刺客來暗殺你_ ？”  
  
“上流階層不喜歡弄髒他們雙手”，Erik沒有任何諷刺意味的回答。  
  
“那就是為什麼你在知道有  _刺客闖進來_  後還這麼冷靜？”  
  
“這麼說吧，我有......預計到這種事情。” 他看著Charles，帶著祈求。 “我很抱歉把你扯進這件事裡。不要擔心，他們只是要追殺我。只要你沒有妨礙到他們行動，他們不會傷害你的；傷及無辜通常都被評價為差勁的表現。  
  
一聲沮喪的，像受了傷的貓咪的叫聲從Charles的喉嚨裡傳出。 “你以為我會就這樣  _坐在這裡_ ，看著你  _被暗殺_ ？不，來吧，一定有什麼是我們可以做的。”    
  
Erik居然還能厚着臉皮的對著他 _笑_ 起來。 “我親愛的Charles。如果這有幫助的話，這是這幢房子裡最安全的一個房間。”  
  
其有一塊玻璃窗發出了一下響亮的重擊聲。Charles看到一些東西長而尖銳的東西掉到地上。  
  
“牆壁和窗戶都是被強化了的，莊園的電腦系統有自動防衛的程式。有一些程式還特別積極粗暴。”  
  
一聲低沉的喊叫。Charles想他剛剛從一個窗口的邊上看到有火焰噴出來。一個笨重還 _冒著煙_ 的物體從對面的窗口飛了出去。  
  
安靜了好幾分鐘，然後一個相當高音的尖叫聲嚇得Charles幾乎整個人從椅子上跳起來。  
  
“看來Wolverine與入侵者碰上了，” Erik評論道。  
  
他們聽著那些聲響一會兒，從各處傳來的各種不同的聲響讓人聯想著發生在房子各個地方的暴力打鬥。Charles才剛開始冷靜下來並重新坐下後不久，突然倒吸一口氣。 “還有更多人 – Erik，另一隊五人組正準備爬上峽谷 – 那裡，那裡有一艘小船在放出更多人。”  
  
“你的能力範圍真的是相當可觀，” Erik說道。  
  
“謝謝。” Charles意識到他再次轉向了新入侵者過來的方向。 “我們要立刻通知Wolverine。”  
  
“已經通知了，” Erik說道。看到Charles吃驚的樣子，他拿出他的電腦平板解釋道，“Wolverine的衣服裝備了最簡單的通信設備。它會將我的信息轉成信號發給他。我們有自己特定的代碼。”  
  
“我不知道你對這種事已 _預備好所有對策_ 這件事是該覺得好還是不好。”  
  
Erik對他憂鬱的笑了笑。 “這其實並不像我表現出來的那麼常見，而且也基本上不會有什麼人談論這些。但在財富和權力的生活背後總有其黑暗的一面。我相當肯定我的父母盡量不參與政事以減少我成為綁匪的目標的機會 ，但即便如此，在我成年前Wolverine還是擊退了至少十來次的企圖綁架 。“他若有所思的抬頭看著天花板。 “雖然，這次的行動是有一點極端，我甚至不知道它是 _為了什麼_ 。”  
  
屋頂某處傳來微弱的衝擊聲。Erik像一尊雕像般端正的坐著，傾聽著。就像Erik注意到Charles的眼睛看向他們的攻擊者的方向一樣，Charles看到Erik的眼睛飄向上方，彷彿在追踪著在牆的另一邊的一些東西。Wolverine？看來是的，雖然他總是特別容易從Charles的心靈感應處  _滑走_ 。但他流漏至Charles處的心臟跳動聲和奔騰的腎上腺素在圖書館無聲，完全平靜的環境裡顯得相當怪異並突出。書架上的書似乎在跟他說， _我們見證了無數王朝的興衰，人類時間之轉折，各種各樣的殺戮和更多其他的事件；你的恐懼對我們來說什麼也不是_ 。  
  
他不知道，到了最後，他們在這裡等了多久，但Charles想他們兩人除了呼吸外都沒有動過。  
  
Charles在聽到有人敲門跳了起來，但Erik舉起手，示意他先等一下。三下慢擊後兩下快速的敲門聲 – 顯然是一個代碼。Erik站起身，指示Charles跟著他，並走向門口，在那裡他打開了牆旁邊的一塊面板並鍵入一串數字。大門一定已被鎖上。  
  
Wolverine的臉，出現在另一邊，嚴肅並帶著少量血跡。“我收拾掉了好幾個人，但他們很不錯。把他們套上制服的話我會說他們是政府特工。” 他給了Erik一個意味深長的眼神。  
  
Erik嘆了口氣。 “他們大概會認為我現在應該會去搭乘穿梭機，以登上船艦去。”。  
  
Wolverine點頭。 “我能嗅到任何竊聽器或者炸彈並把它們找出來。大概。但照著敵人的期望去行動絕不是贏得一場戰爭的方法。尤其是當你甚至不知道這場戰爭到底是他媽的為了什麼。”  
  
肯定是前軍人，Charles判定。他保持著沉默。反正，Wolverine和Erik之間的對話至少有一半是通過面部表情進行著的。  
  
“你想我去躲藏起來，” Erik平淡地說道。  
  
“我想跟著線索追查出這到底是為了什麼，也許還可以砍下源頭，” Wolverine說道。 “要做到這一點，我需要不用在你身邊跟著你。”  
  
“ _Logan_ 。”  
  
Wolverine臉上的表情並沒有真的 _軟化下來_ ，但至少看上去沒那麼兇狠。 “這麼多年來，其他人一直說我是你的母狗， _總圍著你打轉_  [your bitch,  _your worry-dog_ ]，我從來所沒他媽的在乎過。狼，你瞧，知道怎麼去 _捕獵_ 。但這次你得 _讓我去_ 。”  
  
“若我能躲起來不現身。” 但Erik聲音裡含著的無奈語氣，說明Wolverine已經贏了。  
  
“Charles可以看護照應你。”  
  
等等，什麼？  
  
Erik加入與Charles一起盯著Wolverine。 “你 - 你甚至不喜歡在沒有你如影子般的隨行下讓我去和Stark喝一杯！”  
  
“因為那是Stark和酒精，” Wolverine面無表情地說道。 “Charles？”  
  
Charles吞了口口水。點頭。 “當然，任何你需要幫忙的事情。”  
  
“無論在追殺你的是誰都不會預料到這個，” Wolverine續道。 “離開這裡，到郊區去。無論是那個城市都不會是安全的。”  
  
然後Charles就被拖拉著，經過之前過來時通過的走廊及第一條樓梯。他花了數分鐘的時間才弄清楚他們肯定是正走去Erik的房間。幸運的是，圖書館與其他所有舊有的家族房間一樣位於北翼，所以他們的路程不算太長。  
  
就在他們正要走到最後一條樓梯時， Wolverine突然大喊，“躲起來！” 並 _迅速跳向_ 他們前面的頂端。Erik轉身猛地把Charles平貼到牆上。  
  
一串灼熱的光串從Erik背後劃過，射中了樓梯平台上的牆上。Charles本以為它會把牆直接射穿，但牆身仍然完好，只留下了焦黑的痕跡中心那幾乎看不見的小小凹痕。  
  
“莊園最古老的部分，” Erik在他耳邊說道，“最原本的房子已經承受過了無數次的圍攻，襲擊和家族戰爭。她是個堅強的女孩。”  
  
一聲叫喊響起。在他們上方，Wolverine龐大的身影正與一個黑衣人搏鬥衝突中，他們兩個人又快又狠地互相攻擊。Wolverine有好幾個地方在流血，但看來不太在意，而他的對手則明顯傾斜向一邊。一段短暫的停頓讓Charles有機會看到Wolverine正拿著數把像爪子般的長刀不，走出了他的手，酷似爪子 –  不，那是直接從他手中長出來的，像真的爪子一樣 – 然後Wolverine撲向前，抓住應該是刺客的人的身體，他們兩個傾倒並滾下樓梯，只留下那道破爛的扶手在其身後。  
  
在他們剛滾下的那一刻，Erik抓起Charles的手又開始跑起來。 “等等， Wolverine怎麼辦？”  
  
“相信我，他會沒事的！” Erik向他保證道。  
  
一進到房間，Erik飛奔到他的臥室，並拿了一個小背包出來。他從茶几上抓起正在充電的電腦平板，以及數樣辦公室裡的物品，然後打開門旁邊的鍵盤並快速按下一長串比Charles曾見過他在家裡使用過的遠遠要長得多的數字。鍵盤縮回牆後，露出一塊亮著光的面板，Erik把自己的手掌按了上去。  
  
“我在把房子鎖定，” Erik解釋道。他招手示意Charles走近一點，並在Charles走近時，抓起Charles的右手把它亦壓在面板上面。 “它需要由兩個被電腦系統認證過的人才可進行鎖定，而亦須要兩個人才能解開。通常情況下，我會叫Logan幫忙。”  
  
他們退回到走廊裡，房門在他們身後發出了一聲聽起來非常結實 _咔嗒聲_ 關上了，同時間Charles感應到一個思想正向他們這邊走來。而且那 _不是_ Wolverine的。  
  
“有人來了，” 他向Erik輕聲說道。  
  
Erik往另一方向前進，拉著（不太必要地）Charles一起。他們走了好幾條不同的樓梯，從二樓直穿至東翼。Erik打開了一道看上去就像是衣櫃的門，除去在它的另一邊出現了一條狹窄的樓梯，他們往下走進了一間位於地面的佈滿灰塵，未使用過的儲藏室。Charles掩著他的鼻子以防止自己打噴嚏。  
  
房間裡有一道側門可以通往外面。Erik試著打開但發現它被鎖上了。他低聲咀咒著，發狠撞向它，Charles亦加入一起推著門。一定是有些什麼東西被撞開了，因為門突然就開了，他們一起摔到外邊夜間清涼的地面上去。  
  
Charles和Erik爬了起來。在Erik把他的背包掛上一邊肩膀時有樣東西直衝向他，把他推到Charles身上。  
  
那是Wolverine。而原因亦立時可怕地清楚明白，因為下一刻，一把匕首的刀柄從他的胸口穿透而出。Charles本能地抬頭看向應該是匕首投擲出的方向。其中一個刺客，穿著與其他人一樣的黑色衣服，從三樓窗口凌空跳下。他翻了一個筋斗並恰好在Wolverine身後著地。  
  
Wolverine，本摇摇晃晃地扭成一團倒在地上，突然猛擊出去，金屬爪閃著從屋裡散發出來的光。顯然，他並不是倒地不起，而只是蹲了下來。爪子直插進毫無防備的刺客的肚裡。鮮血在草地上四濺開來。那把匕首還插在Wolverine的胸膛上；彷彿記起了它，那人一把抓住劍柄 _把它從先從自己身上抽了出來_ ，並在匕刃尖端那惡毒地附帶著的一個小鉤把他連血帶肉的勾出來時哼叫出聲。  
  
若是在電影，這將是上演英勇的騎士及守護者終於屈服於致命的傷勢而倒在地上的劇情，但Wolverine只是厭惡地看了一眼匕首就把它插進投擲出這把匕首的刺客胸口上去。  
  
“你覺得 _感覺_ 怎樣，老兄，” Wolverine吐了口口水。那個刺客，在最初受到肚上的那一擊時經己斷了氣息，終於軟綿綿的倒在地上。  
  
他轉過身並怒視著Erik和Charles。 “你們他媽的還在等什麼？你早應該拖著屁股趕緊走了。” Wolverine抬手抹了一把臉，把上面的血跡抹得更開，看上去更嚇人。 “我會追查出是誰把這些傢伙送來，看看到底發生了啥事並確保他們在你重新露面後也不會有機會再派出另一輪攻擊，然後我才過來找你。”  
  
“但是 – 你受傷了 –” Charles抗議道。  
  
“操。” Wolverine暗含深意的看了Erik一眼，然後拉開他的夾克。在男人的胸口Charles _知道_ 才剛被匕首深深插入的位置有著大量血跡，但在Charles正準備尋找什麼東西去包紮它時Erik說道，鬱悶地，“不，Charles， _看著_ 。” Erik把Wolverine那已完全破爛的汗衫撕開。  
  
Charles盯著。那裡 _有_ 一個傷口，但已經差不多結痂了。而在它周圍那些比較淺的傷口正在Charles的眼前慢慢癒合起來。  
  
它也可以是些非常先進的微生物學技術，但Charles本能地知道這不是。 “哦，你也是變種人，真是 _太美好了_ ，” Charles喜悅地看著他。這解釋了為什麼Erik對Charles是一個變種人這件事能表現得這麼冷靜；畢竟，Wolverine在他還是個小孩子的時候就一直是他的保鏢。  
  
Wolverine對Erik翻了翻眼睛。 “我跟你說過什麼？你能不能快點把他拖走？我之後再去找你們兩個。”  
  
“他會沒事的，Charles，” Erik邊拖著Charles離家遠去邊說道。 “說真的，在他來找到我們時很可能會比我們兩個人的狀態都來得要好。沒有什麼東西能長久壓制到他，而我這麼說完全沒有任何誇張。”  
  
Charles結巴著一些抗議，但不是說他能找到什麼更好的選擇。而肯定把Erik，刺客們的目標，帶離危險的地方是一個合乎邏輯的選擇。他慶幸有一片稀疏的樹林包圍著花園，把莊園內部從一號船廠的周邊分隔開來。  
  
有一條小路在那裡，某個地方，主要是用來定期運送物資到莊園去的。在晚上很難看到任何東西，但其中一個月亮還掛在天空，而Charles的眼睛，已經習慣了在礦巢時的黑暗，還是在草地不自然地變得稀疏的地方找到了它。他們跟著小路走下去。Charles的身體在度過了幾個月的輕鬆生活後變的沒那麼壯健結實，但還不足以消除從孩提時就在郊區攀爬打滾的身手。Erik，儘管在他生活裡可能還從沒持續行走超過10英里的路，毫不費勁地緊隨其後並且跟Charles一樣沒製造出多少聲音。  
  
小路被做成一個大半圓，在其中一段小路會沿着與莊園接壤的北面與東面的峽谷山脈而走。Charles小心確保盡可能遠離那一段小路而又不會偏離路徑；因為四周實在是太暗了，他也不能完全確定，這亦意味著他可能會發現不到前方會不會突然沒路。他甚至無法看到峽谷的另一邊。如果他不是很清楚的熟知地形，他可能會以為在斷崖的另一邊是無窮無盡的一片黑暗。  
  
他也微微預計著其中一個刺客有可能會追上他們，或是有更多會從峽谷邊緣跳出來。但一路上也沒有聽到槍枝啟動能源的聲音，或是有刺客突然跳向他們，最後小路終於帶領著他們下了山坡上並直接來到一號造船廠雜亂無章的領域。  
  
“不是應該有圍牆的嗎？” Erik低聲問道，他的聲音在經過長長的沉寂後響起讓人嚇了一跳。 “我的意思是，有無數飛船就這樣停放在那裡，更不用說那些精密的設備。”  
  
“有圍牆的，” Charles低聲回答。 “好幾道圍牆，還有巡邏隊伍，以及自動防禦系統。他們 _全設在另一邊_ 。” 畢竟，在莊園這邊設立保安措施沒有任何意義；要得到進入莊園的許可比進入一間造船廠的許可要困難得多。而且，從Charles閱讀過的有關Eisendhardts的事跡，他們一定會抗議為什麼身為莊園領主卻不能輕鬆悠閒地走進他自己擁有業務工廠去並隨他高興地徵用任何擺放在裡面的飛船。  
  
他決定不與Erik提起這事 – 但它確實給了他他們下一個步驟該怎麼走的一個想法。  
  
他們在成堆的備用零件和掛在吊架上半成品飛船中間彎彎曲曲地前進著，直至來到停泊著貨用推車及陸上運貨車 [landwagon] 的車隊的寬廣空地上。Charles選擇了一輛塗有熟悉的紅色和銀色花紋，背面印有Lehnsherr家的家徽的陸上運貨車。  
  
“來吧，” 他催促著Erik。Charles從車輛背後把手沿進車底邊移動。他試探著輕輕敲打了好幾個地方，直到他聽到了他一直在尋找的位置。 “哈！” 空地上不方便地找不到任何廢鐵，但陸上運貨車的車邊有一塊金屬快要剝落，很大機會是太多風雨及司機輕率駕駛所造成的受害者。Charles撕下一小片寬鬆的上衣包裹著他的手 – 他已經不記得是從何時開始，他穿了多過一件衣服，但至少比起Erik的三層衣服來說還不算太糟糕 – 並小心地扯下那塊金屬薄片。他把它塞進陸上運貨車的貨艙門縫，慢慢向旁邊移動直至碰到了門閂。一陣搖動，再加上一下計算好時間的擊打 – 手動門閂就鬆開了，可以把門推上到剛剛好讓他們兩人爬進去。  
  
“是不是有些事情你需要告訴我的，Charles？” Erik戲謔道，在他們把門重新關上之後。四周一片漆黑。  
  
“這是一件住在郊區的人都會做的事，當他們需要去很遠的地方，但又沒能力付起一般交通工具的費用，” Charles說道。 “我的意思是，我從沒這樣做過，但我們大部分人都知道該怎麼做，在家鄉那邊。”他試著移進一點貨艙裡，但他的腳趾踢上某些東西。 “哎唷。關鍵是要溜進一個會上鎖的車場，像這個這樣的，因為在工作了一整天後司機根本不會想再費神去弄那一堆電子保安系統，而且本來也不應該有人能溜進車場裡來。他們只會用手動門閂，而這通常在數年後也會變得有點鬆動。” Charles慢慢把手伸出去，觸碰到了一個平坦的表面，並敲了敲它。啊，一個儲物箱。 “這架車已經裝好貨物了。他們明早甚至不會查看貨艙裡面。”  
  
“我不得不承認 – 這完全讓我刮目相看，” Erik淡淡平述到。 “但其實我可以讓我們通過任何電子鎖。我的電腦平板上有一條總匙可以開啟所有屬於Lehnsherr的財物。”  
  
Charles在黑暗裡沉下臉來。 “至少這樣你不會留下任何痕跡。你知道的， _那些在外面想殺了你的人_ ？”  
  
“呀，有道理。”  
  
他們慢慢地，和帶著點點痛苦地，在陸上運貨車裡不知是載著什麼貨物的儲物箱間摸索著前進，直到他們找到一處可以容下他們兩人的窄小空位，如果他們貼近地坐在一起的話。  
  
“所以，” Charles說，在隔了不知多久後，“你不知道為什麼有人會僱用刺客來刺殺你？”  
  
“我開始覺得你其實只是喜歡把這件事大聲說出來，” 另一個男人發著牢騷。  
  
“Erik。”   
  
Erik聳聳肩，他的肩膀輕輕碰到Charles緊貼著他的另一邊身體。 “有無數可能的原因。” 男人的語氣聽起來荒謬地 _合理_ 。 “問題在於，實際上，為什麼是 _現在_ ？我在過去的幾個月裡都做些什麼特殊或反常的事情。好吧，除了我決定搬回莊園居住。但這也不是一件突然決定的事情；我考慮了好一段時間，亦在去年就宣布了這個消息。我敢肯定我沒有致命地得罪任何人。而且最近也沒有什麼事情會因為我的消失而受到影響。”  
  
“這樣的事情發生過多少次了？”  
  
“Charles，我聘請一個全職保鏢是有原因的。我通常每年都會遇上好幾次攻擊。” Erik發出了一聲仔細回憶的聲音。 “當然，從未試過出動到一整個團隊。”  
  
“那會有什麼影響，如果你 – ” Charles吞了口口水，“ – 如果那些刺客已經成功了？”  
  
再一次聳肩。 “不太多，實話地說。領地將由政府暫時接管 – 這亦是一個很好的讓我活著的理由，我拒絕讓Sepor接觸我家族的任何一點財產 – 直到所有的法律程序整理完畢，那這個頭銜職位和土地所有權將會傳到在首都生活的遠房表兄妹手上。”  
  
“那 – 我並沒有要暗示說你的親戚有什麼特別想的意思，但他們有沒有可能派出刺客來攻擊你？”  
  
“我也有想過這個可能，” Erik說。 “但不，我與他們關係不錯，而且得到這個頭銜就意味著他們將不得不，天理不容地 [the fates forbid]，搬到這裡來。比起來他們更有可能為此僱用一整隊的保鏢以確保我能一直生存下去。”  
  
他們又陷入沉默。又過了一段時間後，Erik說，“Charles，我 – 我從沒有想過要讓你陷進危險當中。Wolverine在莊園時，讓你處於窘境裡。若你能帶我去到任何一個城市，我家族有一些盟友會收留我，而我可以在事情過去後再致電到你家裡找你 – ”  
  
“噓，” Charles說。他試著不去糾結於Erik只稱那些人為盟友 – 而不是朋友，甚至還不是他自己的盟友，而是他的家族，不，是他的 _家族的姓氏的_ 。 “看來我的命運是注定要負責把你的屁股從水深火熱中給拉出來。若我現在停止這樣做就將是我的失職了。”  
  
“Charles，你越長時間跟著我就 –”  
  
“你相信Wolverine能解決這件事嗎？” Charles現在才遲來的發現到這肯定是不太尋常的，像Erik這樣一個意志堅強又獨立自主的男人，會僅僅只讓自己的一個保鏢去解決他的麻煩，不管這是一個多麼合理明智的解決方案又或是他已經僱用了這個保鏢有多久。 “你相信他能找出你的敵人，並讓你不被你的敵人發現嗎？”  
  
“當然。” 而且，在Erik的思想裡亦沒有一絲懷疑。  
  
“那我相信他亦會照顧到我。”  _及我的_ 。這也意味著，在某個時刻，Charles的腦袋已經思考了進一步的可能並決定了該怎麼行動。  
  
就像他才是那個能夠讀心的人一樣，Erik問道，“那麼，我們要去哪裡？”  
  
Charles咬著下唇。但其實這真的沒有什麼可以考慮的 – 他不熟悉這個區域，或是任何一個城市，並且這真不是一個可以出任何差錯的時候。Wolverine希望他可以帶Erik去一個任何人也聯想不到跟Erik或是Lehnsherrs或跟莊園有任何關聯的地方。而揭露出Wolverine是一個變種人，亦進一步證明了Erik對變種人完全沒有任何歧視，這讓他更容易作出決定。


	4. 隱藏的王國

  
**Chapter 4**

**The Hidden Kingdom**  
 **隱藏的王國**  


  
  


> “很容易就能分辨出誰是變種人，”GYK，28歲，說。“他們都被m-疾病弄癲了，不是嗎？  
>   
>  “最恐怖的，當然，是讀心者。”Tul764，15歲。“他們玩弄他人。從他人的腦袋裡直接竊取機密。讓你相信任何他們想要你相信的。”  
>   
>  “因為他們的能力，讀心者可以控制整個社會；僅僅只是靠近他們就可能讓一個正常人出現精神失常的各種症狀。” Wren-Lay，軍醫，40歲。  
>   
>  “有文件記載著讀心者將m-疾病的症狀傳播到普通人類身上的記錄。” – Jefferson Frost  
>   
>  – “在Sepor統治下的生活”，由撒哈拿遠洋大學編集之比較研究。  
>   
> 

 

  
“我們到了。” Charles溫暖的聲音滑過睡得迷糊的意識，伴隨著在Erik的肩膀一陣輕柔的搖晃。Erik吃力地把他的眼皮分開，並因猛烈的陽光而瞇起。渾身酸痛。他能感覺到開始瘀青了，而且很可能在瘀青上再加上撞傷，尤其是他那不停碰撞上生鏽的貨車側面的胳膊和肩膀；顯然，良好的減震裝置在這邊的世界上是一種非必要的奢侈品。  
  
“到了哪裡？” Erik問道，跟進Charles下了車。與他們同車的乘客只簡單的瞥了他們一眼。Erik慶幸在他們離開南城前Charles要他穿上那件 _戴斯 [deisich]_ ，即使那些織布讓他發癢得難受而且穿著兩層衣服讓他熱得頭暈。幾乎每個人都穿著同樣的粗糙織布 – 被製作成褲子或長袍 – 雖然也有一些細小的像是加上了皮帶或裝飾領口的差別。  
  
“這裡是哈達頓 [Hattan]，離我的村落最近的城鎮，” Charles解釋說，在身旁揮了揮手。 “從這裡我們得開始徒步了，我恐怕。”  
  
Charles從地攤那給二人各買了一瓶子卡斯果汁 [kass-juice]。雖然它幾乎不能稱為冰涼的了，但它很清甜，並在這時候可以算是Erik曾經喝過的最為清涼的飲品。  
  
“我可以把錢還你，” Erik喃喃道，在喝光半瓶果汁後。  
  
Charles翻了翻眼。 “你肯定知道在事故後你基本上是供我休養直到我恢復健康為止？我還付得起這麼一件 _戴斯_ 和那一點卡斯果的。”  
  
Erik想指出本來就是 _他_ 成為Charles受傷的原因，但他意識到在這件事情上他們兩人大概都不能達成共識。而且，實在是太熱再繼續說話了。  
  
他們走過一排排破舊但仍保存完好的住屋，他們沿著一條離城鎮中心越遠就越來越窄的小路走下去。到最後它成了一條泥土小徑，而在他們旁邊除了岩石，跟零散的 _矮樹叢_ 外什麼也沒有。  
  
Erik慢慢地小口喝著他的飲料，知道不能太快把它喝光。他感到快被汗水濕透了，每次呼吸都像刮過他的肺部一樣。他那對舒適的鞋子，適合在室內穿著的，重得像腳鐐一樣，烘烤著他的腳部；他羨慕Charles穿著的那對涼鞋。小徑剛開始還是平路，然後就開始慢慢上坡，但仍然平坦得讓Erik無法得知他們到底走了有多高，直到他們繞過一塊巨大岩層，然後他右手邊的地面消失了。他呆望著那裡好一段時間直到他的大腦終於接上了他雙眼的境像；一塊小圓石，被他先前踏出的一步碰掉了，彈跳落陡峭的懸崖下面。  
  
他的意識在炎熱及勞累下逐漸分崩離析成無意義的銀白色一片。Charles是他的唯一焦點，那同時存在在他幾步前及旁邊的身影。世界的其他地方全都變得支離破碎：空氣變得尖銳，不能忽略的金屬般的質感，一陣響亮的聲音從遠方傳來，不同的聲音呼喚著Charles的名字，兩旁的景色有部分看起來依稀像一些被扭曲了的飛船。  
  
“Erik，我們終於到了 – 哦，該死的，” Charles說道，在很遙遠的地方。 “Raven， _Raven_ ，你能過來幫我們一下嗎 –”  
  
Charles的臉從上方朝他靠近。這很奇怪，因為Erik通常都是那個 _低頭_ 看著Charles的人。一股強烈的想要接近他，把唇貼上Charles的皮膚的衝動，從體內湧起，伴隨著從好一段時間前開始他已經感覺不到的高溫一起。現在壓制著這衝動完全出自本能，因為他是 _如此的累_ 。  
  
“你的眼睛真藍，” Erik對Charles說，並暈了過去。  
  
  
  
 _他在一艘飛船上漫步，一艘他從來沒見過的飛船。不可思議地；他唯一居住過的只有他家族的飛船，但她沒有任何一部分是他所不深深熟知的。他沒有任何恐懼感，雖然，他從不會在飛船上感到恐懼，而這艘飛船讓他安心，愉悅。  
  
他身處的這個地方看來像是艦橋。沒有任何人在這裡，但又是真的完全空無一人：不知怎麼的在飛船上能感覺到一個存在。那個存在感覺很熟悉。  
  
他想他可以聽到一些聲音，遙遠的，但飛船是他現下要注意的事。它那優雅的造型浮現在他的腦海裡，他讓自己探索它的各種結構質感：引擎生氣勃勃的運轉聲，船殼擁有著的防護強度，無數的能量線像藤蔓一樣熱切地圍繞著船身蜿蜒前進。  
  
那總是困擾著他的恐懼感還未有露面。這讓他想變得無所畏懼，想盡情傾訴，終於變得自由和無拘無束。無論這個夢的目的是什麼，但讓他從現實中得到能暫時喘息的機會 - _  
  
  
  
他猛地睜開眼睛。  
  
他身處這個房間很 _細小_ ，只靠著從高位窗戶灑進的月光照亮房間。這裡只有足夠的空間剛好能夠擺放他正躺於其上的簡陋床墊，再加上一張搖搖晃晃的桌子擠在一個小角落裡。  
  
床墊在他轉動身體時嘎嘎作響。一個蜷縮在他身邊的溫暖身體跟著他一起轉身。Erik只來得及注意到那熟悉的棕色頭毛Charles就睜開了眼睛。  
  
“哈囉，” Charles說，撲閃著眼睛看向他，“如果我說我其實沒打算要睡著你會相信我嗎，更不要說趁著你不省人事的時候調戲你？”  
  
Erik輕笑出來。 “那麼，你躺上床是打算做什麼，如果不是要睡覺？” 他試著不去想他是有多經常渴望能處在這個位置上：在床上與溫暖而柔軟的Charles一起。當然，在他腦袋的畫面裡不會有那麼多衣服出現。  
  
“我正要坐起來！” Charles抗議道。 “我只是打算留在附近讓你不要醒來發現隻身處一個完全陌生的地方。” 他停頓了一下。 “你感覺怎麼樣？”  
  
“我不認為我之前整個人生中有走過這麼多的路，” Erik承認道。 “有一段時間，在那裡，我甚至以為我們會一直就只這樣走下去。”  
  
“這裡比起在城市裡的生活更為截然不同。Hank說這大概只是脫水症狀，或許還加上一點點中暑。” Charles似乎意識到他仍然半躺在Erik上面，於是帶點不好意思地稍為退開了一點點。要這麼做，卻反而，讓他的身體像是要分散思緒般挑逗地扭動並磨蹭著Erik，逼使Erik不得不狠咬著自己的舌頭。  
  
而且，這張床墊的大小幾乎不足以容納一個成年男子 – 去容納 _Charles_ 的身型。這意味著即使Charles已靠到牆上，他們之間，充其量，也只有三英寸的距離。  
  
Erik輕率的並且渴望碰觸的大腦，不斷冒出翻滾過去把Charles釘在牆上蹂躪他每一寸身體的想像，不停地折磨著他。  
  
多年的訓練讓他得以把那些想像硬拽回他的腦海深處並捏熄掉它們。  
  
“我做了一個奇怪的夢，” Erik脫口說道，比平常更大聲一點以擠出他那些叛逆地升起來的慾望。 “我在一艘飛船上。它不是我的。而且也不是任何一艘我到過的，飛船。”  
  
Charles盯著他。他的眼睛，不知何故，儘管光線只僅僅足夠看到所有事物的輪廓仍然犯罪般的藍。 “我覺得這個夢可能是我的，”他說道。  
  
除了，他的嘴沒動。  
  
Erik確信這一點，因為那該死的嘴唇總是像磁鐵般吸引著他的眼球。  
  
 _真的非常對不起，我已經有好一段時間沒有投射我的夢境了。_  
  
“那就是我聽到的你的聲音，第一次的時候，” Erik說道。 “在意外前的。我曾經感到疑惑 – 但那是你的聲音，在我的腦袋裡。” 他腦中飛快掠過，像蟲子飛過一樣，各種傳聞，新聞報導，民間故事；他得首先承認他對讀心者其實可以說是一無所知。事實上，很多時候他通常都忘了Charles也是其中之一。  
  
 _我能投射思想到他人腦海裡也可以讀到它們。_ Erik其中一部分安靜的，總是在運轉的腦袋不禁想道，閒閒無事地，Charles在他腦中的聲音聽起來就像他的聲音一樣是因為Charles用自己的聲音來思考，或是Charles刻意讓它聽起來像他的聲音。 _我盡我最大所能不去讀他人的思想，除非得到許可。不過，若你想著的是有關我的事，那就好像刻意去忽略有人在喊你的名字一樣。我永遠不能將它完全關上。_  
  
這讓Erik想到Charles有機會無意中瞥見過一些Erik對他產生的幻想。Erik應該要更在意這個的，但一點點的事都能讓Charles臉紅，而如果他看到Erik的腦袋裡那些清晰露骨的內容大概會一直這麼臉紅下去。並且，在這短短時間裡Erik的生活中發生的許許多多的新的發展面前，很容易的就可以把這小小的 _難堪羞愧_ 給踢下優先考慮列表。踢至最底下。  
  
 _你還能做什麼？_  Erik在他腦海裡問道，刻意將思想傳向Charles。  
  
Charles眨眨眼，然後整張臉亮了起來。 _哦！你真的不介意？大多數人都對這感到不安。嗯，我也不太清楚。我可以讓它看起來彷彿時間靜止了一樣。嘛，它現在看起來不會太壯觀，因為只有我們兩個人在這裡。_  
  
Charles在他緊張時總會這樣喋喋不休。  
  
“你能控制他人嗎？” Erik好奇地問道。 “在他們的腦海裡制造幻覺？我聽說有些讀心者可以做到這一點。”  
  
“可以的。” Charles看上去有點憂傷，因為某些原因。 “但除非絕對有需要不然我不會這麼做。我盡可能減少運用我的能力。但它有時都會派上用場。還記得我，嗯，對幫忙按摩頭部的技術有多好嗎？那是我在幫助其他人時學到的竅門。”  
  
Erik皺眉。 “其他人？”  
  
  
  
“Raven。” 怒氣令Charles的聲音變得Erik從沒聽過的厚重。 “我跟你說過我希望先由我來介紹你 – ”  
  
“作為你那可愛，金發的小妹妹，我知道。但就算他是那個他媽的總理我也不在乎，如果親自 – 如果他要住在這裡，他就要面對真正的我。” 明亮的黃色眼睛怒視著Erik。 “那，你就是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
“你一定就是Raven，” Erik說道，差不多是不假思索地。他不知道這會否太過冒失。他不喜歡某些星球區域的習俗，但亦意識到在被當成是一個外來者時，他知道最好不要忽略它們以引起其他人的反感。那些習俗使他陷入過無數泥沼當中，而這一天他已經太累去繼續掙扎爬出深陷的泥沼外了 – 累到讓他一度想要，就這樣，讓自己沉至底部。  
  
他看到Charles走近一點，就像隨時準備要把Raven從Erik身上拖走。 _放鬆一點，你沒有做錯_ ，Charles向他保證。 _在家中和對親朋好友時我們都直接叫名字。在切斯特所有人都已經在這裡住了好幾年了。如果你不叫我們的名字反而會更突出。再說，你將會在我們家裡住下，那你就是我們的家人了。_  
  
“你知道在其他人的交談當中插入是很不禮貌的行為，對吧？” Raven瞪向Charles。  
  
“襲擊我們的客人也是很不禮貌的行為，但我沒看到那讓你不這麼做，” Charles反擊道。  
  
“沒關係，” Erik平靜地說。在最初的震驚過去後，他可以看到Charles的妹妹的更細節，從那壓倒性的...一片藍裡。 “我很高興見到你，Raven。”  
  
Raven恫嚇般的呼出一口氣。 “你很英俊，至少。而且你有足夠勇氣；上一個被Charles帶回家的人在看到我這個樣子後尖叫著跑出了門口。或是會跑出去，如果Charles沒有即時把他凍結在原地的話。”  
  
“那是因為你突然 _拿著菜刀_ 衝到他面前。”  
  
“我正在做飯，我忘了它還在我手裡，” Raven輕描淡寫地說道。 “不管怎樣，我敢肯定 _Erik_ 剛剛連眼睛也沒眨一下，” 她瞇起眼睛，她在說他的名字時加重了語氣表示她本預計他會對這樣直呼名字作出某些反應；她似乎對他沒有任何回應感到失望。 “這讓我覺得你在之前已提醒過他，Charles。”  
  
“原諒我不想讓我們的客人去承受你要證明整個十太陽都討厭你天生的外貌的宣傳活動” Charles說，“但是，事實上，我 _沒有_ 。因為我有這個神奇的想法認為你已不會再做這種特技表演，或至少不會對才剛剛甦醒的人實行。“  
  
事實上，久纏不退的疲憊感和與之伴隨而來精神彷彿大慨是Erik對Raven突然出現在他面前沒什麼反應的唯一原因。他確信現在在這裡發生的兄妹吵架絕不是第一次，並且實在支撐不下去作為這場吵架唯一的觀眾並繼續看著兄妹二人為一件小事爭論一番。  
  
“真的，我沒事，” 他插話道。 “我蠻習慣這種事情。Wolverine深信需要讓人隨時保持警覺。我有好幾次一醒來就看到那對金屬爪出現在我面前。” 他向Raven點了點頭。 “你，至少，好看悅目多了。”  
  
Charles輕聲笑著。 “哦，天，我可以想像到那會是怎樣。Raven，你現在能不能放開他了？”  
  
明亮的黃色眼睛探究地，看了Erik最後一眼。 “好吧，好吧，” Raven嘀咕著，舉起她雙手向後退開。Erik深吸了一口氣。她在退開一點後整個外形 _翻起漣漪_ ，就像一道波浪周遊全身，突然地一個金發，藍眼睛的女孩就站在那裡盯著他看。  
  
他看回去。 “那真漂亮。”  
  
她給他一個苦笑。 “是嗎？很多人都喜歡這個。你有什麼特別要求嗎？你看來並不像一個熱愛胸部的人。那麼，就是屁股了。別以為我沒看到你有在盯着我哥的看。你應該要看看他還像個未成年少女時的那個樣子。” 她的外形再次變得模糊，然後Erik看到了一個更年輕時的Charles。而且還要是沒穿著上衣。並一臉壞笑地看著他。  
  
“ _Raven_ ，” Charles喊叫了出來，臉紅得像番茄炸開了一樣，同一時間Erik說道，“什麼？不，不 – 我的意思是道，你能做到的事情。你的能力很漂亮。”  
  
“噢。” Raven變回了金髮女孩，只是她現在看起來有著猶豫和顯得更 _年輕_ 。 “嗯。”  
  
Erik說道，“你一定有一雙非常注意細節的眼睛。”  
  
“謝謝。” 一抹暈紅出現在她的臉頰上。  
  
他盯著那桃紅色的，健康的膚色。 “其實，如果你還接受要求...我想看 _真正的_ Raven。”  
  
這次的變化較為緩慢，帶點猶豫不決；但他在看到她重新變回藍色，有著鱗狀圖案和黃色眼晴時微笑起來。她顯得有點吃驚，但也若有所思。  
  
她不情願地道：“好吧，他可以留下來。”  
  
  
  


[ _插畫_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/489750/489750_original.png)

  
  
  
“歡迎，” Raven在第二天早上說道，“來到銀河系中最大的廢物堆。” 她拉開掛在他們住所的 ‘窗戶’ 上，被他們用來當成窗簾的那塊褪色的 _卡巴莎布_ 。  
  
天空才剛開始轉變顏色。Charles和Raven的住所位於相對高的位置，讓他們擁有一個廣闊的周邊地區的景觀。地形以Erik來看看起來很奇怪，不太自然，彷彿一些不規則的岩石堆被清掃成一個個整齊，低矮的土丘。光從東面的地平線散出，把天空和大地映成一片火紅色。  
  
直到這時Erik才終於意識到他，原來，一直看到的是無數飛船。  
  
連綿不斷的飛船，各種的殘骸或廢棄碎片。有些還是完整的，雖然大多數只能辨認出像是機翼或底盤或是發動機外殼的部分，而在中間則堆滿了多到數不清金屬碎片。艾森的效區是由金屬廢料所組成的風景，一架疊著一架，一個太空物體與星塵的墓地；而人們在它上面組建起了他們的家園。  
  
昨天晚上在經過了Raven和Erik的那段對話後，他們吃了一頓以風乾並鹽漬過的 _維戴士 [valdeis]_  為主的簡單晚餐。Erik清楚知道他被給了最多的分量，雖然他也想過要抗議但又想不到該怎麼說才不會太失禮。他想起他出席過的各種宴會，像是中心派對，慈善舞會和開幕典禮，那些無限供應的食物和飲料。他突然強烈地對Wolverine充滿感激，對於他堅持需要持續不斷的鍛煉和合理的進餐用量。Charles在整頓晚餐上都看上去很擔心。  
  
“這已經非常足夠了，Charles，” 他向他保證道。  
  
在用過晚飯彼疲倦令Erik幾乎不能站穏。他和Charles最後又再一次一起躺進同一張床，因為外面那同時用作書房/飯廳/廚房的空間實在沒有什麼適合睡覺的地方，而唯一的另一個房間是Raven的臥室。幸運的是，他們都沒有精力因這而覺得尷尬。  
  
“我要出門了，” Charles在一會後通報到。他從兩間臥室中間的小廁所衝了出來向大門口直走而去。Erik很慶幸他如此著急；Charles穿著一條褲子，看上去破舊骯髒，搭配上深色，厚重的靴子 –  _而再沒有其他衣服_ 。那蒼白，有著漂亮肌肉線條的背影歡快地烙印進他的腦袋裡；Erik盯著大門外面足足一分鐘才意識到Charles早已離去很久了。  
  
Raven在廚房到處翻找著，哼著一些識別不出來的音調。他希望她沒有注意到，但她在他的桌子對面坐下來時臉上掛著一副某程度上稱得上為洋洋得意的 _洞悉_ 表情，所以他猜想他沒有那麼幸運。  
  
  
  
切斯特村西區村落，從外面看上去，像一個小山丘，從周邊的廢棄金屬場間緩緩升起。一些住所，像Charles的那間，是由政府發配的合法的行的基本住所，而另一些刖分散在各種飛船機體和能供利用的部件上。整體效果就變成了像是一個又一個不協調的金屬盒子堆疊在彼此的頂部上，在某些部分互相焊接在一起，然後各種各樣的金屬鐵塊或被固定在側面，或加建在頂上，甚或偶爾隨機 _貫穿_ 其中。  
  
這景觀意外的......吸引迷人，實際上，在接受了它是一個 _金屬廢料場_ 並 _由破爛的飛船所堆積而成_ 這件事後。從一條迂迴地繞著它那模糊不清，坑坑窪窪的圓錐形體的小路一直向上行走，會到達頂部一個平坦的空地上，那肯定就是這村落裡被稱為圈集的地方 – 一個有著多種用途的讓村人們聚集的場所。Erik甚至能看出這安排上的戰術優勢；從空中看下去，難以區別並發現隱藏在那寬廣，一望無際的金屬碎片中的村落。  
  
“在我年輕的時候，” 一個沙啞的聲音說道，“我們稱之為墮落星辰之平原 [Field of Fallen Stars] 。”  
  
Erik轉身，對上了一雙微笑著的淡褐色的眼睛。他們屬於一位應該可被稱為老人的女性，從她肢體的瘦弱和臉上的皺紋上看的話，但她像她風華正茂般挺直著身體，而她那可可色的皮膚仍保持著健康漂亮的膚色。  
  
“這是一個富有詩意的名字，” 他禮貌地說。停頓一下後，記起他之前聽到過的事情，他補充道，“我很感激您的迎接，尊者。”  
  
她笑看著他，露出了一整副雪亮的牙齒。 “古老的禮節，但我其實最喜歡這種，只跟你說喔。” 她拍拍他的胳膊。 “你是一個敏銳的人。在這裡很少活到我這個年紀的，而更少會願意離開家裡跟一個陌生人說話，所以這是一個合乎邏輯的推論。最重要的是你知道當地的習俗，並對此表現出尊重。”  
  
“你知道我是什麼人嗎？” 他問道。話說出來了才意識到她可能會把這看成傲慢囂張，而他其實只是單純地，由衷地，想知道而已。  
  
她看來沒有覺得被侮辱。或者，也許，只是跟本不關心這個。 “這重要嗎？在這個地方，在現在這個時候？”  
  
Erik想了想。 “不，我想不重要。”  
  
她再拍了拍他，就像一個奶奶對待一個早熟的孫子一樣。  
  
“墮落星辰之平原？” 他重覆道，在過了片刻之後。  
  
尊者，在她貫上這個稱謂時就不再擁有名字，揮揮手示意在他們周圍雜亂無章，零亂地一直擴展下去的平原。 “這裡大部分都曾經是一首首飛船，你看。這麼多的飛船都在這裡誕生 – 由礦藤以及我們的汗水從石頭中提煉出來，再由我們的雙手打造成形並裝嵌起來。我們把它們送出去，探索無窮無盡的宇宙，讓我們把自己的一部分也帶出去遊走於星空之間。然後，有一天，如果它們夠幸運的話，它們能回到這裡，把某一部分的星星也能回家裡來。有些會被熔化，重塑，再被重新使用，但總有太多太多，而那些已經成了倦金屬，受損金屬的，就會被安葬在這裡，讓岩石，水和風把它們重歸原處。” 她偏偏頭。 “慢慢地總有一天，船用金屬是出了名的穩定不易分解，需要很長很長時間才會開始生鏽。”  
  
Erik深吸了一口氣，把金屬尖銳刺鼻的味道吸進他的肺部。他幾乎從出生起就生活在飛船上，但他從沒有想過把飛船想成是獨立於它載著的人類外的一個存在。  
  
尊者清了清嗓子。 “所有事物都有他自己的時間，” 她喃喃地說。傾身靠向Erik。 “既然你那大腦已開始運作起來了，我建議你去仔細思考一下，順便地： _你知道Charles是什麼人嗎？_ ”  
  
  
  
Charles在太陽剛觸到了遙遠的西面的地平線上時回到了家。他帶了幾套適合Erik身材大小的服裝回來。Erik幾乎還沒有完全換上相對地較為乾淨的襯衫和褲子時就他聽到好幾對腳步聲以相當快的速度從住所邊掠過。Raven，才剛放學回到家來，把頭探出窗外向著不知是誰喊問著發生什麼時。  
  
Erik聽到，“Summers家的屋頂坍塌下來了。”  
  
“噢，天哪，” Charles說。 “我們應該去幫忙。”  
  
有問題的住所是在村落的另一側低一點的地方。在Erik，Charles和Raven來到前已經有一小群人圍繞在它周圍了。Raven立刻彎腰鑽了進去，無視了這個地方看起來就像剛經歷了一個小型災難。透過敞開了的大門看進去會發現一堆扭曲了的金屬推疊在主廳後面；在Charles和Raven的住所裡，那裡是廚房的位置。  
  
至少那群人似乎並非是好管閒事來看熱鬧的人。他們大多數人都在幫忙：清理雜物，檢查剩餘下來的屋頂的穩定性，並帶來食物和飲料。Erik看到有數個人影站在屋頂上，大概是在檢查那裡的狀況。Charles，顯然注意到了同樣的事情，朝架在一邊的梯子那走去。  
  
“讓我來吧，” Erik說道，輕輕走到他前面。 “你已經工作了一整天。”  
  
Charles對他微笑。“這裡所有的人也是，Erik。”  
  
“那就更有理由讓我來幫忙了。” Erik輕鬆地爬上梯子。已經在上面的兩名男子向他點了點頭，然後又轉回去到注視思量著屋頂上的大洞。  
  
不是太難就能看出發生了什麼事：某種能量光束射穿了金屬並炸開一個洞。槍？內層受到的損壞比外面更大，表示那道光束是從內裡發出來的。焦痕說明了光束是呈線形而不是圓圈，Erik只在飛船上見過能射出這種光束線的武器。光束割穿了支撐結構組織，導致內部的嵌板倒塌下來。屋頂本身也肯定從一開始就不是太穩固。  
  
“這是一艘L級2-50，是嗎？” 他放聲問道，有關Summers拿來造成住所的飛船型號。  
  
“是啊，” 其中一人回答道。他做了個羅恩的問候手勢。 “我是Darwin，這是Azazel。”  
  
“Erik。”  
  
“你熟悉飛船？” Azazel問。  
  
“一點點。在沉迷這個的人的圍繞下長大。” 在他的父親和他最好的親友的影響下，Erik可能比大多數駕駛薯飛船生活的人更加熟悉有關飛船的事情。他小心地跪下來並皺眉看著損壞的部份。 “如果我們只是把嵌板更換下來應該會更為容易。把那邊的結構組織切下來，將它從角落支柱那分離開來，應該可就以把整塊嵌板拆下來。這個型號在十年前已被淘汰了，應該可以從廢棄物料當中找到能讓我們更換用的。”  
  
Darwin輕哼道。“我同意。Azazel？”  
  
“我去找可以替代的嵌板。” 一陣紅煙，而Azazel已不在這裡。  
  
“是哩，那是他的能力，” Darwin說，聽起來像被Erik震驚的瞪視給逗樂了。 “你知道，大多數人都會先被他的外表給嚇到，之後才會被瞬間移動這部分給驚訝到。”  
  
“你的意思是，紅色皮膚？” Erik說。“在魯斯卡有些人也有著類似的膚色，因為當地的飲食習。我完全沒有想過其他。”  
  
“真的嗎？我不知道。” Darwin直率地咧嘴笑了起來。 “也許他是從那裡來。我從來沒有問過，始終以為那長相是他變種能力的其中一部分。”  
  
（“有不少變種人居住在這個村落和周邊地區裡，” Charles有介紹過，在前一天晚上。“在礦場裡沒人會在意或太接近地去觀察。而且我也可以幫忙，用我的心靈感應，如果他們在控制自己的變種能力上產生麻煩。”）  
  
他們從梯子上爬下來並走進屋裡，在那裡向Alex說明了他們想要怎麼做。Alex急躁地揮揮手說道，“很好，就這麼做，反正我們也是時候要換屋頂了。”  
  
“這是一個意外？” Erik問道，抬頭注視著洞口。直射穿了出去。他能清潔地看到一小片漸漸變暗的天空，星星開始閃爍著。 “我從來沒見過任何能這樣割開金屬的東西。”  
  
一聲尷尬的咳嗽聲從房間的角落傳來。一個男孩，不會超過十五歲，頹然倒伏在一張又濕又髒的破舊扶手椅上，而那張扶手椅，在它的使用者身周頹然倒塌下來。這讓畫面看起來非常可憐。  
  
“是的，這 _是_ 一個意外，” Alex熱切地回答道。 “所以某人應該振作自己並停止那糟糕的小狗眼神了。”  
  
“我真的，真的非常抱歉，” 男孩輕聲道。他不停撥弄著他正戴著的墨鏡。晚上在室內戴墨鏡？  
  
“而我們在先前的五次也聽到你這麼說。看，起來幫我們處理這個。你們是說想切開哪裡？”  
  
Darwin和Erik指向第一條結構支柱。Alex向Scott點了點頭。Scott站了起來，他那堅決的表情在他年輕的臉龐上顯得有點奇怪的不協調，他小心仔細地扭動他眼鏡上的一些東西。一道紅色光束在半秒後射出。  
  
這一次Erik先把他的驚訝推到一旁並檢查起結果。 “再多一點點，” 他對Scott說道，“它沒有穿透而過。不用擔心會射穿後面的嵌板 – 之後這些全部都會移走。”  
  
Azazel重又出現，並帶走了Darwin，跟好幾個其他的鄰居一起去幫忙把他找到的部件搬運回來。Charles在Erik 向Scott指示第二條結構支柱的位置時探進頭來。  
  
“打擾一下，男士們，” Charles說。 “不過，據我了解，一旦你切斷了這一塊，至少有整整半個屋頂就將不再跟剩餘的船體連接起來是嗎？”  
  
“骨架還是會連接著那些角落支柱，” Erik回答，“但大部分的嵌板都會鬆開，所以是的。”  
  
“而這些鬆開了的嵌板會，從Alex的廚房現在的狀態來看，服從重力的拉扯並塌下成為一堆扭曲的金屬，是嗎？就在你現在，實際上，站著的地方？”  
  
“呀。” Erik轉向那對兄弟。“或許我們應該移動至...其實，Scott，你的瞄準有多準確？”  
  
  
  
幫助修復Summers家的屋頂顯然讓村落的人們確信Erik不是一個會威脅危害到他們的小社區的人。他沒有得到讚美的掌聲，那總會讓Erik覺得難以大方地接受的讚賞，但在Charles，Raven，和Erik走回Charles的家裡的時候能隱約感覺到空氣中漂浮著讚許的氣息。  
  
Erik相當肯定大部分人都知道他是誰 – 而那些還不知道的會很快被告知 – 但Charles似乎並不擔心這件事。Erik猜想就算有人聲稱莊園領主在郊外一個前不著村後不著店的小村落閒蕩徘徊也不會有人把它當真。一個只有 _一部_ 電腦屏幕的村落。  
  
該公共電腦屏幕在播放其中一個聯網新聞 – 而不是星際新聞，Erik很快就注意到 – 一群人正聚集在附近觀看，在他們三人吃過晚餐走到圈集上時。它看起來幾乎是整個村落的人都在這裡，而村人們以是每晚都會舉行這個集會一般熟練地安排準備好各人的位置。在時間變得更晚後，大家的注意力慢慢從新聞信息上移開，直到電腦屏幕最終被關上。有人生起了一團在夜晚的冰寒中幾乎無法感受到它的暖意的小火堆。孩子被趕回家睡覺。而那些留下來的一起談天說地，更緊密的依靠起來互相分享體溫和毯子。  
  
Erik結果擠在了Charles與一個他隱約記起在Summers家的門外的人群中見到過的人中間。這不算太舒服，尤其是當他看到Charles幾乎蜷成緊緊一團以給Erik多一點空間的時候。Erik看看四周，發現大部分鄰居都隨意地緊靠在一起或搭在對方身上，而Charles似乎小心地不與他碰觸太多。Raven無視著他們，與一個身材瘦長的戴著厚厚的男孩聊天。  
  
作出決定，Erik隨意地伸長雙腿，把它們輕輕滑進坐在他前面的人們的身體之間。人們親切地移動身體，不太介意有陌生人的肢體從不知哪兒冒出來並侵入他們的空間。在Erik完全坐好後，他抓著Charles的肩膀把他拉過來坐進Erik的兩腿之間。Charles發出一聲尖叫，讓他得到了好幾個怒視，並扭頭懷疑地盯著Erik看。Erik只是揚起眉毛回看他。  
  
天色昏暗，儘管在圈集四周只亮著少量燈光，但Charles臉上的紅暈還是清晰可見。Erik的雙手仍放在Charles的肩膀上。漸漸地，他感覺到Charles放鬆下來。Darwin和其他幾個坐在附近的人把Charles快速拉進一個安靜的討論裡對這事也有幫助。  
  
事實上，Charles是如此專注於談話的內容裡他不自覺的一直向後靠到Erik身上。直到這時Erik才意識到他可能從來沒有想過這事會變得怎麼樣。  
  
不是說他能預想到Charles是如何完美地貼合在他的懷抱裡，或是能這麼貼近地擁抱著Charles的感覺是有多 _美好_ 。他能 _聞到_ Charles的味道，能分辨出Charles的皮膚上勞動的汗水和地底陰涼的氣味。  
  
他從來沒有這麼感謝過在用意志力控制自己升起的慾望上自己是一個專家。  
  
他花了好一段時間才重新回過神來留意起他的四周，和他這麼做的時候，圈集上已變得安靜。他早時見到過的女性，尊者，正坐在放在集會中間舒適的墊子上面。  
  
“今晚我們會說些什麼呢，年輕人們？” 她問道，把她的手放在大腿上。  
  
“你能跟我們說說那個關於從天上掉下來的星人的故事嗎？” 一名年輕的女子從附近喊道。最後那幾對本仍在繼續的對話都停了下來。  
  
“哎，Angel，你 _總是_ 要求聽這個故事，” 在後面傳來一道抱怨的聲音。Erik探頭並看到一頭擺動著的紅色捲髮。  
  
“噓，Sean，有個人喜好並沒有錯，” 女人說道，笑得像一個正坐在所有寵愛的孫子中間的祖母。 “除非有其他人有合理的反對理由？很好。”  
  
Erik曾會見過並看過在整個十太陽裡有名的音樂家們為他個人舉行的，私下的音樂表演；曾出席過在天空宴會[Celestial Symposium]上舉行的獲獎季節；從他不用再被成年人照顧著行走後就出席過數不盡的首映晚宴和影視演出盛會；他本人亦擁有無數利用他最先進的VR的娛樂系統拍制而成的電影和音樂。沒有任何，在這一切之後，讓他準備好看到這樣的：在火炎發出的劈啪聲響中一副充滿著因年齡而帶來的智慧的聲音。  
  
 _一個溫暖，寧靜的晚上，在無數日出日落之前，一個在沒有道路的土地裡旅行的家庭抬頭看向天空並看見一道突然出現，從遠方飛馳而過的光。他們沒有多想，因為他們自己來自一個不同的世界並熟悉飛船的出現。他們繼續他們的旅程。  
  
幾個小時後，一個小光點出現在他們上方。那個家庭正在休息，在這一刻，並警覺地看著光點變得越來越大。然而他們並沒有跑走，因為那個光點有些東西在呼叫讓他們留下來，不要害怕。他們曾經見到過導彈的憤怒的紅色，和光束槍致命的藍色和綠色。而這是白色的，閃閃發亮的，像一顆星星的淚滴。  
  
光芒在接近地面時放緩了速度。並穩定地下降，掉落下來，留下了一道淡淡的煙霧軌跡。它最終降落到地面，瞧！那是一個男人，受了很重的傷。  
  
他看到那個家庭並試圖走向他們，但倒了下來 – 因為他的傷勢非常嚴重，而他已瀕臨死亡的邊緣。但這個家庭是善良的，好心的，他們走近他並給他喝水。作為回報，亦因為這是他唯一所剩下的東西，他告訴了他們一個秘密，比任何寶物更寶貴，完美而強大，並用他最後一口氣，他要求他們守護這個秘密，否則巨大的不幸將降臨到所有已知的世界上。  
  
星人死去，他的身體變成了一團金屬，遺留下來以作為這個承諾的提醒。有人說它總有一天會被召回重生，並成為保守這個秘密的人的忠實守護者。_  
  
有人要求再聽另一個故事，那聲音繼續下去，不同的各種故事在深夜的空氣中展現開來。顯而易見的，這些故事對Charles和村人來說就像老朋友一樣；熟悉並珍愛著。  
  
在過了一段時間後，一隻溫柔的手把Erik從半瞌睡中叫醒。Erik站起讓自己被帶領著離開逐漸變暗的火光，走下昏暗的梯級和寒冷，直到他們通過一扇門並進入一個更為舒適的黑暗裡。熟悉的聲音，其中一個是 _Charles_ ，但Erik被輕輕引導到房間去。他的腳碰到了什麼東西，他那昏昏沉沉的大腦表示那是， _床_ ，他感激地讓自己摔了進去。  
  
他聽到，在遠處，一個熟悉的聲音說道，“哦 _Charles_ ，你是把自己陷進什麼裡去” 然後最後一片清醒亦消失殆盡。  
  
  
  
第二天跟前一天大致相同。Erik往離村落更遠的地方閒逛，希望能探索那個廢棄金屬場。 _墮落星辰之平原_ ，他記得。當他小心翼翼地爬上一條高柱並環顧四周後他發現這個名字從另一方面看也相當適合這個地方。  
  
金屬在耀眼的陽光下閃耀著不同形狀的光芒。平原在肉眼所及的範圍內看不見盡頭；若果他忽視偶爾出現在地平線邊緣的山丘頂端的話，他可以相信平原從四面八方都一直就這樣延伸下去。延綿不斷地，由廢棄金屬所組成的，與被掩埋在下方的岩石層的輪廓完全不同的，地形景觀。  
  
Erik不是唯一一個在平原上漫步的人。他經過了一群小孩和他們的成年人保姆；那位女仕看來已經急不及待的渴望著她的小孩們快點長大到能上學去。Erik可以看出原因 – 只有一半的孩子在認真地用長柄耙子清理道路。另一半則是到處跑來跑去，讓她需要用最大的音量尖叫著。兩名老年人，正從另一方向走來，因為這聲音而皺眉退縮。在再爬過了兩個由廢棄金屬形成的小丘後，Erik遇到看起來 _本應_ 處身在學校裡的少年。  
  
不是每一張他看到的臉都是熟悉的。Erik猜想有些人肯定是有來自鄰近的村落。Charles說過切斯特村由五個小村落組成，並被平原完全包圍起來。  
  
他正繞著一個大圈打算掉頭走回村落時碰上了剛遇到過的同一群小孩。其中一個特別不聽管教的孩子正以一個快得讓Erik不得不相信他是一個變種人的速度奔跑著。他在一堆高高堆起的飛船殘骸間上下飛奔，完全沒有顧及到鬆散的碎片跌落到他下面的同伴頭上。這是一個明顯非常危險的情況。  
  
那裡有一條很長的橫梁卡在兩首飛船的船體之間。Erik知道，甚至在那小男孩把他的腳踏上橫梁之前就知道，那並不穩定。在他把他的體重放了上去的那一刻，其中一邊的船體從殘骸堆中鬆脫下來。男孩側身傾倒，勉強逃過被帶有鋸齒邊的橫梁從小腿劃過。在他下面，在地面上，一個非常年輕的小女孩把一小堆廢棄金屬推成更大的一堆；她手中拿著的耙子手柄比她本人還要更高。  
  
片刻的站立不穩後。男孩總算抓住了附近的一個引擎站穩身體 – 一種儘管戴著手套，但如果他抓錯了其他東西可能就直接賠上他一隻手的本能反應。他看上去有一點點被剛剛差點摔倒的事給嚇到了，溫順地溜了下來接受保姆的責罵。  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛，把他自己也不知道什麼時候閉著的一口氣呼出來。然後他發現自己伸出了手。準備 – 準備什麼？他把手放下搖了搖頭。剛剛只是 – 一種本能反應 – 僅此而已。  
  
  
  
不知道為什麼，他在回到村落看到尊者在等候著他時並不感到驚訝。他們一起走了一段路，Erik在等待她開始說話。  
  
“你看來在我們這個小社區裡過得相當輕鬆，” 她淡淡的地談論道。  
  
“你對我很熱情客氣，” Erik非常真誠地說道。 “我很感謝你們大家對我的款待。”  
  
“嗯，如果你有任何可能會傷害到我們的話Charles也不會帶你回來這樣，” 尊者說。“他有著非正式的職責去審查探訪者和新居民。”  
  
啊。“他是非常的...... _有天賦_ ，在這個意義上。”  
  
她似乎以此確定Erik知道Charles心靈感應的能力，並改變了話題。“各個地方的人們，太空區域還是星球區域，若不是徹底的恐懼著，也會生活在不安中，對那些他們稱為 _變種人_ 的人。但你處生在其中卻顯得非常舒適自在。”  
  
她那好像 _知道些什麼_ 的表情讓人感到有點不安。Erik扭過頭去並試圖盡他所能地誠實的回答道。 “我很幸運地從孩提時代起就認識一名變種。”  
  
“唔，” 女士說道。  
  
“如果你不介意我問的話 – 為什麼有這麼多的變種人居住在這裡？”  
  
“M-疾病在艾森是很罕見的。”  
  
“真的嗎？” Erik非常驚訝。  
  
“是的。在某些世界，在那裡的每一個變種人都患上了M-疾病。在這裡，只有少數的幾個病例，並且在現在好幾年來都沒有再出現過。沒有人知道為什麼艾森能倖免不受那個疾病影響 – 有些人認為是因為這個星球的地殼含有極高比例的金屬。不管如何，消息傳了開去，而有變種人在內的家庭在這些年來一點一點地移居到這星球來。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“這是一些不應該在家外的地方談論的事情。Sepor不會相信人們其實是完全健康的；並且會把他們帶走以作 ‘預防’。”  
  
“我從來不知道，” Erik皺著眉頭承認。  
  
“你不知道。” 尊者突然用一種如此強烈地探究的目光看著Erik讓Erik不得不強迫自己不要顯得太過手足無措。他能在面對一個憤怒的總理時連眼睛也不眨一下，他 _不會_ 感到自己像是變回一個做錯了事的小學生一樣端端不安。最後，她嘆了口氣，眼中的強烈專注褪成帶著悲傷的眼神。 “你真的不知道，是不是？你甚至對自己也隱瞞起來。”  
  
她很小聲的喃喃說著聽起來像是 “該死的Eisenhardt血統” 的話並揚長而去，留下Erik只能非常困惑的盯著她的背影。  
  
  
  
在Charles回到家時，Erik正站在唯一的一扇窗戶前，奇怪地躁動不安著。Raven從廚房的流理台後打了聲招呼，她之前回來後就一直在那裡埋頭擺弄著他們那台破舊的平板電腦。她那隨意的，“嘿，你回來了，” 緊接著立刻說，“天呀，Charles，你在地上四處滾動過嗎？”  
  
Charles笑了笑。 “今天發生了一次彈動，我一定是站在了很多碎石掉下來的地方。”  
  
Erik想自己和Raven那一模一樣的驚恐表情本應感到好笑的，如果他的心神沒有全被 _Charles被掩埋在岩石堆裡_ 的影像充塞了的話。Charles對著他們翻了翻眼睛，，很可能是感應到他們 _無比寫實_ 的驚慌想法。 “哦，現在還變成立體聲了 – 不用擔心，你們兩個，那大部份都只是一些掉了下來的灰塵和小石塊而已。沒有任何特別巨大的。”  
  
他留意到他說的是 ‘大部分’。Erik清了清嗓子問道，“彈動？”  
  
“那是我們這麼稱呼會遇上的地殼構造上的事件，因為它會令到礦巢裡的礦藤顫動。像一條被彈奏起來的弦，” Charles解釋道。 “對不起，我常常會忘記你只在艾森居住了幾個月。有時候我總有種已認識了你很多年的感覺。也許是因為之前住在莊園裡。那裡有很多關於你的事物。”  
  
“我在四歲以後就不再住在那裡了，” Erik微微揚起眉毛說道。 “我幾乎記不起任何東西。” 這比起脫口說出 _我知道，我也有這種感覺 – 好像你是一個我一直都認識的人_ ，來得要好。  
  
“你的父母，那就是。他們在這裡住了一段時間，而他們養育你長大。這是一個連接。”  
  
“ _男士們_ ，” Raven從桌子那邊揚聲打斷了對話。 “決定好你是要外出還是留下來，我還有一堆麻煩事得完成。”  
  
Charles嘆了口氣。 “我能接收到那個暗示。” 他低頭看看自己。 “我想我應該要到河流那邊去。”  
  
“河流？” 問Erik。  
  
小廁所裡有水供應，是從圈集上的水缸那裡提供的，Erik被告知過不要飲用那些水。這足夠可以拿來粗略的擦拭雙手，身體和雙腳。 （飲用水則儲存在不同的水缸中）。“但如果你想清洗整個身體，” Charles說，用一種 _當你或你的兄弟姐妹妹需要一些獨處的時間_ 時安靜無聲的表示著，“去河流那裡會更好。”  
  
半小時後，他們緩緩地步出了村落。Charles拿著燈而Erik拿著一個裝著他們的毛巾的輕便提袋。 “Raven和我每隔幾天就會來這裡一次。我們很幸運地有自己的河流。”  
  
Erik不清楚是可以多依賴一條被包圍在慢慢鏽蝕著的金屬裡的河流，也想知道到底一條河流是如何可以穩藏在一片無窮無盡的廢棄金屬堆中間。但最終他們來到一群牢固地露出地面的岩石旁，並且被廢棄金屬掩埋使其看起來跟平原的其他地方一樣。  
  
在岩石群中間的地面上有一個洞口；透過燈光能看到粗糙開鑿出來的梯級向下延伸。Charles把燈交給Erik並率先往下走，抓住一條綁在岩石上的繩子。梯級因歲月而變得平滑。  
  
Erik小心地跟隨著Charles前進。兩側石壁高聳，在他們進入一個山洞後在他們的頭頂收圓。過了梯級後是一條陡峭的小路。一個小家庭在路上與他們擦肩而過。小孩們，只比Erik腰部高那麼一點，興奮地與Charles打著招呼。  
  
“Charles！看看我多乾淨！”  
  
“爸爸說如果我們乖乖洗頭髮的話今晚就能得到更多的糖果！”  
  
Charles笑著證明他們看上去的確很乾淨。Erik發現自己在看著跟前的情景微笑。他可以明白為什麼年輕的變種人 – 和所有的人，真的 – 很容易就會喜歡上Charles。Charles終於從小孩們那裡把自己解離出來並繼續一路帶領前行。  
  
Erik在看到河流前毛聽到了它的聲音。他們來到了一個地下洞穴，長而寬敞，在各個高大的巨石上掛放著燈光照亮空間。空氣是寒冷而潮濕的。似乎除了他們外並沒有其他人在這裡。  
  
“先到這兒來，” Charles呼叫他道。Erik跟著他來到一個岩石間的淺坑，在那裡本來柔軟的泥土被河流中緩緩流動的水沖刷變成了泥漿。Charles突然脫下了他的褲子 – Erik來不及移開目光難以避免的瞥見那蒼白，美好緊實的屁股 – 爬下淺坑，完全赤裸地，並開始拿泥漿塗在自己身上。他抬頭看著Erik笑道。 “這其實是非常舒服的。泥漿會擦洗掉污垢塵土，並且裡面含有一種細菌會吸收我們身體所產生的有機廢物。你記得在莊園使用的那些出產自本土的 ‘肥皂’ 嗎，像是SureClean和Body和所有其他的那些品牌？他們就是在這個稀釋出來的。” 他停頓了一下，思考著。 “就算說那個紫色的太空廁所也是以這為基礎而構造出來的，我也不會感到驚訝。”  
  
Erik疑惑地皺皺眉頭，但仍快速，沒多餘動作的脫掉他的衣服後滑了下去。泥漿塗在皮膚上舒適清涼，透著濃烈的泥土味道，以及一點點Erik已經有好一段時間沒有再察覺到的那種到處彌漫着的金屬氣息。  
  
“河水會把它們全清洗掉，” Charles續道。 “有些人抱怨這跟用沐浴液擦洗全身是不一樣的，但在我明天又會在礦巢裡弄得全身污臟時我看不出有需要使用到那個。至少這個方法不會把一些外來物質帶進原有的生態系統裡。”  
  
在他們全身都塗滿泥漿後，他們爬出淺坑並側身滑進河流比較淺水的部分，在河邊有一個凹了進去的水隈處剛好避開了最急的水流。泥漿被沖洗掉，就像Charles保證過的一樣，而Erik甚至不用自己動手洗刷。他抬手刷臉並在這時，才終於發現到，他已經有好幾天沒有剃鬍子了。  
  
兩人繼續任由水流沖刷在身上，而Erik讓自己被水流領著向前漂流。他忘了上次他置身於比浴缸更大的水中是什麼時候了。與卡梅拉斯那些細心管理的泳池完全不是同一回事：一個野生的國家裡的一條野生的河流。  
  
“唔，” Charles說，聽上去離Erik預想中要更接近他。 “這裡的水流有點太急了，來吧，我們該回到一開始進來的位置去。”  
  
他們向上游回去，借著掛燈發出的光前進。在他們正要回到那被石頭阻隔起急流的水隈處時Charles發出一聲驚叫，腳下一滑，就消失在水中。  
  
完全出自本能的；Erik轉身一把抓向Charles，抓住了Charles的手臂。他感覺得到Charles把自己推回至水面，很輕鬆地就恢復了平衡；他應該沒有遇到任何危險。但Erik的心臟仍快速跳動著，他繼續拉著Charles直到把他帶回安全的水隈處。  
  
“Erik，謝謝，但沒問題的，”Charles語無倫次地說著，他用沒被抓著的那隻手把臉上的頭髮撥走。 Erik背靠上了高高凸起的岩石上。拉力讓Charles沒能立即停下來；在他意識到Erik已經停止向前移動的時候，他們的臉只剩數寸距離。  
  
Charles的身體像火爐一樣散發著暖意。它在其他時候比較容易能忽視，總算，像是在他們同床共枕，而Charles的妹妹就睡在隔壁房間時。比現在，至少，在一個濕透和又全身赤裸的Charles就在他懷裡時要容易得多。  
  
他們的臉是如此的接近讓Erik可以看到，著迷於，Charles擴張的瞳孔。黑色覆蓋上藍色。  
  
“我想和你一起去礦場，” 他說。他的聲音聽起來很微弱，因為他發現現在奇怪地難以呼吸。 “明天帶我跟你一起去。”  
  
Charles的聲音迷亂。 “好的。”  
  
這是 – 就像坍塌下來，無法阻擋地，他那已被磨損得差不多的，一直抵抗著被Charles的嘴唇所吸引的意志力終於完全塌陷。Charles的喘息聲在流水的汩汩聲中幾乎聽不見，但Erik從他身體上感覺到驚慌，從所有帶著美好的熱度的，他們緊緊相貼的 – 赤裸潮濕而 _溫熱的_  – 皮膚上。有那麼一刻充滿著緊張不安，恐懼-不顧一切-渴求 的情緒就像一把鋒利的刀刃懸在Erik跳動的心臟上，  
  
然後Charles在他懷裡 _融化_ ，回吻著Erik就像那是世界上最迫要的任務。  
  
  


[ _插圖_ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/490125/490125_original.png)

  
  
  
“我還以為你沒有 – ” Charles喃喃道，在短暫的分開換氣時，“ - 你從來沒有想過 – ” Erik的背在堅硬的岩石上滑動，但這與Charles在他身前的重量，以及那溫暖美好而柔軟的感觸比起來毫不重要。 “ – 不是說我有去 _偷看_ ，但是 – ” Charles似乎記起即使他的嘴被佔領了他仍然可以交談。 _之前跟你說過，那就像是有人在叫喚我的名字 – 我仍然會注意到它，即使我在之後把那些聲音阻擋起來。_  
  
這提醒了Erik他那對他的慾望有如鋼鐵般堅硬的控制力是有一個很重要的原因的。  
  
舊有的恐懼感向他湧來。他得不斷提醒自己他們並不是在一艘飛船上，所以情況不會像以前那般極其嚴重可怕。在少年時期，他得立刻找理由離開並進行一連串由一位軍醫教導給他的心理訓練。現在，那種感覺已達至記憶裡的水平；恐懼感觸發他多年練就出的反應，身體和精神意志開始自動抹殺在他的皮膚下升起的慾望。  
  
 _Erik？_  Charles問道，顯然感覺到有些東西發生了變化。  
  
他仍再多親吻著Charles一小會兒。不能讓Charles認為是他做了些什麼，當這其實完全是Erik自己的問題。即使在激情退去後，能與Charles這樣親密接觸著已經能讓他感到甜蜜，簡單的愉悅。Erik想，僅是 _這樣_ ，他已經可以非常滿足，這已經比他有生以來敢去奢望的東西多太多了。  
  
這讓所有事情變得更好，也更糟糕 – 因為，當然，Charles值得更多更好。  
  
“對不起，” 他最終輕聲說道。 “我不能 - 我不能這麼做。” 但與他說出的話相反地他再偷了最後一個深吻。  
  
Charles的眼睛睜得大大的，他的嘴唇看上去就像剛被狠狠揉爛過一樣。 “你是怎麼 – ” 他停了下來，側頭目不轉睛地看著Erik。  
  
Erik猜想Charles是否正在他的腦海中四處翻找著。他知道Charles不會，不會在沒有詢問過的情況下這麼做，但他能否完全肯定呢？他發現自己其實比他應該要的更不擔心這個。  
  
事實上 - 他不得不承認有一部分的他是希望Charles能 _進來看看_ ，能挖進腦海深處，把那些回憶和恐懼的碎片連接起來，把Erik連直接想想也不敢的秘密給組裝起來。  
  
他意識到，被嚇一跳地，他希望Charles能 _知道_ 。  
  
Charles終於搖了搖頭，說，“那麼，好吧。” 比Charles的聲音裡帶著的傷心語調更糟糕，比他露出的失望神情更為糟糕的，是那 _接受事實_ 的速度，就好像Charles經常受到這樣的拒絕。  
  
但對Erik來說這是不合理的。怎麼可能有人會想拒絕 _Charles_ ？  
  
他們走出河流擦乾身體並沿著那條陰暗，蜿蜒的道路回到村落。Erik試圖不看向Charles但發現他做不到，所以他盡量在Charles注意不到的時候看著他，而且因為是由Charles領路所以很容易就能做到。他忍不住深深地看著Charles因疲勞而垂著肩頭的背影，偶爾無意識地轉動拉伸著肩膀和手臂。他還記得Charles那時是有多瘦弱，在那場事故之後，雖然還不算營養不良但也相差太遠。在莊園裡好幾個月才把他餵得豐滿一點起來。  
  
但，這還可以撐上多久？Erik就算在最好的日子也算是吃得比較小的人，但他的食物質量一直是最好的。在這裡只過了兩天他已經開始感受到飢餓的痛苦和渴望，總是在邊緣上徘徊，而他甚至都沒有進行任何艱苦的勞動。  
  
所有本來還有的是否該進入礦場的疑慮現在全都煙消雲散。如果他不能…以Charles值得的那樣愛護著Charles，那他至少可以做到去幫助他，並照看著他。  
  
  
  
前往三號礦場需要乘坐兩次空中吊車越個三個深峽谷，再乘坐運送車沿著山脊邊緣的一條危險小路上行走。Erik側身凝視著第一個峽谷，並發現它低深得連晨光也只能穿透谷內約數百英尺的位置裡。  
  
在擁擠的運輸工具上，他能認出的有Summers家的哥哥，那個叫Darwin的男孩，和一些村落裡的其他面孔。看上去沒有任何人注意到他。這感覺很新鮮，而且可以稍為鬆了一口氣；以為每一次他探訪礦場的時候，工作都會變得慢了下來而礦工們都會盯著他看，他一直都覺得有點可笑，不知道他穿著潔淨整齊的大衣來這裡到底是做什麼，在當每個人其實都等著他離開使他們能得以回到工作上去的時候。  
  
Erik盡他所能不讓自己顯得太格格不入。Charles翻找出一條 ‘工作’ 褲給他對這亦很有幫助 – 由 _戴斯_ 織布製成，柔軟磨舊但令人驚訝的舒適 – 再配上一件寬鬆的，在背部及上臂周圍縫上了皮革面料的灰色長袍， Erik記得這種服裝稱為 _歐立斯_  [aulass]。Erik以前曾見過身上這兩種服裝，因為他們被稱為是艾森的民族服裝。他肯定他甚至也擁有一套，從他的父親那裡繼承的。他只穿著過一次，並記得那時覺得它們是僵直並且不便於移動的。另外環繞在手腕上的還有一條看來很易壞的金屬追踪器手環。  
  
Charles，在他旁邊，仍是會令人情迷意亂地赤裸著上身。這似乎是一個受歡迎的服裝選擇，因為大約有一半左右的礦工們也是這樣的穿著。為了讓自己不直盯著Charles赤裸的胸膛看Erik不停像一個遊客一樣環視著四周及峽谷口的景色。  
  
今早在他們中間的氣氛很緩和，在經過昨天晚上那種尷尬的情況後。有一種俗語說，從朋友開始做起。Erik也懷疑Charles從不會特地在他的生活裡心懷怨恨，也不會維持負面的情緒超過一天。  
  
運送車夾在一條長長的車龍中間與其他車輛一起駛進一條狹窄的峽谷山道。過了一會，道路變得平直而他們進入了一道看起來像是由塵土形成的牆裡。Erik可以聽到在他們周圍巨大引擎隆隆的運轉著，連地面本身也發出了嗡嗡聲響，但他在那些刺痛著他的眼睛，並刮痛他的喉嚨的金紅色的塵土下基本上看不見任何其他東西。  
  
在運送車停下而人們湧出車外時他覺得自己跟盲人差不了多少。地面 _在_ 他們腳下震動。Charles的手收緊圍著Erik的胳膊，溫柔地引導著他走向大部分礦工行進的目的地去。  
  
洞穴入口突然出現在他們面前，凹凸不平的棕紅色牆上一個無比寬闊巨大的洞口，像某些東西直接從懸崖上舀出了一個平整的半圓型岩石出來。礦工們速的排成一條隊列，Erik跟著Chrles也緊隨其後。在隊列的最前端是無數部小型電腦終端機 – 金屬直柱從地面伸出，在每條直柱的頂部都有一個盒子固定在上面。直至輪到Erik他才發現那些盒子是非常老舊型號的平板電腦。  
  
他鍵入了Charles和Raven的家庭賬戶號碼。他猜想著如果他用了Lehnsherr家的帳戶號碼會發生什麼事。會不會有人在偷監看著它？系統又會不會疑問著為什麼莊園領主會出現在郊區一個隨意的礦場中？那個平板電腦發出了響聲。Erik把他借來的腕上追踪器放在終端儀上直到它閃著綠光，這表示這個追踪器在這天已分配至剛輸入的那個帳戶，或直至他除去它。  
  
在越過終端機後，是更多的隊列。這裡並不像Erik預期般的嘈雜。大多數在這裡工作的礦工們都一副無聊，半睡半醒的樣子。Charles每隔一段時間就會看他一眼，而他的手從來沒有離開Erik的胳膊。他們排隊拿取裝備 – 每人一頂頭盔及一條儲物袋腰帶 – 然後又再排隊拿取配給糧食。而最後一條隊列是通往將他們傳送至實際進行開採的地下層的升降卡車。Erik在Charles身後爬進卡車裡。  
  
卡車向下前進，發出巨大的吵雜聲。速度並沒有像在多姆詩克[Domesque] 那從光炮頂上的海水隧道中衝落下來那般快速；Erik的頭盔即使已把帶子堅堅扣在下巴下仍然振動起來，寬鬆的戴斯織布拍打在他的腿上。他能嗅到其他人的氣味，因為他們是如此緊密地擠成一堆。  
  
 _這是會讓人有點不安，在一開始，_ Charles低聲說道，平穩而溫暖，無論是在Erik的腦內還是緊貼著他的身體。 _但你之後會習慣的。_  
  
Erik完全沒有感到不安。隨著卡車迅速向下俯衝，側移，繞著彎道大幅急轉彎，有什麼東西像是在他的皮膚下凝聚起來。不只是一種感覺 – 一種 _確信無疑_ ，把自己深深投進一個他不知為何就是對他來說非常熟悉的世界裡。它向他湧過來，從黑暗中不知那一個方向：電流，骨頭內的骨髓被替換成水銀，冰冷但又熾熱並且 _尖銳_ 。一聲低語，像是從一個佈滿灰塵，遙遠的角落裡傳來， _我知道這個地方_ 。  
  
他沒有注意到卡車已經停了下來，直到Charles用力拉著他的手臂跟著其他礦工一起爬出車外。他跟著那組人前進，一路恍惚，並在穿著Sepor的白色斜扣軍裝監督者過來指派各個小組到不同的井道工作時才強迫自己重新提起心神注意起來。  
  
“你們這組，”主管指向Erik所在的那一組，幾乎沒有從他那破舊的平板電腦上抬起頭來看他們一眼，“第十五層，5-8-D-3井道 [shaft five-eight-delta-three] 。”   
  
小組一同小跑向一條隧道中，在Erik的眼中看來，跟其他所有隧道都完全沒有不同。空氣有點污濁，瀰漫著金屬再加上一些別的東西的刺鼻的氣味，但不會難以呼吸。他只顧著環看四周以至於他花了一點時間才發現到完全沒有燈籠懸掛在這裡的牆壁上，而所有安裝在每個人的頭盔上的燈都已經關上，但他仍然可以看得非常清楚。  
  
礦藤。他們正在礦藤上行走。Erik，習慣了在飛船上見到的景觀，一開始以為是置身在的那一條金屬走廊，事實上，是一條覆滿了互相交疊著的礦藤的圓形隧道。那些長長的金屬般的枝條，有著代表了經歷過長年歲月的粗厚度，發出柔和的光芒照亮了整條隧道。  
  
Erik記得在每次出席由Sepor任命之礦業理事會舉行的年度報告演講上，曾無數次的到位於城市附近的礦場進行訪問視察。他曾看過，從遠處，礦工如何操作礦藤，並對此形成了一個模糊的印象認為礦藤是一種設備，讓礦工把它推進地層裡以提取出金屬。  
  
現實的情況是 – 遠遠不同的。  
  
“Erik！”Charles在叫他。他們這一組已突然轉了一個彎進入一條隧道裡。Erik急忙上前以避免被遺留下來。  
  
他們以輕快的步伐在隧道前行，不時轉進不同的分支裡。隧道本身都是大小不同的，有時會寬廣得足以讓一架陸上運貨車在裡面行駛，在其他時候，需要他們單一而行才能通過。他們就曾經需要在一條隧道前暫停，讓另一組礦工先從對面過來才可繼續前行。Erik知道他應該試著找出每條井道是如何計算排列出來，但他已經有太多新的信息需要消化，而這些隧道被昵稱為 _礦巢_ 是完全有它的原因的。他熱切希望他不會需要與Charles分開。其他礦工，至少，看來都非常肯定知道他們是要去哪裡。  
  
他注意到他們走得越遠礦藤就會更稀疏也更幼細。他也發現到隧道並沒有如他感覺到般平直，因為在走到一個隧道的交叉口時，在前面的另一小組裡其中一個礦工不小心掉了一個圓形的扳手，而它一直滾落到他們那裡也沒有停止。  
  
 _我們到了地底多深的地方？_ 他猜想著。他看了Charles一眼，但另一個男人看來並沒有聽到他的思想。  
  
他們開始通過一些正在進行工作的隧道裡。在這裡，似乎只有少數礦藤沿進隧道的頂部生長，粗糙的岩石牆顯露了出來。礦藤是否也能作為支撐結構？這裡每相隔一段距離才有金屬支架，通常都連接到一些設備上，但數量絕不足以能實際成為唯一架起整條隧道的支撐結構。  
  
“這是探索枝 [seeking one]，”走在小組前面的女子公佈道。他們慢了下來。其他人都在低聲互相確認著。  
  
Erik感到一股安靜的存在徘徊在他的腦海邊緣，並意識到這是Charles在詢問可否進來的暗示。Erik小小的點了點頭。  
  
 _探索枝所在的井道是一些準備好能擴展下去的隧道。大部分的工作將是將已經足夠成熟的礦藤從岩層裡顯露出來，清除掉周圍的岩層碎片，並確保礦藤不會互相纏繞在一起。_  
  
他們進入了一條從主要隧道分離出來的通道裡 – 第5-8-D-3井道，大概 – 並繼續前行。隧道在他們周圍變得越來越窄小，直到他們只能兩人並肩而行而且Erik的頭有好幾次刷個頂端。在通道的最末端，五棵礦藤在前方中心點聚合在一起，並埋入岩石層裡。  
  
其中一個在前面的礦工伸手觸摸一棵礦藤。枝條細長，簇新閃亮，並在被觸碰到的一瞬間發出比先前再明亮一點的光芒。其餘四位礦工亦同樣觸碰剩下的礦藤。 Erik的眼睛已適應了幽暗的環境一段時間，現在，新加上的光芒讓他終於看清隧道的粗糙不平，以及那大塊大塊的岩層碎片。有一堆裝備整齊地排列在一邊。  
  
一個細微的震動從最接近Erik的礦藤開始，沿著他頭上的頂層一路震動下去。其他礦藤亦跟著一起。在通道的末端，那些枝條開始移動。Erik•曾走訪過在亞佐 [AZU] 的一個在海上漂流的城市，它在那以急流洶湧而聞名的星球的深海水流上漂盪；現在，這讓他記起，那些巨大暗黑的烏賊如何在水中推動自己前進。礦藤的動作跟它們很相似，儘管沒有那麼有力，而且主要是要把自己從被埋入的岩石層中掙脫出來；但是，儘管如此，它的動作就像從烏賊的軀體中心觀看它的觸鬚一樣。  
  
礦藤屈曲扭動著，稍為向內拉扯，令到無數碎石灑落到隧道裡在他們的腳邊堆積起來。Charles把一把破舊的鏟子塞進Erik手裡。也不需要再多解說，尤其是當其他的礦工們已開始彎腰埋頭工作。他開始把跌落下來的石頭鏟至一架指定用來盛裝碎石的卡車裡。  
  
從Erik的觀察所得，工作被劃分為好幾項：每一棵礦藤由一名礦工負責，他們在礦藤鑽動時一直與它保持接觸。Erik亦注意到在礦藤表面的透明層會漸漸失去明亮的光澤。負責它的礦工這時就會使用一種圓形的金屬工具擦拭表層，刮去覆蓋在上面的物質，那些物質會變成細小的像塵埃的薄片一樣掉落下來。每隔一段時間（但從不會全部一起），其中一個負責礦藤的礦工會打開一個大缸看似隨機地把一些黑色的淤泥傾倒在礦藤的某個位置上。  
  
其餘的人或是負責鏟走碎石，或是幫忙負責礦藤的礦工清掃礦藤直到它又再重新發出光芒。Erik無法弄清楚他們是如何知道該在什麼時候更換崗位，但他們就像會某種體內計時一樣。不時地，Charles會直接在Erik腦海裡解說一點資訊，像是 _沒人知道礦藤會延伸至多遠，或多深，_ 或是 _礦藤只在成熟後才會發光，並且在此以前都必須埋藏在岩石層裡_ 等等。  
  
在單一熟悉，不斷重複的工作中很容易就會迷失自己。Charles甚至提出讓他試試打理礦藤，但Erik拒絕了，第一天來到礦巢就負責這個崗位感覺責任太大了。  
  
在感覺像已過了一整年後，他們這一組又移動到另一條井道去幫忙穩固隧道的一條裂縫，那條裂縫是因為有好幾條在隧道頂端的礦藤在昨晚發生的小型彈動時被推離了原有位置而形成的，留下了一條有可能在之後會損害到井道的結構完整性的裂縫。  
  
Erik得戴上一個輕薄的面罩看著Charles和半數的組員向頭頂上的礦藤噴著一些東西。有好幾個礦工把平板電腦拿了出來。  
  
“Erik，” Charles叫喚道，“把我提起到頂部，可以嗎？”  
  
Erik勇敢地走近Charles，在快速的評估了隧道的高度後，一條腿向前跪下讓Charles能踏上他的大腿。Charles沒有猶豫就這麼做了，雖然他先朝Erik快速的笑了一下，並把其中一隻手放到Erik的肩膀上平衡自己。Erik下意識地扶住了Charles的臀部。  
  
一個礦工把一條薄長的金屬條遞給Charles。Charles把它插進礦藤之間的裂縫裡。幾分鐘過去，沒有任何事情發生。Erik開始冒汗，而且他亦感覺到Charles的身體因為要努力保持這個姿勢而開始顫抖。儘管，二人都沒有動。Erik想知道他們到底是在等待什麼。  
  
 _你看_ ，Charles低聲道。  
  
Erik抬頭看去。令他驚訝的是，礦藤開始移動，逐漸收細裂縫並回到原來的位置上。Erik本以為Charles會在礦藤完全包圍前把金屬條拉出來，但相反地，有人遞了一個小型能量鋸子給Charles。Charles把金屬條較長的那一部分切斷出來，留下了一小段在礦藤中間。  
  
 _礦藤會吸收金屬，Charles解釋道，在他們移動到另一個井道去時。這是它們的習性，你知道嗎。它們會被金屬吸引，然後將其分解吸收。它們把吸收了的金屬通過他們的網絡，數千條細小的離子電流，並在藤根 [Roots] 那裡變成液體狀排出，以最基本的元素狀態或是與此最接近的穩定化合物。我想我們今天不會有被安排到那裡的輪班，但我肯定你早晚會看到它。_

  
  
他的手臂和背都在 _痛_ 。之前拿取到的配給糧食就算是對工作8小時的文職人員也只夠勉強果腹；在12小時的體力勞動後，Erik實在是餓得好像沒有吃過任何東西一樣。而他還已經是有一個相當營養良好的身體來開始這個工作；這就是他們的生活方式，對這些礦工們來說。  
  
Erik把他的衣服脫掉時差點因為感受到在皮膚上流動的空氣而嘶叫出聲。他拿著歐立斯擦拭著脖子上的灰塵和汗水的時候發現Charles異常安靜。他轉過身來，並看到Charles正盯著他看。或 - 不，正盯著他的胸口看。想著有可能是有什麼可怕的傷口，Erik低頭看向自己。沒有什麼傷口或是不尋常的地方。  
  
“Charles？”他問道。  
  
他的朋友發出了一聲奇怪的，像是被噎住了的聲音，那對藍眼睛猛然抬起看向他。一個高個子出現在Charles身旁 – Alex，他們幫忙修復了他的屋頂的那個男孩 – 低聲吹了一下口哨。  
  
“他們確實讓那些部分非常 _優美好看_ ，”Alex慢條斯理地說道，用他誇張了的馬特多斯口音。  
  
Charles的臉是要有多紅才會在覆著一層厚厚的礦泥下也能讓Erik看到他臉紅了。然而，Charles的眼睛又偏回到Erik的身體上，就像他根本管不住自己的眼睛一樣。  
  
Erik沒有刻意隱藏起自己那帶著得意的笑容。  
  
  
  
Erik，讓他感到尷尬的是，在他們回到村落的那一刻就暈睡了過去。當他醒來的時候天已經全黑了，但Charles的房間裡只有他自己一個。他從床上爬起來並狼吞虎咽地吃掉Charles和Raven給他留在飯桌上的晚餐，然後就走到外面去尋找他們。  
  
他們在圈集上全圍坐在暖爐附近，與Erik在之前的晚上看到的同一群人一起。  
  
“很多事情都是錯誤的，” Darwin剛好在Erik到達時叫嚷道。 “我們都完全沒頭在無比艱苦的生活和工作中，並同時還要活在M-疾病的恐懼下，這讓我們根本沒時間關注其他所有麻煩事。這就是Sepor所想要的，當然。”  
  
“我的奶奶說這是因Xavia的死亡而做成的，” Sean說道。他邊說邊比著手勢， Erik睡眼惺忪的記起那個男孩凌亂的紅色頭髮。 “她說在她小時候的世界跟現在非常不同，幸福，繁榮和所有美好的事物，因為Xavia的魔法。但Xavia被背叛出賣了，並為此對所有的人下了一個詛咒，因為沒有人過去幫助他們。從此以後，戰爭，疾病和不幸就一直折磨著這十個星系。”  
  
“但這只是那些老人們喜歡說的故事，” Alex對此嗤之以鼻。 “來吧，詛咒和魔法？我們已不是孩子了。只是因為一些太空區域的混蛋以神話的名字來命名自己，並不會就使他們成為 _魔法師_ 。”   
  
“我向你保證，Xavia艦隊和故事裡的Xavia是同一個人，” Erik說道，想起了之前在莊園時與Charles那個非常相似的對話。他沒有質疑為什麼Sean和Angel都移開位置讓他坐在Charles的旁邊。  
  
“Erik！” Charles笑著看向他。 “我很高興你決定加入我們。” 他朝Sean那邊點了點頭，大概也記起了他們的談話，如果他那  _看，我就說吧？_  的表情是這個意思的話。 “大多數在星球區域的孩子都是聽著有關Xavia是魔術師或巫師或英雄的民族神話故事長大的。” 他對其他人這麼說道，“我也是最近才知道大部分的故事都有著歷史依據。”  
  
“很多古老的艦隊都喜歡宣揚他們自己的故事，” Erik說。 “以此樹立起在太空區域的生活的魅力和神秘感。”  
  
“很好，” Alex說。 “所以說，Xavia只是另一群喜歡誇大自己是英雄的自命不凡的人。”  
  
“尊敬一點，好嗎，Alex，” Charles說。 “沒有Xavia，就不會有十太陽。”  
  
“他們是不是真的讓大遷移成功實行？” Angel問道。Erik點點頭。 “嘛，如果我是讓人類不用走向滅亡的那個原因，我也會讓自己成為一個英雄。”  
  
Erik聳聳肩。 “公平地說，即使在太空區域，Xavia也是相當特殊的。首先，在那個家族的血統裡有很大比例都是變種人。”  
  
“什麼？”那個戴著厚厚的眼鏡，一直沉默著的男孩，突然抬起頭來。 “真的嗎？他們是變種人？”  
  
“Hank，” Raven噓聲道。  
  
Erik眨了眨眼。 “哦，這不是一個常識嗎？” 答案從所有人驚訝的表情裡顯而易見。 “這不算是一個秘密。雖然也可以理解為什麼人們現在不再提起它。”  
  
“我們有聽過傳言，” 那個男孩，Hank說道。 “你知道那個比例是多少嗎？”  
  
“我想除了那個家族的族人以外沒有任何人知道。但從我以前聽到過的，對他們來說，變種人是一個慣例而不是一個特殊的存在。”  
  
“Hank總有著各種陰謀論，” Alex慢條斯理地說。  
  
Hank嘆了口氣並翻了翻眼睛，這看來是一個常見的爭論。 “這不是一個 _陰謀論_ 。校對整理數據清楚地表示M-疾病在Xavia的艦隊被毀滅後隨即爆發。第一宗病例顯示發病症狀剛好是在大失明發生的兩天後開始出現。噢，也有很多人在各個地方逐少逐少地提出病症其實已經出現了好一段時間，但所有這些說法都是由支持Sepor的人提出的。而那些反對Sepor和保持中立的，雖然只剩下少數人仍在進行這個研究工作，對於M-疾病的突然爆發都感到非常疑惑。”  
  
“所以你認為政府做了些什麼而引起了M-疾病？” Erik問道。  
  
“也許沒有直接關係。但我不相信那只是是一個巧合，一整個 _變種人_ 家族被徹底消滅，然後那個會令人衰弱的M-疾病就出現了，完全不知道從哪裡突然冒出，還在同一時間侵襲到每一個星系和飛船艦隊。”  
  
Erik歪著頭，儘管他自己也相當好奇。他看了Charles一眼。 “好吧，Hank，如果你真的想追查這件事，還有一個細節你需要知道。”  
  
“嗯？” Hank說，顯然已經完全進入了他自己的世界裡。 “什麼？”  
  
“Xavia不只全是變種人。他們所有族人，或至少佔了絕大多數到就算有那麼一少部分不是也變得不重要，是心靈感應者。”  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1\. 戴斯 [deisich] ：艾森民間常穿的一種衣服，大概可參考插畫裡Raven穿的那一種
> 
> 2\. 卡斯果 [kass] ： 一種艾森特有果實
> 
> 3\. 維戴士 [valdeis] ：一種艾森特有食物


	5. 石中劍

 

**Chapter 5**

**Sword from the Stone**   
**石中劍**

  
  
  
  
小石頭從碎石堆上滾落下來掉進了對面的深淵中。如果他們在到達底部時有發出聲音，也因為太遙遠而不會聽到。Erik，已開始習慣礦巢裡時常變幻莫測並且昏暗朦朧的環景，只是慢慢從邊緣退回來一點點。  
  
Charles更加不在意的坐到他旁邊，遞了一個裝有卡斯果汁的皮水袋給他。 Erik的內部時鐘是相當準確的；他估計他們已大約工作了半天。在遠遠的上方，中午的太陽正烘烤著光禿的地面，廢棄金屬的平原上映照出海市蜃樓。在礦巢裡很涼爽，至少。  
  
“你看來適應得很不錯，” Charles說。 “我的意思是，在這裡工作。”  
  
Erik哼了一聲表示同意。 “我在想我的父母是否曾帶我進入過其中一個礦場，在我小時候。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我不記得有進入過其礦場探訪，但這個地方，” Erik揮揮手表示整個地下區域， “這裡...... _感覺_ 很熟悉，就像是在家族的船艦上，或者在莊園裡。而且感覺很 _安全_ 。我的意思是 – 如果我現在靠得太前，我就可能會因掉下去並死亡。在幾天前，那個礦工，你說他已經在礦場裡工作了四十多年，但他仍然不小心吸入了毒氣。”  
  
“這 _是_ 一個相當危險的職業，是的，” Charles同意道。  
  
“那為什麼我會覺得很安全？” Erik向後靠。盯著凹凸不平的頂層，在他們的上方；在礦藤柔和的亮光下只能看到數個鐘乳石的尖端。 “我想 – 這就是當你知道有些，好吧， _更多其他的_ ，東西在的時候，你想知道那是什麼但同時的又不想知道那是什麼。”  
  
他知道他是在胡言亂語，剛剛，但Charles只是笑了笑。 “如果這能讓你好過點，我很多時候也有這種感覺。”  
  
_你怎麼受得了的？_  Erik想這麼問道。但相反地，他說，“那個旋律。你們哼唱著的，每當在礦藤工作的時候。那個......一種流傳下來的文化？宗教？”  
  
Charles微微向側傾頭。 “我從來沒有想過它是怎麼流傳下來的，但我想也 _有_ 一點點精神信仰上的成分在吧。這只是一個習慣，真的。大多數的礦工都來自不同的出身背景，你知道，所以每個人對宗教信仰的定義都不相同。同時地，像我們這些每天都在數百萬噸的岩石勞動工作的人需要有些東西來支持我們，讓我們可以承受起那懸掛在我們頭頂上非常沈重的，就字面的意思上的，世界。” Charles再靠近了一點Erik。 “那個旋律 – 它本來是一首工作歌曲，我相信，但原來的歌詞隨著時間流逝已不得而知了。那非常有用。它的旋律讓人不會在每個不同的輪班中迷失時間，它也提醒我們這裡不是只有自己一個人，並且它讓我們在除了工作以外有事可做而又不像聊天那樣令人分心。在北方甚至還有些民間傳奇說這首歌是由礦藤自己教給第一位礦工的。”  
  
“他們能發出聲音？”  
  
“不，不能，只會發光，至少就我所看到過的，” Charles向他保證道。 “Sepor的官員不喜歡我們哼歌，但那些在底下這裡負責監督我們的從前也是礦工，他們明白這首歌是有多重要。無論如何，我聽過很多不同版本的歌詞 –奉獻給保護我們安全的大地之母的讚揚曲，對那些迷失在黑暗中逝去的人的哀嘆調 – 他們都有著各種意義。你可以聽到有人說那些在洞穴中跟其他人失散迷路，或是不小心掉進洞裡的人 – 跟隨著這個聲音而找到回來的路。”  
  
Erik望著遠處的牆並看到，在他的腦海裡：迷失，充滿恐懼的人們，受傷虛弱的身體，在岩石和黑暗中苦苦掙扎 – 熟悉的旋律，像一盞明燈 – 希望的標誌，回響在窄縫和沒有人留意到的區域裡，回音搞擊在被還沒有完全成熟的礦藤發出的一點點幽暗光芒照射出的岩石上。  
  
“而且沒有人知道礦藤是在從哪裡或是怎樣出現的，” Erik心煩意亂地說道。  
  
“被普遍接受的歷史說法是來到第一個殖民地裡的有一群才華洋溢的工程師和天才異源生物學家 [xenobiologists]，他們試圖在這個相當荒涼的星球上創造一些東西出來。他們知道艾森這個星球有著非常高密度的金屬構成。他們創造出一個完美的提取裝置。但在之後那個技術知識流失了，所以在第13個礦場後就再沒有新的礦場。我曾經看過有一個說法說星球上總共有 _14個_ 礦場，事實上，但也許第14個礦場只是以艾森作為一個整體的象徵說法。”  
  
Charles拍了拍他的肩膀。 “來吧，我的朋友，我知道下一個輪班我們要到第六層去。在途中有一面漂亮的水晶牆我想帶你去看看，而且那一層的井道舒適又涼爽。”  
  
  
  
與尊者半定期的談話仍在繼續。他們沒有訂下時間表；那位老婦人就只是突然出現，在Erik碰巧看向窗外時在Charles的居所前經過，或是在圈集上趁著Charles沒注意到時招手示意Erik過去。  
  
當他向Charles提起這件事時，男人只是笑看著他說，“那是她表示她已接受你成為我們的一份子。每位尊者都不相同。我們這一位是有點比較特別，但她是好意，她只是想知道每個人過得好不好。”  
  
Erik也猜想她是否正努力教導他關於艾森的知識。  
  
“在這個時代，在十太陽，星球土地的領主只是一個過時又沒有權力的頭銜，” 尊者出其不意的開始說道。“沒用，相當的沒用......”  
  
“是的，謝謝你，我 _知道_ 這一點，” Erik說道。  
  
“ _沒有權力_ 。那是，在其他所有世界裡，除了這一個。” 尊者富含深意的看了他一眼。“你認為為什麼會這樣？”  
  
他們有可能會變得完全沒有權力，Erik知道；Eisenhardts家族，以及後來的，Lehnsherrs家族，有可能不會比在其他星球的土地的領主好上多少，如果沒有他們先祖的遠見以及小心仔細的投資。歷史主張一直在爭論到底Eisenhardts家族是只是資助了在艾森的礦場和造船廠的早期運行，還是實際上興建了13座礦場和四間造船廠。其結果都是一樣的：艾森的土地的領主掌握著星球上主要出口和資源財富的所有權和控制權。當然，十太陽能拿到很高比率的原金屬和制成品，而民眾政府亦擁有很大的影響力，但Erik仍掌握著控股權。  
  
那本應可能為此引發一場戰爭。在其他任何世界裡，都應該會發生。但沒有人會關心塵土飛揚的小小艾森，在十個殖民星系裡最小也最孤立的星球。Erik本身也沒有怎麼理會它，直到最近。他有努力去嘗試管理它，因為他的父母就是這樣從小教育他的，但他一直都只是從各種數字，圖表和沉悶的報告，從靜止的圖像和視頻，從那些只為期一周並抱怨著陽光和炎熱的探訪中了解他的母星。  
  
現在他知道凹凸不平的峽谷以及不可逾越的山谷的寂靜荒涼，清涼的礦場下礦藤發出光芒，在廢棄金屬的平原由跟各個村落一樣的物料所組成的平緩小丘。最陰險的是，Erik知道那被紅色的沙塵擦得晶亮的Charles的肌膚，以及那雙在礦藤發出光芒下藍得近乎不可思議的眼睛。  
  
“我的祖先都是非常注重實際的人是嗎？” 他猜測道。  
  
“他們是的，” 尊者應道。突如其來地，用她那像是可以把人的注意力全吸引進去直至她願意放開他們的，講故事時的聲音，她說道，“當你還是小孩子時，雖然你不明白原因，你的母親把你拉到一旁並告訴你你須要非常小心，並且必須保證自己的安全。”  
  
Erik踉蹌了一步。他通常都盡量不去回想他的父母。失去的痛楚隨著時間流逝逐漸減弱，但 – 它仍然總是讓他產生噁心的感覺。他張開嘴說他不記得他的母親有做過這樣的事情，但這麼多年來總有一種自己 _要小心，要小心_  的感覺，雖然也是可以理解因為他是獨生子和唯一的繼承人 – 但有些東西在他腦海中 _閃_ 過，就像在成千上萬的小積木中的其中一塊被移開了一點點，讓一小攝銀光能透射進來。  
  
_曾經_  – 有一次 – 跟一般父母會有的保護慾不同 – 他的頭很疼。他用指節按壓著太陽穴。一陣疼痛不合理地鑽進來，帶著噁心感，以及在這裡該死的所有一切都帶有的金屬的氣味。  
  
“Eisenhardts，” 尊者道，像是在嘲弄她自己。在她的手指之間有些閃亮的圓形物體在閃閃發光。“直到最後還是如此注重實際。”  
  
Erik喃喃說了些他自己也根本聽不見的話跟她告辭，並且，在這一次，是先行離開的那一個人。  
  
  
  
大概因為這個交談，那一晚Erik夢見了他母親。  
  
他不知道這是不是一段記憶。她的臉比他這幾年見到過的更清晰。其它可以立刻感覺得到的只有她的手，暖和而溫柔，就如她的聲音。  
  
_你絕不能失控，親愛的 [libeling]。聽Logan的話。不要讓人留意到你。  
  
一切都會好 [Alles ist gut]。_  
  
  
  
“我以前曾遇到過一位Xavia，你們知道嗎，”尊者說道，有一晚在圈集上。“在我還是少女，當天空中還有更多光點的時候。”  
  
“他們來過這裡？” Angel興奮的問道。  
  
“他們無處不在。” 老婦人把一隻粗糙但穩健的手伸進她的圍巾內，並拿出一個用一條剛好能藏進領口裡的錬子吊著的閃閃發亮的的圓盤。“沒有任何地方會禁止Xavia進入。他們的人數逐漸減少，隨著歲月的流逝，但即使他們不在附近，你仍然可以感覺到他們的存在，他們的影響力。很難向在他們的時代過後才出生的人解釋這種感覺。”  
  
Erik發現自己傾前，與旁邊的其他人一起，去觀察那個圓盤。一個簡單樸素的圓形，直徑只比他的拇指寬一點點。唯一特別的一處，是在中心那鮮明的正階體 ‘X’。  
  
“他們想要什麼，這個Xavia –” Alex躊躇了一下，很明顯地把差點就要順著語調說出口的 _女巫_ 兩字吞下去，“ _人_ ，他們是想要什麼？”  
  
尊者微笑。 “方向。她看來很年輕，當然很難從表面看出他們的年齡，她說她之前從沒來過艾森。”  
  
“前往哪裡的方向？” Charles問道，顯然非常好奇。  
  
“尋常的地標。城市，造船廠，礦場。” 尊者聳聳肩。 “就只是些生活在艾森的人都會知道的地方。我知道你們這些年輕人在想些什麼，之後你們一定會胡亂猜測，但若果你擁有從經歷過80年的生涯裡所獲得的智慧 - 我敢肯定，因為我經曆過，就會知道那僅僅是一位迷路了的年輕的Xavia旅行者。我把我所知道的周邊附近的區域資訊都告訴了她，並給她指出路徑，她向我道謝，給了我這個銀幣，就離開了。”  
  
然後就是晚間故事的時間。她給他們說了分開天空的王子，這故事就連Erik也曾聽到過，雖然那時的故事名字為飄泊不定的飛航員。他注意到那位‘王子’ – 或是‘飛航員’，看你是聽那個版本 – 亦是由一位Xavia變為傳說中的人物。事實上，此刻Erik細想起來，他發現他來到這裡後聽到的故事裡或多或少都與Xavia有著關連。當然大部分的神話和民間傳說都是這樣，所以也不能算是太奇特，但他總有一種尊者是刻意這樣做的感覺。  
  
故事完給後，Erik準備站起並返回 – Charles的住所。 (他堅決不去想他的大腦是如何一直希望能稱那裡為 _家_ 。）Raven在說故事前已離開，說她很累；儘管Darwin和Charles之間的眼神交流表示她和Hank溜走到其他地方去了，再次地，去籌劃一些天知道如今的青少年會一起做的什麼奇怪的安排。但Charles看來並不打算現在就離開，並一直不太確定地看向尊者的方向。  
  
圈集上的人慢慢散去，直到大約只有十來個人還未離開。尊者站起來，伸展她的雙腿。 “好了，大家晚安。Charles，你可以護送我回家嗎。”  
  
Erik跟隨上去，把Charles和尊者沒有反對的行動作為可以一同前行的默許。  
  
在到了較低的地面後，Charles和Erik開始認真地帶領著尊者走下那些高低不平，彎彎曲曲的梯級，尊者輕哼了一聲並說道，“現在，你想跟我談些什麼呢，Charles Francis？”  
  
在黑暗中很難看到Charles的表情，但Erik聽到他清了清嗓子。 “我只是好奇 –  你為什麼要說謊，當你跟他們說關於那個Xavia旅行者的事的時候。”  
  
“在我的腦袋裡四處翻找，是嗎？” 尊者輕笑出聲。這讓Erik眨眨眼並差點滑倒，他熱切地希望另外兩個人沒有注意到他；儘管村落裡有無數變種人，但在沒有充分理由或明確的邀請下很少會有人直接把其他人的能力說出口。這有助於保藏這個公開的秘密。  
  
“你知道我不會這麼做，” Charles說道，聲音帶著愉悅而非氣憤。 “而且我也不需要這麼做，它不是像我有，當你近乎是在我的腦袋大喊道  _這是一個謊言，Charles_  的時候。”  
  
“嗯，我可能有這樣做，” 尊者矛盾地點點頭說道。 “那也不完全是一個謊言，但我有一件事情沒有說出來。我們確實有談論到城市和礦場，但她最感興趣的是有關Lehnsherr莊園的事。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛。 “有關莊園的什麼事？”  
  
“離這裡有多遠，有多大面積，在那裡已有多久時間。她有一些關於艾森的殖民地的信息，而她想用我所知道的資訊與之作對比。就跟我剛才說的意思一樣 –只要是生活在艾森的都能她的事情。” 她，Erik看到，正撥弄著Xavia的銀幣。 “事實上 – 是的，我覺得這是最好的辦法。Charles，你可以 – ” 她指了指她的腦袋。  
  
Charles停止了步伐。 “你確定嗎？”  
  
“是的。” 尊者的手握緊那個銀幣。 “你知道我不會為了其他人這麼做 – 但那是你，Charles – 小伙子，我看著你長大。” 她深吸了一口氣。 “而且這個非常重要，你需要看看。” 令Erik驚訝的是，她看著他。 “你們兩個。”  
  
  
  
那個年輕的女子比她看起來更年輕，但感覺更成熟。她正確的穿戴著 _戴斯_ 和 _歐立斯_ 和 _漢加 [Henga]_ ，穿著它們走動就像她一直以來都是這樣穿戴著，可是......總有些什麼讓人覺得她是從 _別的地方_ 過來。  
  
“謝謝你的幫助，尊者，” 她說道。  
  
“不客氣，小姐，但恐怕我不是尊者，那是老Raymond Gills，” 比現在年輕很多的未來尊者回答道，她的名字仍是Lorna Karl。“我才剛滿30。”  
  
那女子給了她一個充滿洞察力的表情。 “那麼，現在還有不少時間讓你習慣這個尊稱。”  
  
Lorna張口結舌。 “你真的能看到未來嗎，小姐？”  
  
回應這句話的是一陣笑聲，但並無惡意。 “沒有比其他人都知道的更多。我的家族被稱為很多不同人物，尊者，但通常唯一是真實的就是我們是心靈感應者。” 她微笑道。 “但給你一個小提示，為了你未來的職責 –  非常值得注意的是其實有很多人都會知道自己的未來。”  
  
一枚銀幣被塞進Lorna手裡。觸感平整光滑，帶著濕意，但Lorna往下看時看到她的手是完全乾燥的。她聽說礦藤的觸感也是這樣，雖然她沒有親眼看到過它們，她的耳朵的症狀讓她不能進入到礦巢深處工作。圓盤清楚地反射著旅行者手提燈的亮光；映照在Lorna，像是矮樹樹皮的顏色，的皮膚上，像星星般閃閃發光。  
  
“給你一點東西讓你能記得我，” 旅行者說道。 “若你遇見我的族人，給他們看看這個，他們就會知道你是一個朋友。”  
  
旅行者轉身準備離開。她停了下來，並回過頭來說道，隨意得就像是在圈集上討論一道食譜一樣，“有一天，你會遇到Lehnsherr領主。不要去找他 – 他會過來找你。他會站在由你所選擇的那個位置上，與那些負責礦藤工作的人一樣的打扮。而當他這麼做時，告訴他 – ”  
  
沈默持續了一分鐘，然後Lorna發現自己有點心急地問道，“告訴他什麼？”  
  
敏銳的眼睛直直的看向她 –  _看向她_ ，就像是對著另外一個人說的一樣。“有一句俗語，在艾森這裡： _所有的秘密都成為了故事傳說。_ ”  
  
她有聽說過這句俗語，老人們都喜歡故作神祕的扔下這句說話，並且完全看不出它有什麼其他意思。 “你來艾森這個什麼都沒有的地方做什麼，尊敬的小姐？”  
  
旅行者淡淡定的微笑著，帶著一點悲傷。“我已經看到了我的世界終結的時候。我希望在它開始時先行拜訪它。也許能有機會讓它重新來過。” 她轉身，突然，就不再在那裡，而只是在通往城鎮的道路上一個越來越小的黑點。  
  
Lorna的腳酸痛起來，像她一直站立不動太久時一樣。她緊緊的握著手裡的銀幣，並回家去了。

 

  
當一個人在地下深處工作時，危險如不穩定的地面，落石，還有地殼構造事故都像是家常便飯的事情。任何會令到由礦藤開拓出來的井道產生振動的事故都被通稱為 ‘彈動’ 。有些彈動是較小型，個別的事故 – 在一小段時間內礦藤會不停顫動並令到在它們周圍的地層隆隆作響。但有些彈動，據Charles所說，會強烈得能令到礦巢的一整個區域完全崩塌。  
  
Erik在第一次遇上彈動時，他完全不知道到底發生了什麼事情。有大約一分鐘的時間所有東西都在搖動，塵土和碎石像雨點般灑落在他們身上。但其他礦工看來完全沒有感到焦慮，甚至不打算要離開井道。所有人只是停下手頭的工作，並走前抓住附近的一條礦藤。  
  
_若果有什麼東西塌下這樣會更易找到人_ ，Charles解釋道。  
  
彈動要發生前最先會出現的跡象一定是礦藤發出的一些變動。只是一個細微的，幾乎察覺不到的變化。Erik會察覺到它是因為當時他正負責礦藤的工作，幫助Darwin刮去覆蓋物直到礦藤的表面再次回復光澤。他對此什麼也沒有說出來，而只是有一個預感；果然，數分鐘後，那位在工具袋上夾著他們這個小組的定位儀的礦工開啟了它，下一秒一場劇烈但短暫的震動就立刻衝撞向他們。  
  
從那時開始，Erik總是第一個注意到，即使在他並沒有直接碰觸到礦藤的時候。  
  
他在一個輪班快要結束時捕捉到變動。“彈動來了，” 他呼叫道。這又是另一件他學會的事情：直接大聲喊叫出來並不是一個好主意，但發出一個特定音調的聲音能響徹整條井道。  
  
小組裡有幾個組員懷疑地看向他，但其他人開始放下他們的裝備並走向離他們最近的礦藤；在Erik第二次正確無誤地，比任何人都要及早察覺到，說出有彈動將要發生時，其他人似乎都接受了他可以不知怎麼地察覺出礦藤的變化這件事情。Charles，這次剛好負責操作定位儀，趕緊坐到Erik抓著的那條礦藤附近；直到實際的震動開始前他都不會開啟那個定位儀，但他甚至在第一次的時候就信任著Erik的判斷，他的手停懸在按鈕上方。  
  
這一次看來比之前的相隔時間來得要長一點。有些人向Erik投來懷疑的目光，但很快的礦藤出現的光芒變化變得顯而易見。通常，在Erik察覺到變化和震動開始的時間的間隔是非常短暫的。但是，此刻，其他礦工也在各自感覺到明顯的變化後臉上開始出現恐懼擔憂的表情。  
  
“像這樣緩慢地產生變化的通常都表示這會是一次巨大的震動，” Charles嚴峻地說道。  
  
他們腳下的地面開始顫動。地壁搖撼起來。礦工們沒有發出任何聲音，沉默地觀看著，但有什麼東西通過礦藤傳來 _猛烈的_ 振動。沒有固定好的裝備掉下。一個微弱的 _爆裂聲_ ，像是一聲來自遠方的嘆息。東西撞擊崩坍的聲音，從隔壁的井道傳來各種叫喚聲。  
  
一下短促，尖銳的哨聲響起。掛在Charles臀部上的定位儀閃起紅燈。  
  
_撤離_ ，Charles跟Erik說道，直接從他的腦海中，帶著迫切的意味，危險，走，走， _走_ 。  
  
Erik一躍向前，跟著他們小組的其他成員，被吞噬進匆匆向著主通道前行的礦工們人流裡。雖然，沒有恐慌 – Erik之後記起來時會想到。有些人臉色蒼白，因恐懼而緊繃著臉，但沒有任何一個人是在推擠或喊叫或混亂困惑的，即使在因為要通過一條更為狹窄隧道而引起不可避免的堵塞，讓所有人都要停下來等待的時候。  
  
在之前緩和下來的，搖動，突然又再劇烈起來。在Erik附近的人群因為太過擠擁隨了在原地不穩地搖晃外什麼也做不了，但在此時人群隊伍的尾部傳來了警告的呼喊聲。  
  
Erik注意到其他礦工在震動發生時都本能地想伸手抓住礦藤。他也發現到即使在這樣的情況下那一直讓他困惑不已的 _安全的_ 感覺仍然環繞在他的意識裡，似乎對有可能被落石擊中或被困在地底下方的情況完全不會感到擔憂。  
  
人流向前移動。他滑進那段狹窄的，只足夠容納兩個人通過的通道裡。直到他到了另一邊時才發現他失去了Charles的蹤跡。  
  
_CHARLES！_  
  
_我在這裡，不用擔心，我過一會就會過到來。_ Charles的答覆帶著平靜，熟悉的安撫。  
  
然後世界再次震動起來。  
  
Erik不知道他是怎麼知道的；他什麼東西也看不到，周圍太多的聲音讓他不可能能挑找出其中任何一個特定的聲音。而且在這之前他一輩子都居住在 _飛船_ 上，不會有什麼屬於老礦工的本能。但他就是能 _感覺到_ 它，不知道為什麼：岩石層上有一個新的裂縫影響到在那上面的地層的穩定性，有數個礦巢的區域在不斷增加的重壓下開始扭曲崩塌。  
  
礦藤，是以一種令人費解而神秘的巧妙方式，謹慎精密地平衡著壓力及重量的分佈。每一條肢節都是堅固結實的，但在這麼深遠的地底下它們需要一整組肢節來支撐起頂部，以保持各個井道暢通，而若果在他們周圍的岩石的重量或形狀有所變動，肢節就會分開，或向內倒坍，導致隧道崩塌。  
  
塵土和石塊如雨點般灑落到他們身上，有什麼人催促Erik繼續跟著疏散中的礦工們穩定的流向前進。但他所想到的只有他正被帶著 _離開_ Charles越來越遠，所以他拒絕並甩開它們。除非Charles安全了否則他不可能離開。一開始他就不應該讓他們被分開。  
  
更多不祥的撞擊聲，像骨頭被磨斷的聲音嘎吱作響 –  _在狹窄隧道周圍的礦藤猛然拉緊，_ 再拉緊， _那裡有八條礦藤但它們仍幼細而年輕 – 它們還未適合用來適應支撐重量分佈的變化 –_  
  
而Charles現在正穿過那條狹窄的隧道。  
  
Erik跑回那個細小的出口，大喊道，“回頭，出去，它要崩塌了” 儘管他知道時間根本不可能足夠，在Charles正在致命的通道正中間並且無論是那個方向都無法迅速移動的時候。  
  
他可能有尖叫出來。世界充滿噪音，混亂，而他伸出手，搜尋著，他一定是出自本能地抓住了一條礦藤，因為他的視野突然全部變成一片熾熱的光芒，光滑的表面在他的手指下急切渴望地哼唱著，像是在懇求著， _用我們，用我們，我們可以幫忙 –_  
  
_Erik！_  
  
你不能失控，親愛的 [libeling]。  
  
“媽的，是不是他做的？”  
  
“所有人，回去工作，這裡沒什麼好看的。”  
  
在他醒過來時感覺到疼痛，並且恐慌焦慮，但隨即而來的是緊握著他的溫暖的手和， _噓，沒事的，我很好。_ Charles。Charles沒事，在他身邊。  
  
“頭，好痛，” Erik嘶啞道。  
  
“是的，我很高興你自己醒了，我不太清楚現在進入這裡是不是一個好主意，” Charles說道，大概是在他邊上高一點的地方。一隻手輕輕擱在Erik的頭部側邊。  
  
“為什麼會這麼。黑暗。”  
  
“你把眼睛閉上了，親愛的。”  
  
噢。Erik努力打開他的眼瞼。礦藤發出的蒼白淡淡的光芒跟崎嶇不平，由岩石做成的天頂告訴他他們仍身處在地底下。看著，模糊地，Charles上下顛倒的臉龐讓他終於冷靜下來。  
  
“發生了什麼事？”  
  
Charles溫暖的手指撫過他的額頭。“你能坐起來喝一點嗎？”  
  
Erik乖巧地坐起身，慢慢地喝著Charles為他拿著的皮水袋裡裝著的液體。水，這一次，不是卡斯果汁，仍是清涼的；一定是有另一個輪班的人把他們的配給糧食給了Charles。  
  
“我想知道，” Erik堅持道，在他再也喝不下去後。  
  
Charles咬著他的嘴唇。 “看看你的周圍。”  
  
Erik照做了，拼命集中他的眼睛的焦點。他正躺在地上，Charles蹲伏在他身旁。他們身處在隧道一側以不妨礙到其他礦工。那就是，重新開始工作了。Erik可以聽到在附近一個小組發出的哼唱聲。他靠坐在牆上，在他周圍環繞著無數礦藤 – 不，礦藤確確實實是 _圍繞_ 著他。一個修長的肢條正躺在他的小腿上。看起來有點像一個巨大，泛著光的鳥巢。  
  


 

_[插圖](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/etharei/5892078/490429/490429_original.png) _

  
  
  
“怎麼回事 – ？” Erik嘟噥着。  
  
“顯然的，你像個瘋子一樣跑回到通道口，大聲呼喊著叫大家出來。” Charles的手指輕輕地梳理著Erik的頭髮。 “但時間不夠，尤其是當後面的人在推擠著而前面的人無法走得再快一點。總而言之 – 說實在的，一切看起來都有點模模糊糊，但在隧道裡，那些礦藤突然像太陽一樣那般光亮。我還以為它們會爆炸。然後更多的礦藤從牆壁和地上鑽了出來 – 你看，你現在甚至看不到岩石層了。它現在很大可能是這個星球上最穩固的礦場通道。”  
  
Erik向側移動，離開牆邊，直到他能看到一點點那個通道的入口。礦藤厚厚的盤纏在狹窄的入口周圍。一些肢條看來還從反方向延伸出去；通常，礦藤都是從中心的井道向外延伸擴散。  
  
“我......這是我做的？” Erik麻木地問道。  
  
“你救了十來個生命，包括我的，” Charles靜靜說道。 “並且防止了讓幾百個人被困在裡面。”  
  
Erik盯著他的手。很驚訝的發現它們看起來跟以前完全一樣，一如以往。他沒 _感覺_ 到有什麼不同，除了頭痛以外。  
  
但現在  – 在經過這麼多年後，他想 – 並且在這裡這麼多人都 _看到過_ 後。沒有任何辦法再去假裝這是別的東西，或是什麼 _自然的力量_ 。他應該要離開這個星球的，應該要知道得更清楚 –   
  
“Erik！” Charles驚呼，用自己的手包覆著Erik雙手。因勞動而粗糙的皮膚感覺實在，堅定。 “沒事的，相信我，求求你 – 會好好地沒事的。但你必須冷靜下來。”  
  
模模糊糊地，Erik聽到裝備格格作響，Charles腰帶上的定位儀振動著，可以看到礦藤變得更為光亮。  
  
_平靜，Erik，_ Charles說，顯然放棄了他之前一直的小心翼翼， _你需要讓你的心平靜下來。相信我。讓你的心平靜下來。_  
  
相信Charles？Erik閉上雙眼並深吸一口氣。礦藤再次暗淡下來，金屬的聲音也停止了。  
  
他不清楚他們坐在那裡有多久。沒有人要求他們離開。  
  
  
  
Erik捕捉到幾個帶著警惕投向他的眼神，謹慎地，但大部分人表現得就像 – 無論他做了什麼 –  這是經常會發生的事情。不可思議地，在他和Charles找回工作的節奏後，整個事故 – 彈動和驚恐以及那不可能辦到的行動  – 即時像沒發生過的一樣失去吸引力。在Erik跟著疲憊並沉重的步履回到地面後，他覺得整件事情已經過去了。若不是那微弱但仍有力的溫熱刺痛著他的肌膚，他甚至可以相信這件事情是發生在別人身上。  
  
不然他或可能會陷入驚慌中。  
  
他想知道人們會怎麼說這次的事故。若所有人現在都知道了，是否會有一隊新聞小組守候在Charles的村落裡，Wolverine又會否不知在什麼地方咒罵著他是如此的 _愚蠢_ 。  
  
_你是一個非常悲觀的人，是嗎？_ Charles不帶感情的聲音進入他的腦海裡。  
  
_從我的腦中出去，Charles。_  
  
很顯然的，Charles知道他不是這個意思。 _很多在這裡的礦工都是變種人，或有親人是變種人。你 –  呀，尊者有告訴過你。關於艾森。礦巢是一個很高壓力的工作環境；你不是第一個失控的人。_  
  
這沒有讓Erik感覺好一點。  
  
_你難道還不明白嗎，Erik？_ Charles的意識在他的腦海裡擴大開來，像是在慢慢伸展出去一樣，並沈進Erik目前非常脆弱的意識中那無數微小的裂縫內；就像是給了他一個精神上的擁抱。 _我們會照顧我們的種族。_  
  
  
  
Charles在之後的一天裡都沒有離開過他的身邊。 _如果這有幫助，我之前看不出你擁有能力，完全沒看出來，_ 他在要離開三號礦場的運送車上滑到Erik隔壁時隨意的說道。Erik曾試圖從他們中間隔開一段距離，但另一個男人完全不讓他這麼做。這不是會讓人感到驚訝的事，Erik想到。Charles只是一心一意地表達出善意並且可愛的執著堅持，而Erik在這個藍眼睛的混蛋決定要拯救他的生命的那一刻起就注定要沈淪進去了。  
  
Erik直到他們乘坐上第一架空中吊車時才回應道。“你一定覺得我是一個懦夫。”  
  
Charles的眼睛圓睜並且看起來更藍了，如果還有可能更藍的話，在快將接近黃昏的紫紅色的天空的對比下。“不，當然不會，” 他回答說。“Erik，你是唯一一個可以決定如何使用或如何評價你的能力的人。”  
  
Erik感到一絲不安，習慣性地，長久而根深蒂固地在公眾場所上對任何他-不-會-去-思-考-的-事-物的提醒所作出的反應。空中吊車跟這天早上，通往礦場時一樣擠擁，跟其他任何一天一樣擠擁。然而，不知怎麼的，他能明顯感覺得到其他礦工給予他和Charles一個空間，帶著尊重地。  
  
這對在他的腦中像彈球機般的各種想法真的沒有什麼幫助，在 _抑制頸圈_ 和 _Sepor_ 和 _設施_ 上持續得分。  
  
他們直到在切斯特車站從空中吊車下來，並需要步行剩下的回家的路都沒有再說過一句話。Charles終於轉開了那熱切到令人痛苦的目光，並開始先行前進，給了Erik他想要的距離。  
  
除了，Erik意識到，到最後，他並不想要這個距離。不要在他和Charles之間的。他在他正式注意到之前就已經伸手一把抓住了Charles的手臂。  
  
他能讀到Charles臉上的不安，焦慮和害怕。不知道為什麼，Erik就是能分辨出那是在害怕Erik會有的反應，而不是他的能力。Erik想知道這是不是Charles以一些奇特的方式來試圖彌補他的心靈感應：在他的臉上總能輕易地察覺到他的情緒。  
  
“我是。” Erik重重地吞了一口口水。“它總是準備會。顯示出來。遲早。本以為會更快地。” 他走近Charles，或可能是Charles讓自己把他拉近。“但是，如果我不得不去選擇，在你和保守這個秘密之間。” Erik呼出了一口氣。“嗯，我想我作出了選擇。”  
  
Charles的表情柔和下來。“哦， _Erik_ 。” 他的手，溫暖而帶著薄繭，舉起並放到Erik手上。“我更希望你不需要作出任何選擇，並是自由地決定想要做的事。”  
  
但這其實根本就不是一個選擇，Erik發現。他不記得那時他有任何一刻有猶豫過是否要捨棄掉一直以來刻意忽略及不願承認擁有的這一個秘密。那時他能想到的只有Charles， _Charles有危險_  – 而只有唯一一種行動是他有可能會選擇去做的。  
  
  
  
Erik沒有去那一晚的圈集集會。Charles沒有對這表示反對，甚至為Erik泡了一杯熱茶。Charles的茶葉是神聖不可侵犯的，平常要是自行拿取它們會被處以整天看到他撅著嘴和神秘的輕微頭痛的處罰，所以Erik在這對兄妹出門前抓著Charles的手並緊緊握了握以示感激。  
  
他試圖在他的平板電腦上看小說，但在過了一小時後他發現他真的是太累了，在發生了這麼多事後。他上床，並盯著天花板，猜想著他們會怎樣說起關於他的事。  
  
滑進睡夢中就像呼吸那般輕易平順；他甚至可能沒有注意到他已經睡著了，但那種他母親的手指輕撫著他的頭髮的感覺，以及她那溫暖的聲音。他知道這一定是一個夢，因為她不可能在這裡，做這些事，因為她已經 _去世_ 了，他曾 _看著生命之火從她的眼中逐漸消散_ ，而什麼也做不了。  
  
胸膛上燃起一團怒火。  
  
他總是告訴人們在爆炸後當他看到他的父母時他們已經死了，但這又是另一個謊言 –  他的母親還活著，就直直地看著他，恐懼而悲傷，當圍繞在他們周圍的飛船格格作響並發出尖銳的聲音。他們之間不可能有空氣讓她說的話傳遞到他的耳邊 – 若Erik站得再近一步，那些人事後告訴他說，他也會受爆炸波及  – 但他能讀懂她臉上的告誡。 _不要失去控制，永遠不要失去控制，親愛的_ 。就在她的死亡到來前，那個 若-他-希-望-也-許-能-夠-制-止 的死亡 –   
  
Erik抵抗著那個夢境，那些這麼多年來被他毫不留情地碾碎的令人窒息的老舊悲傷-憤怒-痛苦-喪失，因為甚至只是連失控的可能性都是他不敢想像的。他感覺無助，迷失。 _無能為力_ 。  
  
然後有東西闖了進來 – 溫暖堅強而 _熟悉_ 的。  
  
_回來，_ 它呼叫道， _回來，Erik。_  
  
黑色的夢境逐漸減弱。Erik慢慢浮出水面，滲透進來的氣味，聲音和芳香讓他的睡夢變得清澈而柔軟，那帶著相同熟悉的碰觸又回來了並讓他平靜下來， _噓，我就在這裡，而我將不會再離開。_  
  
Erik睡著了。  
  
  
  
隔天早上，他們醒來後就發現Charles的房間有半邊天花向內彎曲。像是有什麼東西從裡面把它拉扯下來。Erik有點驚慌失措地看向Charles。  
  
Charles笑了笑。“我喜歡它。我覺得它幫這個房間增添了一點特色。”  
  
Raven把她的頭伸進來，並對著天花吹了一聲口哨。“Charles，當我說，‘不要把屋頂給拆掉’，我沒想到你真的把它當成一個 _挑戰_ 。” 她斜眼瞟向Erik並向他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
Charles的臉上染上了鮮豔的紅色，結結巴巴地直到她大笑著逃了出去，作無法說出一句反駁的話來。  
  
  
  
Erik在第一天不太有什麼精力去繼續工作。Charles沒有說什麼，只是提議他若覺得累了就再多睡一會並且要記得吃點東西。  
  
他的確覺得......整個人的感覺都，迷迷糊糊的，所以Erik再次睡去了。  
  
他那天晚上亦沒有去圈集集會。  
  
但當第二天天空被朝陽照耀得明亮而清晰時，Erik覺得他的身體終於又重新屬於他自己的；不是像之前一樣那麼健壯，但更像是一個半新的，一個他可以重新習慣適應的。  
  
  
  
幾天後，他們從礦場回到家時發現整個村落就像礦巢一樣那麼忙碌：很多人都在隨處亂轉，除了還未夠五歲的小孩子所有人不是捧著飯菜盤子就是拿著 _卡巴莎_ 墊子，不然就是在修理什麼東西。“這是在做什麼？” Erik問道。  
  
“哦，今晚是黃昏祭 [Evenfeast]，” Charles說道。“你昨天不是看見Raven在煮根蜜[roothoney] 嗎？孩子們這星期都一直在談論這個。”  
  
現在Erik想起來了，他是有聽過Raven跟他們各個鄰人討論過有一個即將來臨的重要活動，但他沒有去注意有關的細節資訊。“黃昏祭是什麼？”  
  
Charles不太贊同的看向他，但他很快又溫柔的笑起來軟化了他的表情。“這是一個年中慶典，對於，嘛，擁有著社區和家庭和健康活著給予感謝。沒有說要祭拜任何一位神明，雖然人們可以隨意根據自己的信仰喜好來慶祝。你沒有聽說過這個節日？”  
  
Erik搖了搖頭。“我不認為在城市有慶祝這個節日。而且，嗯，我在今年之前都是生活在太空區域。”  
  
“當然。” Charles把手臂環繞上他的。Charles以前是有這麼頻繁地碰觸到他的嗎？“那麼，我很高興今年你會在這裡慶祝。”  
  
  
  
他們用小廁所裡的那些不太牢靠的水盡可能地清理好身體然後換上 (相對比較) 新淨的褲子，就出門走回到圈集上。  
  
真要說的話，現在比他們之前來到時看起來甚至 _更_ 混亂了。一堆水管和直身水瓶被堆放在圈集的邊上，桌子看上去只有半張，一些清洗乾淨的 _卡巴莎_ 墊子鋪放在金屬地板上，但因為鋪放得太雜亂無章以致不斷有人被它們絆倒。一組人在激烈地討論著有關食物的安排；裡面其中一個是Sean，這亦意味著所有堆放在他們附近的 _地上_ 的玻璃器具，天，已悲劇地碎滿一地。  
  
在他還沒來得及去想他在做什麼的時候，Erik已經快步向那組人走去並大聲問道，“這是怎麼回事？”  
  
爭論停止了。Darwin看來有點不好意思。“它變得有點混亂，我知道。”  
  
“通常，尊者都會安排好所有人的工作並告訴我們該怎麼做，” Angel說道。  
  
Darwin點了點頭。 “但今天早上她去了北部村落後就沒人再見過她了。說是為了一座空置住所而起了爭執，需要外來者的意見。”  
  
又一下什麼東西破裂的聲音響起。Erik扭頭一看就看見Scott Summers被其中一個直身水瓶絆到，跌倒在地，只勉強還能保持沒有把墨鏡也給摔掉，而又有另外兩個人絆倒在他身上。  
  
“好吧。” Erik雙手叉腰。“讓我們來點秩序，好嗎？”  
  
  
  
尊者在又一輪充滿活力的集體舞開始時喝采鼓掌助興。“這是感謝之舞，從遙遠的北方傳來的，” 她對Erik說道，朝在團集上活力充沛地舞動著的人群揮揮手，“鞠躬以感謝水源，拍手以感謝溫暖，還有蹦跳以感謝話語。”  
  
她在太陽開始下沈時才出現，並且對於黃昏祭在她不在場的情況下仍能準備完成感到非常驚訝。雖然，她了然的看了一眼Erik，然後就在篝火點燃並宣布大家可以隨意享用食物後在他旁邊的 _卡巴莎_ 墊子上坐了下來。  
  
“篝火會不會塔得有點太高了？” Erik問道。  
  
“這幾個月過得很不是錯，我們有不少的燃料剩下。而且去吝嗇黃昏祭的篝火是不吉利的。” 他們又看了另一輪的舞蹈。“你做得很好，年輕人，把所有人都組織了起來。”  
  
“你是故意失蹤的，” 他說，指責道。  
  
“我是。” 她笑得神秘地看著他，而他知道關於這件事上他只能從她口中知道得這麼多了。  
  
“尊者，” Erik說道，在又一輪舞蹈後，“在你們的社區中一個人會怎樣 –  就是說，如果一個人，呃，對另一個人 _感興趣_ 的話，會怎麼做？”  
  
他能不安地感覺到她的目光正盯著他的側臉看著，但他沒有足夠的意志力把眼睛從舞動著的人群身上移開與好對視。最後，她說，“首先，一場舞，展視出你希望他與你在一起的時候你能為他帶來歡樂。很多時候這亦被看作為願意冒著在他人面前出現尷尬和失誤的情形。然後，贈送某些特定的禮物，並同時正式地宣佈表明你的目的和渴望。而這些只是基本做法 – 在某些地方，戀人會一起出外旅行，或會先共同生活一段時間，或要先從一定數量的友人處得到祝福。” Erik的肩膀緊繃起來；他偷偷地向側邊瞥了一眼悄悄一眼在一旁並得到一個露出牙齒的大大笑容。“我們這些能活過一天就是一天的人都盡量不會沒必要地讓感情生活太過複雜。”  
  
“謝謝你，” Erik真誠地回應道。  
  
“我還記得當Charles的父母最初來到這個地方時的情景。很親切的人。” 尊者若有所思地嘆了口氣。“那時Charles還不夠六個月大。他們寵愛著他，說他是他們的奇蹟寶貝。”   
  
Erik控制不了自己地，微笑起來，正準備隨意說一些禮貌像是  _哦這很好_  的回應的時候，尊者就接著說道，“他們不可能有孩子，你看。我後來才知道，在那場殺死他們的傳染病爆發後。那場疾病會這麼狠狠地擊毀他們是因為他們在多年以前就曾染上過相似的疾病。他們在第一次的時候雖然倖存下來但卻留下了肺部虛弱的後遺症，以及非常不幸的永久不孕症。”  
  
Erik僵直不動，這個新的資訊尷尬地在他腦海中打轉。Charles知道嗎？他在外面會不會有一些連他自己也不知道的有血緣關係的親人？以他對Charles的了解，他要是知道的話一定會嘗試去找到他們。  
  
“他知道他們不是他的親生父母。但他們沒有告訴他他們是怎樣得到他的，認為那時他的年紀還太少，然後就為時已晚來不及說了。” Erik只能點點頭。他還記得Charles曾經提過他希望能知道更多關於他的家庭的事情。“我看著Charles長大，” 尊者續道 – 能清楚聽到她聲音裡帶著的警告意味，“他寬大善良，並且真心關愛他人。但是。” 她停頓了一下，彷彿在尋找合適的句子。“這不是一個寬容的世界，對你們這一種族來說。特別是對他來說。他能知道一個人有沒有對他有所疑慮，甚至在連那個人根本就沒有意識到自己有這個想法。他 _總是_ 能知道，你明白嗎？”  
  
她的手在她說話時擺動著，就如當她在講述一個故事時一樣。“想像一下一個年幼的孩子在聽著由聯網及Sepor散播著對你或和你一樣的人的惡毒語言中長大。好吧。” 她瞥了他一眼。“也許你並不需要去 _想像_ 。但Charles卻一直聽到這些，在他的腦內迴響。人們看著對他友善但內心卻想著可怕的事情。而之後，當他開始嘗試分享他的秘密 – 即使是那些同樣有著能力的人亦不信任他，而 _他一直都知道_ 。” 並且假裝他並不知道，Erik能猜到那弦外之音，因為 _Charles_ 就是這樣的一個人。“如果他那時的年紀能再大一點，他會知道人總會有零星分散的想法，人們在想的事情並不一定就代表了他們的想法和意思，而且很多時候人們都不可能控制他們的第一反應，但這並不意味著他們不願意在之後看到不同的地方而改變想法。他現在知道了，但那個傷害，恐怕，已經落下了。”  
  
她悲傷的看著Erik微笑。“他與其他人保持著距離。甚至是他自己的妹妹，雖然他愛她勝過一切。” 出乎意料地，她執起Erik的手；她的皮膚溫暖而乾燥。“你似乎是一個不錯的小伙子，Erik。”  
  
“我是莊園的領主，你知道的，” 他說，不假思索地。  
  
“是的，” 她說，用一種了然地發現一點瑕疵但慈祥優雅地接受它作為其中一部分的語氣，“承認事實是一個很好的開始。現在，Charles是一個固執的孩子，並且堅持走在自己認定的路上，但我想你可能也足夠倔強堅毅以對抗他這個個性。” 她眨眨眼睛。“如果這有幫助，我支持你。”  
  
  
  
Erik走到食物台前剛好聽到Raven咆哮，“就因為你想要假裝是正常人並與人類交好不代表我們其他人都樂意這麼做！” 他在她憤怒的跑走時勉強避開沒被迎面撞倒。  
  
“這還真是順利，” Charles嘆了口氣道。  
  
Erik斟酌著要不要問這次的爭論又是關於什麼事 – Charles和Raven每隔數天就會爭吵一次，所以有很多可能性 – 並決定他並不真的想知道導致這一次爭吵的原因。“她還很年輕並且憤慨，” 於是他選擇這樣說道。“而且當她覺得你不把她的憤怒當一回事時情況就更糟糕了。”  
  
“但我 _是真的_ 很認真的對待她，” Charles抗議道。“否則我也不會總是在擔心她。”  
  
“最重要的是她 _覺得_ 你不把她當一回事，” Erik說道。“我們 _無法_ 去讀取你的想法，Charles。”  
  
  
  
Erik其實還未正式下定決心是否要去跳舞，真的，但當一個笑著的Charles向他伸出手，在火光下變得金黃色的肌膚 –  _真的_ 火炎，不是一個投影或顯示屏幕，真是一個如此不可思議的，野性的尤物 – 他的身體向前移動，被拉進那個戰圈中。  
  
在一邊的電腦屏幕正播放著一首輕鬆，佻皮旋律，但最主要的音樂來自在食物台附近的一後即興鼓樂。兩位男性和一位女性，中年，擊奏出一個複雜的節拍，Erik能辨認出那是來源自卡梅拉斯和羅恩一帶的拍子模式。看上去似乎沒有一個特定的舞步，此刻 –  Erik能看到有好幾種不同類型的舞蹈 – 唯一一個規則就只是跟著節拍舞動。看來幾乎整個村落的人們都在舞動，其中很大程度上Erik會歸咎於那個在圈集裡被傳來傳去的大壺 –  壺裡的酒，如可以稱為酒的話，辣得像是會把他口腔內的好幾層細胞燒掉並且在喝下去後勁道更強了。Erik不記得以往有參加過比這更 _鬆散無架構_ 的宴會，但不知為何他覺得這正是他現在所需要的。而且，他亦要...尊重當地的傳統。  
  
反正，他總是被告知他不夠貼近民眾。  
  
抓住Charles並把他拉近直至，由於此時不太能控制力度深淺與感知觸角，他們兩人面對面的完全貼合在一起，從胸口到臀部到大腿，然後他的手Charles那誘人的背部曲線慢慢下滑，滑到危險的低處...Erik會提出他只是在 ‘與當地人打好關係’。  
  
“你為什麼在嘀咕著有關報告什麼的，你這個怪人，” Charles咯咯笑著，把臉埋進Erik的肩膀。  
  
Erik認為他的舞跳得相當不錯，考慮到這是他才剛學會的舞步，但有太多的人總是阻礙到他的腳和手的動作。Charles比他也好不了多少，比起一個活躍的舞伴更像是一個掛件般緊緊地依附著Erik，並總是踢到Erik的小腿。  
  
終於，一個模糊的看起來和聽起來像是Darwin的身影走過來說道，“好了，愛情鳥，該休息一下了，” 並輕輕領著他們來到一個安靜的角落。那裡鋪放著一堆 _卡巴莎_ 墊子讓人可以坐下來並嘗試確定他們還能不能繼續跳下去。  
  
Erik願意說這是他參加過的最好的派對。  
  
  
  
在更晚的時候，在Charles黑暗的房間裡，Erik覺得現在比那次他身處在礦巢時，當那個事故仍鮮明地印在每個人心中時，更加不安。  
  
他有感到驚訝，同時亦同等地感到感激和惶恐，當Charles選擇和他一起回家而不是留在圈集繼續享受篝火的溫暖快樂。現在只有他們兩人，Erik希望，荒誕無稽地，能有一副象棋讓他們的手沒那麼空閒。房間從沒有有比現在更小的感覺。  
  
_贈送某些特定的禮物_ ，尊者有說過。  
  
他能感覺到Charles在等待著。Charles是否已經察覺到他的意圖呢？也許吧。在那場舞後，就算不是一個天才也能察覺到。而且這也不重要。因為Charles永遠不會催促。他在等待Erik做出下一步的行動。  
  
只是......知道並接受你的朋友是變種人，與他們一起歌頌慶祝他們的獨特性，是一回事；但跨越過那個分界線並 _成為_ 他們其中的一份子，去充分感受那個與他之前完全 _不同_ 定義的生活，又是另一回事。  
  
他知道，從另一面看，其實這只是一個錯覺，因為在他能發表任何意見之前他的變種能力人就已經決定了。  
  
“你已經知道了的，” 他低聲說。 “你知道的。”  
  
Charles雙手蓋上Erik的手，溫暖而堅定。 “但 _你_ 必須去承認它。親口去承認擁有它。”  
  
“我並不想傷害任何人。”  
  
“你不會的。若你學會去控制你的能力，接受它們，你就會有更大可能去避免不小心傷害到別人。” Charles握緊他們雙手直到像是想要把它們完全融合在一起。 “我會幫助你的。我幫助過所有的人。 _你並不孤單，Erik [You're not alone, Erik]_ 。”  
  
如果這一晚是一個已經作出了無數無所畏懼不顧後果的選擇的夜晚，Erik決定他可以再多嘗試一個。他向前湊近，用他的鼻尖描畫著Charles下巴的線條。Charles在Erik的呼吸噴上他的皮膚時發抖，但卻沒有移開。Erik在到達Charles的耳邊時停下來，把嘴唇貼上在耳垂下那幼嫩的肌膚上。  
  
“Charles？” 他低語。Charles的皮膚帶著汗水，塵土，以及甜美，尖銳的金屬氣味。  
  
“是的，Erik，” Charles輕聲說道。  
  
“我可以操縱金屬和磁場。” Erik需要用口吸一大口氣。 “ _我是一個變種人_ 。”  
  
Charles微微顫抖著，扭過身來，然後他們開始接吻，張開嘴唇喘息並急切地。Charles的味道， _終於_ ，讓Erik呻吟出聲；他覺得自己已經醉了，但同時卻又渴望更多。Charles的舌頭找到了他的，糾纏著，濕漉漉的。 Erik的手抓著Charles的肩膀，把他拉得更近，直到Charles跨坐上Erik的大腿，那些有力的手指抓住Erik的頭髮。  
  
而如果這還不足夠以淹没他的理智，在可以跟Charles這麼完全貼合在一起，感受到在他的大腿上的Charles的雙腿的熱度，是Charles發出了一聲帶著氣音，哽咽著的喘息，然後Erik突然被一連串的  _想要想要觸摸更多需要_  的欲望如洪水般侵襲。它僅僅持續了片刻，就在Charles的低語聲響起的同時給切斷了，“對不起，我不是故意的，他媽的， _Erik_ 。”  
  
Erik封上他們的唇以阻止更多的道歉。 _不用道歉。我不會介意的。好嗎。_ Charles呻吟著，顫抖著緊抱Erik。Erik貪婪地把手探向Charles胸前，用拇指揉弄著乳頭。Charles吸吮著Erik的舌頭以示讚許。  
  
他非常樂意一直就這樣繼續下去直至日出，甚至直到永遠，但Charles放開了他的嘴唇並下移舔吻著Erik的脖子。隨之，Charles成功找到了一片似乎會直接連接到Erik的陰莖的肌膚。當Charles輕輕用牙齒擦過那裡時，Erik尷尬的發出一聲急切渴望的呻吟聲並忍不住向上弓起。Charles把手臂環上Erik的肩膀，整個掛在他的身上，並開始 _吮吸_ 起來。  
  
“操， _操_ ，Charles！” Erik咒罵著，隨即幾乎是使勁的把Charles壓在床墊上。  
  
而且，哦，這變得更 _美好_ 了：Charles躺臥在他身下，深色頭髮在淺色的床單上像扇形般散開，雙腿展開環上Erik臀部。Charles在Erik壓下來時喊叫了出來，兩人的勃起在 _戴斯_ 褲磨舊的布料下顯得相當明顯；Erik的脖子上在Charles一直努力著的地方留下了一個淡淡的咬痕。  
  
Erik伸手鬆開他們的褲子，為什麼他們仍然穿著這麼多 _衣服_ ， Charles的手滑進Erik的襯衫下，在他的腰背處來回撫弄著，而且 _親愛的神呀_ 其中一隻手指還向下滑去 –   
  
_嘎吱_ 。  
  
Erik整個人僵直起來。在他身下，Charles也同樣呆住了，雖然一個試探性的 “ _？_ ” 鑽進了Erik的腦海裡。Erik轉身往發出聲音的方向看去。  
  
聲音是從高高的天花上傳來的，現在那裡的金屬多了一條裂縫，剛好就在Erik在噩夢中做成的巨大凹陷處的正中間。  
  
Erik飛快的從Charles身上滾落下來。他發現他急促的喘著氣，並把臉埋進手裡。從臥室門的另一邊響起了一連串微弱的的 _撞擊聲_ ；就像是，舉例來說，無數細小的，含有金屬的物品浮在半空中並在此刻掉落至地上。  
  
仍然像一個誘人的，墮落的祭品般躺臥在床上，Charles朝Erik擔憂的皺起了眉頭。 “怎麼了？Erik？”  
  
Erik指向那個凹陷處。他小心謹慎地觀察著房間的其他地方，再找到三個小裂縫而牆壁上亦增加了的另一個凹陷。並且，小桌子的其中一角捲曲下來，像是被半熔化了一樣，現在就像是塊剝掉的香蕉皮般垂掛下來。  
  
Charles的眼睛睜大了。 “噢。”  
  
“當我，” Erik吞吞吐吐地說道，“當我......失控時，會發生事情。”  
  
Charles轉換成關切的表情。 “什麼樣的事情？”  
  
“就是......事情。燈光閃爍，家具搖晃，小物件會漂浮起來，牆壁凹陷。”  
  
“而說到失控，你的意思是......在做愛時？”  
  
Erik點點頭。  
  
“等等，這是否意味著你從來沒有......”  
  
Erik發出一聲憋悶，惱火的聲音。 “有，我有做過愛。但我必須非常小心。我必須時刻保持清醒控制。” 他擺弄著Charles的床單上一條頑固的線頭。 “大多數的時候，我就只是避免......達到高潮，在我的床伴在場的時候。”  
  
飛船，畢竟，是 _由金屬製成_ 的。  
  
他從眼角偷看了一下。Charles看來正認真沉思著，明顯是在思考接受這個新信息。令他驚訝的是，Charles變得高興起來並問道：“所以這就是為什麼你會 – ？” 並示意他們兩個之間。  
  
Erik點點頭。  
  
“哦，謝天謝地，” Charles說。 “我已經開始要懷疑這是不是我自己的想像 – 好吧。很多事情現在都說得通了。我必須承認，有一半的時間，我曾確信你是性冷淡並且只是顧慮到我的感受。”  
  
“Charles，” Erik說，儘管不願承認但還是覺得這話有一點好笑，“我通常都不會顧慮 _別人_ 的感受。” 他眨了眨眼。 “等等 – 感受？”  
  
“嗯，是的，你是，你知道，你，” Charles說道，相當難以理解地。 “鑑於我是，好吧，我，我害怕我會無意中漏溜和透露出我的，是的，感受，而且我從來不知道到底你只是喜歡我還是  _喜歡_  我 – 哦天，我又在胡言亂語了，是不是？所以我很欣慰的發現你有，呃，有興趣 – ”  
  
“我當然非常感興趣，” Erik咆哮道。 “你怎麼可能會不知道？我向星星發誓， _你是有史以來最糟糕的心靈感應者_ 。”  
  
  
  
黃昏祭過後夜晚似乎變得更寒冷了。對Erik來說，也只是意味著他有更多機會與Charles ‘共享體溫’。沒有任何毛氈，沒有任何加熱器，甚至是他那在飛船上極其昂貴的床舖也無法比得上在晚上環抱著Charles，或緊挨著一起共享一杯茶的感覺。  
  
圈集，因是露天開放的，往往是所有區域中最寒冷的地方。但這並沒有讓人們停止在這裡的夜間聚會。  
  
Charles猶豫地向後移動，小心翼翼地，但Erik一直低喃抱怨著並拉扯著直到Charles坐到Erik雙腿之間，他寬闊，溫暖的背部貼上Erik身前。兩人都不禁屏住了呼吸。Raven哼了一聲並歡樂地地躺到他們的腿上。  
  
“坐得舒服嗎？” Erik問道，聲音低沉，直接傳入Charles的耳朵裡。鼻子磨蹭過優美敏感的耳殼，一陣明顯的顫抖從Charles的身上傳來。  
  
“嗯，” Charles輕聲道。  
  
與Charles這麼貼近讓人陶醉。Erik可以聞到他皮膚上的汗水和頭髮上的塵土的氣味。有著誘人曲線的脖子和肩膀就呈現在他 _眼前_ ，那蒼白的膚色邀請著Erik用牙齒讓它染上顏色。Erik能感覺到Charles的每一次呼吸，想把唇貼上Charles跳動著的脈搏 –   
  
_你知道，當你近乎是要把你的思想擠進我的腦袋中時要把它們阻隔開來是相當困難的事情。_  
  
Erik猛地退回來，眨著眼睛。若他之前認為Charles只是緊繃著身體，現在在他懷裡的男人已經僵直得像塊石頭一樣了。等待著他的反應。  
  
邪笑著，Erik非常，非常用力的想像著 –   _呼吸著Charles頜下脖子的味道，輕得會讓他發癢地親吻著那裡的喉嚨，用牙齒輕啃著那些鎖骨，讓他們變成紅色的，沿著細長的肩膀吸吮留下吻痕讓人不會懷疑Charles讓Erik對他做些什麼_  –   
  
_哦天，求求你，不要讓我在妹妹就在這裡的時候硬起來_ ，Charles在他的腦中央求道。  
  
Erik輕笑著，終於可憐他並決定放過他，但在這之前仍然先扭動臀部讓他兩腿之間已微微起了變化的硬度壓上Charles的屁股。Charles發出一聲小小的叫聲並狠狠地用手肘撞了一下Erik身體。  
  
寬容地，Erik讓自己放鬆下來。尊者今晚的故事是濃縮版的天鵝湖，他曾與他的父母在大麗菊劇院 [The Dahlia] 裡觀賞過這個表演，他閉上眼睛，讓故事流貫他全身。  
  
他一定是睡著了。在醒來時剛好聽到Hank問Charles道，“你真的確定你從來沒有得到過任何症狀？”  
  
“是的，Hank，” Charles耐心地回答說，“我的青春期過得非常平淡無波，你可以問一下其他人。有試過因為看太久書或是人群太嘈吵而有些緊張頭痛，但從沒有太過劇烈和長時間的頭部疼痛。”  
  
“這個星球讓所有數據都出現誤差了，” Hank抱怨道。 “我的意思是，如果你把艾森撇除 – 就能發現所有地方出現的病症的嚴重程度都明顯減弱了。” 他揮舞著手中看來像是一部電腦平板的東西。 “但心靈感應者總是會得到嚴重程度5的症狀，無論能力高低與否，” Hank續道。 “而他們亦是唯一在艾森感染上M-疾病的案例，你知道的。心靈感應者。”  
  
Erik低沈，不滿地哼了一聲。  
  
“我這麼說不是希望你會感染上M-疾病的意思，Charles！” Hank迅速補充道。  
  
_他是不是經常這樣？_  Erik問道。  
  
_嘛，這是他工作的一部分_ ，Charles回答說，這讓Erik意識到他其實並不清楚Hank的工作是什麼。他只是假定他也跟其他村落的人一樣在礦場工作；他沒有在礦場見過他，但他也不是經常能看到Darwin，Alex或Angel。 _哦。他在哈達頓的一敆的小型研究站裡工作。他現時是一個實驗室技術員，並正在儲錢申請到索頓大學 [Thornton University] 進修，但他們讓他在休息時間使用用那裡的數據庫。_  
  
Erik皺眉。 _我不知道他是一個變種人。_  
  
_哦，天哪，我必須停止把所有人的事情給供報出來。他對他的變種能力感到挺尷尬的，可憐的小伙子。他也沒隱瞞一直在努力尋找一個辦法去...... 掩飾它。_  
  
那就是，一個物理性的變種了？Erik再次漫無目的地隨意思考著，琢磨著變種能力和那個該死的M-疾病還有 –    
  
“Charles，” Erik突然說道。 “你什麼時候開始正式顯現能力？”  
  
Hank僵住了。 “哦我的天。”  
  
Charles眨眨眼。 “什麼？”  
  
“M-疾病。它是 ‘能力顯現-疾病 [manifestation-sickness]’ 的縮寫，不是嗎？” Erik說道。 “你的心靈感應能力是在什麼時候顯現出來？”  
  
Charles睜大了他的眼睛。“我不知道。”  
  
在後方，Alex和Darwin來回看著Hank和Charles。 “我一直以為 ‘M’ 是 ‘變種人’ 的縮寫。”  
  
“你在收留我時已經擁有能力了，” Raven說，無視那兩人。“你那時一定還只有，多大，15歲？”  
  
“等等，能力顯現是在青春期發生的。所有人都知道這個，” Sean說道。  
  
“這顯然是不正確的，” Hank說，惱怒地搖搖頭。 “大多數的物理性變種能力都是與生俱來的，像我和Raven的就是。其他類型的變種能力通常都是因為壓力而顯現出來。只是碰巧在青春期的時候會遇上很多產生壓力的因素。”  
  
Charles咬著下唇。 “我真的沒有我不能使用心靈感應能力的時候的記憶。”  
  
“我從未聽說過有心靈感應者在出生時已經擁有能力，但考慮到我們對心靈感應者的知識非常缺乏，這是完全有可能的事情。” Hank沈思著。 “這很接近，但從你的年齡推測，也許你很幸運地在M-疾病爆發前就已經顯現了能力。”  
  
“為什麼我們對心靈感應者的知識會這麼少？” Erik問道。  
  
Hank眨了眨眼。 “因為擁有最多關於心靈感應者的知識 – 以及變種人的，就這問題來說 – 是Xavia。” 他看著他們。 “我的意思是，這答案還挺明顯的，不是嗎？”

  
  
“有樣東西我想帶你去看看。”  
  
在平原悠閒地步行了一個小時後，Erik正盯著一個有著奇形怪狀金屬塊。它大概是一個球狀物，並比他更高大。“這是由什麼東西製造出來的？” 它不只有一種顏色 – 它整體是像船用金屬般的深灰色，其中 一面有一塊被打磨過的黃銅金屬補片，而另一面的金屬補片則像是礦藤的透明水晶外殼般閃閃發光。  
  
“沒有人知道，” Charles說道。 “村落曾要求過好幾位Sepor的官員來這裡調查它，在我還小的時候，但他們說他們看不出這塊金屬有任何值得研究的地方，聲稱它其實是我們把一堆金屬廢料融化在一起而制做出來的。”  
  
“你有不同的想法理論，是嗎？”  
  
Charles咧着嘴笑道。 “你記得你曾聽過的那個故事，星人的故事嗎？Angel的最愛，我記得我們在你來到的第一個晚上就有聽過，並且在之後也聽過好幾次。那個關於從天上掉下來並在死後變成金屬的男人？ ” 他點點那個金屬塊。 “我認為這就是它。我覺得這曾經是一艘飛船，並在這裡墜毀。看到那邊的那條裂痕嗎？在我的小時候，那裡的附近還沒有那麼多碎片殘骸，而你可以看到一個足夠讓一個人爬行出來的缺口。有那麼多的刮痕遍佈在它身上。我認為這艘飛船墜毀而在裡面的飛行員爬了出來，並對著不知哪個剛好行經至這裡的人半神志不清的胡言亂語著什麼東西後就死去了。而人們就以此事件來編作成一個故事。”  
  
Erik輕叩著那個乳白色的表面，試圖想像出它是一艘什麼類型的飛船。 “它跟我以前看到過的飛船完全不一樣，” 他如實說道。儘管，他並不想破滅Charles童年的幻想。 “但是這並非完全沒可能。”  
  
  
  
Wolverine在第二天出現了。  
  
“就是那個混蛋，Harold Norrey。Sepor。擁有那間製造工具的公司的？你幾個月前曾見過他。” Wolverine狼吞虎咽地吃著Raven放到他面前的那盤根蜜和士帶爾斯 [steis]。值得慶幸的是黃昏祭過後還剩下了不少食物。Raven在Wolverine完全無視她的純藍色模樣後看來有點忐忑不安。“被某些醜聞纏身，公司業績下降，最終欠了一些黑道中人的錢。他聘請了兩隊殺手來追殺你。大概已精神錯亂了好一段時間了。等我找到他的時候，那人已經自行了斷了。離子槍直接射穿了頭部。”  
  
Erik點點頭，讓Wolverine去休息一下。Raven，依舊一刻不緩地瞪視著Wolverine，提出可以讓他睡到她的床上，並去了Angel家過夜。或可能是Hank的家，若果Charles看著她離開時皺起的眉頭是有任何意義的話。Wolverine邊抱怨著他已經好幾個星期沒睡過覺了，然後幾分鐘後他那熟悉的鼻鼾聲就響得讓Raven房間的門也震動起來。  
  
Charles在自己的房間裡。手裡拿著他的電腦平板，像是在讀著什麼書，除了他的眼睛基本上沒有動過。Erik走到他旁邊坐到床墊上。  
  
“那麼，你很快就會離開，” Charles說道。  
  
Erik點點頭。他覺得牙關發緊，僵硬。 _我已經離開太久了。_  
  
Charles呼出了一口長氣。他張開嘴想說些什麼，但在他還沒來得及發出聲音，Erik發現自己，還是，有些話必須要說出來，“跟我回去，” 他說道，快得幾乎跳過了子音。 “你在莊園裡有一份工作，還記得嗎？”  
  
“你是在問我可否為你工作？”  
  
不。哦，Charles大概已經聽到了。 “不。不。我希望你 _跟_ 我回去。作為...” Erik猶豫。見鬼的 _字詞意義_ 。 “我的男朋友？我的戀人？我的情人？隨你喜歡。”  
  
“Erik。”  
  
“求求你。” Erik重重地吞嚥著。 “就給我一個機會。Raven在兩個星期後就會畢業了，對嗎？帶著她和你一起過來。” 他笨手笨腳地抓著Charles的手。 “我請求的只是一個 _機會_ 。”   
  
在過了一段接近永恆，或比這更久，或一段足夠讓宇宙毀滅並再次重生的時間後，Charles終於回答道，聲音低沈沙啞，“好吧，你也需要有人來幫你控制你的能力。”  
  
“並且陪我下棋，” Erik說道。突然又再次找回了呼吸的方法。  
  
“並且代你去閱讀你的那些藏書。並且唔嗯 – ”  
  
這一定就是他們所說的，Erik想到，當人類攀過高峰或越過峽谷或飛越過的未知的宇宙洪荒找到一個全新的世界。到達頂峰，佯躺在過去現在和未來，只能看清片刻因為這就是一個人能得以承受並保持清醒的時間；這讓他呼吸阻塞，心臟劇烈地跳動，但沒有任何東西能讓他有任何不安猶豫地吻著Charles，拉著他貼近並且知道他永遠都只想更加貼近，更加貼近，而且永遠只想更加貼近。  
  
_完美_ 。  
  
  


 

**{ 第一部完結 }**

  


 

  
  
  
但是，也有一些人提出沒有什麼事情能稱之為一個小故事。  
[But then, there are those who argue that there is no such thing as a small story.]


	6. 為舞會作好準備

**{ 第二部 }**

 

“所有的秘密都成為故事”  
[All secrets turn into stories.]  
\- Xavia如是說

 

  
**CHAPTER 6**

**GETTING READY FOR A BALL**  
**為舞會作好準備**

 

 

> 艾森是位於已探索的宇宙邊緣的一個安靜的星球。人口約有2至3億人；比一些艦隊和月球殖民地還少。他也是整個星系的金屬和礦產的主要來源。  
>  它從來沒有，在所有的歷史中，被成功入侵或佔領過。有沒有人想過為什麼會這樣呢？  
>  – “十個歷史記錄：述評”

 

  
雲。雲層，大概還夾雜著一層層的煙塵，像一片波濤洶湧的霧潮與他們擦身而過。他從沒看到過這麼 _厚_ 的雲霧；從地面上看，他們看起來總是像一些薄薄的，細幼的東西，如果能找得到的話。他知道穿梭機正極速行駛著，但豪華舒適的內室卻是平穩，寧靜的，一點也不像在郊外那些粗獷地隨意碰撞的運輸公具。若不是他的心靈感應能力 – 這個星球上那巨大漩渦般的精神思想漸漸遠離，變成了一片盤旋在他腳下咆哮呼嘯著的看不見的海洋 – 他會以為他只是在觀賞著一套製作得異常精細的投景式電影。  
  
雲海和天空不見了，他們脫離了大氣層，Charles倒吸了一口氣。  
  
艾森是一個由紅棕色和黃褐色，泥土和岩石所組成的星球；毒氣彌漫的海洋，地下河流和相互交連接的陸地上凹凸不平的山脈和深縱的峽谷形成了無數波紋。在一小部比較平坦的，或至少是可接受的，土地上，是點綴著燈光的居住區域。Lehnsherr莊園肯定剛迎來了落日的餘暉 – Charles能看到太陽的光輝正沿著星球的曲線緩緩後退。  
  
在更遠一點的地方，廢棄金屬平原那廣闊的鐵鏽色，像是無盡的向外延伸著。而在裡面的某一處是切斯特，以及他們那小小的西區村落，他們的鄰居們大概正在吃著晚餐然後準備到圈集上去。  
  
黑暗悄悄潛進觀賞窗的上緣。Charles抬起頭來，並突然意識到： _他正身處在太空中_ 。  
  
那些是星星，堅硬而遙遠，在離開了大氣層的帷幕後它們平穩持續的發出光芒。那些是飛船，各式各樣的形狀和大小；他們有些看起來就像那兩個天然的月亮衛星一般巨大而不可憾動，而其他則是小型的，在閃閃發著光的小艦隊中的飛船間像昆蟲般快速掠過。這就是艾森的五號城市，軌道城。  
  
  
  
“而這，” Erik說道，拉著Charles走近穿梭機的窗口，“是Magneto。”   
  
這是一艘美麗的飛船，至少在Charles對飛船美學的眼光中。黑色和紅色和紫紅色，與所有Charles在莊園裡看到過的現代化設備一樣明快的線條和優美的造型。標準的瘦長的蛋形主機體，去到尾端是發動引擎和主推進器。機翼呈鮮明的曲線，而非筆直平實，就像是一雙有著獨特風格的飛鳥的翅膀；或者，Charles在把頭側向一邊時發現，像是一個向外拱起的希臘‘M’字母。  
  
“Magneto？” Raven重複道，眼睛圓睜而興奮，把自己完全貼上穿梭機的窗口。  
  
“這就是讓一個15歲的小孩重新命名家族旗艦會招致的風險，” Wolverine悲鬱地從他們身後說道。  
  
（Charles的記憶回到在莊園的那條長長的走廊上，那個把自己的臉隱藏在頭盔後面的神秘人物。）  
  
_一個機會_ ，Charles重複向自己說道。他已經同意給予這個機會，看看自己與Erik之間的這段感情是否可行。它應該會行不通，總的來說；他們是住在完全不同的兩個世界的完全不同的兩個人。但Erik已經在郊外以令人欽佩的優雅和沉著而泰然自若地居住了好幾個星期 – 意味著Charles亦需要嘗試一下在太空區域的生活。  
  
這也不是一個完全為了個人而作出的決定。Erik需要學會控制自己的能力，並將之前一輩子都在持續著的強行壓制逆轉過來，而Charles在幫助其他變種人時對這種事已經可以說的上是專家。  
  
讓他有點吃驚的是他之前從沒察覺到Erik的秘密，實際上，若以他的經驗來說，隱藏秘密是一件鬼鬼祟祟的，讓人有罪惡感的事情，而諷刺的是人們往往會 _無時無刻_ 的想著他們的秘密。但Erik把他的秘密隱藏得這麼深他甚至會刻意地沒有去想及它，他的思想會下意識地繞過避開腦袋裡一個名為變種人的洞穴。至少，是在與他自己有關的事情上。他是如何避免讓自己沒有對變種人從內在潛意識地化成恐懼或仇恨，Charles並不清楚。但有很大可能是因為Wolverine的功勞。  
  
所以， Charles現在在這裡。  
  
他也是為了Raven而決定這麼做；她在知道他們將會在太空區域住上一段時間時臉上的表情是他很久沒有見過的了。  
  
而若果他對自己誠實一點......他會在這裡是因為 _Erik_ 這樣請求到。就這一次，就此放棄離開一個人比因貼近他們而可能造成的後果更難讓人可以忍受。  
  
只是。他沉默地咬著下唇。 _我知道這最終會是一個非常糟糕的主意_ 。  
  
  
  
“我來給你介紹這艘飛船的領航員，Max，” Erik說道。穿著有些破舊的紅黑色制服的男人親切地與Charles握了握手。“他掌握著我們的性命，所以如果你想向他扔東西，請確保那不會是致命的。我們的導航員和武器專家，亦是他的妻子Magda，” 在Max旁邊的女人熱情地向Charles笑了笑，“以及他們的侄女Dinna和Marie。”  
  
“很高興認識你們。” Charles誠摯地說道，微笑的看著Erik的飛船船員。“我們也一直想見見你，” Dinna說道。Marie，明顯是兩個女孩中比較害羞的一個，強調般地點了點頭表示贊同。“Erik已經很久很久沒有帶人上來過這艘飛船了。而且他問口閉口談到的都是你。”  
  
“這顯然不是真實的，” Erik生硬地抗議道。  
  
“不，你平時甚至不太說話，” Magda同意道。她向Charles眨了眨眼。“所以Erik會提及到一個人就已經表示相當重要了。”  
  
“而且你沒有告訴我們他還是這麼可愛的一個。” Max向Charles露出一個調皮的笑容。 “要是我能年輕二十歲，小伙子，我會帶你乘坐子飛船出去並向你展示一下我的技術，若你明白我的意思是什麼。”  
  
Charles，臉上一片火辣，睜大眼睛看了Magda一眼，但女人只是大笑著拍了拍她丈夫的手臂。“說得好像你就不會這樣做一樣。”  
  
一隻手臂猛然環上來而手指帶著佔有欲地張開扣著Charles的臀部。 “我永遠都想不通，為什麼我沒有把你們全都扔出去並直接將整艘船全都升級成智能系統。”  
  
“因為我們擁有你的犯罪照片？” Dinna說道。她笑看著Charles。“他大概還沒跟你說清楚 _所有事情_ ，是不是？Max叔叔是他的教父；我記得他和上任Lehnsherr領主是遠房堂兄弟 [second cousins] 什麼的。”  
  
“堂兄弟，第三代堂兄弟，並且有可能在另一條血源上是第二代表兄弟若他們說過的有關老Jacob的事是真的話，” Max說道。“家族譜有點複雜，太空區域的傳統。”  
  
  
  
“這裡，” Erik說著，把一堆衣服放到Charles的手上，“我可以先借一些我的給你，直到我們買到你自己的衣服。”  
  
“太空比我想像中的要更寒冷，” Charles說道。“這解釋了為什麼你總習慣穿著那麼多層衣服。” 他到浴室快速的沖了一次澡。Erik房間裡的浴室看起來就像是一間在莊園裡的普通浴室 – 謝天謝地 – 從地下的瓷磚到有著木框裝飾的大鏡子。如果他忽略掉引擎發動機無時不在的運轉聲，和其他一些細節如在飛船不能定期有水供應時使用的另一個水龍頭的話，他會覺得他只是回到莊園大屋裡。  
  
他在穿上了Erik的白襯衫後又在外面套上了兩件外套，並擠進一條用厚重，堅韌的布料製成的長褲裡。雖然Charles比Erik來得嬌小，但Erik在整體身型上更為精瘦，並且在某幾個身體部位明顯更為瘦削。  
  
Charles從浴室拖着步慢慢走出來，有點尷尬並笨拙地拉扯著那件白襯衫，在肩膀的位置實在是太緊了。他也不得不解開褲子最頂的鈕扣；Erik的腰部顯然比他精瘦。  
  
正坐在床邊的Erik發出了一聲讚許的聲音，眼睛熱烈地在Charles的身上上下掃射。“再仔細想一下，也許你應該繼續穿著我的衣服。”  
  
Charles對他微笑著，再走近了一點。他不需要他的心靈感應也能知道現在Erik的腦袋裡在想些什麼，但也有可能是男人直接把那些畫面推進Charles的腦海裡。不過，“我相當肯定那在物理上是不可能做得到的，Lehnsherr領主。”  
  
“物理學還是有可能讓我們感到驚喜的，Francis先生，” Erik愉快的說道。外套上金屬飾和Charles借來的褲子上的拉鍊突然抽搐顫動起來。  
  
“哦！” Charles驚呼著，興高采烈地。 _我能看出你一直有在練習_ 。  
  
“顯然是因為我有一個明確的......目標，” Erik說道。比平常更為低沉的嗓音讓Charles不其然的顫抖。  
  
“而那是一個怎樣的目標？” Charles調戲般的說道。他碰到了Erik的膝蓋，滑下身體貼近，分開雙腿跨坐到Erik的大腿上。  
  
優美，修長的手移上來，沿著Charles臀部的線條逗弄著。手指滑進外套裡玩弄著襯衫那帶有伸縮性的布料。Erik俯身向前並把嘴唇輕擦過Charles下顎的線條，Charles在之前都不知道那裡是這麼的 _敏感_ 。“有很多不同的目標，” Erik喃喃說道。他的大拇指開始推起Charles的襯衫，Charles在那一點點的肌膚被直接碰觸到冒呼吸開始凌亂起來。“我有一個對男人來說非常奇妙的 _用途_ 的在你現在的......位置上。”   
  
Charles爆發出來；他傾前直起身來，捕捉到Erik的嘴唇。太空中無處不在的寒冷被暫時遺忘了。事實上，他覺得太熱了，情慾像火一樣在他的身體裡蔓延。他使勁拉扯坎剛剛才穿上的衣服，性急地，把雙臂纏繞上Erik的肩膀，讓兩人的上身緊貼並吸吮著Erik的下唇。  
  
他們被一下響亮的敲門聲，突然地，給打斷了。Wolverine大喊道，“Erik，你給我他媽的管好自己。外面這裡的畫框和奇怪的樹雕都圍著圈子漂浮著。”  
  
Charles忍不住笑了出來。 “看來我們真的需要開始你的訓練了，親愛的。”  
  
  
  
他總是知道他是不是在夢中。最主要的一樣，夢裡的人不會有真正的思想，雖然在一些特別逼真的夢中他們有時會有一點點的思想，而Charles知道那是他自己製造出來的，就像是那些由他的思想所製造出來的面孔，服裝和行為一樣。  
  
這一次卻很奇怪，因為它感覺 _很熟悉_ ，但他確信他以前從來沒有做過這樣的夢。  
  
紙張從他腳下以不像是一條路徑般向著無形的地平線延伸出去。有一個重量搭在他的頭髮上，像一條沉重的頭帶圍繞在他的頭上。他伸手想要抓起它，卻除了皮膚和毛髮外什麼也感覺不到，就像是他的手指直接穿過了它。  
  
在紙上寫著的是，一遍又一遍地： _是時候回家了_ 。  
  
  
  
“這地方好 _大_ ，” Raven驚呼道。 “莊園是不是也是這樣的？”  
  
“莊園比這裡更大，實際上，” Charles回答道。他覺得有點荒謬的為此感到驕傲，儘管他只在莊園待了幾個月，而且只是作為一位客人。 “但整體外觀是一樣的。”  
  
Raven給了他一個他看不懂的表情。但她沒有說什麼，而是繼續把她的頭伸進各個房間裡探看。雖然飛船的規模不能與莊園相比，但仍是相當巨大的。這裡有五層可供居住的甲板，客房數量足夠容納半個西切斯特村的人。它顯然是預定讓一整個龐大的家族都能舒適的住下來。由於目前只有Erik和Maximoffs家生活在這裡，各個甲板層仍有許多未使用的過的房間。  
  
“哦很好，洗手間，” Raven說，向著某處前進。  
  
Charles眨眨眼，“嗯，關於這個，”然後匆匆隨她而去。  
  
  
  
他原本預計（希望）會有大量時間能和Erik在一起，尤其是現在他們都在太空區域而不需要讓Erik從莊園來回通勤，就像Raven剛畢業後的那一周那樣。但是，事實上，他在這之後的一個星期裡幾乎都沒怎麼見到Erik。很顯然地，躲藏在郊區鄉下外兩個多月的時間導致工作量接近無限般的堆積起來，而那些需要審慎地配合時間和地方才能達成的會議亦要重新安插進原先已排定的工作行程中。  
  
Charles向Erik保証他和Raven就算被留下來自行打發時間也完全沒有問題。畢竟，他們有一整艘飛船可供探險，而且要求Erik撥出更多的時間也是非常不公平的事情，特別是當男人每天晚上都近乎是要倒塌在他們的床上昏迷過去一般，只能勉強保持清醒來交換一個甜蜜，纏綿的親吻。  
  
從好的一面來說，這亦意味著就算他們之間的纏綿愛撫不小心過火了Erik也累得沒法使用他的能力；不好的一面是他通常都在事情變得火熱有趣以前就昏睡過去了，只留下一個慾求不滿的Charles去自己照顧自己。  
  
但整體來說還是偏向好的一面 – 昏昏欲睡下的親密交流讓Erik在一直都把自己從其他人疏離出來後，開始習慣身體上的碰觸，特別是讓他更習慣與Charles之間的親密接觸。  
  
而這對Charles來說也讓他發現一個讓他相當震驚的事實：躺在黑暗中，捲曲依靠在Erik身邊，無論是嘴唇擦過肌膚的觸感還是那在睡夢中呢喃普傳進他腦海內的思想，都讓他感到親切，並珍惜著。  
  
  
  
在Magneto上所有的公用房間都有自己的名字。Charles最喜歡的房間是 ‘普洛斯彼羅[Prospero]’，一間比較小型的閱讀室。（他亦為此確信飛船裡大部分的室內裝飾設計和架構都是出自Erik的母親。）他發現自己大部分的時間都在那個房間裡度過，儘管他和Raven被尤許在飛船上自由出入各個地方。它有一個書架，一部電腦屏幕，一部可以直接把想要閱讀的書籍文章下載到他的平板電腦裡的數據庫，一張非常舒適柔軟的扶手椅，以及在其他所有的閱讀室裡最大的觀景窗，幾乎從地板到天花的一整面牆都是透明的偽裝玻璃。Charles把扶手椅移動至正對著那片窗戶，讓他能在看書的時候只需抬頭就能欣賞到那一片壯麗的宇宙星空，或是艾森的景色。  
  
Raven對此只是搖了搖頭並嘟噥抱怨着就算他們 _現在是在太空中_ Charles _果然_ 還是會找到並窩在他的一個小角落裡看書。她也試著坐上那張椅子並認同那裡的景觀，但抱怨椅子上的扶手；Charles發現那個扶手想他想起他的輪椅，而且他意外地其實蠻喜歡那張輪椅的。  
  
他慢慢地終於適應了在寒冷太空中的生活，但他始終未能完全適應飛船上那統一平均的衡溫，而通常都帶著他擁有的唯一一件適合於寒冷氣溫下穿著的衣服 – 一件Raven非常鄙視並總是揚言要把它燒毀掉的厚厚的套頭毛衣。  
  
有一次，Erik順路經過並看到他穿著它。儘管Erik對於分享發表他的意見很少會有任何猶豫，他似乎因為良好的教養而選擇實不對那件套頭毛衣進行任何評論，而是詢問Charles為什麼不去將室內氣溫調節至他覺得舒服的溫度呢？書架是密封並擁有一個獨立的通風系統的，所以他不用擔心會傷害到書籍。  
  
這就是普洛斯彼羅成為除了廚房和對接艙以外，飛船上最溫暖的一個房間的經過。  
  
雖然，他仍總是拿著他的套頭毛衣。誰知道當他會不會在走廊行走時突然覺得冷呢？  
  
  
  
一天早晨，在吃早餐的時候，Marie像往常一樣拿著郵件進來，並在把那堆郵件遞交給Erik時羞澀地對著Charles笑了一下。Charles也回以一個微笑，但仍對她的舉動感到困惑，直到Erik哼了一聲並宣布道，“我們被邀請去參加Reece-Mains為他們的移動醫院計劃而舉行的慈善舞會。”  
  
“我們？” Charles問道。  
  
“是的。” Erik鬱悶地對上他的眼睛。 “Charles，我不會對你說謊 – 參加這類活動亦是這種生活方式的其中一部分。我能理解你可能需要更多時間去適應安頓下來，但若你能早點跟我一起公開出席露面會比以後晚一點時間才公開露面來得要好。毫無疑問地有些人已經知道我邀請了一位私人的客人到Magneto上來，或許他們也知道這同時就是那位之前住在莊園裡的客人。現在就算有謠言說我的 ‘假期’ 其實是與情人的一次浪漫幽會我也不會感到驚訝。”  
  
Erik舉起那個信封。 “Mains女爵士 _親筆寫下_ 的請柬。” 當Charles顯然未能把握這一點的重要性時，Erik加以說明，“大多數的請柬都只是一張在底部加上了主辦人簽名的印刷卡片。她這是在表示，以一種得體又恰到好處的方式，她個人對於我的出席到場非常感興趣，而她現在會對我這個在年紀剛達到可以喝酒的年齡後就一直有參加出席她舉辦的慈善活動的人唯一一個有可能感興趣的原因，就只能是她聽到了一些關於你的傳言了。”  
  
“哦，我明白了，” Charles說道。他心不在焉地咬著他的下唇。 “我想去參加。只要 _你_ 對此沒有問題的話，而且你必須確定我不會令自己出醜。”  
  
Erik的笑容讓Charles覺得那一個在胃裡因焦慮而新打上的結還是值得的。“我當然希望你能參加。我們會找到一個計劃的。”  
  
  
  
Charles已準備好把自己投入到去學習有關在正式場合裡他所需要知道的一切知識。他從Lehnsherr家族專用的數據庫裡拿走了所有相關的書籍並且租借了不少有關十太陽貴族的歷史紀錄片。  
  
“我恐怕這還是不足夠的，” Erik鬱悶地說道，搖了搖頭並與Wolverine對視了一眼。  
  
第二天，一名有著一個叫做禮儀指導師這樣聽起來蠻吉利的職稱的女子出現在飛船上。 “Moira MacTaggert – 你可以叫我Moira，” 她自我介紹道，堅定地與Charles握了握手。然後她拖著Charles來到其中一個沒人使用的房間，要他站到中央，然後就邊眯著眼睛在他身周來回走動邊在她那部纖薄的電腦平板上寫下筆記。這一切都有點可怕，弄得Charles想起他在大自然紀錄片上見到過的掠食性魚類，盤旋在它的獵物周圍觀看它好吃與否。  
  
“嗯，我接過更糟糕的案例，” 是她最後得出的評語。  
  
Charles嘆了口氣。 “這真的是有必要的嗎？這只是一個慈善舞會，而人們只會看著Erik，而不是我。”  
  
Moira用她的電腦平板輕輕敲了敲他的額頭，讓他眨了眨眼睛。 “而 _這_ 亦證明了為什麼Lehnsherr領主會僱用我。Francis先生 – ”  
  
“Charles，請這樣叫我。”  
  
“ – Charles，在聯網上他們可能會假裝說它只是一個簡單，平凡的慈善舞會，但事實上它是在今年後半年來的第一個活動就意味著它將會代表了在未來數個月內所有商業和政治謀略的走向。此外，它的主辦人是Reece-Mains，這就意味著它將會比在東馬多克斯 [East Maddox] 的狩獵場更為血腥。從一個社交和政治的角度上，當然。” Moira搖搖頭。 “如果你是跟其他人出席 – 像是Verrow家的雙胞胎中的其中一個或是St. Etoile家的弟弟 – 你也許還能僥倖被當成只是帶來做舞伴的小花瓶 [arm candy] 而不被重視。但你是要跟著 _Erik Lehnsherr_ 出席。”  
  
“......是的？” Charles說道，在片刻的停頓後。  
  
Moira翻了個白眼，就像是Charles是在故意裝傻。“從Lehnsherr領主出現在公眾的視線下以來 – 從他5歲開始，我相信 – 他從來沒有帶過一位正式的伴侶出席任何一個活動。偶爾，他會在活動中找到另一名參加者在當晚一起結伴行動。又或他會與一位商業夥伴，或一位學校友人，或是一位被安排好的相親對象 [attempted match]，但所有人都同意這根本不能算作是正式的伴侶。人們 _會來_ 找你交談，向你詢問一些不合適的問題，並嘗試從你口中掏出有關Lehnsherr領主的私人資料來。”  
  
Charles沮喪地搖搖頭並無可奈何地接受自己將會渡過非常艱苦的一周。 “好吧。第一步要做的是什麼？”  
  
“你會很高興地知道，從身體上，我們除了一般的美容護理外並不需要做其他東西。” Moira再次繞著他盤旋。“你有著非常精緻的五官 – 要是有人暗示你的家族血統中一定與貴族社會有些被隱藏起來的關聯也不要覺得是被侮辱了。你的皮膚還蠻粗糙的，但蒼白的膚色映襯在紅地毯上應該還算好看...”  
  
  
  
基本的禮儀，他理解了。現任第一艦隊家庭成員的名字和職位，他把它們鑽刻進記憶中。甚至那些數量多得可笑的餐具，他也在看過一次示範後就全掌握起來了，尤其是他在莊園時就已經接受過數次訓練。至少他的資訊上癮者-又稱-海綿技能還是有點用處的。他沒有告訴Moira關於他的心靈感應能力，並努力不去作弊偷看她腦中所期望的答案，但他也知道要是他真的卡住了他還有這個能力可用。無論如何，他的努力看來亦讓Moira對他的態度融化並變得親切起來。  
  
但是，跳舞 – Raven總是說他的動作協調感像塊石頭一樣僵硬。  
  
“再試一次，Francis先生，” Moira說著，調整著他抓著她肩膀的手的位置。 “這應該是一段優雅的舞步 – 你在轉圈跟鞠躬時還是太急匆了，我知道現在有點困難，因為你比我高，但Lehnsherr領主比你高，所以學習比較矮小的舞伴所需要的舞步和姿勢對你來說是非常重要的。”  
  
Charles試著不嘆氣得那麼大聲並回到了開始的地點，面向Moira。他的後背和肩膀都開始感到酸疼了。他發現這個比在礦巢裡工作時還要更辛苦。  
  
Moira再次播出音樂。Charles數著需要等待的拍子，在她尖銳地瞪視著他垂下的肩膀時挺直身體，然後上前執起她的手。  
  
側步，側步，踏前，踏後，向側轉身。  
  
他一直都只會跳節奏更為快速，無規範指定舞步的舞，對活力和精神更為注重，通常到後來都會變成了對耐力的一個考驗。一個出色的即興舞蹈會得到歡聲和喝采。他不習慣需要將每踏出的一步和手臂的角度都調整至精細的準確。  
  
“ _細心注意_ ，Francis先生，” Moira厲聲說道，在他單腳回轉身體時靈巧地踏出與他擦身而過。  
  
他大多數的錯誤都發生在當她在他身後，而他不能依靠她的動作來提示自己下一個舞步的時候。  
  
他是如此極力專注於音樂的節拍以及那些 _踏前，踏前，側步，弓身_ – 所以在一雙非常熟悉的手，溫柔而溫暖，按上他肩膀時明顯嚇了一跳；那雙手輕輕地引導他踏出下一個舞步；一個溫暖的聲音說道，“慢一點，不要呼氣。”  
  
一隻手握住了Charles的右手；他向後踏出一步，一個快速的轉身和一次複雜的交換握手，而之前在踏著對角線舞步時需配合著拱起的手臂，在他現在需 _抬頭往上_ 看時，突然就說得通了。  
          
Erik的眼睛閃著明亮而頑皮愉快的光采。 “你好，Charles。”  
  
“你好，” Charles回答道，沒有打算去隱藏起在僅僅只是看到Erik後就漸漸膨脹起來的喜悅和寬心。儘管， _哦，天哪，Moira說過我不可以露出一個比淺笑，比禮貌的淺笑更多的笑容，我現在大慨已笑得過了那個弧度了。_  
  
_過了一個荒謬的弧度了，_ Erik同意道， _但我不介意。_  
  
一次親密的走位 – 在正式的舞蹈上可能會太親密了，但Erik的氣息充盈著他的鼻腔，Charles發現他很難再去顧慮到這件事情。更或是要離開了。  
  
“會議還好嗎？” Charles問道，試圖聚集回足夠多的能正常運轉的腦細胞。他發出的聲音比平常更為沙啞，令Erik的凝視變得更為深沈。  
  
“勉強還可以忍受，” Erik回答道。他的手改變了抓著Charles的手的方式。在一個大幅度而複雜的走位中的一個微小的變化：從鬆鬆地抓著Charles的手指變為掌心與掌心相對，然後讓他們的手指纏繞起來。這只是一個相當微小的碰觸；所以Charles完全不知道為什麼他手上肌膚的敏感度會突然上升了好幾個級別。 Erik的大拇指正不知怎麼做到的輕撫著他的手腕內側，而Charles只希望他的腿現在是踏著正確的舞步，因為他已經被相當徹底的分去了所有的注意力。  
  
Erik邪笑著，顯然很享受他對Charles所帶來的影響。 “你在不過份顧慮思考後現在就跳得好多了。”  
  
Charles不假思索地試圖把他那當機了的大腦重新啟動，隨即踉蹌了一下，讓他的膝蓋撞上了Erik的腿。  
  
“對不起，” Charles反射性的說道 – 但Erik只是乾脆地領著他們進入下一個舞步，帶著自信和渾然天成的優雅，要不是Charles是如此忙著為此著迷他絕對會感到非常羨慕。  
  
“就只是跟著我動，” Erik說道。 _若果你需要的話，到這裡來。_  
  
_真的可以嗎？_ Charles並沒有打算隱藏他的驚喜。他通常只會因為一些重要的原因才會進入別人的腦海中；只是為了 _跳舞_ 而這麼做感覺是如此美妙的輕浮。  
  
Erik的精神繼續發出歡迎進來的信號。Charles，試探性地，溜了進去。他在接觸到外層那喜悅的泡沫時稍稍屏住了呼吸，Erik享受著這種活動著身體的感覺，並且在更深層的部分有著因為能與Charles分享這種感覺而哼唱著滿足-快樂-驚奇的情感。Charles發現自己與Erik越來越貼近，他們的目光糾纏在一起。他的身體，像是有了自我的意識一樣，開始配合著Erik的動作同步地踏步旋轉 –   
  
音樂結束。感覺像是已經過了好一段時間。Charles發現自己朝上凝視著Erik，喘息著，他們的身體面向著對方，一隻手放在Erik的肩膀上而另一隻則被Erik握在手裡。 Erik的另一隻手放在他的後腰處。兩人之間的空氣變得深厚濃重。他們應該退後一步並躬身行禮，這是正確結束舞蹈的方式，只要讓他把目光移離Erik –   
  
“親愛的神呀，這種情況經常發生的嗎？” Moira的聲音把Charles腦中的一片迷霧切開。  
  
“他媽的每一分鐘，” Wolverine回道，用一種背負著無數重擔的男人的語氣。 “你現在知道我需要忍受著的是什麼了。”   
  
_為什麼所有我僱用的人都只會數落我？_  Erik抱怨道。  
  
_如果他們沒有這麼做你還會覺得無聊哩，_ Charles指出道。他不知道如果只是一個輕吻的話會不會被原諒。他決定要冒險一下，把嘴唇碰上Erik的並只停留了短促得讓人痛苦的一會就離開了。  
  
他本預計Moira會因在公眾場合的不適當行為而向他牢騷抱怨，但當他終於轉身面向她時，只看到她一臉驚奇的表情。接著又變為深思，然後她在見到Charles後第一次給了他一個微笑。  
  
不過，她什麼也沒說，直到他陪著她走回到她的穿梭機上；這一天的訓練結束了。 “我不會說謊，當Erik起初聯絡我並告訴我有關你的事時，我很震驚 – 正如其他人也將會這樣，在慈善舞會上。我以為 – 但不，我猜你 _就是_ 真正的那一個人了，而且結果看來他就跟我們這些普通人一樣充滿人性的。”  
  
考慮到Charles知道Erik從前對戀愛關係保持刻忍沉默的原因，並且那個有關 _人性_ 的部分根本就完全不是需要擔心的問題，他只是聳聳肩說道，“我不怪你覺得我是某些投機取巧者。我相信這並不是什麼很稀罕的事情，在太空區域裡。但我是真的關心Erik。“  
  
“你會發現人們也將會同樣為此感到迷惑不解，” Moira這麼說道，不過她正在微笑著。 “我明天再來見你，Charles。”  
  
  
  
然後，就輪到Erik的訓練了。  
  
“你其實一直都能感覺到金屬，” Charles說。 “我想這就是為什麼你在礦巢裡會感到安全，因為有部分的你知道自己能感覺到所有的金屬，還有礦藤，並且在危險時能操控使用它們。當我帶你去觀看蛋船 [the Egg] 時，我留意到你在我們到達並看到它前就一直盯著它所在的方位看去 – 就像你知道有些不同尋常的東西座落在那裡一樣。而且這很有可能亦是你總會知道Wolverine在哪裡的原因。”  
  
從門的方向傳來一串哼聲。“不要在我的腦海裡亂翻。”  
  
“我沒有，” Charles 對Wolverine說道，被嚇了一跳地，“Erik提到過他總是可以知道你身處在哪裡，而且你的爪子很明顯是金屬制成的。我只是想表示他很容易因為它們而追踪到你。”  
  
Wolverine再哼了一聲，但這次不帶敵意。 “整個骨架。” 他吸了一口有著難聞味道的雪茄。  
  
“什麼？”  
  
“我的整個骨架都他媽的覆蓋著金屬，” Wolverine說道。 “亞德曼金屬。”   
  
“這很 – ” 神奇？有用？野蠻？Charles一直遠離Wolverine的腦海，但男人刻意營造出的漫不經心的樣子已經能說明一些事情了。 _老天爺在上，他那非凡的癒合速度..._  “ – 可能就是Erik能辨認出的原因，否則在飛船上應該會迷失在這麼多金屬發出聲音中。或者不會 – 我們還未知道他的感應能力有多精細。”  
  
“你想要我做些什麼？” Erik皺著眉頭，問道。雖然，他那微微嘟囔著的精神表層像是在若有所思。  
  
Charles拿出他特地帶過來的包包，裡面是滿滿一袋從他家鄉平原那拿來的廢棄金屬。“我想要你去學習如何運用你的能力去識別各種金屬的類型。舉例來說，若果你能找出一塊合成金屬裡含有的確切成分，我想這會是一個很有趣的發現。你需要練習讓自己能輕鬆自在地使用你能感覺到金屬的能力，讓自己可以像使用你的眼睛，耳朵或鼻子一樣這麼容易地使用它。”  
  
“好吧。” Erik深吸了一口氣。  
  
對於Erik，Charles知道他並不需要探出他的精神觸覺，去誘哄Erik停止不再去制止他自己的力量。Charles要做的只是試著投射出 _沒問題，沒有什麼好怕的，一切都很好_ 的感覺。讓Charles驚訝的是，“ _一切都會好 [Alles ist gut]_ ，” Erik突然這樣說道。他似乎從這句話中找到一點安慰，他不停非常小聲地重複說著這句話。  
  
“感覺如何？” Charles問道。  
  
“就 – 到這裡來吧，” Erik不耐煩地說道，指著他的太陽穴。  
  
Charles屏住了呼吸。 “你確定嗎？”  
  
“是的，這比試著去描述它容易多了。”  
  
Charles深吸了一口氣並猛然投進Erik思想的漩渦裡，沒有打算隱藏起他對被 _邀請_ 進去是有多麼渴望和感到興奮。  
  
最初，這就像Charles只是再次睜開了眼睛。通過Erik眼中觀看跟他從自己眼中看到的只有一點點不同，更靠近窗口，是的，視線變高了一點。Charles小心地縮回去；他只是為了跟著一起看看，並不打算施加任何控制。他擔憂的發覺到他無意識地，差點就這麼做了。但另外，他的能力神奇地與Erik非常協調完全沒有排斥。  
  
Erik，出乎意料的是，甚至沒有一絲擔心，就像Charles控制了他的身體是一件每天都會發生的事。他只是在Charles給回了他對身體的控制權時眨了眨眼睛。Charles在做了一些調整後才得以在沒有控制那些相關的身體部分或，Erik的任何神經系統功能下，與Erik接收到相同的感覺。  
  
視覺，聽覺，嗅覺，甚至味覺。不同於Charles的，無盡的引人入勝，哦，他應該要早點想到去嘗試這樣的事情的，或許還可以嘗試與一個非變種人連結以進行更徹底的比較 –   
  
然後最意想不到的一個衝擊，Charles只能將那層意識稱之為 _磁力感應_ 或是 _金屬感應_ 。若沒有其他人也擁有它的話給它一個名稱其實也不重要？它跟其他感官重疊，就像氣味有時可能轉化為味道或聲音有時能夠被感覺到。他能感覺到Erik正在集中，胡亂地向他們周圍的所有金屬伸出感應。飛船船體，當專注去傾聽時，似乎在發出微弱，但鏗鏘有力的鳴響聲，而在地板下面某些金屬 （ _重力井_ ，Erik的腦海嘀咕著，一瞬間的直覺加上他對自己的飛船的知識） 有著近乎苦澀和粘土似的味道。但這一切都只是一種出於自我的 _感覺_ ；Erik可以辨認出在附近的每一種金屬物品，可以感覺到艾森所發出的磁力場，可以隨意伸出感應去抓住並操縱它們。  
  
雖然，他沒有使用後面說的那個能力。Charles曾看到過太多沒有經驗的變種人對其超人類的能力所產生的各式各樣的反應。有些從一開始就害怕自己的能力，無法面對自己或其他人，而有些則對自己的能力所帶來的可能性，以及所表示的 _自由_ 感到無比的喜悅。當然，能力的種類亦是其中一個因素。Alex非常懼怕他自己的能力 – 真的，到現在依然懼怕著 – 他甚至要結合整個村落的人才說服了他離羣索居並不是一個解決問題的辦法，尤其是他還有一個弟弟需要照顧。Angel在到達村莊時渾身都是傷痕挫傷，但她對她的變種能力所表示的喜悅比太陽還要更為明亮。  
  
Erik介於兩者之間。他那長久以來一直伴隨著他的恐懼還在那裡，顯而易見的，但Charles能 _感覺_ 到他在努力把它推至腦後，抗拒著由自我訓練而鍛練出來的，去抵制，忽略自己的金屬感應並拒絕思考自己的能力的本能。他謹慎地用自己的能力掃描著房間裡所有的金屬，研究著它們帶給他的感覺。不是非常積極雀躍，但是，也沒有逃避藏匿。  
  
“這是，” Erik輕聲說，而Charles能感覺到他正笨拙的摸索著詞語來形容所有通過剛剛的經歷而喚醒的矛盾的情感，世界所有運行的一切都突然變成了 _未知而新鮮的_ 。  
  
“是的，” Charles說道，微笑著，將自己快樂的情感觸摸著Erik的腦海， _我知道_ 。  
  
  
  
_是時候回家了_ ，一塊漂浮在太空中的金屬上這樣寫道。  
  
_回家了，孩子_ ，那張他在莊園中使用的輪椅後面這樣讀道。  
  
  
  
軌道上之城 [City-in-Orbit] 是，官方上，艾森的第五號城市。Charles曾在哪裡讀到過它原本是為了那些來自星球區域，因為工作需要而要定期來到太空區域，但又不願意完全脫離星球區域的工人而興建的。現在，它已完全被認為是屬於太空區域的領土。  
  
這個城市，亦被稱為軌道城 [Orbital]，包括了一隊鎖定停泊在艾森的星球同步軌道 [geosynchronous orbit] 上飛船艦隊。有四分之三的飛船都是專門為了這樣的一個駐地而製造出來的超級-抵禦大氣層型號；能夠穿過星球的大氣層，周遊於艾森所在之太陽系，或許在緊急時刻還可以利用內核進行有數量限制的空間跳躍，但也沒有別的其他功能了。  
  
剩下的四分之一是真正的宇宙航天飛船，像Magneto那樣，可以應付相隔每個加油站之間需持續好幾個月的長途旅行，並且不需要內核就能進行超光速行駛。  
  
這個城市擁有著可以向星球區域的城市誇耀的一切：體育場，娛樂廣場，甚至好幾個大型商場。有名副其實的一整隊穿梭機在飛船與飛船之間移動，傳送物資和運載乘客到其他飛船或公眾平台上。Charles對這麼便捷的公共交通有著相當不錯的評價。  
  
當他詢問是否可以召來一架穿梭機帶自己和Raven到軌道商城時，但是，Erik挑起眉毛並表示將會由他載他們去。 “反正，我也需要休息一下。”   
  
他們來到停靠在Magneto旁邊的附属船上。  
  
“分離艙 [pod] 和附属船 [subship] 之間有什麼分別？” Raven問道，在他們坐下並系好安全帶後。  
  
“你可以把附属船想成是主船的一個濃縮版，” Erik從領航員的座位上回答道。  “但它也是一架獨立的飛船，能夠做到大部分母船能做的事情。在一些不付屬於任何艦隊的飛船，像Magneto就是，它也可以同時被作為一架戰鬥飛船，或矩為一架護航船。而分離艙，反過來說，就只提供最基本的維持生活的設備和有限的操作移動。價格便宜而方便，但只可能是暫時性的。”  
  
他們用了不到半小時就到達了軌道商城那臃腫龐大的身軀外並找在開放式的停機庫內找到停泊飛船的位置。Charles在他足夠接近到能感應到那巨大建築中無數的精神和思想時開始感到焦慮 – 比在礦巢裡最緊張的那些日子還要更糟 – 而這在他們乘電梯來到購物區後他的焦慮感只有變得更為強烈。  
  
商場裡的人群是非常 _可怕_ 的。  
  
Raven，可以預見地，完全 _愛上_ 這裡了。Erik看起來正從容地漫步在他們兩人身後，一個與他重疊在一起的威嚴身影顯示他那位脾氣暴躁並且鬍子拉碴的保鏢亦緊跟著他們前行。  
  
那是，直到Raven出聲喊道，“你需要買新衣服，Charles，不然我發誓我要把你那件老年人套頭毛衣丟入太空中，Erik只是太紳士才不告訴你看起來是有多令人尷尬。” Erik的眼中閃過一絲心虛的光芒。  
  
Charles被打敗般地嘆了口氣並任由自己被拖進了一家服裝店。  
  
至少，這裡是在商場內的一個安靜的地方。但Charles很快就意識到這裡會這麼安靜是因為沒有多少人能夠 _負擔_ 得起在這裡購物。店鋪內只展示了幾件物品，而它們有一半甚至沒有價上價錢。  
  
“Lehnsherr領主，” 一個售貨員迎接他們，從稀薄的空氣中突然出現。  
  
她冷淡的棕色眼睛快速掃視過他們這團人。Charles能感覺到她對他和Raven的衣著表現出的厭惡，和對作為一名保鏢的Wolverine的忽視。 （儘管在太空裡的Wolverine已經比在星球區域時的Wolverine看起來像樣穩重多了，除去那些鬍茬；在這裡那個男人穿了好幾層黑色衣服，而最上面的外套還用不太起眼的鐵灰色繡上了Lehnsherr家的家徽。）  
  
“請幫助這位年輕的女士，” Erik冷淡地說道。他的態度疏離，嚴峻，跟他平常與Charles和Raven相處時全然不像。Charles想知道Erik是不是看到了他在見到售貨員的反應時表現出了的退縮，又或者這只是Erik通常在其他人面前所表現出的態度。“Raven，” 而此刻，Erik聲音裡的溫暖是如此不容置疑，“去選些你喜歡的。至少，幾件正式的服裝。”  
  
另一位售貨員出現。Erik向他微微點了點頭。Charles發現到Erik看著，不知道為什麼，就像他是這裡的負責人，而不是只是一位來到商鋪的顧客。 “我將會協助Francis先生，” 他說道，帶著不容爭論的語氣，第二位售貨員沒有任何爭議，而只是領著他們進入一個在商鋪後面分隔出來的區域。  
  
Charles刻意地拒絕去留意到Raven是如何 _奸笑著_ 看向他。  
  
他最終站在一個小高台上，保持身體不動讓一個機器人可以在他的身體各個部位上量度出數不盡的各種尺寸。一個年紀較大，衣冠楚楚的紳士，顯然是一位裁縫，從蒼穹太空中，或是從不知道在哪的可以讓所有員工潛伏在顧客間的空間中突然現身，並與Erik在來回行走在一個展示了各種布料樣品和服裝款式的長架前時展開了一場激烈的討論。Charles在認真考慮要不要為沒被徵詢任何對此有關的意見而覺得氣惱，但他得承認他是完全對此一無所知。  
  
最終，他被給予了一大堆樣辦襯衫，長褲和大衣去試穿上，而裁縫和機器人則圍繞在他身周把各種布料按壓到他身上並標上各種記號。  
  
Charles現在在一個更衣室裡，掙扎著穿上一條樣辦長褲 – 他知道如何拉上一條拉鍊，該死的，他的這一件正式禮服需要在前面拉上拉鍊，但這該死的東西就是卡住了並拒絕上移關上開口 – 當他沮喪地再猛然使勁想拉上它時還不小心被拉鍊齒劃傷了手指。他低聲咒罵著，把皮膚紅腫了的部分放進嘴裡吮吸，並在精神上詛咒著整個倒霉的公司，討厭的東西，愚蠢的金屬和它那愚蠢的割口 –   
  
金屬拉鍊。 _噢。_  
  
他在走出更衣室時向Erik投去了一個平靜而高深莫測的眼神，在穿好了襯衫和長褲之後。Erik一臉無辜的回視著他。  
  
裁縫立刻不厭其煩地繞著Charles開始工作，所以他只是伸出感應並在Erik的腦海裡輕戳了一下。 _很好。很明顯地你的確能做出一個相當精密程度的操控，當你想這麼做的時候。_  
  
_這還是相當有難度的，_ Erik承認。 _我得在拉鍊上專注了很長一段時間才終於抓住了它。_  
  
Charles歪著頭。 _我們都知道你能感覺到金屬。我想知道的是 – 你能感覺到金屬接觸到東西時的感觸嗎？_  
  
Erik的眼睛瞇了起來。然後又睜大了。 _你個小癲子。_  
  
拉鍊微微顫動著。Erik皺起了眉頭，拉鍊軌開始移動，向著Charles推近，來到其中一邊，而Charles屏住了呼吸，當那個金屬線條彎曲起來，冰冷，貼上在此之下的肌膚。他 _赤裸的_ 皮膚。  
  
“Delor先生，” Erik說道，用了之前在外面時使用的同一個充滿威嚴的聲音，雖然這絕對一丁點也 _沒有影響到_ 在Charles長褲下的狀況，“請給我們一點私人的時間。”  
  
裁縫連閃過一點點好奇的表情也沒有就轉身離開了房間。話又說回來，Charles的注意力差不多都全集中在Erik身上；就算一整隊穿著鮮艷顏色的針織衣的Sepor特工從這個小房間通過他也不會注意到。  
  
_這是不是一個有錢人的通病，認為只要是你想要的就一定能得到？_  
  
Erik的一邊嘴唇挑起成一個不能否認的邪笑。 _那你是打算拒絕給我我想要的東西嗎？_  
  
_安全攝錄機怎麼辦？_  
  
_全都莫名其妙地轉向別的方向了。 Delor非常善於不去質疑他的常客心血來潮的要求。_  
  
從褲襠部位傳來尖銳明顯的拉扯。Charles任由自己被拉向Erik。他思考著若Erik現在看向他的臉的話他那帶著嘲弄的眼神會不會更有效果。但反正，男人看向他的長褲時眼中那無容置疑顯露出來的 _飢渴_ 讓那條長褲下子的狀況變得更熱更緊。  
  
Charles在那條拉鍊在沒有任何用上手的的幫助下，快如閃電地，被猛拉下來時忘記了呼吸。伴隨著耳朵內的雷鳴，他感覺到從Erik嘴裡呼出的熱氣刷過他那發紅，裸露的肌膚。Charles嗚咽出聲。  
  
“哦，天，” Erik重濁地呻吟著。 “求求你，Charles，讓我。” 然後褲子就被拉下卡到Charles的大腿上而 _Erik的嘴貼上了他的陰莖。_  
  
Charles會踉蹌跌倒，膝蓋用不上力，如果不是Erik的手緊握著他的大腿內側，力度大得足以留下淤痕，而 _哦_ ，那應該會非常漂亮，Erik修長優雅的手指在他的肌膚上留下痕跡。 “哦，噢，好棒， _Erik_ ，” Charles嘆息著。他感覺到自己被緊抓著，Erik緊握著他讓他無法移動，而Erik舔舐著，舌頭平貼著上下撫弄，沿著他的陰莖下側留下一條的寬闊的水線，並在最高熱的地方合上嘴唇，吸吮著，熱烈潮濕而飢渴。彷彿Charles是他嚐過的最美味的東西。  
  
_Erik，Erik，_ Charles模糊不清地呻吟道，只能看著他自己的陰莖，硬熱而水光瑩瑩，重複消失在Erik的嘴內而完全移不開眼睛。 _你這樣太，我想要你_  – 他在Erik把他拉前時發出了一聲尖叫，這個動作把Charles更為深入至Erik嘴內。Erik發出一聲滿意的低哼，帶來的振動將Charles想要說的話全部趕跑了。  
  
_你的味道是這麼美好，Charles，_ Erik的腦海裡飄出了這句。 Erik的思想被慾望蒸騰得朦朧不清，除了一些零碎雜亂的想法聽不到任何連貫而有條理的句子；充滿了 _你是多漂亮是我的想要撫遍全部的你_ 。  
  
再一個拉扯，Charles失去了平衡，他的臀部猛被向前一拉；他完全陷進了Erik嘴內，只能死咬住唇才制止到自己喊叫出聲。Erik毫不掩飾地低吟著，把Charles扣進他的喉嚨裡就像他有練習過一樣，口水流到他的下巴，他的舌頭正在做著各種華麗的，猥褻的，不可能的動作。  
  
那雙寬大的手掌緩緩上滑，包裹著Charles的臀部，一隻手指滑至中間挑逗著他的會陰。Charles與他的長褲搏鬥，那現在已跌落至他的膝蓋，想要打開雙腿讓Erik能探索得更多。  
  
手指向後滑動，上移，描繪著他的穴口周圍的肌膚。Erik向後退開了一點，但吸吮得更為用力，頭部快速擺動。Charles的手抓進他的頭髮裡。Erik抬起頭，鬆開了他對Charles的扣押。揚眉 – 邀請著。  
  
“操，Erik，” Charles低聲說道。他的臀部的第一下擺動比起有意為之的更傾向於情不自禁的本能，他的身體追逐著Erik口中的熱度和擠壓感。Erik低吟，眼神誘惑並鼓勵著，而之後的擺動就變得非常自然而然了，Charles用手固定著Erik的頭並向前擺動著他的臀部，在Erik的舌吐下心臟猛烈地跳動著而快感亦變得越來越強烈。  
  
_Erik，我快要到了，_ 他警告道。從Erik的腦海裡激動如潮水般的湧來和 _很好，把它給我_ ，不要說是快要接近了，他根本就已經被推到邊緣上，然後Erik的，乾燥的，指尖推進入了他的小穴，Charles發出一聲像是鯁住了的哭泣聲並射了出來，火花照亮覆蓋了整個視野，然後幾乎完全崩塌在Erik身上。  
  
他喘著氣，感覺就像是在努力把空氣重新灌進他的肺部，恍惚地察覺到Erik把他擦拭乾淨，幫他重新整理好塞回進衣服內， _我們現在大概必須要買下這條褲子了，_ 他模模糊糊地想。  
  
空氣中彌漫著一股奇怪的，燒焦的氣味，淡淡地漂浮在性愛後濃烈的氣味之上。而Erik的臉上隱約流露著侷促不安的神情。Charles扭頭左右看了看。其中一個燈具熄滅了，在它周圍的天花板上有著淡淡的燒焦的痕跡，就像剛剛爆炸了一樣。  
  
啊，所以那些火花並不只是他的。  
  
Charles只是在腦海中聳了聳肩就靠進了Erik的溫暖的懷抱內。在不知道什麼時候，他依偎著Erik並且正坐在他的大腿上。Erik的脖子溫暖，帶著一點點汗水的鹹味，而且 _天呀_ ，Charles可以聞到Erik口中的他的氣味。Erik的兩片唇瓣微微紅腫著；Charles把他的唇貼上它們，嗚咽出聲，並把舌頭伸進Erik嘴內，在嚐到了自己的味道時想著， _這是由我做成的_ 。  
  
他能感覺到Erik褲子內的隆起，這麼堅硬地應該會非常痛苦。他讓自己向前再靠進一點，伸手想要解開釦子，但Erik抓住了他的手。  
  
“不，” 他低喃著，用舌頭舔吻摸索著Charles的嘴唇，“不行，Charles。只是看著你高潮......我就將燈具變成這樣了......” Charles抗議般地輕咬Erik的下唇。 “如果你現在碰到我不知道還會發生什麼事。”  
  
“該死的 _能力_ ，” Charles呻吟著。他抵著Erik的額頭休息。從理論上講，他應該能夠幫助Erik抑制他的能力，但以他現在處於高潮後的狀態他知道自己大概也不能發揮出最佳的的控制能力。而且，他本來就是要幫助Erik掌握自己的控制力。 “好吧。我們會完成在這裡還要做的所有事情，帶上Raven，回到Magneto，然後，” 他用牙齒，像是帶著保證般，擦過Erik的下巴，“我們會做更多的 _訓練_ 。”  
  
  
  
Erik急促地喘息著，雙手尋到Charles的背後。Charles抬起頭來看了看仍在他的上空旋轉著的金屬碎片，零散地繞著圈子，但其中一兩塊碎片偏離下降了一點，並且相互間的距離亦不平均。  
  
“來吧，Erik， _集中精神_ ，” 他哄誘道。  
  
Erik低聲嘀咕著一連串零碎的咒罵和緊緊閉上他的眼睛。Charles不能責怪他；他不停地被分去心神，被他自己，看著自己的手指慢慢的在Erik的陰莖上上下抽動著。這是一個可愛的傢伙，他這麼裁定 – 比他自己的更長，雖然可能沒他的那麼粗，而且把它握在手裡的感覺太神奇了，包括那硬度和柔軟的皮膚，現在在頭部周圍是如此光滑。也許他應該用他的嘴來 – 除了，對， _特訓_ 。  
  
金屬碎片全部回到了他們的圈子裡，並且再次平穩地旋轉著。  
  
“就是這樣，” Charles說道，帶著鼓勵。他扭動著靠近，把雙腿再打開一點，他未著寸縷的屁股在Erik同樣赤裸著的大腿上磨蹭著。他擔心Erik的雙腿會不會因麻痺而正在失去知覺。但那緊緊包合上Charles臀部的手清楚地表達了男人希望Charles留在現有位置的想法。  
  
這跟他們在店鋪時的位置完全一樣，除去多了私密性和一張床的額外獎勵之外，因為Charles相信連貫一致而帶來的好處。或其他什麼東西。或因為他本希望能在店鋪裡做到這件事情。  
  
Charles改變了他掌上的控制，在每次向上抽動時用拇指刷過狹縫。Erik的呼吸凌亂起來。Charles湊近上前，啄吻著那兩片嘴唇 – 通常都是嚴肅堅定而繃緊，但它現在是柔軟的，為了Charles – 在把Erik引誘拉進一個完整的深吻之前，他的舌頭懶洋洋地滑進Erik嘴內。  
  
_很好_ ，他在Erik的腦中安撫著，伴隨著熱度和在裡面緩慢地築建起來的快感。慾望充斥在Erik腦海中的每一個部分。它是醉人的 – 有關Erik的一切都 _讓人迷醉_ ，對Charles來說。  
  
他試圖不去比較他以前的情人，因為這對所有人都不太公平，但他也不可能忘記有多少人曾經譴責過對Charles來說非常自然的行為 _過於親密_ ；而現在就在這裡，Erik的頭腦正因感到他的撫觸而 _滿足愉快地低哼著_ ，那些對他的渴望只是變得更為強烈，毫不害怕讓Charles看到它。  
  
就像是，思想向著危險的方向前進，他不只是因為想要Charles而 _不介意他的心靈感應_ ，但甚至是 _包含著它_ 一起地渴望著他；明確而毫無保留地。  
  
Charles很快關閉了這個想法思路。  
  
Erik的呼吸變得更為快速，臉龐因專注而扭曲。他掙扎著，Charles可以看出 – 他之前一直訓練自己要忍耐，把一切都壓下去，而他現在正努力說服他的身體 _這一切都是沒有問題_ 的，並同時還要繼續保持自己對金屬碎片的控制。  
  
_你可以做到的，_ 他告訴Erik。 _我相信你。_  
  
_但如果飛船 –_    
  
_所以你要集中去想著那些金屬碎片。讓你的能力除了控制它們之外再無其他用處。_  
  
Charles把他的另一隻手向下伸去並輕輕按摩起Erik的球體。Erik嗚咽著，弓起背脊，而Charles開始加快抽動的速度，傾身向前在Erik的脖子吮吸著。  
  
_你可以做到的，Erik。_ 當Erik低聲呢喃著，“不，不，” Charles用自己的嘴巴封上對方的。 _可以，你可以的。我想要你。我想看到你高潮，Erik。你看起來是如此完美，就像這樣。為了我高潮，親愛的。_  
  
Erik發出了一聲尖銳，短促突然的叫聲，他的整個身體猛然向上弓起。Charles低聲說：“是的，沒錯，就是這樣，” 然後看著，貪婪地，白濁噴灑在他的腹部，他的兩腿之間，其中一點還散落到他自己被忽視的勃起上。  
  
他抬頭看看並笑了起來。 “好吧，你絕對有把你的能力傾注入這些碎片裡 – 它們現在，已經成了一個大金屬球了。” 他檢查了一下房間。 “但其他一切看起來都完好無損，” 好吧，有一些東西移位了，像是那盞床頭燈，並且他相當肯定床架的裝飾花紋跟之前的完全不一樣，“而且我並沒有感應到在飛船上的其他人有任何驚慌戒備。”  
  
他自豪地笑看著Erik。Erik回以微笑，微微顫抖著，Charles意識到男人的身體很可能並不完全是因為高潮後而發抖。他把Erik拉進一個親吻中，甜蜜而溫柔地，並攀摟著他，緊緊地，直至很長的一段時間後。  
  
  
  
像是一個Wolverine是能夠如此隱藏形蹤，以及Charles是已經如此習慣了他的存在般的證明，Charles（和，他懷疑，Erik）經常會忘了他的存在，直到他強調刻意地咳嗽起來（在公眾場所）或踩著重重的步伐直截了當地離開（在Magneto的私人地方），他會在腦內高聲投訴為Erik工作是一件就算是對於有著特殊過去的他來說也是如此 _惡毒殘酷並異乎尋常的虐待_ 。  
  
有些時候，Charles會覺得Wolverine亦在看著他，奇怪地盯著他看。儘管，在那些鬍茬和永遠都是繃著的怒容下，難以確認這一點的真確。  
  
他很慶幸，無論如何，Wolverine是真誠地在關心保護Erik。  
  
“我不知道我的父母是如何發現的，” Erik有一天像是自言自語般地說道，他用一個熟悉的，被Charles暗自在心裡標記為神祕莫測而完美漂亮的姿勢站在普洛斯彼羅的窗前看向外面。 “我的意思是，關於我的能力。”  
  
“當你開始學走路時，” 從最靠近房門的角落傳來迄至此時都被遺忘了的聲音低沉地咕噥說道，“每一次你跌倒時你總會把隨便任何一些有金屬在裡面的鬼東西也給拉扯下來。”  
  
Erik扭頭看過來，皺眉看著Wolverine。 “我一直以為你在我四歲時才出現。”  
  
“是啊。這是你媽跟我說的。說是那時候他們剛準備要找尋雇用一個變種人，來幫忙照顧你。讓你在成長期時不會覺得自己是一個怪胎。”  
  
“什麼，難道他們還放了廣告？” Erik說道。他的聲音帶著他與他的保鏢談話時常有的諷刺辛辣，但他的站姿仍然平穩不動，而且他保持著轉過臉來的姿勢。  
  
Wolverine聳聳肩，玩弄著一根牙籤。 “不，我只是突然出現了。剛好在那個地區，但以一個糟糕的形式。你家是好人，甚至沒有要我賠償染滿我流出的血的那張地毯。”  
  
“我們不久後就離開了，我想，我只能勉強記得一點點，現在，但它看來就是這樣。”  
  
Erik流露出一陣尖銳的失落感，而Charles捕捉到一個嬌小，親切的女人以及一雙溫柔的手的影象，與一絲淡淡的 _想念我的父母要是我能有更多關於他們的記憶就好了_ 的思念。他不由得感到憐惜同情，這也是為什麼他說出，“如果你願意，我可以幫你看看？”  
  
Erik轉過頭來盯著他看。Charles確信Erik會禮貌地拒絕，理所當然的Erik不會希望任何人隨意闖進他的回憶裡，Charles甚至不清楚為什麼一開始他會說出這句說話，除去他就是一個大白痴 –   
  
“好吧。”  
  
Charles眨了眨眼睛。Erik只是平靜堅定地凝視著他，帶著期待。Charles很想問，沒有任何限制，沒有任何警告說不準在你的頭腦中搗亂？ “嗯，”他說，然後嘆了一口氣並閉上了眼睛。  
  
如果對Charles的心靈感應來說Erik活躍的精神表層已經讓他有著奇妙美好的紋理觸感，那位於更深入的裡層和記憶系統就更加讓人著迷了。Charles不得不強迫自己留在路徑上。他找到有關 _Wolverine_ 和 _母親_ 和 _離開_ 的那些思緒路徑，並讓Erik的精神引導他去到那裡，如果這是一個花園，那些路徑已經變得濛糊並且雜草叢生。  
  
_“Erik，這是Logan，他是來確保你的安全的。你可以帶他到房子四周看看嗎？”_  
  
Charles能感覺到從Erik那裡發出的悲喜交雜的漩渦，為重新找回了記憶，以及因那些回憶而加添上的失落。他正要退出來時，另一個記憶，在相當接近的地方，展現開來。  
  
_隱約的談話聲，而且從他這裡只能看到父親的頭部，但談話的內容仍能清楚的聽得到：“你聽到他怎麼說的， Erik留在這裡並不安全，在太空區域我可以更好的保護你們，Edie。”_  
  
有整整一分鐘他和Erik只是互相看普對方。然後Erik轉向Wolverine。 “你是那個叫他們離開艾森的人。”  
  
“不錯。”  
  
Erik因困惑而皺起眉頭。 “但為什麼？”  
  
“因為他們他媽的追捕著變種人，” Wolverine厲聲說道。 “M-疾病只是一個簡單方便的藉口，但在此之前變種人已經被驅攏圍捕了。有些時候事情被暴露出來，但人們只會責怪那些他們認為是瘋子的人。太空區域覺得星際區域的都是些野蠻人，而星際區域認為太空區域是近親相姦的混蛋複製人。但你認為一堆烏合在一起的反變種人土匪可以放倒一整隊他媽的艦隊嗎？可以擊潰 _Xavia_ 嗎？不，那是有一些真正的在幕後的大人物正對著變種人開槍。我跟你父母說明這一切，而 _他們_ 決定到太空區域去冒險一搏。”  
  
_前軍人_ ，Charles邊感到胃部像要作嘔般的翻騰著邊這麼想到。這就是為什麼他是如此一心一意地保護著Erik？他感覺得到，有些時候，在Wolverine的頭腦內有一整幅如同鋼鐵般一樣的精神壁壘，重重深鎖。沒有什麼是他不能推開的，但那麼做就會跨過了那道Charles早已發誓永遠，永遠不會碰的界線。  
  
如同能猜測到他的想法一樣，Wolverine的目光猛地朝Charles投來。但與其說是憤怒，他的眼神中帶著一些瘋狂而且兇猛激烈的 _質疑_ ，彷彿Charles知道一些他一直在拼命追尋的答案。  
  
最終，Wolverine轉身，並且，大聲咒罵著，踏著重重的步伐快步離開了房間。  
  
  
  
Charles最後一次與Moira的課程上包含著各種帶著苦痛和令人恐慌意味的捅刺和戳碰。現在是慈善舞會的前一天，而這顯然是一個開始美容保養的適當時間。其他閒雜人等立即全被趕出被Moira挪用為進行此項任務的客房門外，而這裡亦成為了Charles在今天晚上歇息的地方。  
  
“Lehnsherr領主會在明天才接受他的保養療程，” Moira這樣告訴Charles。 “不過，他的保養計劃已經在好幾年前就制定好了，而你就需要先進行一點測試。另外，如果中間有什麼事情出錯了或是我們發現你有過敏症狀，就會有時間對帶來的後果進行修復。”  
  
Charles因驚慌而尖叫出聲，但因為各種已被放置在他臉上的奇異的玩意兒而不能發出有效的抗議。他覺得在前太空時代公元15世紀時那些遭受酷刑的受害者所看到過的景色大概跟這沒有太大分別。  
  
  
  
在過了無數個小時和損失了極為大量的皮層，毛囊，以及個人的尊嚴後，Charles面臨最後一項任務：穿衣。他非常感激Moira那非常全面而詳盡的說明，到最後，因為他堅持要自己來更換服裝。那套正式禮服套裝讓他煞費苦心了好長一段時間，有好幾次他不得不重新解開一層衣服上的所有扭扣配件，並把它們用另一雒不同的方式重新扣好。  
  
最底層的衣服，亦即是緊貼在皮膚上並且是不打算外露出來的，是一套他曾經看見Erik穿著過的緊身宇航服。它是黑色的，以配襯上這套禮服套裝，並且顯然是用於對像是氣體泄漏或是沒有緩衝的太陽輻射這些有可能在飛船上發生的潛在危害提供最低限度的保障。在上面再套上一件米白色的汗衫，看著就像是一件沒有皮革面料的 _歐立斯_ ，然後就是正式的襯衫，雪白簇新。在這之後須要套上禮服褲子，這樣他就可以把他的襯衫塞進褲子裡，他很驚訝地發現它是如此的合身，穿上它的感覺非常像是他的那條 _戴斯_ 褲子，只是更加柔軟並且在褲子側面有著多得令人費解的扣飾。然後，就是一件前後都有扭扣配件的背心馬甲，使它可以調整至貼合他的身形，而讓整套禮服圓滿告成的，是一年華麗的正式禮服外套，栗色配以精巧的金色刺繡，下擺剛好可以刷過他的膝蓋。而且他不可能沒注意到這與他最喜歡的Erik穿過的正式禮服外套是同一款式的。  
  
“你看起來 – ” Erik沒有說下去，只是把手指沿著外套上華麗的織物紋理慢慢滑下。Charles因為Erik臉上那充滿佔有欲，飢渴的表情而感到一串熱度在他的身體裡奔騰而過。  
  
“不會太可笑，我希望，” Charles說道。他本打算輕鬆地說出來的，但他的聲音裡輕微的氣音很好的透露出Erik對他造成的效果。  
  
_以天之名，Charles，我想對你做各種事情，_ Erik想著，響亮而清晰。緊接著就是那些Erik現在想對他做的各種非常激烈，非常生動傳神的影像。Charles的新裝束在其中是重要的角色。 _你褲子上的金屬扣...想要拉扯他們，讓你分開雙腿...... 想要現在就把你吸到高潮...要你只穿著這件外套然後狠狠操你..._  
  
“Erik，” Charles呢喃道，或是嘗試呢喃，但只有一下低低嗚咽聲從他的喉嚨裡發出，不知什麼時候他的雙手就自行尋到了Erik寬闊的肩膀上。  
  
房門發出一下激烈的敲撞聲。這意味著Erik一定是在Charles換衣服時把它給鎖上了。 “給我停下來，你們兩個，” Raven喊道。 “Charles，到艦橋上去等讓Erik去換衣服。Erik，別讓我把整桶冰扔到你頭上 – 照明全給你弄得閃過不停了。”  
  
  
  
_司莉亞米爾 [Ceri Amee]_ ，從外面看起來，就像一隻呆鈍，臃腫的海星。它是一艘樞紐艦，以可以容納數千萬的臨時賓客以及接載他們各式各樣的運輸工具而建造而成的。到Magneto越過環形防線接觸點並提供身分證明時候，她已被無數較小的飛船纏繞包圍，如一位被隨從圍繞在其中的女王。  
  
Charles愣住了，雙眼圓睜，從艦橋的主窗口看著它，Max駕駛著她平穩順暢地通過三維立體的通路。他在之前從沒見過這麼多的飛船出現在同一個地方。廢棄金屬平原不算在內 – 一隻生鏽的L級-433尾部與一艘正常運轉並能自由飛航的L級-433完全不是同一回事。這裡是那麼多的 _色彩_ ；飛船本身的顏色，偶爾投射出來旗幟，或是來自引擎發動機發出的光芒。  
  
Magneto耐心地等待其他飛船找出他們應該要去的場所，然後直奔海星其中一隻呆鈍的 ‘手臂’ 去。在那粗短的尾部有一條通道，Magneto就從那裡溜了進去。花了一點時間來調整後，Charles能看到一個看起來像是非常巨大的機庫，已經有一半停滿了各種飛船。  
  
Charles很慶幸Moira堅持要他在飛船出發前就完全準備好，而因此現在除了等待以外不用做任何事情。他感到不少的憂慮，因為興奮和好奇而被稍為調適，在他們的飛船跟著其他許多的飛船所排成的隊列，謹慎，緩慢而莊嚴地通過機庫。  
  
“Charles，” Raven說道。他眨了眨眼睛，意識到他一定是在不知不覺中緊抓住了她的手，因為他現在正用一個肯定會抓痛她的力度收緊手掌。 “Charles， _深呼吸_ 。”  
  
好主意。Charles努力的這麼做了，吸入空氣並迫使他的肺部膨脹起來。沒有什麼可擔心的。畢竟，他會與Erik一起，而且他被唯一期望要做到的事情就只是站在一旁並看起來禮貌親切可人，這兩者他都曾被可靠的情報告知他是非常擅長的。  
  
即使是從這裡，他亦能感覺到成百上千個頭腦發出的微弱的思緒想法，在這座巨大的樞紐艦中來回走動。這感覺實際上是相當熟悉的，跟逛訪其中一個大城市的時候差不多。  
  
然後他感覺到Erik進到艦橋裡來。Charles如釋重負地笑了，轉身看向他 – 剛吸進肺部裡的所有空氣又立刻全消失了。  
  
Erik穿著一套禮服，雪白簇新的襯衫配以一件修長，正式的禮服外套，布料上有著與Charles一樣的低調但又優雅的刺繡。就像在莊園的那個時刻，當他第一次看到Erik穿著正式的禮服 – 除了比那時還要更加美好，因為這一次他正回望著Charles，嘴唇彎成一個柔軟，誘人的微笑。Charles的手指發癢地想要撫過所有堅定，挺拔的線條。感受Erik包覆在所有衣服下的溫暖的身體（把它掩蓋起來是多可惜的一件事情），把他拉上床並讓他弄皺一點點 –   
  
Raven的手指出現在Charles眼前，迅速的打了一下響指並讓他嚇得縮了一步。  
  
“不要迫我對你倆個使用冷凍吹風機。”  
  
數分鐘後Magneto緩慢平穩地停靠在接待平台前面。Erik站到主側門旁，肩膀寬闊而高大，他那豪不費力，無意識地散發出來的威嚴的氣度讓Charles想要服從任何可能會從他口中發出的指令。回憶一閃而過，Erik在切斯特村的黃昏祭上以驚人的效率組織起村人的身影，Charles意識到就是 _這個_  – 不是財富不是稱謂不是血統，不是這些 – 令到Erik很多時候比其他人 _更為突出_ ；像一個大家都願意追隨的領導者。  
  
然後Erik轉向他，帶著微笑。他伸出手。一個詢問，一個邀請 – 但不是一個命令。  
  
Charles笑看著他，踏步上前；十指相扣。  
  
  
  
Magneto飛快地離開了，大概是要到機庫去，在Erik和Charles步出到接待平台後，而Wolverine則尾隨在他們身後。一位司莉亞米爾的乘務員微笑著詢問了他們的名字，並領著他們來到等待著的客運車上。  
  
它看起來就像是一個由裝飾華美的金條打造而成的籠子，但在兩邊有著缺口讓賓客進出。柔軟，紅色的座位，Charles還可以通過地板感覺到懸停引擎發出的嗡嗡聲響。  
  
“那些是真金嗎？”Charles好奇的問道。  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛，看來集中精神了一會兒。 “不。鍍金，大概。裡層的結構與有那層薄薄的外層並不相同 – 鋼鐵，我想。”  
  
Charles笑著給了Erik一個輕吻作為獎勵。Raven說過他的 ‘教學方法’ 看起來就是用色相誘惑來賄賂Erik去使用他的能力。雖然，Erik迄今為止也沒有為此抱怨過。  
  
Wolverine，坐在他們對面，發出一聲哀怨凄厲的叫聲並轉身蕩出了車廂外。 “除非必要我他媽的一秒也不會委屈自己忍受這種事情。我用我自己的方式去舞會大廳。”  
  
Charles看著Wolverine離去的背影眨了眨眼睛。 “他可以這樣做的嗎？”  
  
Erik只是無奈的聳了聳肩， _我又不能決定從小撫養我長大的保鏢什麼可以做什麼不可以做？_  
  
客運車開始運行，懸浮在離地一英尺左右的高度，以一個平穩的速度沿著機庫的通道緩慢前進。最終，它進入了一條升降槽裡並載著他們上升了好幾個樓層的高度，直到他們突然出現在一條寬闊的，有著以大理石鋪砌而成的地板的大通道中間。  
  
另一位乘務員就站在那裡等候著以協助賓客離開他們的客運車廂。Erik交給她一個細小的圓形銀幣，她用手中的平板電腦掃描了他的掌紋。她的眼睛，當它們滑到Charles的方向時，是專業而禮貌的詢問眼神。  
  
“這是我的客人，Charles Francis，” Erik說道。  
  
乘務員點了點頭，微笑著看著Charles，並禮貌地請求他在她的平板電腦上輸入他的稱號到他們的客人記錄名單。在他完成後，Erik向乘務員致謝並引領著Charles跟隨著流動的人群通過一連串的大門。Charles盡最大的能力讓自己看起來放鬆自在，或至少不會顯得過份緊張不安，並努力地不去傻傻盯著舞會會場以及其他賓客炫麗豪華誇張的外觀裝扮。  
  
宴會會場的所有入口全都設於上層。服務生，比普通乘務員穿著更為正式的制服，站立一旁準備隨時接過賓客們的帽子和大衣甚至，在其中，一位賓客的防護靴。連接在各個入口後的梯級，有著擦得光亮的扶手欄杆和華麗厚重的地毯，優雅地婉然延伸至下層寬敞的宴會廳，Charles懷疑就是把他的整個村落全放進來，也還會有空間剩下。大小不等的圓形餐桌遍佈整個房間，除去在中間的一片長矩形的地板；被保留了下來，大概，是留待跳舞之用。  
  
他完全不記得，在之後，他到底是怎麼走下樓梯的。所有Moira悉心仔細的叮囑在他的大腦中全融合成一團模糊混亂的  _站直想像自己高貴大方盡力不要讓自己昏倒過去_ ，然後這個充滿餐具叮噹作響的碰撞聲及低聲耳語的金黃色的世界慢慢退到了遠方，不再重要。唯一真實感受到的只有Erik的手放在他的手臂上的重量，以及Erik就在他旁邊的存在；而他不需花費任何力氣就能跟隨著這兩個感覺。  
  
Reece-Mains女爵士在樓梯的底部附近迎接他們。Charles會知道她是因為Moira非常堅決地強迫他熟記所有預定會參加慈善舞會的重要人物的數據資料以及附帶頭像。  
  
“Lehnsherr領主！” 她感嘆地說道，伸出她的手與Erik交握。 “我很高興你今晚能來到這裡。”  
  
“謝謝你的邀請，Mains夫人，” Erik回答。 “請允許我為你介紹Charles Francis先生，從艾森而來。”  
  
“晚上好，Reece-Mains女爵士，” Charles說道，淺淺地微笑著並微微鞠躬。  
  
“晚上好， Francis先生。” 宴會的女主人回以微笑，眼中明顯閃過一絲思索的亮光。Charles能感覺到她從上到下掃視著他並且很有可能正在掂量著他的重量，而甚至沒有在實際上把她的目光從他的臉上移開。 “能看到我的表弟帶來一個新面孔到我們的一個小聚會上實在是太令人愉快了。我們大多數人都已經太習慣看到些相同的面孔，我敢肯定你可以想像得到。”  
  
“我很榮幸能夠來到這裡，我的夫人，” Charles不偏不倚地說道。他可以聽到Moira在過去幾天不斷向他重複的忠告： _新來的人最好的防守就是積極展現出禮貌風度和在情況允許下盡量的含糊其詞。_  
  
Erik輕輕碰了碰他的後腰，示意是時候繼續前行了。最後再相互點了點頭，然後他們就隨著大部分的人群順著逆時針方向走向剩下來的空餐桌去。Erik似乎知道他們的座位的確切位置。  
  
_**你做的很好，CHARLES。**_  
  
Moira那盡心竭力以達到條件反射般的有效訓練制止了不讓Charles把笑容擴大。 _謝謝你，親愛的。不過，你不需要這麼大聲叫喊，我很輕鬆地就可以聽到你的思想。_  
  
_我不太清楚你會不會注意得到。_  
  
_Erik，我一直都在關注著你的。_  
  
Erik轉過身來並對他微笑。這最初讓Charles嚇了一跳，因為像這樣的一個沒有必要的應對好像會被納入Moira那  **在任何情況下都不該做的事**  的列表範圍內，若是她知道他的心靈感應能力的話。  
  
哦，他們剛來到他們的餐桌旁，所以它看起來只像是Erik在引領著Charles落坐到他的座位上去。只有跟Charles一樣離他那麼近的人才能看到Erik唇上那腼腆的弧度。  
  
_我肯定這只是因為我是唯一一個你在這個宴會廳裡認識的人，而沒有我的話你就不知道該怎麼回到飛船上去了，_ Erik最終這麼回應到。  
  
_胡說，我敢肯定Wolverine一定在這裡的某一個地方，他會帶我回去的。而且，比起你來他更喜歡我。_  
  
從Erik那爆發出來的愉悅感就像在開懷暢笑一樣。Charles試著讓自己看起來像在欣賞著餐桌中央的擺飾一樣：色彩斑斕的鮮花，巧妙地裝飾在一個他辨認不出是由什麼材料製成，但應該非常昂貴的閃閃發亮的花瓶裡，有少量帶著花朵的藤蔓散落出來並鬆鬆地捲曲在花瓶的底部四周。要是他再繼續凝視著Erik，Charles敢肯定，自己的眼神裡絕對會清楚無誤地散發著歡樂與愛意。  
  
_小心那些戴著條紋肩帶的人，_ Erik提醒他道。 _他們全是媒體和聯網的人。_  
  
在有著無數道繁複菜式的宴席快要結束時，其中一位服務生引起了Charles的注意。她揚著像是永久地固定在每一位乘服員與宴會服務生的臉上的禮貌愉快的笑容，沒有與任何一位客人眼神交流，並用著像是由長期的訓練而展現出的優雅自然的姿勢拿著托盤。Charles臉帶微笑地禮貌地聽著同桌的一位夫人與他在聊著不知是什麼的內容，盡力掩飾起他設注對她身上的目光。  
  
_Raven，_ 他嚴厲地警告道， _你在這裡做什麼？_  
  
值得讚許的是，他的妹妹沒有在外表表現出任何變化，並流暢地為坐在她位置附近的一位面容憂鬱的軍宮添滿飲料。 _你以為我會就這樣坐在外面袖手旁觀我的哥哥重要的首次登台？_ 她回答道，豪無愧疚地。 _我也很慶幸我沒有。你表現得非常好，哥哥。_  
  
_謝謝。專心保持好你的偽裝角色，求求你了，不要讓我們因為這個而陷進麻煩裡。_  
  
_說得好像這些人真的會注意到那些聘用來服務他們的人。_  
  
_你真的不應該太低估小看他們。_  
  
他的妹妹忙碌工作去了。Charles把他的注意力回到談話內容，或至少嘗試這麼做；然後Erik湊近並輕聲說道，“Raven知道冒充別人是違法的，對吧？”  
  
_是的，而我懷疑這是樂趣的一部分，對她來說，_ Charles沮喪地回答道。他歪頭看向Erik。 _好厲害 – 你的嘴唇甚至都沒有動過。_  
  
_你能聽到我嗎？_  
  
_完美地，親愛的。_  
  
_嘛，這比每一次都要假裝喝一口酒容易得多了。_ Erik吸引到他的注意並狡猾地挑動了一下眉毛。 _這些目中無人的傢伙中有些人甚至會讀唇語。_  Erik的思想聲有了變化，聽起來像是一個女人的聲音；一段記憶，從它那模糊的邊緣能判斷出來： _記著 – 你需要殘酷但看似禮貌地對待你的敵人，並禮貌但看似殘酷地對待你的朋友。[one is expected to be cruelly polite to one's enemies, and politely cruel to one's friends]_  
  
_天哪，怪不得這裡整個地方都是如此的冰冷。_  
  
Charles看到Erik正看著坐在三張餐桌以外的一個肥胖發福的男人，然後是一個身材高大，威嚴莊重的女人從舞池走回到了宴會廳的另一側。 _Jocas領主剛剛與Brown將軍了就有關Sepor對他其中一條貿易路線的檢查達成了談判，_ Erik解釋到。Charles眼前快速閃過一段Erik留意到的記憶影像：在將軍經過Jocas領主的餐桌時為時大約一分鐘的短暫交流，在與其他人漫無目的的閒聊中一連串用手部動作表示出的暗號，以及將軍與不同的人談話的先後次序。 _相對來說不太重要的談判，他們並沒有特別謹慎處理這一次談判。也有可能這只是用來分散注意力，而真正要談判的其實是完全不同的事情。_  
  
_這真的有需要這麼密秘嗎？_  Charles問道。  
  
Erik微微抽動了一下肩膀 – 一個聳肩。 _熟練的商業慣例。保安理由。迴避開口頭和書面合同所產生的法律責任。隨你選擇。就個人而言，我懷疑比起其他理由這其實只是一種炫耀。_ Erik的語氣裡包含著疲倦，惱怒，和輕蔑。 _成千上萬的人的生活就因為某人選擇的陳年佳釀，某人在離開餐桌時放置餐巾的方式而改變。哦，Sepor有舉行委員會和會議，但真正的策略計劃全在這裡發生，遠離公眾的目光。他們說最好的企劃，最重要的協議，都是在有份參與涉及的團體沒有直接相互接觸的情況下發生的。_  
  
Charles不由得想起他們的那些棋局，在他們來到太空區域後又再重新繼續進行。他剛開始時很驚訝，因為Erik的性格看起來並不適合這種需要耐心的遊戲。但國際象棋有限的規則和他們為棋局而設下的少量賭注必定非常容易，相比於這些。  
  
“Charles，” Erik說道，伸出一隻手，“為我的王國，願意與我共舞一曲嗎？”  
  
_你一定會失去你的王國的，讓我的舞步成為這些 **豪無猜疑之心** 的人的話題。_  
  
對比起Charles所有的憂慮和那些非常公開的佈置環境，與Erik共舞跟與Moira跳舞時是一個完全不一樣的世界。 Erik的動作是優雅的，果斷明確的，修長的四肢就像是天生是用來跳舞地從容地滑行而動 – 最能明顯的表現出指揮和控制的演示。Charles忍不住想知道Erik的能力會變成怎樣，在他有了足夠的時間和訓練使它們成長熟練之後。它與Charles的能力，需巧妙地運用並且完全看不見的力量，是如此不一樣的個體；能力完全成熟的Erik將會是一個令人驚嘆，不可能被忽視的強大力量。  
  
Charles早了半拍踏出了一步並很有可能會撞上Erik的肩膀，但Erik不知怎樣地察覺到他的失誤並斜過他的身體越過Charles，在凝視著Charles的眼睛的同時讓他的手臂挑逗般的刷過Charles的胸膛；一個本應讓人尷尬的失誤就變成了一個意料之外的誘惑交錯。Charles在喉嚨裡屏住了呼吸。  
  
它又再一次發生，當Charles忘了適時放開Erik的手。Erik只是邪笑著把他拉近，即興地快速轉了四分之一個圈，Charles在Erik的大腿，溫暖而結實，壓上他的時候絕對發出了細微的嗚咽聲，Erik的另一隻手佔有性地環繞上Charles的臀部來引領著他。  
  
Charles終於決定要盡自己最大的努力並試探性地問道， _我可以嗎？_ 並在Erik的腦海中投射出  _歡迎_  的溫暖浪潮時克制著不要立即把自己完全投身下去。小心地滑入進去，他並不驚訝地發現Erik甚至沒有思考過他的動作，各式各樣的舞步已穩固地紮入肌肉記憶中。 _你能展示給我看看嗎？_ 他不得不這麼問道。  
  
寵溺地輕搔了他一下，然後Erik就把那些舞步動作視現化出來。  
  
在那之後就容易得多了。Erik一定也感覺出差異，因為在跳完第一段之後，他問道， _為什麼你不從一開始就這麼做？_  
  
儘管如此，Charles能看出Erik喜歡之前那些即興舞步，並決定仍然間中扔一兩個 ‘失誤’ 出來。不能讓這個男人太舒服。令他失望的是，Erik已經站到下一段舞蹈的位置。  
  
_太過依賴它似乎不是一個好主意，_ Charles答道。 _Moira總是喋喋不休地提到不能只習慣與你跳舞並因此不懂怎麼與其他人共舞。_  
  
一陣熱烈的嫉妒感從Erik那蜂擁而出，從他們連接起來的思想裡能輕易察覺得到。即使是在腦海中，Erik也並沒有清晰地把它表達出來，但Charles可以聽到那些下意識湧現的想法，一連串像是 _很好是我的不要與其他人跳舞是我的沒有其他人我的我的_ 。  
  
他正要向Erik保證，說真的，他不打算與其他任何人跳舞，永遠不會，然後他的大腦就看到了剩下的想法和 –   
  
噢。  
  
**_噢。_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1.  
> second cousins [遠房堂兄弟]  
> third cousins twice removed [第三代堂兄弟]  
> second cousins on another line [第二代表兄弟]  
> 這3個到底即是那一位親戚讓我查了好久 @.@ 雖然對看文作用不大但看在找得 / 理解得這麼辛苦  
> 就讓我放上來說一下吧 (沒興趣的可以無視)  
> 簡單舉例來說就是，cousin (first cousin) 即是堂/表兄弟姊妹，像是叔叔/姑母的兒子/女兒什麼的，  
> second cousins (once removed) 即是 疏堂 / 表兄弟姊妹，像是祖父的兄弟的孫子/女，即是有著同一位曾祖父的  
> 而third cousins (twice removed) 就是曾祖父的兄弟的曾孫，即是有著同一位玄祖父的，如此類推下去  
> 不過我能找到的在中國好像基本上還是會簡單的稱呼為堂 / 表兄弟姊妹，就只好用第二代，第三代來表明了
> 
> 2\. Prospero [普洛斯彼羅]：莎士比亞的悲喜劇作品 暴風雨 [The Tempest] 的主角  
> 這亦是為什麼Charles知道是Erik的母親做的室內架構設計，因為Erik說過她是家裡最喜歡看書的人 (參看第一章)


	7. 勳爵閣下與夫人們

 

  
**CHAPTER 7**

**Lords and Ladies**  
**勳爵閣下與夫人們**

 

 

> “並不是說他們全都是美好的。在那個木桶內有些非常糟糕的壞蘋果 – 不要讓我提起Kurt Xavier和他那能放得進小孩子的巨大烤箱 – 但他們做了很多了不起的事情，一些到現在還沒有其他人能夠成功重現的事情並且，最為重要的是，沒有利用他們的財富和地位來侵佔優勢。他們建立了太陽系穿梭系統 [InterSol]，我的天哪。任何一個優秀的商人都會設下一些通行費，或至少會收取建造船錨的費用。但，無論那些陰謀論是怎麼說，歷史記錄顯示他們只是，‘哦，讓我們來開發這個驚人的新技術，讓人們能在各個太陽系統之間穿梭旅行，然後讓我們來幫你建造它，而作為回報，請確保所有人都可以使用它！’ 我的意思是，有誰會這麼 _做_ ？“  
>  \- Larry預言報, 太陽新聞

 

“所以，Lehnsherr，你為你的 _寶貝_ 情人登記註冊了嗎？” 比利亞艦隊的第二公爵夫人問道。 “你知道那些手續程序要用上 _多個星期_ 的。”  
  
一直以來的經驗歷練讓Erik很容易地咬下了他最初反應出來，誠實的應答 – 他 _很希望_ 這麼做。他比什麼也更想要把Charles的名字登記在家族冊上，與他自己的名字連結起來，讓Charles成為他生命中永久的一部分。但他得等待Charles的決定。從父母相亡後，在他還有好幾年才正式成年之前，就一直都是他為自己決定所有事情，要等待別人來做決定感覺很奇怪。但是，讓他有這個機會去擁有Charles......他可以等待。他可以一直等待下去。  
  
他試著不去深入細想這代表什麼。  
  
“官僚機構總是需要花不少時間，我發現，” 他保持中立的回應道，出於對她廣泛的政治影響力的考慮以及在附近另一組賓客中的的記者還加上了一個社交會正確的笑容。他一直都分出心神留意著Charles，站在數尺遠的地方，像一隻毫無戒心的小羔羊並因此被那些更為不知羞恥的是非八卦一族圍困在一邊。他提醒自己Charles有足夠能力照顧好自己，並且在緊急情況下他可以很輕鬆地在腦內輕敲一下就能召喚Erik到他身邊來。 “請容我告退，我剛看到一位老朋友從會場對面經過；我必須去與他問好。”  
  
他亦，事實上，看到一頭熟悉的粗黑短髮潛伏在 – 還會是什麼地方？ – 酒吧附近。那男人穿著一套要麼就是在尼布-馬里布時尚界的高峰傑作，要麼就是他個人的一件奇妙的新發明，配上糟糕的偽裝。 （當然，這兩者之間的界線在很多時候都相當微妙。）  
  
“Stark，” Erik邊走到那個男人身後邊打招呼道。  
  
男人轉過身來。唇上那標誌性般的壞笑轉變成了一個更為真誠的微笑。 “Lehnsherr！”  
  
Tony握上他的手堅定有力，他的眼神清澈並，即使沒有充分休息好，至少不會像上一次他們親身會面時那樣雙頰凹陷面容憔悴。 “你竟然真的會去 _睡覺_ ？” Erik問道。  
  
“有啦，有啦，不用聽起來這麼驚訝，” Tony抱怨道。 “說真的，你和Pepper也是，就好像你不相信我知道這個詞的意思是什麼，我 _會_ ，順便說一句。”  
  
“你只是覺得這是一種非必要的選擇。” Erik轉身並凝視著人群中央。幸運的是，Charles碰巧亦朝他看了一眼。Erik被Charles在看到Erik揮手讓他過來時臉上那得救了的表情逗樂。 “有一個人我想讓你見見。”  
  
“是的，我聽說過，” Tony說道，明顯地非常好奇。他在Charles來到他們面前時爽朗地微笑著。 “嘛， _你好_ 。”  
  
Charles，不出所料地，在Tony欣賞般地打量著他時臉紅了。Erik在該笑出聲來還是該怒視著他的好友之間難以抉擇。 “Charles，這是Tony Stark，很不幸地我從小就認識他了。Tony，讓我為你介紹Charles Francis。”  
  
“你好嗎，Stark大人，” Charles向Tony問候到，伸出他的手。  
  
“Francis先生，” Tony說道，緊緊地與Charles握了握手。“請，就叫我Tony。好吧，現在先叫Stark，我們不會希望讓我們的舞會主辦者感到震驚，但Tony，” 他眨眨眼睛，“在這之後。”  
  
Charles咧嘴笑著，顯然很清楚知道Tony對自己的公開調情並不是認真的。  
  
無論如何，Erik還是忍不住更靠上他的肩膀一點點。  
  
Tony非常不以為然地挑起一邊眉毛看著他，並說道，不加修飾地，“之後提醒我跟你說一下有一次Erik把他所有的玩具全藏起來然後假裝他沒有任何玩具，因為他不想與其他孩子們一起分享。”  
  
Charles笑得更開心了。 “那你又是怎樣克服這麼一個熱情的招待的？”  
  
“我推算出他把它們藏到那裡去了。在一艘飛船上你就只有那麼多的地方可以用來藏東西。” Tony舉起酒杯，搖晃著裡面紫色的液體。 “然後我為他做了些新玩具。 _更好的_ 玩具，要真誠實說的話。” 他若有所思地歪著頭。“哈，這跟我們現時處理事情的相處模式其實也沒什麼不同，現在再仔細想想的話。除了他現在通常會直接把那些玩具給我讓我可以把它們改造升級，並試圖藏起 _其他所有東西_ 。”  
  
“Pepper有告訴我每一次你又差點把你的船給炸毀掉，你知道嗎，” Erik說。 “她甚至弄了一個關於這個的信息樣板，每次只是更改時間和地點。”  
  
“我今年已經很乖了！” Tony抗議道。“幾乎沒有任何爆炸。到目前為止。而且你，”他責備地指著Erik，“沒有說這話的權利，Lenny。你不知所蹤了 _好幾週_ 。而且當你回來後 _我_ 有沒有收到過就這麼一個小小的電腦通訊呢？我竟然是要，在所有的人中，從 _Tam_ 那裡得知你還活著並且毫髮無損並且還回來太空區域來了。”  
  
Erik用那一次Tony決定試駕他的一架極度地還處於試驗性質的戰鬥飛船來還擊，而且在撒哈拿的那一次又該怎麼算？對此Tony連聲還擊道，“我們差點就要在粉碎暗礁被磨成粉末只因為當我說那架Hammer的新導航系統全是漏洞時你不相信我。”   
  
沒有什麼能比得上每次在他和Tony相隔好一段時間後見到對方時的爭吵更讓他感到輕鬆了。能見到他的親友總是好的，Erik想到。他已經非常習慣那些偶爾的電腦通訊；在他們的童年時期大部分的時間都會在他們共同的學習課程中從電腦屏幕上看到對方的身影。富商的獨生子會接受十太陽裡最好的教育 – 從定期的電腦通訊課程中接受私人指導。但這跟直接與Tony面對面相見還是不同的。這更好。  
  
他看到Charles好笑但又驚訝地看著他們兩個。他記得在切斯特時Charles與Raven的爭吵，天黑後那些在圈集上的熱鬧爭論 – 所有的高聲辯論和指手畫腳。他和Tony在爭辯 – 好吧，鬥嘴 – 但他們仍然保持著溫和愜意的表情，他們的聲音技巧地維持在一個不會傳出很遠的音調。Erik甚至不自覺地提起自己的杯子送到嘴邊以掩蓋他唇間的動作。  
  
想著Charles也讓他記起現在在他的生命中的另一樣新事物。Erik試驗性般地探出他的能力，並找到Tony胸口上的那個圓形裝置，探測出它由各種不同合金所形成的結構。Erik快速的深吸了一口氣。  
  
他一直都知道這個裝嵌在他好友胸口上的裝置，就在他的心臟之上。Tony有讓他看過，在那個輻射残害[Radiant Desolation]後他們他們的第一次見面聊天時。但他能 _感覺_ 到它，現在，這個優雅的小玩意兒正是他的朋友還活著的原因。  
  
如果Tony去了與一個有著跟Erik差不多能力的人交戰怎麼辦？Tony在他平常的工作上就已經得罪了足夠多的人，更不要說 _其他_ 那些他以為Erik不知道的敵人。Erik可以輕而易舉地就能探出能力擾亂為裝置供電的電弧反應器這件事就變得更為可怕了。他被兩種思緒纏繞，舊有思路一貫的， _不要去想，忽視它，把它壓下去_ ，以及想著若他沒有遇見Charles，沒有開始學習怎麼控制自己的能力，那他所要的只是在一個錯誤的時間產生強烈的情緒反應，他就有可能殺了Tony。  
  
  
  
“你能找到另一個嗎？我的意思是，我的另一個舊有記憶。”  
  
Charles從一直枕在Erik的胸口上抬起頭來。在黑暗的臥室中，他無法看到那雙藍眼睛，但下一瞬間，Charles就觸碰上他的腦海，熟悉而親密。  
  
_你確定？_  
  
_是的。麻煩你了_ 。  
  
  
  
_“Erik，你在這裡做什麼 – 哦，Tony，我不知道你今天來訪。”  
  
“對不起，我並沒有打算要破壞你的預定的，Lehnsherr夫人，我沒有考慮到。”  
  
“胡說，我正打算叫Erik邀請你過來。”Erik可以看出這是他的母親編造出來的解釋，但她正在運用使用她那特殊的能力使她所說出的事都會因她的親切而成真。 “你的父母又出門遠行去了？”  
  
“他們希望能在冬至前及時趕回來。”  
  
“好吧，既然你明顯能知道我的想法並提早到這裡來了，你可以去幫助Erik佈置餐桌擺設並點好蠟燭。”  
  
“但是。這不是一個只與家人一起舉行的儀式嗎， L夫人？”  
  
“沒錯。所以快點去吧，並確保Max叔叔沒有提早就開始偷吃了。”_  
  
  
  
“這是一個美麗的回憶，Erik。謝謝你。”  
  
他把Charles拉近，在黑暗中找到他的嘴唇，並親吻他直到他不再嚐到鹽的味道。  
  
  
  
Erik完全沒有一絲驚訝，當第二天，飛船上的電腦屏幕發出響聲顯示他有一個通訊來電。來電者ID：STARK  
  
Erik接受了通訊，並開門見山地說道，“讓我猜猜，你就快到了。”  
  
“拿了我的新附属船出來做一個輕鬆簡單的赤道飛行並想到，反正我已經換下了我的睡衣，” Tony說，顯然決心無論如何都要說出他想到的藉口。  
  
Erik翻了個白眼，“說得好像你真的會穿睡衣，” 並呼叫Max。“我們似乎會在一分鐘內撿到一隻流浪狗。儘管，可隨意把他射下來。” Max只是大笑著。Erik相當肯定Tony就是那每隔幾個月，就會有一箱馬特多斯酒的郵遞，指名給Maximoffs的，的幕後黑手。他甚至不打算費心離開他的辦公室；Tony對這架飛船已經不能稱為熟悉了，在它有大部分都是由他來重新設計後。他對即將到來的客人作出的唯一讓步就只是離開了自己的辦公桌並走到一張靠近房門的皮革扶手椅旁等待。  
  
幾分鐘後，房門打開而Tony信步走了進來。他穿著一條破舊的褲子和有著油漬的襯衫，這表明他把時間都花在他的工作室中，儘管穿在最外面的大衣支持他說他先做了一些短途飛行的說法，而不是從他那能控制內部氣候的飛行旗艦， _Stark Tower [史塔克大樓]_ 直接過來。  
  
“早安！” Tony高興地與Erik打招呼。“或是午安？有好一段時間沒有在與星球同步的軌道上航行了，我通常只會以有多少人正在大樓裡轉悠而判斷時間。我可以喝一杯嗎？”  
  
“隨你喜歡，” Erik說道。顯然沒有這個必要，因為Tony已經自行拿起擺放在邊桌上的水晶瓶為自己倒了一杯酒。 “那麼，為什麼你會來到宇宙中的這一個區域呢，Tony？”  
  
Tony給了他一個悲傷的表情，好像他很失望Erik在Tony可以讓自己舒服地安坐下來之前就談起了正事。 “我就不能只是單純地想念我的老朋友並來探望他一下嗎？”  
  
“對外界的說法的話，是的。” Erik坐下，並在另外一個男人落坐在他對面的沙發上時直接迎上Tony的目光。 “但我一直認為我們彼此都太了解清楚對方了。”  
  
Tony嘆了口氣並把手蓋到臉上揉了揉。 “我剛說的並不完全是一個詭辯。我是真的在擔心。Sepor最近看來非常迷戀著艾森，而且還沒有什麼顯而易見的的原因。我想我應該要來調查一下。”  
  
Erik點點頭。 “我也有相同的感覺。” 他皺起了眉頭。 “總理一直設法催促我生產更多飛船，更多的原材料。但這並不算是什麼新鮮事。而且在十太陽系中也沒有什麼不尋常的事發生，就算去了星球區域我也沒有把觸角收起來。”  
  
“說起去星球區域。我聽說你在回到這裡之前拿了兩個月的休假，這跟其他所有人認為的在鄉村郊外渡過一個浪漫的假期完全不是同一件事，是嗎？”  
  
“不，” Erik承認道。他講述了一遍在莊園的襲擊，以及藏身在郊外一個村莊中的事。 “而這也不是唯一的一次襲擊。”  
  
Tony好像正準備追問更多詳細情形，但房門就在此時打開而Charles走了進來。他驚愕地看著他們。 “哦，對不起，我是不是打斷了什麼 – ”  
  
“不，一點都沒有，” Tony說道，揮舞著他的玻璃杯。 “我們只是聊聊近況。”  
  
“說到近況，” Erik隨意地說道，“你的那個 _保鏢_ 在哪裡？”  
  
“把他留在我的附属船上了。要是有什麼緊急事故他可以衝出來並在十秒內殺進這裡。”  
  
Charles看上去有些迷茫但有禮貌地沒有表示出來，於是Erik解釋道，“在這裡保護Tony的不是其他人而是Iron Man。”  
  
“不可能！” Raven說道，在Charles身後把她的頭伸了進來。 “真的嗎？就是那個，在尼布-馬里布出現的英雄？他是你的機械人？“  
  
“是啊，” Tony懶洋洋的笑看著她。 “嘛，你好，小姐。”  
  
“我的小妹妹，” Charles平靜地說道。  
  
Raven怒視著他。Tony只是聳聳肩，依然微笑著。 “反正，是的。我可以在之後介紹老殼頭 [Shell Head] 給你認識，要是你希望的話。”  
  
  
  
“你知道，我討厭要化身成為魔鬼的擁護者，” Tony說，在這之後，在與Erik並肩走去艦橋的路上，“這，順便說一句，亦是我們需要重新小心謹慎的事情，實在是過了太長時間了 – 但是，Erik，你肯定Charles不是......？”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼。 “什麼？ _不_ 。”  
  
Tony舉高雙手。 “冷靜，大傢伙。我只是須要向你提出各種可能性。”  
  
“不，” Erik激烈地回應道。 “只是 – 有很多原因，但裡面有些原因不應該由我說出來。親愛的神呀，你一直都是這樣會懷疑所有的人的嗎？”  
  
停頓了一會。 “從不久前，我必須變得這樣，” Tony說道，聲音平淡無波。他曲起指關敲了敲自己的胸口。Erik能聽到，隱約的，指頭敲上玻璃的聲音。  
  
Erik苦臉皺眉 – 悔恨，不止一次地，他在那次太遲來到幫助Tony去撃潰Obadiah Stane – 並歉疚地看著他的好友。  
  
Tony長長的舒了一口氣。 “我沒事。我只是 – 我不知道你的理由，並作為你的 _朋友_ ，我只是不會排除所有的可能性，好嗎？”  
  
Erik點點頭。 “好吧，我接受。”  
  
從他意識到後，他發現現在他無法 _不去_ 感覺到在Tony胸口上的那個玩意兒。他不敢去太用力地去想它，生怕自已一不小心碰到了一些他不應該碰的東西；除了，當然，他愈是努力不去想它就只會讓他更加在意並感應到它的存在。他之後是不是就會在任何地方也能追踪到Tony的位置，像他能追踪到Wolverine那樣？這倒是有機會派上用場。  
  
也許他也應該給Charles一些能一直佩帶著的金屬。  
  
  
  
他向Charles提起了這個想法，晚一點的時候。他們在床上，Charles在看書而Erik正在用平板電腦看報告看得眼睛酸疼。他遲來的才想到一個習慣了在星球區域中相對自由的生活的人，很有可能對在任何時候都會被他人知道身處的位置這個想法感到不安；飛船上的智能系統會追踪記錄船上所有的生物反應，而Wolverine的鼻子靈敏得能判別出一個人最近一次進餐時吃過的食物；Erik已經習慣了他的行動被人瞭如指掌。  
  
但Charles只是微笑並認真思考起來。 “我可能有剛好適合的東西，”他說道，把書放下來並輕步走到存放了他的旅行袋的大箱子前。Charles在睡覺時通常都只穿著他的睡褲，出於舊習，對此Erik沒有打算作出多大努力來改變他的這個習慣。Charles彎腰翻找起他的袋子，而Erik坦然恬不知恥地享受著這個景觀。  
  
“找到了！” Charles宣布道。他直起身來，在注意到Erik色迷迷的眼神時嘴咧得更開了。  
  
_真的，Erik，你真是貪得無厭。_  
  
Erik挑起一邊眉毛。 “因為你是一個如此謙虛的典範？”  
  
“當然，” Charles一本正經地說。他走回到床邊。那條睡褲，明明應該尺碼適中，卻顯得鬆鬆地掛在他的骨架上；就算只是短短的幾步路程也不知怎麼的把它們再下跌了一點點，如此低低的懸掛在他的臀部讓他甚至能看到在他的肚臍下的一縷深棕色的毛髮。他的聲音，當再次響起的時候，聽起來比平常更為沙啞。 “看到自己喜歡的東西了嗎，Erik？”  
  
Erik把他的眼睛重新移到Charles的臉上，但慢慢享受著他的時間。Charles總喜歡穿得好像他是一個整年坐在辦公室內埋頭工作並且喝得太多酒而有著大肚子的男人一樣 – Erik是應該要禁止在他的新衣櫃裡出現任何厚重的毛衣和大褸 – 但在礦場裡的辛勞工作讓他有著漂亮的肌肉線條。他仍然是偏向小巧而纖細修長，和毫無疑問地精緻美好的五官；也許在他的基因構成裡有一部分並非來自艾森的金屬礦場。Charles現在已站到Erik那邊的床邊。他的胸口在Erik的注視下微微透出紅暈，又或可能是由那些在Erik的腦海中玩著雜耍的極為色彩斑斕的畫面而造成的。  
  
“Erik？”  
  
還有那張可惡的令人分心的嘴。Erik向上側起頭來並且在他真正意識到前已經在精神上發出了一個親吻的要求。Charles輕哼了一聲並遵從了要求，在Charles的舌頭伸進Erik嘴內的一剎那，Erik就決定把剩下的報告留到明天。他的雙手來到Charles的臀部，拇指輕撫著髖骨上敏感的肌膚。他吞下了Charles發出的軟軟呻吟，吸吮Charles的舌頭直到他氣喘吁籲。  
  
“等一下，” Charles說道。他抬起他的手，一個細小並閃著光澤的東西在Erik鼻前晃動。Erik向後靠移一點點才看清眼前的東西。那是一個挂飾，優雅精緻，垂掛在同樣優雅精緻的項鏈下。Erik凝視著它。它的設計相對簡單大方：以流暢，連貫的字體刻著 ‘Charles Francis’，以船用金屬打造而成。  
  
“我從有記憶以來就一直擁有它了。我猜 – 我的母親從來沒有給我一個關於它的直接明確的答案，所以我一直把它當作成是我在生物學上的家人留給我的東西。唯一剩留下來給我的，除了我的基因以外，” Charles說。“我通常都不會戴上它 – 太容易把它遺失在礦場內了。但佩帶飾物在這裡看來是相當普遍的一件事情。“  
  
Erik點點頭。他想過給Charles購置一些作為飾物的東西，但佩帶他自己的飾物會是一個更好的開始。 “這很漂亮，” 他說道，真心實意地。不是一件一個礦工正常能夠負擔得起的東西。他不禁猜想著Charles的親生家人是不是富裕人家，他們會不會還活著，他們知不知道撫養Charles長大的人已經死了而他被遺留下來一個人支撐養大年幼的妹妹。  
  
有一次亦是唯一的一次Erik曾與Charles談論過這件事情，而他得到的回答是，“我知道我的父母是誰 – 他們撫養我長大成人。我對此感到滿足。”  
  
若果Charles有捕獲到Erik的這些想法，他共沒有表露出來。 “幫我把它戴上。” Erik抬手想要拿走項鏈。Charles拍開了Erik的手。 “不，用你的 _能力_ 。”  
  
Erik皺起了眉頭。扣環是那種需要把金屬拉開，扣合一起，然後再重新壓緊的設計。 “那個扣環太小巧了。”  
  
“你可以控制著它，對嗎？” Charles問道，並隨即把項鏈放開。項鍊仍保持垂掛在半空中。 “現在集中在它的兩端，幫我戴上項鏈。”  
  
Erik讓項鍊飄浮上升起來。把有著一定長度的鏈子圍掛上Charles的脖子是相當容易的事。Charles在金屬刷過他的皮膚時微微打顫，卻是 – 意料之外。Erik會在之後把這個發現收藏備案。 “你可以轉身過去嗎？”  
  
“我可以，但我不會，” Charles說道，滿面笑容。 “嘗試不看扣環來完成，Erik。”  
  
他就算是在 _看得到的情況_ 下也不能確定他是否能完成。儘管如此，他試著用他的能力去感知項鏈上的每一個部分，找到位於最末端的扣環。他閉上了眼睛。慢慢地，慢慢地，他鬆開了其中一個扣環的開縫，把它拉開。他能感覺到他還有另一種方法去做這件事；現在他是在拉扯著金屬，作為一種外力。但也有一部分的他就像是在金屬裡面，他想他對可以怎麼改變金屬本身的形態有了一些想法，去重新塑造它或讓它發熱或改變其本質。不幸的是他目前的任務目標過於脆弱細膩，而他自己的技能也太不純熟，來嘗試實踐這些想法。  
  
就在他只是努力地想要把拉開了的扣環穿過另一端的圓環的時候，突然的，Charles的手溜進了他的褲子內並緊緊抓住了Erik的陰莖。  
  
“Charles，” 他咆哮道，眼睛飛快地睜開。他深深吸進一口氣並努力讓自己能繼續掌控著那保項鍊。只是一點點的注意力分散就已經讓扣環飛離了另一端。  
  
“我對你的能力非常有信心，”Charles厚顏無恥地說道。隨即跪了下來並把Erik含進嘴中。  
  
Erik尖叫出來，大聲地。整條項鍊繃緊了好一會兒，隨著Charles頸部的動作向反方向拉扯直到Erik想起也需要把它們降低一點。從一方面來看，至少他現在能看到扣環，懸浮在Charles頸後。  
  
從另一方來看，Charles的舌頭沿著Erik的陰莖從下側濕潤蜿蜒的滑動，然後 _親愛的神呀_ Charles那又緊而熱的嘴巴，讓只是繼續掌控著項鍊也成了一個挑戰，更別說是進行任何細微的控制操作了。  
  
_來吧，Erik，_ Charles鼓勵他道，因為Erik當然會與一個在真的嘴裡被Erik的陰莖塞得滿滿時仍然可以滿嘴胡話的人交往。 _把心神放在金屬上。_  
  
“心神太忙於被從我的陰莖裡吸出來了，” Erik反駁道。  
  
Charles在把嘴巴拉離前還發出 _啵_ 的一下淫穢的響聲。 “我可以停下來。”  
  
Erik咒罵著。 “不 – 這很好。回到你剛才的位置上來。” Charles笑著重又彎下腰來。  
  
金屬。把心神放在金屬上。把心神放在金屬上，而不是Charles那在他的陰莖下方舔弄著的舌頭上。Erik再次把兩端貼近。他能看到它，如果他往下看去，但往下看亦意味著會看到他那整根通紅，閃著水光的勃起摩擦著Charles的臉頰。他能感覺到Charles正舔弄著他的圓球，而且 _哦操哦操_ Charles竟然在 _哼著歌_ ，那貼著他的陰莖底部的震動讓他整個亢奮起來。  
  
_專心點。_  
  
咬著牙，Erik把拉開了的金屬枝條穿進另一端鎖扣的圓環裡。他把它彎曲回來，直到它像之前一樣捲曲並固定在另一端的扣環中。好吧，就算他是用雙手來弄也不能做到比這更穩固了。但是既然他有其他的優勢，為什麼不讓它更加安全穩固呢？  
  
Charle以仍然把Erik的大傢伙含在嘴裡的姿勢暫停了下來。 _你做了什麼？它感覺不同了，在頂端。_  
  
“你來看看，” Erik氣喘吁籲地說道。他立刻後悔了，因為理所當然的Charles放開了口並把他的手摸索到項鏈上。  
  
“項鏈 – 它是完整的，” Charles說道。 “沒有扣環了，沒有開縫，就只是連貫地環扣著。”  
  
“現在，你得把它切開才能把它拿下來，” Erik說道。 “或好好地請求我來幫忙。” 當Charles仍然皺起眉頭，用手指摸索著他的項鏈，Erik趕緊補充道，“當然，我可以現在就把它拿下來，我只是想看看我是否能改變釦環的形態，讓它變得跟其他圓環一樣。”  
  
“哦，不，” Charles說。 “這只是 – 感覺有點奇怪，但 – 我想我喜歡它。” 他回過頭來看向在Erik，笑容亦回到了他的臉上。 “現在我不用擔心會遺失它了。”  
  
“在這之後，我不會有任何困難去感應到它，” Erik說道。 “我之前也能感覺到金屬，但那是 – 我 _改變_ 了它，雖然只是一點點，但這就像是每次當我感觸到這片小金屬我都一定會知道是它。”  
  
Charles只是直起身到剛好能夠親吻Erik。Erik在Charles的舌頭上嚐到自己前液的味道時低吼出聲。他把Charles拉近，雙手在Charles的胸口上遊動，轉動身體向後靠移了一點點，鼓勵Charles跨坐到他懷裡來。他滑下一隻手來包握著Charles的勃起。  
  
“你做得非常好，” Charles低聲說道，聲音沙啞。 “現在是給你的獎勵的時間了。”  
  
他把Erik進一步推後靠到床上，然後向後滑落，低頭，把Erik的陰莖完全吞進口中。Erik發出一聲像是鯁住了的喘息並盡力按制不讓臀部往上抽動。有時候Charles會直接把他吸至高潮，但今晚的Charles是 _纏綿不懈_ 的。他在每隔幾秒就會讓Erik的陰莖頂到他的喉嚨深處，然後他會拉出至中段並在輕輕吸吮的同時用手揉搓著底部。Erik咒罵低吟著，並試圖控制不要讓自己的能力發放出去或抓住任何東西。  
  
_非常好，Erik，_ Charles讚許地想道。 _你開始移搬動平板電腦了 – 放鬆一點點。_  
  
“操！” Erik喊道，因為Charles又再讓他頂到喉嚨深處，吞嚥著他的頂端。他的雙腿像有自我意識地打開。他在Charles拉出時剛好低下頭；就看到銀絲混雜著他的前液滴落至Erik的下體上。 “Charles， _哦天呀_ ，你會要了我的命， _Charles_ 。”  
  
Charles只繼續含著他的頂端，舌頭一遍遍地磨擦著狹縫。 Erik的臀部猛地抽起，無視他之前所有的努力。Charles並沒有制止他，而只是進一步把他的臉頰凹陷下去；Erik能看到他的陰莖在Charles的臉頰內側推擠而形成的隆起。Charles那因慾望而繳得深沈，渾濁的眼睛緊抓住Erik的目光。他的紅唇顯得紅 _腫_ ，光澤濕潤。Charles收緊含著Erik的大傢伙的嘴唇，並最後一次，緩慢的吞進滑下，Erik噴射了出來。  
  
“看，你的電腦平板掉落到地上而照明的框架看起來扭曲了一點點，但沒有其他明顯的損壞了，” Charles說道，在Erik可以再次感覺(重新掌握)到自己的身體後。Erik因Charles的聲音裡那明顯透露出的嘶啞而顫抖。  
  
他給自己幾秒鐘的時間來喘息，然後翻身把Charles壓到床上。Charles發出了一聲憤憤不平的氣哼，但他的雙腿在Erik的體重下輕易地分開了。Erik滑下身體，並緩慢地來到Charles褲子上的隆起。是時候讓這能被輕易撕破的東西離開了；他猛地把它們扯下拉走，入迷地欣賞著Charles完全被裸露出來的勃起的景觀。  
  
他對上Charles的眼睛。“輪到我了。”  
  
  
  
在他下一次來探訪的時候，Tony邀請他們乘搭上他的附属船並愉快地炫耀著她。“她的每一個部分都是由我親自設計的，” 他說道，深情地輕拍著船長椅。“亦設置了很多獨立的部分。她能在太陽系穿梭系統航行上一個月才需要再次加油。配置了足夠的武器去面對反擊任何戰鬥系飛船的攻擊，她的能量盾比很多軍隊司令級的型號都要更為強大。”  
  
“她是個美人兒，” Charles眼神明亮的笑著說道。Erik發現自己不太能把目光移開。  
  
“嘛，她還不是一艘Xavia，” Tony謙虛地說道 。“但也不會太差。”  
  
Charles轉身看向Tony。“你的意思是？這跟Xavia有什麼關係呢？” Erik並不需要是心靈感應者也能猜測到Charles在想什麼， _Xavia，又是他們_ 。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼睛。 “難道你不知道嗎？據說Xavia擁有有史以來最好的飛船。最 _完美無缺_ 的飛船，神話化般的傳說。他們說的那些戰艦可以做到的事情......不過，就個人而言，我認為他們只是擁有在那個時代最先進的飛船，而我們目前的技術已經超越了這一點。很難說，因為沒有任何飛船在大失明倖存下來。”  
  
“沒有飛船倖免於難？” Charles看上去很吃驚。 “一艘也沒有？”  
  
“沒有。有少量報告回來說是母艦自我毀滅了，在最後，與其他剩下的所有飛船和附屬船一起。把他們很大一部分的攻擊者也一起摧毀了，至少。” Tony搖搖頭，顯然對此做成的浪費感到不滿。 “我們現在擁有的資料大部分都是視頻。而那怕只是這樣已經足夠令人難以置信了；有些人曾試圖聲稱那些視頻一定有被篡改過，但那些曾經實際見過它們飛行的發誓說那些視像都是真實的。你從來沒有見過的巧妙操作。數艘飛船就能擊敗一整隊完全武裝的艦隊。在其中一個鏡頭，它看起來就像飛船在飛行途中改變了型態。所以Xavia是我們這些機械工程師建造飛船時的一個假想的衡量標準。”  
  
“即使是你也是，Stark先生？” Charles笑道。  
  
“哦，嘿嘿，不用太謙虛了。我的意思是，我可以建造出驚人的，最先進的飛船，但他們是僅供一個人使用的，不太合乎經濟性的。然而，很顯然的，每一艘Xavia的飛船都是極其驚人的。但我猜其中很小一部分但是棒得無與倫比的收藏，像是Stark艦隊，就有可能比他們在這個時代大量生產出來的要更好。” Tony朝Erik眨了眨眼。 “真要說的話，你應該對在這裡的你的男人感到驕傲。現在唯一一個能生產出接近Xavia般隱定一致的品質的地方，是艾森。”  
  
  
  
一段時間後，在與領地經理及造船廠聯繫人的一個會議中，Erik留意到他的平板電腦的角落下有一個圖標閃動起來，提醒他他有一個新信息。他謹慎地把它打開並且豪不驚訝地看到了Tony的ID。 （那個存儲在收件箱下的實際稱號，卻是，又一個青少年時代遺留下來的很有問題的可疑思路。）  
  


_我的小Tony [MyLittleTony]：你有帶Charles去約會，對吧？_

  
  
（他一直都有打算去修改它，在他記起，在Tony的那一邊，Erik被標記為“空氣大傢伙 [AirDick]”之前。）  
  


_Erik：他跟我一起出席了我有參加的每一個活動。_

  
  
（這看來總是，對Erik來說，他們兩個會如此小心地保護他們自己的私人文件的安全，比起那些有關個人私隱的法律問題，其實更多是因為擔心若被發現了裡面的內容，他們就不會被當成成年人地認真對待。）  
  


_我的小Tony：那些是社交義務，傻孩子。他們實際上可以算得上是工作。_

  
  
Erik盡量不對著平板電腦皺眉。四號造船廠的聯繫人正在她的演講途中，而顯然每當他皺起眉頭時人們都會認為，引用Raven的原話，“你準備宣布他們是沒有價值的人類並將要把他們全踢出太空去死。”   
  


_我的小Tony：放自己半天假，到一間不錯的餐廳去用餐或帶他去看隨便一個星雲或是其他什麼的。_

  
  
Tony的建議往往不是非常壯觀地失敗就是效果好得超出預期。Erik可以承認，在他們兩人之間，Tony是那個擁有與人相處的技能和交往的經驗。事實上，若與Erik相比，Tony名副其實的能稱得上為 _專家_ 。  
  
他最終在會議結束後立刻聯繫了Tony。  
  
“你想引誘他上來過著跳躍在域星間以及上流社會熱鬧喧嘩的社交聚會的，太空區域的生活，對吧？” Tony說道。Erik能聽到在背景中某種金屬敲打在另一種金屬上發出的聲響。 “他需要看到它美好的那一部分。不是說你的大傢伙不夠神奇迷人，我敢肯定，作為一個理據，它值得至少好幾頁的項目清單和圖表，感謝宇宙之母賜予給Eisenhardt的基因。但是還有更多關於在太空區域生活的真正美好的事情，而這些完全需要由你來展示它們給他體會。”  
  
  
  
在隱約發出 _噗_ 的一聲後他們脫出了太陽系穿梭系統。這是Erik在開始發展鍛鍊他的能力後第一次飛越穿梭系統，他控制不住的把能力伸展開至飛船的金屬上，感受著不同的力量對它產生的作用。從超光速超空間隧道轉移回到常規性宇宙時的感覺就像肺部被施以一記重拳，再加上一記電擊作為配襯。在被分散了心神好一會兒後，他很慶幸穿梭系統的定航錨所發放出的驅逐磁力場會自動把附屬船流放至隧道出口外圍以防有另一艘飛船在之後出現。  
  
“上面有寫上文字！” Charles驚呼道，他的臉正壓在玻璃上。在表情，再加上擠他那帶著孩子氣的喜悅神情，配上被壓扁的鼻子，讓Erik覺得真的不應該是這麼可愛的。 “它是寫了些什麼？”  
  
Erik乖乖地把附屬船移近定航錨。對比於本身是一個如奇蹟般的技術設備，它外表看起來卻是相當無害的：一個大半圓形的金屬，在末端微微鼓脹起來。從一定的角度看去，能看到像是有些藍色的火花在表面上遊走。好奇地，Erik把能力朝它伸展出去。它的結構看著很簡單，但在他碰觸到它的那一刻，他能感覺到在那平滑的外殼下有著驚人數量的細小零件，並且在末端還有一組不斷在變化移動的組合零件。即使他能清晰的感覺得到那些金屬，他也發現了他完全不能真正的 _控制_ 到外部結構上的任何一小部分，而他也沒有膽量去干擾內部的零件。他猜想著是不是那層驅逐磁力場影響了他的能力。  
  
Charles試著讀出在定航錨外殼上的文字。 “ ‘ _這是Xavia製作出的通道。讓沒有事物能堵塞封閉它，沒有款項被要求需要支付來使用它。_ ’ 這看來很簡單直接。”  
  
Erik輕輕地笑著。 “你在知道有多少人曾試圖繞過它，又或是，安裝一些收費站時一定會感到驚訝。幸運的是，還沒有人找到一種方法讓定航錨變得更有選擇性，而驅逐磁力場也不會讓任何飛船離定航錨過份接近。在你只是想要停留在同一地方也必須要燃燒大量燃料時很難去封鎖定航錨，而無論收取多少通行費用也不能跟想要強制執行時所需要的船隻數量相符。”  
  
他稍為把飛船轉向。一聲響亮的吸氣聲告訴他Charles看到星雲了：一個宏偉的深紅色雲朵，形狀（讓他來說）有點像是西洋棋的騎士，在邊緣處變成了電鍍藍色，它最密集的部分甚至能遮蔽在背後的星群團。Erik飛航了一小時才得以來到足夠接近欣賞它的龐大，但又仍然可以看到大部分星雲的位置。他能感覺到一陣微弱模糊的......刺癢，或是一聲從遠處傳來的嗡鳴。 _電離粒子_ ，Erik想到。  
  
當Erik拿出了Magda為他準備好的小食物籃時Charles的笑容就像觀景窗外的景色一樣燦爛耀眼，並在看到Erik把卡巴沙軟墊也一併帶來時帶上了一點水氣，他可能就是為了這種情況而從莊園廣闊的儲藏室中找到它並把它帶過來。他們在其中一間把觀景室中把軟墊和食物鋪放好地板上。  
  
Charles在用餐時很安靜；Erik沒有催促他，他記得他在第一次看到了一團星雲，一顆超新星，一個黑洞時的情形。最終，Charles說道，“我認為這是值得的，花上無數年月在太空間旅行，僅僅只是為了成為第一個看到這麼一件事物的人。”  
  
  
  
Charles發現當Erik在屢行著與人談天說地的責任時能有一個盟友與他一起潛伏在角落中讓所有正式宴會活動變得更能讓人忍受了。  
  
“那個穿著非常色彩斑斕的 – ” Charles飛快的朝一個方向比劃了一下 “ – 呃，禮服外套。套裝的人。是誰。”  
  
“Remy LeBeau，” Tony回答道。 “哦，我忘了 – 他是商人王子，正式的，而若果你對他用了其他稱號願你讓地獄犬給咬掉你的龜蛋，你知道是怎麼一回事的。那件禮服外套的確是有點讓人吃不消，不是嗎？我猜你很少可以在這邊的宇宙區域裡看到這些商人，他們通常都在馬特多斯和羅恩和銀色艦隊一帶出沒。”  
  
“他們是一個艦隊？”  
  
“不是官方正式的，我相信這亦是其一個讓他們不滿的原因。他們更像集合在一起的部落。” 有別的東西引起了Tony的注意，他發出了一聲惱火的的哼聲。 “我猜算不到剛剛Panameriks男爵是跟Justin Hammer說要他接受開出的條件還是提議更多的選擇。當然，也完全有可能只是他的鼻子覺得有點癢。有人今晚沒做好功課 – 餐桌裝飾裡有基辛格鬱金香，我記得男爵對此有輕度過敏。”  
  
Charles忍不住感到非常佩服，儘管不願承認。“你是真的對 _所有的人_ 都這麼瞭如指掌的嗎？？”  
  
“並不是。Pepper是一個會走路的百科全書。她大概甚至能告訴你男爵的過敏症是不是遺傳的，以及是從父系還是母系那一邊遺傳下來的等等。儘管，她不肯讓我離開母艦直到我能證明我對所有的共同出席者都抱有足夠的知識。”  
  
“那為什麼你會需要知道這些事情呢？”  
  
他曾經擔心過，在最初的時候，Tony會因為他那無窮無盡的問題而感到煩躁或無聊，但很明顯的是，如果要說有什麼事情，Tony有著喜歡炫耀自己擁有大量資訊庫存的癖好。Charles甚至懷疑男人覺得聽著自己的聲音是一件能放鬆自己的事情。 “好吧，以我們的好男爵為例。若說他跟一位看來是年長的女性親屬一起出現。機會是，這是他的母親或姐姐。若說他的過敏是遺傳性的，並且來自他母系那一邊。有很高大機會他的女性親屬也對此過敏。那麼宴會主人就有可能決定禁止所有鬱金香出現在會場中，以防她對整個鬱金香品種都會 _重度_ 過敏。”  
  
“等等，” Charles說道，皺著眉頭。“你是告訴我這群人的其中一位派出受過訓練的殺手， _直接到他家裡_ ，去刺殺Erik是完全可以接受的事，但是卻會覺得，什麼 – ”  
  
“不文明，” Tony提供道。  
  
“ –  _不文明_ ，若是在一個聚會上弄出過敏反應的意外？”  
  
“非常地。能判處放逐。寧可被五馬分屍也不能在社交界上犯上失禮的錯誤。單是今晚的鬱金香疏忽事件就會有人要受到處罰了。” 他向Charles笑了笑。或者該說是，呲牙咧嘴，看來並不怎麼特別高興。“最糟糕的情況是這只是一次 _意外_ 。展露出缺乏資訊，或是缺乏管理。還不如自殺好了。”   
  
Charles接收著這些資訊。“你和Erik也玩這種遊戲？”  
  
“我們必須要這樣做，這是生意的一部分，” Tony說道。  
  
“我只是 – 它看來是如此 _荒謬可笑_ 。並且毫無必要地複雜。”  
  
“當然它是。這就是富人的額外津貼 – 只要你喜歡你想要多荒謬就能多荒謬。”  
  
“但 –  _為什麼_ ？”  
  
Tony嘆了口氣。他說道，靜靜地，“ _永遠，審視，事物之源頭_ 。”  
  
Charles皺眉。 “什麼？”  
  
“我有一個理論，”Tony說道。“你看，在太空區域，所有的一切或早或遲都會歸根到Xavia身上。他們 _是_ 第一艦隊：第一個來到宇宙，旅行到最遠的地方，直到今天我們大多數的禮節協議和傳統都是由他們首先制定出來的。很難去跟一個在太空區域生活了不是很長時間的人解釋，但Xavia是，” Tony做了一個模糊的，完全不能理解的手勢，“ _所有的一切_ 。他們創建了十太陽。他們是 _皇族_ 。Xavia意味著 _權力_ 。並且因此，理所當然地，每個人都希望像他們一樣。他們已經逝去了三十多年了，而我一秒也不會相信在這個房間裡的所有人跟那件事無關；然而，我們表現得就像我們是Xavia的一份子。那首詩是怎麼說的 – ‘那些在繁星閃耀的寶座上的閣下與夫人們沉默不語；一個眼神，一個微笑，而世界已發生改變。’ ”  
  
在過了片刻後Charles才驚呼道，一臉茫然，“但他們是 _心靈感應者_ 。”  
  
一個真正的，燦爛耀眼的笑容出現在Tony臉上，與一個驕傲的父親沒什麼分別。 “做得很好，你比我預想中的更為迅速。”  
  
“所以這一切的 – 裝模作樣，那些無聲的外交手段，那些複雜的談判 – 都是因為你們的社交界正試圖模仿一隊 _沒必要用話語來進行溝通_ 的艦隊家族。”  
  
Tony靜靜地笑著，並聳了聳肩顯然以此表達他自己對這種荒謬過度的生活的感受。 “我懷疑那些欽佩Xavia的人 – 或是嫉妒他們，這是一條很幼細的界線 – 看到他們，你知道的，富有而強大，而他們在社交聚會上都是沉默而神秘的，而這些崇拜者就想，‘哦嘿，這看起來真是一個優雅無比的做生意的方式，’ 然後這種想法從那裡像螺旋般飛快地蔓延開去。此外，從我長久以來觀察那些人所得，只是給予一半機會就能陷進無聊的爭吵，會很樂意讓自己的生活繳得更複雜。”  
  
Charles看著Tony若有所思。 “你知道，在我小時候，我的父親會讀一些關於Xavia的故事給我聽。當Erik告訴我許多傳說中的這些人物都是真實的，我就會想......但他們只是，好吧， _神話_ ，對你們太空區域的人來說，是嗎？“  
  
Tony微笑著，眼睛閃閃發亮。 “如果這對你有幫助，Lehnsherr先生有時也會讀這些故事給我們聽。”  
  
 _但Stark先生沒有？_ 不過，Charles不需要去鑽研細想，也知道最好不要去問。相反地，他說道，在想了一會後，“你在尋找Xavia。”  
  
“我很想要弄清楚他們是如何使他們的飛船能做得到那些事情。”  
  
Charles探究般的看著他。 “不，你不只是在尋找那些飛船。你要找的是 _Xavia_ 。關於那些傳說，那些神話。”  
  
Tony移開了目光。不過，還沒等他能說些什麼時，Erik就邊嘀咕抱怨著什麼 _八卦潑婦_ 地出現，並把Charles拖走 – 好像比起必要性更像是為了方便熟練，但沒有人為此抱怨 – 以去飾演一個緩衝物。  
  
  
  
Erik發現Charles正奇怪地看著他。 “怎麼了？”  
  
“沒什麼，” Charles說道，“只是，你和Tony站在一起很適合，僅此而已。”  
  
“我們是青梅竹馬的好朋友，Charles，” Erik說，有點感到驚訝。他知道他不用特地指出Tony是他在孩提時代 _唯一一個_ 真正的朋友。 “這不是 – 它從來也不是那樣的，我們的關係。”  
  
  
  
“那麼，究竟你是在做什麼工作，Francis先生？” 一個陰鬱的紳士用一種傲慢的，語尾帶著下流並成功地透露出了他對Charles本人的極度厭惡的語氣問道。  
  
“我是，嗯，目前在Eisenhardt-Lehnsherr的書庫內整理檔案，先生，” Charles回答說。他能知道那個男人並沒有真的相信他，並且還是抓住了快速閃過的  _看看那對嘴唇Lehnsherr這個自鳴得意的混蛋也不像其他人為般的乾淨竟然把這樣的性寵物給藏起來_  直到他可以把自己的精神護盾完全封閉上來。  
  
“唔，” 那人說道，用一種毫無疑問地意味著侮辱的方式大步走開了，只留下Charles放鬆下來地呼出一口氣。  
  
“只要你說一句，小Charlie，” Tony說道，突然出現在他的身邊。 “那個行政官的私人資料庫的內容就會莫名其妙地被解鎖以供他那非常八卦的妻子享受她的閒暇閱讀。”  
  
  
  
 _你做得很好，_ Charles說。Erik往下看，那對明亮的藍眼睛從他兩腿之間調皮地朝上看著他的風景幾乎讓他把全部碎片一起弄掉下來了。  
  
“Charles，” 他咬牙嘀咕著。  
  
 _讓它們繼續，否則我就要停下來了。_ 為了清晰表達自己的論點，Charles向後移離開了Erik的陰莖，被沾濕的頂部在滑出那非常有才華的嘴巴時發出了淫蕩，濕滑的一聲。一絲前液流連在Charles的嘴角處。  
  
Erik低吟著，他的臀部像有自我意識地猛地向上抽動，彷彿是在追逐著Charles口內的熱度。 “操， _Charles_ ，我有控制著他們，求你。請繼續。”  
  
那些小飾物 - 從一個空洞無聊的訂婚宴上，除了保持著清醒的Erik享受到了一個喝醉酒的Charles，得到的禮物 – 重新回到了它們在半空中的緩慢循環旋轉。Charles似乎終於願意可憐Erik並回到完結的工作上 – 重重地，貪婪地，快速地吸吮那微微上下抽動著的頂部。 _你喜歡這樣，不是嗎？我看到你在看我的嘴巴。你想像著這個畫面有多少次了？把它給我，Erik。_  
  
一聲低吼脫離了Erik的嘴巴。他 _可以做到的_ ，他知道，而最重要的是他 _需要_ 這麼做 – 他已經抓住了技巧，讓自己脫離一點點心神，分裂成兩半，並做好他的能力會因高潮而激增的準備。他約束著它，只保留了控制著小飾物的那一絲能力，在Charles喝下了他的白瀆，並繼續舔弄著他；Erik快速的瞥到Charles用手撫弄著他自己的勃起並感受著餘韻後的抽搐。  
  
他朝後抬頭，然後他看到：那些金屬飾品仍然飄浮在空中，仍然懶洋洋地在空中盤旋。而在快速掃視過後亦顯示房間中沒有任何損壞或改變。  
  
“Charles，” 他氣喘吁吁地說道，笨拙地把另一個人拉起來。他沉迷於一個慶祝的吻中，高興地讓Charles臉上的髒亂也弄到自己的臉上。“我做到了，” 他在Charles的嘴巴內呢喃道：“你看，他們仍在繼續。”  
  
 _我知道你可以做到的，_  Charles回答，貼著他的嘴唇微笑著。Erik低下頭並找到了Charles的脖子上最敏感的一塊肌膚。他舔弄著，然後合起唇並用力地吸吮著，品味著Charles在他懷裡猛地弓起身來；他把Charles的手拍走並緊緊地抓住他的勃起，重重快速地抽動起來。  
  
在Charles高潮，激動地噴射在他們的肚子上時，Erik從Charles的唇上吞下了自己的名字。在他們上方，那些金屬仍然飄浮，旋轉，被完美地控制著。  
  
  
  
那天晚上，Charles的夢裡充滿了火光，而一隻鳥在烈火中心被焚燒著。  
  
 _回家去了，_ 它低聲說道，一個女人的聲音。不，不是一個聲音 – 一個思想，心靈感應，它不只碰觸到他的腦海而甚至是他全身的每一根神經。  
  
 _回家去了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註
> 
> 1\. Obadiah Stane：Iron Man 1 裡Tony 那位想要謀位而企圖指使人殺害Tony的那位商業顆伴  
> 原作中沒有詳述Tony在這裡是怎麼變得需要戴著反應爐心臟，但大概是跟Iron Man 1 裡的情節差不多


	8. 洩密的心

  
**CHAPTER 8**   
**Tell-Tale Heart**   
**洩密的心**   


  
  
  
  
“這些新的安全措施將進一步確保我們人民的安全，禁止在未經授權下進入的航天艦的重要領域以及在發現這些個別人士的存在時向系統發出警報。在過去十年間在未經授權下擅離星球至太空旅行的問題明顯增加了，並且有充分證據顯示有很高比例的因蓄意破壞而造成的宇宙飛航死亡事故是由於把未經授權的個別人士被當作經過培訓的人員而產生的。我們有信心我們的新措施......”  
\- Sebastien Shaw總理於首長會的榮譽勳章集會上之演講辭  
  
  
  
“就慢慢放開推進器 – 這就對了。” Tony笑看著Charles。Erik對於Charles能這麼快速地就掌握駕駛飛船的竅門並不感到意外；但他並不覺得Tony需要這麼常常對著Charles微笑。  
  
他也不認為Tony有必要像這樣把他自己完全垂掛在駕駛員的椅背上，或者說，把他的頭正好放在Charles的肩膀上徘徊。  
  
“這真是太驚人了，” Charles驚嘆道。  
  
“是啊，” Tony讚同道。他的語氣裡帶上一點不常聽到的柔軟。“飛行是 – 沒有什麼能與他相比。從一顆星星跳躍到另一顆星星。航行穿越從沒有人能成功通過的小行星帶。在太陽系穿越系統中進行非固定位置的空間跳躍並且去訪尋探索自大遷移後就沒有人到訪過的宇宙角落。甚至是， _走出_ 已知的太陽系領域。”  
  
“那是你的夢想，” Charles靜靜的說道。“那就是你一直在努力的目標，在這麼多年來。”  
  
Tony笑了，但那是一張充滿孩子氣的臉龐而非他一貫的趾高氣揚。 “Erik從不相信我會做得到。但我會的。我知道。”  
  
  
  
Raven和Tony，豪不意外地，像是一見如故般地打得火熱。Charles有點擔心，在最開始的時候，因為在第一次看到他和Tony在宴會中一起聊天作伴後社交界就非常樂意地向他提供所有Tony對外的名聲和豐功偉業，他不希望Raven會產生一些不切實際的期望。他懷疑他們甚至已經一起睡過至少一次了，但隨著時間的推移，他們間的互動看來更接近一個學生與導師：比起去追求什麼浪漫的關係Raven似乎更熱衷於讓Tony教導她關於飛船的知識。  
  
“太空區域的人太拘泥於身分地位了，” 在一個晚上他無意中聽到到Raven這麼評論道，在他經過艦橋的時候。一整天的時間中經常都可以在這裡找到那兩個人，又或是在Erik的私人客廳中。  
  
Tony發出了同意的聲音。“這是能說得通的，若你再仔細想一下。等級制度意味著在一艘飛船上的每一個人都知道他們應該要做些什麼，而其他人又都應該是要做些什麼。如果有人因某些原因行動不能而無法工作時，會有相同等級的人能補上。”  
  
Raven尋思著問道。“一艘旗艦和一艘母艦之間有什麼區別的呢？”  
  
“一艘旗艦就是領導者的飛船，一隊艦隊或一組飛船的頭船。比如，我的飛船，還有Erik的Magneto，就是旗艦。‘母艦’ 這個名稱通常只來形容家庭艦隊的頭船。他們是一艘巨大的東西；第一家庭的母艦就跟樞紐艦一般巨大，因為大部分的家族成員都居住在那裡。”  
  
“我認為Raven現在變得非常嚮往能成為一名駕駛員，” Charles在之後這樣告訴Erik，當客廳裡只有他們兩個人的時候。  
  
“這會讓你困擾嗎？” Erik問道，目光從電腦屏幕處轉看過來。  
  
“不，當然不會。” Charles磨蹭著再靠近了Erik一點，一個無聲的請求，Erik非常樂於達成的把一隻胳膊搭上Charles的肩膀。 “我從來沒有想過這個可能性。成為一名駕駛員對我們這樣的人來說從來不是一件有機會能做到的事。在這之前。”  
  
“哦。” Erik埋進他的頭髮裡呼吸著。 “太空區域的每一個人都會被教授最基礎的知識。我接受過全套戰鬥機的訓練，甚至在羅恩的維持和平部隊裡服過兵役還晉升到中尉。這有點像是一個家族繼承人所需要背負的期望。” 他緊了緊放在Charles肩膀上的手。 “你會讓Raven去嗎，若這就是她的選擇？”  
  
“嗯，” Charles不假思索地說道，。 “若這就是她想要的。”  
  
“即使是要成為一個戰鬥機駕駛員？”  
  
Erik的手開始輕撫著他的頭髮。Charles高興地嘆了一口氣。 “我會擔心她，當然，但我只希望她能快樂。”  
  
“那你應該要 _告訴_ 她，Charles。”  
  
Charles眨眨眼。 “她知道她在所有的事情上都能得到我的支持。她 _一定_ 知道的。”  
  
“唔，” Erik不置可否地說道。 “這仍然有很大意義，去親耳聽到你這麼說。”  
  
“她從來沒有表現出像是她會需要我的同意。”  
  
Erik不讚許地看了看他。 “Charles，你就是整個宇宙，對她來說。”  
  
“我以為我才是那個心靈感應者，在這裡。”  
  
Erik哼了一聲以掩飾自己對Charles是心靈感應的意見。他猶豫了一會，手部亦停止了對Charles的頭髮帶著安撫性的掃撫。 “不要生氣。但你說過她曾要求過你，在很久以前，不要去看她的心思想法，所以你主動地屏蔽了她。”  
  
“是的？” Charles用頭頂了頂Erik的手，刻意地，然後剛剛的撫摸又再重新開始了。  
  
“我認為 – 你尊重她的想法是好，當然。但是。從我開始使用我的能力後，我的世界就變得不一樣了；這個額外的能感受到金屬的感官增加並重新塑造了我對這個世界的感知。我懷疑這跟你和你的能力並沒有分別，除了因為你一直都擁有你的能力，所以你沒有注意到。但是，我相信，在有意識的屏蔽Raven的思想下，你亦慢慢變得會傾向下意識的... 忽略了她。即使你不是故意的。”  
  
Charles抿起嘴唇，沉下臉來。 “我不太想在這刻談這個，可以嗎。”  
  
Erik隨他所願，他們陷入了一段只是舒適地享受著愛撫的愜意沉寂中。Charles決定像男人這樣的一位領導者剛剛對他所展現出的賢明大方是應當要得到適當的獎勵的，並為此爬到Erik的大腿上，飢渴地親吻著他。  
  
當Raven與Tony在Charles和Erik心滿意足地躺倒在沙發上，並且Erik的手指還埋在Charles的屁股裡面時走了進來，Raven所發出的尖叫聲讓所有的窘迫都完全是值得的。  
  
  


_我的小Tony：第一次。 “意外”，說真的？  
空氣大傢伙：Charles並不知道。_

  
  
  
“你是對的。”  
  
“我當然是，” Erik說道，在Charles的脖子後面印下一吻。 “但是是關於什麼，具體來說的話？”  
  
Charles用力打了他一下。 “Raven，我忽略了她。” 他把臉埋進枕頭裡。 _我總是先去通過感應到他人的意識來辨別一個人的存在。你說的我們的能力是如何影響到我們的行為和感知方式 – 我也是這麼認為，在這之前，但從來沒有真正把它應用到自己身上。因為屏蔽了Raven，我想有一部分的我並不把她當作一個完整的人。_ 記起他還需要呼吸，他把頭轉向旁邊。 _而且，上一次我能讀到她的思維時，她還只是個孩子，或許我的腦袋有一點點陷在那個最後的印象中出不來了。_  
  
“Charles，不用想得這麼複雜的，” Erik說道。溫暖，修長的手指，有數根明顯的尤其黏糊，追尋著Charles椎骨上的線條，讓他顫抖。 “你把她教育得很好。而她是明白的；或許比你認為的還要更多。”  
  
這並不是全部，當然。Erik只是在最近走進了他們的生活中，儘管在發生了這一切由他策動出來的變化後並不覺得只是過了這麼一小段時間。Charles和Raven之間的分歧和問題是複雜而繁多的，其中有一些，他懷疑，永遠都不會被真正解決。此外，Erik對某些特定的事物有一種奇特的盲目，像是Raven的膚色；它對他來說是真的沒有任何特殊之處，或至少在Charles能察覺到的範圍內完全沒有，無論他是看到藍色或是淺棕色的她。  
  
不過，只是這個洞察力也值得得到某些謝禮。  
  
第二天他潛伏在Raven的房間外面，希望她沒有正在招待客人，並因此不是讓他等在這裡好幾個小時就是讓他需要接受 你-好-我-是-那-個-剛-跟-你-做-愛-的-女-孩-的-哥-哥 這樣的尷尬相遇。 （尤其如果那個人是Tony。神呀請不要是Tony）。  
  
房門滑開。她是，他放心地看到，獨自一人，穿著一件黃色背心裙，襯映在她天然的藍色肌膚上顯得更為明亮。  
  
她看到了他，而在他還沒來得及說些什麼前，她最喜歡拿來作為偽裝的金髮女孩的蜜桃膚色就覆延上她的身體。  
  
他準備了一整套講稿，關於無論她在她生命中想做什麼事他也會如何的愛著她，並認同當沒有人，甚至是他自己，能真正的停止使用自己的能力時，卻須要把自己隱藏起來是不公平的，雖然他仍然認為他們必須要小心，但在他和他們的朋友身邊她可以展現任何她自己想要的膚色。這些話語已蓄勢待發了，但他所感知到的卻是她在 _害怕_ ，他想知道她的藍色肌膚曾經到底是有多麼的讓他煩擾，以至於她會對他產生恐懼，無論那是有多出於本能。  
  
“別，” 他最後只是這樣說道，溫柔地，並小心地拉起她的一隻手。 “沒關係的。”  
  
她眨著眼睛看著他，帶著不確定。他試著向她微笑。這讓她放鬆了一點，並慢慢地那桃色肌膚子和金色頭髮消失了。當她重新變回了， _她自己_ ，他讓那個微笑擴大成一個完整的大大的笑容，並點頭示意她的衣服。  
  
“很好看的裙子，” 他說道。“跟你的眼睛很相襯。”  
  
然後她擁抱了他，緊得讓他的肋骨發出抗議，而他只是回抱著她。他有一種感覺，現在，不管會發生什麼 – 他們都會沒事的。  
  
  
  
Charles在有人突然闖進普洛斯彼羅時猛地抬起頭來。他一下子繃緊了，責備自己太過投入進他的書本中而竟然注意不到有人接近這裡。但那只是Tony。  
  
“在 – ？” Tony靠到一個書架上。 “Erik在 – ？”  
  
他奇怪地聽起來像是喘不過氣來。他是在飛船上到處跑來跑去嗎？ “Erik到阿尼西飛船上的會議去了，” Charles說。 “你沒事吧？”  
  
Tony的頭傾側到一邊，好像他快要在那裡睡著了。他眨了眨眼睛並直起身來，但不到幾秒鐘又軟垂下來。“嗯。活蹦亂跳的。就只是 – 告訴Erik  – ” 但無論他本打算說些什麼，都因他突然倒在地上而打斷了。  
  
“Tony！” Charles喊道，朝他衝了過來。男人在喃喃自語著，語無倫次，Charles把他轉成背躺並扶著讓Tony的頭能枕在他的腿上。 “你是 – 等一下，我們的飛船上應該有醫護機械人在的，讓我把它帶過來 – ”  
  
“ _不要_ ，” Tony呻吟道，一隻顫抖著的手抓住了Charles的袖子，像是怕他沒能了解他想表達的意思。“沒有什麼你能做的。”  
  
“那為什麼不由你來告訴我這是怎麼一回事，再讓我來決定，” Charles說道。  
  
但Tony只是搖頭，低聲嘟囔著，“不，不，不可以。”  
  
Charles嘆了口氣。他把Tony拉到他的扶手椅上，並把它向後躺斜。 “先聲明，我恨你讓我不得不這樣做。” 他把手指抵在他的太陽穴上。  
  
Tony的腦內是一團由身體疲勞和疼痛所形成的旋轉風暴，強烈得足以讓Charles喘息出聲並幾乎要把自己拉出來。他強迫自己留下來，在陰暗的迷霧和對死亡的沉重預知中穿插前行， _Tony的恐懼想法接受他即將迎來死亡Erik知道嗎絕對不能讓他知道_ ，盡可能地放輕步伐；而在他感覺到，即使在所有的混亂下，那些仍持續不斷地分析和評量著這個世界的強烈鮮明閃閃發光的思緒，Tony那有著永不停遏的動力的天才頭腦。在內裡有一股沉重悲傷， _毒素_ ，現在他只需要跟著它，一條Tony的腦海正試圖把它掩蓋起來但同時又像是希望他繼續前進的，通往深處的小路， _一圈一圈又一圈_ 的盤旋向下 –   
  
“你的心臟，” Charle倒吸一口氣。他猛地睜開眼睛。 “Tony，你對自己都做了些什麼？”  
  
“我唯一能做到的事情，在當時，” Tony咬牙說道。他給了Charles一個帶有威脅性的眼神。 “所以，心靈感應者。說句實話，我還真沒預料到是這個。”  
  
Charles朝他眨了眨眼睛。 “對不起，但要是你剛剛願意 _告訴_ 我的話我也不會這樣做。” 他再次驚奇地眨了眨眼睛。 “等等，預料到？”  
  
Tony聳了聳肩並掙扎著坐起來。他的臉色仍然蒼白，憔悴得讓Charles想要知道他怎麼在之前會沒有留意到。但話又說回來，Tony已經病了很長一段時間了。 “很早就推斷出變種人這部分了。你妹妹又不是在世界上最謹慎的那些人，而且她跟你也沒有血緣關係。現在跟你熟悉了，我知道你不管怎樣也會照顧她，但在一開始，你們親密並且互相保護的關係用兩個變種人彼此照顧對方似乎會是最好的解釋。”他停頓了一下並長長的吸了一口氣，只是說話也讓他喘不過氣來。雖然看到即使是有機會即將到來的死亡也不能阻止他說話是一件讓人感到安慰的事情。“再加上，Wolverine看著你就像你是他的一隻特別的小鴨子，這真是嚴重的令人毛骨悚然 – 而他永遠只會對變種人伙伴這麼在乎。”  
  
“他 _沒有_ ，” Charles難以置信地說道。“他大概只是在懷疑我對Erik的動機，這是他工作的一部分。” Tony坐起身來，他的身體明顯因為這舉動而顫抖著。Charles站起來並從最近的傳送口給他拿了一杯水，。  
  
“謝謝，” Tony說道，接過了水杯。 “無論如何，我就不讓你去憂慮了：我才不在乎你是不是一個變種人。我在八歲時就建造了第一枚火箭，我作為一個單純的人類也是相當危險的，更不要說你甚至不能在說謊時不讓自已的臉變成一個西紅柿。一個漂亮的西紅柿，但仍然是西紅柿。盡量不要從我的腦袋中翻找出史塔克企業的機密，但歡迎隨便翻閱那些有裸體畫像的部分；我甚至可以給你提供推薦。”  
  
Charles靜默了片刻來吸收這些訊息。然後，拒絕被轉移話題，他問道：“你不會真的就只是 _坐著等死_ 了，對吧？”  
  
“不。” Tony嘆了口氣。 “你看，我已經嘗試過所有能做的事情了，好不好？但這個，” 他指著自己的胸口，“這個讓我能活著的東西正慢慢地把毒素灌進我的血液中。”  
  
“也沒有其他可行的辦法嗎 – 這是那個反應爐核芯，對嗎，因為核能反應而產生廢棄物是吧？你不能找到另一種不同的金屬來製成核芯嗎？” Charles問道。但他知道，他在Tony的腦海中已經瞥見到了：Tony花費無數又無數的時間在他的工作室中，查找過一個又一個的資料數據庫，飛快地從每一個星球每一隊艦隊間航行搜尋。  
  
Tony的表情亦說明了他知道Charles已翻看過他的哪一片記憶片段。 “沒有。我已經嘗試過每一個有可能的組合，每一個排列配置，從世界上每一個已知的元素中。還是沒有找到一個可以接受的替代品。在這一點上，我敢肯定沒有其他的了。”   
  
 _但還有別的東西的_ ，Charles無意識地這樣說道。他應該要感到擔心的，真的，因他花了幾秒鐘才發現這不是從他口中說出來的。  
  
“一段備註，” Tony呢喃著說道。他看起來又再次變得虛弱迷糊了，顫動著閉上眼睛。 “只是一個...說法。說，回到大遷移的時代......一羣艦隊都在等著看看殖民地會需要...它提到所有稀有的金屬都可以在艾森上找到。” 他苦澀的盯着Charles看了一會兒，像是預期著Charles會批評他就因為這麼一條貧乏的線索就選擇來到艾森。 “把它擱置好一段時間了。但其他所有方法都不成功。就還有什麼關係呢？要是我就要 – 完鴨，不是， _完蛋_ 了，那麼至少我得跟Erik說再見。這是我欠他的。”  
  
“他不知道你病得這麼重，” Charles猜道。 “你讓他覺得你只是又勞累過度。”  
  
“他能做些什麼？” Tony揮舞著雙手。或嘗試要這麼做 – 它們最終只是難以令人信服地重重摔落下來。 “沒理由......去令人感到沮喪泄氣。Stark家的人從來都不會讓他人掃興。”  
  
Charles在Tony的眼簾顫動著合起來時低聲咒罵著。他狠狠地戳了戳這個男人，但只得到了一聲語無倫次的咕噥聲作為回應，當即決定，從現在起，會由他作主來處理這件事了。  
  
半個小時後再加上用腦內對話把Raven從船上某個地方給喚來，Tony現正躺在其中一個客房的床上。在更為明亮的燈光下，就更容易看出他是病得多重了：Tony的臉色憔悴，在他眼下的陰影只能以長期的失眠狀態才可以解釋得來，他的皮膚佈滿汗水並蒼白暗淡。Charles給Erik發了一封短信。Raven看著非常擔憂；在與Tony並處了這麼長的時間後，她很可能在責備自己為什麼沒有注意到他的身體欠佳。  
  
“Erik也沒有注意到他的病已經變得這麼糟糕，”Charles溫柔地這麼告訴她道。她的黃色眼睛閃過一絲憤怒，於是他補充，提醒道，“我不需要去讀你的心思，Raven，也知道你在想些什麼。”  
  
她頹然跌坐下來。但剛剛的自我責罵已經消退了，與之取代的是強烈的信念決心。好女孩。  
  
Erik衝進房間來。 “ _Tony_ 。”  
  
Charles對上Raven的眼睛並迅速的點頭示意房門。他們在爭吵叫喊開始之前剛好成功溜出了房間。  
  
  
  
他本打算不睡覺等著Erik，無論他與Tony的“討論”會需要持續多久，但前一分鐘Charles還蜷縮在床上，用平板電腦看著書，而下一刻他發現到的就是，房間變得一片漆黑而平板電腦正慢慢地從他放鬆了的手上移開，他的身旁是Erik沉思著並熟悉的意識。  
  
Charles看著他的平板電腦在他的上空飄浮著並輕輕地被安放到床頭櫃上。 Erik的腦海散發出疲勞，以及一團他試圖壓抑下來的恐懼。  
  
“Tony？” Charles問道。  
  
“睡著了。”  
  
Erik的意識在黑暗中找尋並觸碰上他，請求著， Charles輕易地轉過身來，親吻著他。Erik輕嘆出聲，他的身體歡迎著Charles的接近。這已經變得非常熟悉的了，他們相互一起的動作，但這仍然能讓Charles的脈搏加速，讓他的神經燃燒起來。  
  
他向下一直吻到Erik的胸口。用舌尖戲弄著其中一邊乳頭，朝它吹氣，親吻它並感覺它在自己的嘴唇之間變硬。Erik不穩地呼出一口氣。那雙罪惡的長腿展開把Charles圈在他們中間。Charles在感覺到Erik變得粗大，堅硬的勃起頂在他的肚子上時呻吟出聲。  
  
“我不想失去他，” Erik承認道，同時他的意識亦在哀求著， __上我，拜託，讓我忘記這些_ _ ，而對此Charles只能輕聲說，“好的” 並想著， _我們會找到方法的_ ；在僅僅在數分鐘後，雙手就因保護套和潤滑劑而濕潤滑溜，若他有發現酊轉變。  
  
Erik在在第一下插進去時呼出一口氣，一根手指，呼喚著Charles的名字。Charles的眼睛在黑暗中幾乎分辨不出任何物體，但他所看到的全是Erik，無論如何，對Charles來說比黃昏祭上的任何篝火都更為明亮，而直到現在仍然能令人感到難以置信的是他那麼坦率地歡迎Charles的觸碰，Charles對他在任何一方面的碰觸。  
  
他開始顯得不太耐煩，催促著Charles _快點進入他_ ，拜託著，他的身體緊圈著Charles的三根手指。Charles拉出並推入，順暢地， Erik輕鬆的接納了他，他的熱度和緊致緊密地包覆著Charles的陰莖。  
  
“是的，是的，就是這樣，” Erik哼了一聲，不耐煩地，抬起臀部讓Charles可以下滑至更深處。 “哦 _天_ ，Charles！”  
  
Charles把他們的唇搗在一起，讓他閉嘴，但這只是讓Erik的意識釋放出一陣單詞的洪流： _太美了完美我愛你這樣填滿我你是為我而生的_ 。而他可以知道Erik希望他聽到這些。  
  
他當然不可能得到這些 – 他當然不會被允許保留這些。  
  
他的身體戳刺著，因那些在他身體深處流動著的無法控制的思緒而狂野，有點失控，Erik在Charles每一次猛烈地擺動臀部時糊亂叫喊著“是的，很好，是的”，雙手扣在Charles背後。Charles淺而快速地操他，一隻手擠壓著Erik的陰莖，他們的臉因汗水和深吻而完全濕透；兩人都在誇耀著他們此刻的凌亂狀態。  
  
而Charles亦可以看到，即使在絕望和恐懼以及激烈的快感下，Erik仍然能完全地控制著他的能力。Charles從未跟任何一位他幫助過的變種人如此親密，在這以前，從未在幫助的過程之前與之後與他們如此的親暱熟悉。現在在Erik的意識中能感受到一點鋒利，一份嚐到了自由後產生出來的羽翼未豐的自信心。  
  
這個能力還會繼續讓他改變多少，Charles猜想著。畢竟，金屬是冰冷的。 (一個更安靜的思考：到Erik不再需要他的時候還有多久？）  
  
然後Erik高潮了，那一陣暴發出來的不加掩飾的能力讓Charles忘了呼吸。他想到，帶著一點暈眩 – Erik是應該要感到害怕的。那純粹的 _強大_ 力量，像是在一層薄薄的玻璃後面爆炸出來 – 但那道玻璃沒有破裂，而這個，就是Erik新生的控制力，像一個星座般照亮了他的腦海，並讓Charles瀕臨邊緣。  
  
Erik的手臂在他顫抖時收緊包圍著他，他的臀部最後再抽動了一下，他的陰莖抽搐著並噴灑在Erik體內。  
  
 _強大得足以改變世界_ ，Charles暈眩，絕望地想著。  
  
  
  
“Erik。” Charles在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛。他抓住Erik的胳膊，因汗水而發粘。 “如果說 – Tony的問題是需要一種不同的合成元素來作為他的電弧反應爐核芯，對吧？一種不會產生有毒的副產品的？”  
  
他很抱歉地感覺到Erik放鬆，性愛後滿足慵懶一下子又緊繃起來。 “是的？”  
  
“你能不能 – 要是它還不存在， _你_ 能不能把它給創造出來？在Tony的知識和你的能力之間，你也許能夠製造出可以讓他的電弧反應爐能接受的替代品。”   
  
Erik沒有說什麼，但他的意識點燃起來了；這個想法就像是在一片漆黑的房間中的一顆璀璨的火花，變得愈來愈響亮。男人很有可能本已立起身來，在這一刻，若不是Charles抓著他的手臂地力以及一個無聲的勸告讓Tony和他自己都要休息一會兒。Erik鎮靜下來，儘管思緒仍舊不斷運轉著，他把Charles拉近直到他們的身體能互相碰觸的地方比碰觸不到的更多；帶著感激。  
  
  
  
這一次的夢充滿了發著光的線條。藤蔓，Charles開始是這麼以為的，除了這些看起來有點不同。而那些圍繞在他身邊的，在黑暗中的微小亮光也不是礦物反射出的光芒，而是星星。  
  
 _回家了，孩子_ ，那個信息重覆著。 _是時候回家了_ 。  
  
  
  
“嘿，” Tony呢喃著。“Erik。 Eriiiiik。 蘭尼寶寶。小磁石。我知道你聽得到。”  
  
“什麼事，Tony？”  
  
“瞧，你知道我就跟你一樣有多討厭那些情感充沛的鬼東西。交談。但我們需要一個心靈與電弧反應爐間的促膝長談。現在。“  
  
“不要讓我提起你那一次在看完Sound of Music後還哭腫了眼睛，” Erik警告道，儘管他仍然順從地坐到Tony床邊的椅子上。  
  
這亦讓他清晰的記起在莊園的療養室裡的Charles。Erik今年花了太多的時間坐在朋友的床邊了。  
  
“閉嘴。那就是...聯絡感情。一個用來聯絡感情的東西。” Tony做了一個表示厭惡的表情。 “而且那天晚上的酒仍然是我嚐過的最難喝的東西了。無怪孚我會哭了出來。” 他又開始喘氣出聲，一隻手緊壓在他的胸口上。  
  
“你應該要休息了，” Erik輕輕地說道。  
  
“去你的。我有好幾樣重要事情要說。” Tony咳嗽起來。“第一點。如果這不成功 – ”  
  
“ _Tony。_ ”   
  
“閉嘴，鯊魚臉。如果這不成功，或某些東西爆炸了，而我們被捲進另一個平衡時空並且在那裡的每個人都有，有觸鬚，或其他什麼的 – 這都不是你的錯。明白嗎？” Tony盯著Erik。 “那些全都是出自我手的計算程式。你就不要用你那發育不良的焦慮情緒來霸占聚光燈了。” 他舉起兩根手指。 “第二點。黏著Charles不要放手。你我都知道有些奇怪的狗屎事情正在發生。你需要所有的朋友留在你身邊。”  
  
Erik瞇起眼睛看著他的好友。如果男人不是這樣的一個天才，或是這樣一個企業巨頭的獨生子，他可以去當一個演員並大賺一筆。“你知道一些事情。”  
  
“我 _懷疑_ 很多事情。” Tony聳聳肩，並因這動作疼得皺眉。 “但我現在不會告訴你任何事情 – 有些在我的腦袋裡聽起來也非常瘋狂。而，你知道，那是 _我的_ 腦袋。”  
  
Tony變得迷迷糊糊起來，並且在Erik將他平躺在手術台上時看上去像是快要失去意識，飛船上的醫護機械人在一邊待命，而實時顯示著他的命脈跳動的各種屏幕則有效率地環繞成一圈飄浮在他們四周。  
  
“準備好了嗎？” Erik問道。他覺得自己在一個挽救生命的手術中應該要穿著一些更為合適的衣服於，或至少該去徹底消毒一次。但反正他不會與Tony身體的任何一部分有物理上的接觸。至少，計劃上是這樣的。  
  
他見過看上去比這還更健康的屍體，但至少Tony的神志還足夠清醒到能看著Erik的眼睛並點了點頭。  
  
“好吧。” Erik深呼吸一口氣。碰觸他那永遠不會太過遙遠的力量，像是它就一直潛伏在他的皮膚下，並把它們引出來，施放到Tony身上。電弧反應爐在Erik的金屬感應下是一個光亮的圓球，冰涼並散發著帶點苦甜的清新空氣的氣味。他能感覺到在最裡層的核心已經被腐蝕了，不完整的和效率低下的核反應造成了有毒廢棄物的產生。  
  
他描繪想像著他和Tony合力計算出來的混合元素。不知什麼緣故，他想到了藤蔓，那些散發著光茫的枝幹靜靜地伸展開來，穿過岩石層，尋找著金屬並把它們吸收進去。  
  
一枚沒有使用過的反應爐核芯安坐在培養皿內 – 那是在他胸口中的腐蝕反應開始影響到反應爐的能量輸出後Tony準備了無數的替代用核芯中的其中一個。微微一揮手，它就浮起來漂至Erik跟前。  
  
他把注意力全放到這個核芯上。把他的能力深深的探進它的內部。 _這不是我需要的那一個_ ，Erik想到。他讓自己被吸進核心裡直到他的身體也像是在隨著那些粒子而振動起來，然後開始儘試用 _意志力_ 來改變那些混合元素。  
  
  
  
Raven和Charles在Erik剛步出房間時立刻跳起身來。他感覺到Charles輕拂而過的意識，盼切焦急地，有部份觸鬚還急匆匆地越過了他直接尋找Tony去了。  
  
Charles在Erik要表示什麼之前就笑開了。  
  
“成功了？” Raven尖叫道，手指快要摳進Charles的手臂。  
  
Erik點點頭。 “它成功了。”  
  
  
  
在Tony仍處於療養康復階段 – 並大概被注射了大量鎮靜劑，若Erik和Raven交換著的詭祕表情是有什麼意思的話 – Charles在沒有選擇的情況下只好在下一次陪同Erik參加社交宴會時實際地到處走動與其他賓客周旋了。  
  
“所以，” 一個略為發福的女人說道，她的頭銜只比她的名字略為容易發音，而這兩者在她自我介紹完一分鐘後就完全從Charles的腦海裡快速溜走了，“你和Lehnsherr看來相處得很不錯。我們可需期待在不久後就會收到一個快樂的公告了？“  
  
或許是因為她的外表看起來像是那種，慈愛祖母的類型，而且Charles有著在緊張時就會掃描起在他周圍附近的意識的習慣；他在完全沒有心理準備下，並只能靠著純粹的意志力勉強讓自己不表露出反應，築起精神盾牌來屏蔽掉那連串洶湧而至的， _骯髒低賤的鄉野雜種哦可憐的Frost將軍不應該要承受擁有一個畸形的女兒Shaw讓她幫忙工作是很好但最好能把他們全部囚禁起來以免他們傳染 –_  
  
Charles咳嗽了一聲，希望那可以很好的成為突然暫停的對話以及浮上他臉頰的紅暈的一個解釋。 “不好意思。唔，現在還為時尚早，夫人。”  
  
她嘆了口氣。 “嗯，我敢肯定Lehnsherr會醒悟過來的。”  
  
Charles看著她移步走向一個穿著將軍制服的男人身旁。他覺得自己像是剛吞下了一大塊冰塊。 _是的，我相信他會的。_  
  
  
  
Moira在Charles從第一次社交宴會上存活下來後仍順道來拜訪過好幾次，讓他復習那些他記得自己犯了的小錯誤，並推薦一上些值得閱讀和觀看的學者教材。那些拜訪亦逐漸減少成為短暫的友好交流，直到有一天她告訴他說道她將要離開艾森星系，因為她被聘請到首都去指導一位準備初次進入社交界的女繼承人。  
  
“我敢肯定你的新客戶會受到最好的指導，” Charles邊喝著茶說道。  
  
“很好，” Moira笑了。 “能得到那位遙不可及又非常有名的Lehnsherr領主為我寫的一封充滿讚揚的推薦信實在是幫了我一個大忙；請代我向他致謝。”  
  
“當然。” Charles並不知道有關推薦信的事，但他還是發去了一個高興的意識觸鬚越過船艦，到達正埋在一堆無窮無盡的報告下勤奮地工作著的Erik那裡。  
  
Moira偏過頭。 “我不得不說，你就像鴨子下水般輕而易舉地就掌握到所有技巧和知識了，Charles。”  
  
Charles的後腦勺抽痛起來，就像每一次發生的那樣，在最近。他把這歸咎到睡眠不足。“我一直都對自己是一個學得很快的學生這件事感到自豪。”  
  
“不僅僅是說這個，” Moira說。 “我只希望下一位的那個女孩也能這麼容易指導。”  
  
“我記得你說過我的舞蹈應該在全部十個星系上都禁止出現？”  
  
她笑了起來。 “除了你的舞蹈。但即使這樣也是相當迷人的 – 沒有任何一個新人能在所有事情上都達至完美。” 她了聳聳肩，拿起她的提包。 “好吧，你很快就會需要與那些食物鏈頂端上的人周旋了。我聽說Shaw總理會親自到這邊來。”  
  
又一下抽痛。Charles皺起了眉頭。 “真的嗎？我還沒有聽到任何消息。”  
  
“這還未有公佈出來，但我預計之後在聯網上會有個正式發表。我只是從我在首都居住的朋友那聽回來的。” 她站起身來，然後在Charles遲遲地才想起應有禮儀並站起身時又笑了開來。她伸出手。 “我希望我們能再次見面，Francis先生。”  
  
“我也希望如此，MacTaggert小姐。”  
  
  
  
“有些大事情要發生了。一定有，才會令Shaw要過來這邊。”  
  
Erik看向Tony正躺著的地方，在最顯眼的位置，在客廳中最舒適的沙發上。Charles和Raven坐在其他扶手椅上，而Erik則是在他放置在其中一個角落中的桌子後面。他突然想到，若果不看窗戶外面的景色的話，很有可能會把這裡誤認為Erik在莊園裡的私人房間。“你跟某些人聊過了？”  
  
Tony聳了聳肩。 “就我平常的消息來源。”  
  
“那你有沒有找出他為什麼要到這邊來？”  
  
“沒有官方理由。他讓它聽起來就像是他平日在做的那些探訪，準備著在他明年必須要搬離他的總理府辦公室之前作為總理的最後告別之旅。”  
  
“Tony，” Erik不耐煩地說道。 “把剩下的都給我全說出來吧。”  
  
Tony翻了翻眼睛。 “我最近一直在跟Charles談論Xavia的事，” 他向Charles點了點頭，後者正無視Raven的抗議把電腦屏幕的音量調小了一點，“那讓我想起好幾年前的一個謠言。好吧。不論何時總有數百萬個關於Shaw和Sepor的謠言。但這一個就是 – 不太尋常。”  
  
“什麼謠言？”  
  
“謠言說，Shaw一直在尋找Xavia的皇冠。”  
  
Raven疑惑地偏過頭來。“皇冠？”  
  
“Xavia家族的家主都被稱為Rex Xavia。這在其中一種古老語言中相當於‘國王’的意思，” Erik解釋道。他看著Tony。 “這是一個稱謂？還是一件藝術品？”  
  
“在有至少半數以上流傳著的資訊都混進了神話傳奇時很難找出什麼有用的東西來，” Tony說道，稍微移動了一下坐姿。他目前的身體狀況離可以說服任何人他已經非常健康仍有好一段距離，但他已經好轉到至少不會因為被認為是一具屍體而從社交宴會裡被拋棄出來，所以自然而然的他前天晚上剛出席了一個展覽的開幕典禮，並在今天早上看上去變得更糟糕了。 “不過，我打賭它是一件物品。一個真正的皇冠。”  
  
Erik皺起了眉頭。 “為什麼Shaw會去關心一件首飾呢？那個男人都富有得能買下整個星系了。”  
  
“身份象徵？” Tony猜到，身為其中一個亦富有得能買下整個星系的人。 “你自己說過，他近年對艾森有著一種接近病態的興趣。要求更多的原材料，增加飛船的訂單。一隻小鳥告訴我Shaw委託了Hammer去製造一艘全新的指揮官級巡洋艦 – ”  
  
“ – 他 _什麼_ ？”  
  
“ – 那艘飛船幾乎可以喻為 ‘未來旗艦’ 了。這很明顯的：Shaw正在開始準備自己的私人艦隊。我猜真的很難放得下所有的權力吧。”  
  
Erik揉捏著他的鼻樑。 “他不是第一個這樣嘗試的總理。但 _Shaw_  – 首老會[The Firsts]不會容忍並坐視不理的。尤其是在他連續兩次用了某種方法成功延長了他的任期之後。”  
  
“這也許就解釋了為什麼他想要那個皇冠，” Tony指出。 “你知道那些老糊塗是有多迷信。”  
  
“好啦，完全給弄糊塗了，” Raven打斷了對話。 “為什麼拿到那個皇冠對Shaw會有幫助？”  
  
“首老會 – 各個第一家族的家主們 – 他們都與Xavia有著某些聯繫，” Erik解釋道。 “可以這麼說，若不是因為Xavia的話他們也走不到他們如今的這個位置。作為回報，他們發誓對Xavia及其繼承人獻上他們的忠誠。”  
  
Tony接著說下去。 “每個人都知道Xavia及他們所有的寶物都沒了。有很大的可能性是這個皇冠當時亦在母艦上，並且在現在成了由那堆龐大的浮遊廢棄金屬場形成的死寂太空中的一部分。但若是Shaw不知怎麼地竟然找到它，並聲稱自己就是Xavia的繼承人，那即使首老會並不真的支持他，他們至少也不會直接與他對抗。”  
  
“他們又怎麼知道那個是不是真正的皇冠？” Raven問道。  
  
“我猜總有一些只有他們自己知道的，驗證的方法。” Tony揮了揮手。 “就像我說的，迷信的老糊塗。”  
  
Erik看著Tony。 “你不會就為了這麼一個舊有謠言而提起剛剛那堆事吧，Stark。”  
  
“不。” Tony俯身向前，降低了音量。 “但我最近一直都在密切關注著Sepor的通訊 – ”  
  
“ – 亦即是說，你已經黑進他們的系統裡並已經監聽了好一段時間了。”  
  
“ – 沒必要說得太有 _技術性_ ，在這麼遠的地方很難找到好的線人，而且我一整天又沒什麼事情可做 – 反正，有一段短小，被慎重加密了的信息 – 花了我五分鐘來破解它，他們做得越來越好了 – 而裡面只有一句話， _接近皇冠了_ 。”  
  
一段短暫的沉默過後，Erik問道，“你認為他們已經找到了嗎？”  
  
Tony聳了聳肩，而Raven皺起了她的鼻子說道，“那麼寶貴的東西怎麼會出現在 _艾森_ 的呢？”  
  
“如此，那將讓它成為一個很好的藏身之處，” Charles靜靜地這麼說著。  
  
Tony轉頭看著Charles。 “不舒服嗎？你從剛才起就很安靜。”  
  
“頭痛？” Erik輕聲問道。  
  
Charles雙肩萎靡，眉頭緊鎖得讓額頭也現出了皺紋。 “對不起。我躺下來休息一會就可以了。不用理會我，請繼續討論吧。”  
  
  
  
Erik會想，在之後，他應該會要看到它的到來。  
  
  
  
Charles在他們不得不去參加Frost老上校的生日晚會時看上去仍然低沉靜默。晚會在 _白皇后 [The White Queen]_ 上舉行，一艘停泊在位於艾森星系裡最外圍的一顆行星的運行軌道上的樞紐艦。Erik在這之前從未登訪過這艘船艦；它才新造成不久，標準的中型樞紐艦佈局設計，並設有無數客房。它所處的位置離艾森和軌道城太過遙遠，因而大部分的客人們會在船艦上留宿一晚。  
  
Tony在分配給他們的房間中與他們碰頭然後一起走去宴會廳，但在他們一通過大門之後就消失了。Erik非常樂意地放任他去到處交談閒扯，知道這是Tony的‘信息收集’模式。Tony對此的確是非常有天賦，並甚至可以在完全沒有直接談論到Shaw的情況下問出關於他的行動去向。事實上，Erik就曾見過Tony在一段討論撒哈拿原生甲蟲的冗長交談中得到了他的對手之間的絕密武器合同的詳細資料。  
  
Charles很安靜，沉默，躲避著不去對上Erik的目光。直到Erik，困惑著不知如何是好地，無言地邀請他去跳舞。Charles才終於抬起頭來，而Erik在看到他臉上的表情後一直被他固執堅決地忽略掉的所有恐懼全部洶湧而出。  
  
他幾乎想要轉身並大步離開，在此刻，像是若果現在避開了它就可以把這個不可避免的事實拖延下去，拖延下去讓Erik有空間可以讓自己能想出...新的。可能性。  
  
但Charles快速的抓住了他，他只是看著Erik的眼睛就已經可以把Erik定在原地不能離開，他們的身體自動滑出優美的舞步，如今已經變得無比熟練的，卻感覺像是來到了一個完全不同的世界。  
  
“謝謝你與我分享你的世界，” Charles低聲說道。 “我 – ” 他吞吞吐吐的沒說下去，就這一次，Charles似乎失去語言的能力，他的精神意識碰觸著Erik，那熟悉的帶著好奇的輕輕叩觸，一如既往的請求著進入的許可。  
  
這或許也是一個線索，Charles一直都無法或不願看出Erik是那麼的總是允許他的進入，Erik是那麼的甚至不希望他需要先請求許可才進來。  
  
他們的意識連繫在一起，Erik眼前閃過那些他們一起度過的時間，緊擁在一起取暖，珍惜著。在Erik勇於去學習接受並擁抱自己的能力純粹的為他感到自豪，因看到Erik著迷於他的新發現而感到高興，期望著Erik能繼鍛鍊下去並變得更為強大，強大到甚至能蓋過過去的陰影。  
  
“我很抱歉，Erik，” Charles的聲音飄然而至，帶著真誠的懊悔又如此該死的溫柔。 “我很感激 – 所有的一切，而 – 我的感覺並沒有改變。但我們的生活實際是太不一樣了，總有一天你會 – ”  _你已經不再需要我來幫助你去運用你的能力了。你用它救了Tony的性命。_  
  
 _Charles._  
  
 _我需要回家，Erik。_  
  
Erik僵硬地點了點頭；他的下顎因為太過用力保持臉上的表情而隱隱作痛。他花去了所有的注意力才得以保持著姿勢不會步履蹣跚，得以在這個毒蛇的巢穴中間從容地跳著舞，即使他現在所想要做的只是扭曲粉碎掉飛船上的每一片金屬。他應該要感到自豪的，在這之後，那盞水晶吊燈連一點點顫動都沒有。  
  
舞曲結束。Erik才發現他的手弄皺了Charles的禮服外套，但Charles似乎亳不介意，只是撫平那些布料並給了Erik一個悲傷的微笑。他們走到宴會廳的大門口，溜進宴會廳外冷清的走廊上。  
  
“我想我還是回房間去好了，” Charles說道。兩人的眼睛一起朝附近的一個窗口看去，那在遠方的一個紅點，艾森。 “你應該留下來。待會見。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> Sound of Music [音樂之聲 / 真善美 / 仙樂飄飄處處聞]：電影太有名 譯名太多 我就像之前的小說一樣用回原名了


End file.
